Inverso
by jalanna
Summary: HPLV slash.Harry revient de vacance chez sa famille et s'effondre sans ménagement devant la porte de son professeur des potions lors de sa première heure de colle. Il se reveille plus tard pour entendre une curieuse discussion entre le directeur et Rogue.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, voici ma nouvelle fiction ! J'en ais deux dans ma tête et comme je ne sais pas laquelle choisir, j'ai décidé de poster celle qui aura le plus de review dans un premier temps. Donc voici le prologue de cette deuxième histoire. Donnez moi vite votre avis que je continu à écrire la suite rapidement. Je posterais surement tous les trois jours.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! J.K Rowling ne fait que me les prêter pour cette histoire.

Couple : HP/LV principalement mais il y aura aussi un peu de DM/BZ et SB/RL.

Warning : Ceci est un slash donc vous voila prévenu.

Pour tous ceux qui sont encore avec moi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous passeraient un bon moment à me lire…

Prologue…

Harry Potter, seize ans, griffondor accompli et sauveur du monde sorcier, affrontait avec courage les pires heures de sa journée. Le cours de potion avec le cruel, l'implacable, l'horrible, professeur Rogue. Le jeune homme contrôla sa potion. Tout avait l'air normal et de la bonne couleur. Il attendit un peu avant de rajouter les pattes de salamandres et soudain, une petite boule noire tomba dans sa potion. Harry regarda autour de lui pour voir d'où cela venait et aperçu un serpentard qui se faisait réprimander par Draco Malfoy son ami caché depuis l'année dernière. Il regarda sa potion devenir rouge sang au lieu de verte pâle et lu avec attention son manuel. Il y avait écrit : Surtout ne pas rajouter d'œil de rat ! Pris de panique, Harry se recula en grimaçant sous la douleur de ses articulations et vit son professeur avancer d'un pas furieux vers lui.

Rogue lança un « evanesco » et la potion disparut. Après avoir enlevé cinquante point à Griffondors pour avoir raté une potion dite « basique », vingt point encore pour « débilité profonde griffondorienne » et collé une heure de retenu au survivant, il retourna calmement à son bureau où la sonnerie du cours retentit.

Harry rangea ses affaires le plus lentement possible. C'était le premier jour de classe et les brutalités de l'oncle Vernon se faisait encore ressentir. Il constata ensuite que ses « soi-disant » meilleurs amis s'étaient encore éclipser sans lui. Depuis six mois déjà, ils ne faisaient presque pas attention à lui et vivaient à l'écart. Si Harry avait été compréhensif au début, il en été dégouté maintenant. De plus, son oncle Vernon avait commençait à le brutaliser depuis deux ans maintenant et il avait besoin de se confier. C'était en parti pour cela qu'il s'était rapproché de Draco. Le serpentard avait trouvé Harry plié de douleur un soir dans les couloirs et de fil en aiguille, ils étaient devenus amis. Le griffondor avait découvert une autre facette du blond et de ses plus proches amis. Blaise Zabini le farceur, Théo Nott le discret et confident, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle les amis fidèle et même Pansy Parkinson la bonne copine. Ils se retrouvaient parfois en cachette dans la salle sur demande et passaient de bonne soirée.

La salle de classe était maintenant vide et Harry se dépêcha de sortir. Il fut empoigné par une puissante étreinte venant d'une tornade brune. Le survivant grimaça de douleur.

« Mon chéri, comment vas tu ? » s'exclama Pansy.

« Lâche le un peu Pansy, tu vois bien que tu lui fais mal » Fit Blaise dans un sourire.

« Il t'a encore battu c'est ça ? » renchérit Draco la mine soucieuse.

« Oui » fit le brun en s'écartant vivement comme brulé par le contact de la serpentarde.

« Un jour il faudrait qu'on leur tombe dessus avec Greg. » Fit Vincent, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Non, Vince ça va aller. Avez-vous passez de bonne vacance ? Merci pour tout vos cadeaux au fait mais je ne pouvais pas vous répondre, mon oncle m'a enlevé ma chouette. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. On avait compris. L'été à été calme je sois dire a part… » Draco s'était arrêté dans sa phrase ayant peur de lui révéler la suite.

« Vous avez tous reçut la marque n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Harry plus comme une affirmation qu'une interrogation.

« Oui trésor mais sache que cela ne change rien et puis j'espère que tu verras autre chose que des mangemorts à travers nous. » Dit la brune tout bas.

« T'inquiète pas Pansy, vous êtes mes…amis n'est-ce pas ? » Déclara le jeune homme incertain.

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi poses-tu la question » Intervint Théo pour la première fois.

« Bon, allons manger et méfies toi, Pans' te surveille alors tu ferais mieux d'avaler quelque chose. » Termina Blaise dans un clin d'œil complice.

Harry suivit les serpentard un peu en retrait pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et il arriva dans la grande salle pour manger. Il s'assit en face de ses deux amis qui semblèrent surpris de le retrouver là. Ce fut Ron qui parla en premier.

« Harry, ça va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Oui ça va au cas où cela t'intéresse encore et je viens ici pour manger comme tout le monde. »

« Ne fais pas attention Harry, on est surpris c'est tout. On croyait que tu avais déjà mangé. » Intervint Hermione un sourire guimauve aux lèvres.

« Et bien vous croyez mal. »

Il voulut se lever et sortir, l'air devenait irrespirable ici et il n'avait pas faim. Mais la vue d'une Pansy Parkinson, les sourcils froncés, son couteau serré à l'extrême dans sa main droite, le dissuada de s'en aller. Il se rassit et entrepris de grignoter dans son assiette. Une demi-heure sans avoir décroché un mot ni avaler une autre bouchée plus tard, il avala une partie de son jus de citrouille et s'en alla direction sa salle commune où il récupéra ses affaires pour son heure de colle. Il les prit rapidement et courut presque dans les escaliers pour ne pas arriver en retard. Un vertige le pris au moment où il descendit dans les cachots. Il s'arrêta un instant puis repartit de plus belle. Il déboucha enfin sur le couloir de sa salle de classe et là, il ralentit. Il reprit son souffle et conjura à nouveau un sort pour faire disparaître toute marque suspecte sur lui et toqua. Un « entrez » glaciale lui parvint. Baissant la tête, il s'approcha du bureau de son professeur.

« Suivez moi, vous ferez votre retenue dans mes appartements. »

« Oui monsieur. »

Il suivit alors son professeur dans le dédale des cachots. Les vertiges devenaient de plus en plus forts mais il se maîtrisa pour ne pas flancher. Surtout ne pas s'écrouler devant Rogue. Il vit avec plaisir la porte des appartements en question. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi heureux d'arriver devant. Une fois devant la porte, le maître des potions énonça le mot de passe. Rogue entendit un soupir de soulagement derrière lui et quand il se retourna pour sermonner le garçon, il le reçut évanoui dans les bras, le souffle saccadé.

Rogue resta interdit quelques minutes puis il se ressaisit et entra dans son logement, le garçon dans les bras. Il l'allongea sur son lit entre les draps de soie verte et entreprit de le mettre plus à l'aise. Il lui retira sa robe de sorcier et sa cravate et déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise. Il passa un scan de santé que lui avait appris à faire madame Pomfresh et vit qu'un sort de dissimulation faisait effet. Il lança donc un « finite incantatem » et découvrit l'ampleur des dégâts. Le jeune homme avait deux côtes cassées et une fêlée. Plusieurs hématomes et coupure jalonnaient le corps meurtri, et ses poignets entaillés portaient des traces d'attache. De multiple cicatrice plus ou moins récente étaient également posées si et là sur la peau nacrée.

Un cri d'horreur sorti de sa bouche. Comment avait t-il fait pour ne pas voir l'état préoccupant du garçon ? Bien sûr, il voyait bien que depuis deux ans, il était anormalement triste et revenait brisé de ses vacances mais il n'avait pas imaginé à ce point là. Il fut interrompu par un frappement à la porte. Il replaça le sortilège voulant préserver le petit brun et rabattit la chaude couette sur lui avant d'aller ouvrir.

Albus Dumbledore en personne se tenait sur le pas de sa porte. Avec un grognement efficace montrant son mécontentement de le voir, il demanda d'une voix froide.

« Que voulez vous ? »

« Voyons mon bon ami, ne savez vous comment accueillir correctement une personne ? » déclara le sorcier d'une voix mielleuse.

« Non, ou en tout cas pas vous. Alors je répète, que voulez vous ? »

« Laissez moi entrer et nous discuterons après. » Lâcha le directeur d'une voix froide.

Devant le ton implacable du sorcier, Rogue s'effaça pour le laisser entrer à contre cœur. De plus, s'il découvrait qu'Harry était ici sans sa permission, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences catastrophiques pour lui et surtout pour son…pour Potter.

Albus s'assit sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée et conjura deux tasses de thé.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillé par le bruit des voix. Il se releva un peu trop brusquement pour ses côtes qui le fit souffrir. Il reconnut la voix de son mentor et de Rogue. Celui-ci semblait agacé et la voix du directeur était anormalement froide. Le maître des potions devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal pensa Harry. Poussé par sa curiosité, il descendit du lit pour s'approcher de la porte et se mura dans un coin sombre où il entendait parfaitement la conversation. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien d'écouter les gens aux portes mais on ne lui disait rien et il voulait éviter de reproduire les erreurs qui avaient conduit son parrain derrière le voile. Le ton de la discussion semblait monter et Rogue était maintenant très énervé.

« Comment osez-vous me demander ça après tout ce que vous m'avait fait ! » Hurla le maître des potions.

« Mais c'est simple Séverus, je me suis assez donné de mal pour en arriver jusque là et je ne voudrais pas que ce mangemort ruine mes efforts. De plus, vous ne voudriez surement pas que toutes ces morts soient vaines n'est ce pas ? » Répondit sarcastiquement le barbu.

« Non, mais je ne veux plus vous suivre. J'en ai trop souffert et Harry aussi. »

« Tiens le sujet qui fâche Harry Potter. Je ne pensez pas que vous lui voudriez du mal. » Fit-il sur une voix calme et neutre.

« Comment ça mais non je ne voudrez jamais de mal à mon… à Harry. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, faites le ou alors Harry recevra deux fois plus de cauchemar insupportable et croyez moi, il y a matière à lui en envoyer. »

« Pourquoi faites vous tous ça ? » Finit par dire Rogue d'une voix brisée.

« Mais pour la renommé mon ami. Vous ne croyez certainement pas que je vais me laisser doubler par un gamin de 16 ans ? »

« Il ne mérite pas tous ce qu'il subit. Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir parce que ces parents n'était pas de simples sorciers. »

« Oui, mais tel est son destin. » Répéta Dumbledore comme un mantra.

« Oh non, ne me parler pas de destin. En modifiant la prophétie vous avez changé son destin. Alors ne venez pas parler de ça ! »

« L'entretien est terminé. Soyez un peu plus dur avec Harry sinon il lui en coûtera. Le mangemort s'appelle Francis Jones. Tuez-le avant qu'il n'en parle à Tom. Je veux voir son cadavre demain dans les journaux est ce clair ? »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Au revoir mon cher ami. »

« Au revoir. »

Albus Dumbledore quitta les appartements du professeur non sans avoir éprouvé une mine de dégout avant de partir. Une fois la porte refermé, Séverus se prit la tête entre les mains et s'affala sur le sofa en cuir de son salon. Il refusa que les gouttes d'eau salée qui envahissait son regard ne coulent. La situation était bien assez dure comme ça, pleurer ne changera rien. Son attention fut attiré par un bruit de sanglot derrière lui. Intrigué, il se releva et découvrit Harry. Merlin, il avait oublié qu'il était là. Le jeune homme semblait désespéré, les larmes cascadaient de ses yeux si verts. Le cœur de Séverus se serra à cette vision. Il ne fallait pas que Harry découvre la vérité sinon il en serait anéantit. Mais c'était apparemment trop tard. Rogue prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'approcha du brun comme si c'était la chose la plus fragile au monde. Harry ne bougeait toujours pas et semblait regardait dans le vide. Quand il fut assez près pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, ce dernier hurla et se recroquevilla dans un coin pleurant toujours toutes les larmes de son corps. Vu qu'il ne pouvait l'approcher, il décida de parler d'une voix douce et réconfortante qu'Harry ne lui savait pas posséder.

« Harry. C'est Séverus Rogue. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de moi. »

«…………………………. »

« Harry s'il te plait, répond moi. Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu. »

« Tout. »

« Bon, viens avec moi, il faut que je te soigne d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Séverus s'approcha alors du jeune homme et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Harry fut surpris d'y ressentir de la sécurité. L'odeur du maître des potions, un mélange d'herbe fraichement coupé et de pluie, l'enivrait et le calmait. Il se laissa faire, et il bu plusieurs potions pour ses côtes, pour les cicatrices et les bleus. Une fois le soin fait, Séverus banda le torse maigre et pâle du brun et lui remit sa chemise.

« Professeur, pourquoi êtes vous comme ça avec moi maintenant ? »

« Je t'expliquerais plus tard mais je t'en prie quand nous sommes seuls tous les deux, tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Séverus mais seulement quand nous sommes seuls c'est très important. »

« D'accord…Séverus. »

Rogue lui fit un sourire et Harry en resta interdit. Son prof des potions savaient sourire. Incroyable.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici longtemps, sinon quelqu'un se douterait de quelque chose mais je te promet de répondre à toute tes questions plus tard. D'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête et ramassa ses affaires. Il sortit et courut jusqu'à son dortoir. Une fois arrivé, il s'endormit rapidement la tête emplis d'interrogation sans réponse logique.

Au manoir Jédusor…

Un homme de grande taille, des cheveux courts bruns voletant sur son passage, entra dans une grande salle richement décoré au couleur des serpentards. Il s'assit sur son trône et toisa l'assemblait de son regard carmin.

« Smith, j'ai entendu dire que tu contestais mon autorité. Est-ce vrai ? »

« Non. »

« On dit maître et tu mens en plus. Tant pis pour toi. Endoloris. »

Une flamme diabolique s'empara du regard rougeoyant. Le mangemort se traînait par terre et essayer de ne pas hurler ce qui fut chose perdu quand le Lord augmenta son sort en intensité. Après une minute de cette torture, il arrêta et l'autre déguerpit aussi vite que cela lui était possible. Ainsi, il n'aura plus envie de désobéir pensa le Lord.

« Nott, quelles sont les pertes des derniers raids ? »

« Nous avons perdu deux de nos mangemorts du second cercle, maître. »

« Bien. Occupe toi des familles et sortaient tous maintenant. Sauf Séverus Rogue. »

La salle se vida et un homme portant une robe noire cousue de fil d'argent s'approcha. Il fit une petite révérence et attendit.

« Séverus, quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« Le vieux fou m'a chargé de tuer un mangemort car il avait découvert la vraie prophétie. »

« Sait-il que je la connais déjà ? »

« Non mon seigneur. »

« Dans ce cas, nous feront une mise en scène. Comment va ton fils ? »

« Mal mon seigneur. Mais je crois qu'il sera prêt à nous rejoindre aux vues des derniers événements. »

« Bien, je n'oublie pas qui il est et je t'avoue que je préfère l'avoir par la douceur plutôt que par la force. »

« Merci mon Lord. »

« Ne me remercie pas, tu sais très bien de quoi il s'agit. Si ce vieux fou était mort, nous serions déjà en temps de paix et moi au pouvoir. Seulement, c'est pour cette année, je le sens. La bataille finale aura bientôt lieu et Dumbledore mourra. »

« Je n'attend que ça mon Lord, maintenant il me faut rentrer pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. »

« Bien. Je te contacterais dans un futur proche. Si quoi que se soit arrive à ton fils, fait le moi savoir. »

« Bien entendu. Au revoir mon seigneur. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila alors votre avis ?

Gros bisous

Jalana.


	2. Interrogations & conclusions

Bonjour à tous ! Bon comme vous pouvez le constater, je débuterais d'abord cette fic même si je vais essayer de poster les deux mais l'autre sera beaucoup plus lente. J'ai peur de me mélanger les pinceaux et de finalement gâcher les deux ! Le nombre de review m'a fait rêver !! Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant et je vous remercie, j'espère d'ailleurs en avoir plus… Bon je vais répondre à quelques unes de vos questions. Alors Axelle, je sais que ma division est encore classique mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est que le prologue donc j'espère arriver à nuancer plus, tu me diras ce que t'en penses !!! Himeno-San, les relations entre Harry et Séverus vont vite s'arranger car Rogue va faire en sorte de rattraper les années perdues. Notre Ryry va donc être d'abords réticent mais dans les moments durs, il pourra se reposer allègrement sur lui ! A Adenoide, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'aura plus ses affreuses lunettes grrrr et pour ses cheveux, je ne sais pas trop encore comment ils seront car Harry aura une particularité ! Ewilan-Potter, la prophétie sera dévoilée plus tard par Tom, elle devrait arriver dans deux ou trois chapitre et tu ne le sauras pas avant !!Hihi. Je prends en compte les menaces de Titipluie (je tremble derrière mon pc !lol) ! Désolé pour les fautes mais je vous jure je me soigne et je ferais plus attention, promis. J'ai modifié quelques petites choses par rapport aux livres notamment des lieux mais rien de majeur ou de capital vous verrez… Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Jalana.

Chapitre 1 : Interrogations et conclusions.

Harry se réveilla tôt ce matin après un cauchemar particulièrement horrible. Il se leva cependant beaucoup mieux, les potions de Rogue avaient fait effet et il partit d'un pas plus léger dans la salle de bain. Les coups impatients de Dean contre la porte ont eut raison de son moment détente, il s'habilla rapidement de son uniforme, regarda le dortoir encore endormi et s'en alla direction la grande salle. Quand il entra, il eu la satisfaction de voir personne à la table de griffondor a part trois première années qui n'osaient même pas lever les yeux sur lui. Draco et ses amis n'étaient toujours pas arrivé, il pu donc boire son jus de citrouille et ne pas se forcer à manger quelque chose. Son maigre repas enfilé, il traversa la grande salle et sortit. Il arriva devant la salle de potion en avance et toqua en espérant que son professeur était déjà là. Un son lui parvint et c'est presque avec soulagement qu'il l'accueillit. Il avait besoin de savoir où il en était vraiment et seul Rogue pouvait lui fournir des explications. Harry entra sans faire de bruit et se posta devant le bureau de son aîné. Séverus n'était pas surpris de le voir là, il faut dire qu'il se doutait que le griffondor n'allait pas rester longtemps sans réponse. Il leva la tête et pu admirer le teint un peu moins pâle mais les traits toujours aussi tirés que la veille. Il demanda d'une voix claire et douce.

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui. » répondit timidement le brun.

« Tu as des questions je suppose. Nous avons vingt minutes donc soit précis. »

« Oui. Vous avez dit que le directeur vous avez fait du mal. Qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait ? » Questionna le brun en baissant la tête, se mordant la langue d'avoir posé une question aussi personnelle en premier lieu. A sa grande surprise le professeur y répondit.

« Il m'a enlevé la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et forcé à faire des actions que je ne voulais pas. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus l'instant. » Répondit Séverus déçu d'être repassé au vouvoiement.

Harry se mordit une fois de plus l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas demander plus de précision mais il préférait profiter de ce moment exceptionnel pendant qu'il répondait à ses questions pour en poser des plus générales.

« De quoi il parlait quand il disait qu'il y avait eu des morts vaines ? »

« Il parlait de Lily sans doute peu être de Potter, de Black et des innocents qui ont péri par sa faute. » Soupira Séverus soudain las.

« Pourquoi je suis un sujet à problème ? » Fit le petit brun en grimaçant.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire mais sache que je ne me suis pas montré avec toi comme je l'aurais voulu. »

« Pourquoi il disait qu'il m'enverrait des cauchemars ? »

« Parce que c'est lui qui te les envois pas Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Pourquoi il dit qu'il fait tout ça par la renommée ? »

« Parce que c'est le cas. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous dit qu'il avait modifié mon destin ? »

« Parce que la prophétie est incomplète et qu'il ne révèle que ce qui l'arrange. »

« Pourquoi vous a-t-il demandé d'être plus dur avec moi ? »

« Parce que si il me le demandait pas, je ne le serait pas et tu serais beaucoup plus au courant de certaine chose. »

« Vous savez que je n'en crois pas un mot. Pourquoi me mentez-vous ? Pour me faire souffrir encore plus ? »

« Sache que je n'ais jamais voulu te faire souffrir. J'ai tout fait pour te protéger mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuse vois-tu. Un peu comme un épouvantard. Tu crois que c'est ton pire cauchemar alors qu'en fait c'est une simple créature. »

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ça. Vous me mentez encore. Je ne veux plus que l'on me mente. C'est trop dur. Finit Harry dans un sanglot.

Pendant toute la durée de l'échange, le jeune homme avait posé ses questions d'une voix timide et hésitante presque artificielle comme si ça ne le concerné pas vraiment. Rogue y avait répondu avec une sincérité alarmante mais il savait qu'Harry ne le croirait pas. C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Ce qui l'intrigué c'est que le petit brun aurait dû se mettre en colère, hurler, crier au lieu de ça, il était désemparé et pleurait. Il découvrit sous une nouvelle facette, la vraie personnalité d'Harry. Il avait beau être le survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort quelques fois, le joueur adulé, l'ami fidèle et protecteur, il n'en restait pas moins un jeune homme fragile, éprouvé par les morts et les peines. Un enfant qui a terriblement besoin de tendresse et d'amour car il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance digne de ce nom ni de famille d'ailleurs. Il comprenait maintenant les tressautements et les frayeurs d'Harry quand il cassait quelque chose ou alors sa peur d'être abandonné, seul dans le noir. Séverus aurait pu lui apporter tellement plus. Cela lui fit mal de voir son fils si fragile alors qu'il aurait pu être si fort.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Harry n'avait pas bougé de place et restait fixe et immobile. Séverus l'encouragea à aller à sa table et fit entrer les autres. Le regard inquiet de Draco le surprit. Il ne pensait pas que ces deux là s'entendraient avec tous ce qui s'était passé. Décidément, il fallait qu'il ait aussi une petite conversation avec son filleul. Il afficha les instructions au tableau et retourna à ses copies où plutôt à sa surveillance du jeune brun. Il le voyait hésitant dans sa préparation, grimaçant dans ses gestes parfois brusques. Celui-ci avait beaucoup trop maigri à son goût et tout chez lui montrait son malaise et sa tristesse. Il se demandait comment faisait ses amis pour ne pas le voir et même si la miss-je-sais-tous semblait se préoccuper de lui de temps en temps, elle ne faisait rien.

Séverus sentait la lassitude montait en lui, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il l'amener au Lord pour que celui-ci règle la situation ? Non, trop tôt aussi, il ne savait pas comment son fils réagirait à l'entente de la prophétie. Ni comment il réagirait face au Lord lui-même. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte que le cours était déjà fini. Il aboya alors aux élèves de ramener un échantillon de leur mixture sur son bureau et demanda discrètement à Draco de rester à la fin. Celui-ci ne se le fit par dire deux fois. Il avait bien remarqué qu'Harry était plus bizarre que d'habitude aujourd'hui et il sentait que son parrain n'était pas étranger à cette attitude. Une fois tous les élèves sortis, il se retourna face à son aîné et lui demanda plus agressivement que prévu.

« Que lui as-tu fais ? »

« Tu parles de Harry ? Et s'il te plait parle moi sur un autre ton Draco. »

« Pardon parrain mais je m'inquiète, depuis la rentrée il est encore plus renfermé. » Soupira le blond.

« Merci, j'avais remarqué. » Fit sarcastiquement Séverus.

« Pourquoi t-intéresse tu tout à coup à lui ? » demanda le serpentard intrigué.

« Parce qu'il a découvert la vérité hier soir. » répliqua Rogue d'une voix anormalement basse.

« Quoi quelle vérité ?que tu es un homme gentil et que Dumby est un grand méchant ? » Ironisa t-il.

« Non, il a découvert que j'étais son père. »

« Si je m'attendais à ça. Séverus pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? »

« Parce que Dumbledore me faisait chanter triple idiot. Tu crois que j'ai fait cela de bon cœur ? » S'emporta t-il.

« Non, bien sûr mais ça me fait un choc et je n'imagine même pas l'état dans lequel doit être Harry. Et puis attends. Depuis quand t'es un homme que l'on fait chanter ? »

« Faut croire que oui et d'ailleurs depuis quand te préoccupes tu tant de Harry ? Je vous croyais ennemi ? » Répliqua du tac-o-tac Séverus.

« Oui au début et puis l'année dernière, je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir. Il semblait souffrir le martyre et quand je l'ai regardé plus attentivement, j'ai vu des traces de coups et des coupures. Il avait l'air si mal, si triste, j'ai réalisé que mon ennemi n'était pas comme je me l'étais imaginé et j'ai eu envie de le connaître. Ca n'a pas été facile mais maintenant c'est comme un frère pour moi et je lui ai promis de le défendre contre ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. Apparemment j'ai échoué avec ses moldus. Ces sales sang-de-bourbes l'ont battu encore plus fort cet été et Pansy pense qu'il y a eut quelque chose de plus grave mais il ne nous dit rien. » Finit Draco attristé.

« Je vois. Fais-moi plaisir et surveille-le. »

« Je le fait déjà ne t'inquiète pas et je te tiendrais au courant. »

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien parrain. Dis moi, quelqu'un d'autre est-il au courant que Harry est ton…fils ? »

« Le Lord, Dumbledore et c'est tout. »

« D'accord. Si je peux t'aider et aider Harry par la même occasion dis moi le. Nous le considérons comme un serpentard maintenant et tu sais a quel point notre maison est solidaire envers les leur. »

« Bien entendu. File en cours, tu vas être en retard. »

La journée se passa lentement pour Harry qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux réponses apportés de son professeur le matin même. Il ressassait sans cesse le rôle de Dumbledore. Toutes ses certitudes étaient mis à bat et de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Un objet pire un obstacle, c'était tout ce qu'il représentait. Il avait du mal à croire que la majeur partie des souffrances qu'il avait éprouvé n'était en réalité du qu'à une seule personne et pas la moindre, celle pour laquelle il avait une estime et une confiance immense. Rogue mentait, il ne pouvait pas envisager autre chose. Le maître des potions ne pensait quand même pas qu'il allait croire que Voldemort était un gentil lutin des forêts non plus. Il ne faut plus y penser et continuer à faire comme avant : obéir et souffrir.

Les pensées plus noires que jamais, il s'endormit directement le ventre vide sous les yeux ébahi de Neville Longdubat pour replonger dans la pièce obscure de son cauchemar.

Draco sortit de son dernier cours de la journée. Après avoir supporté les divagations minables du professeur de divination, il s'était dépêché pour coincer Harry à la sortie du cours mais en vain, celui-ci avait déjà filé plus vite que son ombre vers son dortoir. Il tapa rageusement dans le mur à côté lui ce qui fit crier les tableaux et notamment un vieux barbu râleur n'aimant pas les petites racailles insolentes. Draco jura, chose fréquente quand il était seul. Soudain il sentit sa marque le brûler, le Lord l'appelait. Le serpentard se dirigea au pas de course dans les couloirs, renversant quelques serdaigles mécontents et effrayant un groupe de poufsouffle. Il cria le mot de passe en débouchant sur le dortoir et entra directement. Il prit sa robe noire, et ressortit du château.

Le blond transplana au manoir Jedusor et atterrit dans un immense jardin bordé de hautes haies acérés de rose magique pour prévenir contre tout intrus. Quel est le moldu qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable ?

Pressant encore un peu plus le pas, il arriva enfin devant le Lord noir, seul dans la salle du trône, et effectua une révérence.

« Draco, relèves toi. »

« Vous m'avez fait appeler mon seigneur ? »

« Oui. On m'a rapporté que tu étais devenu ami avec Potter. »

« C'est exacte mon seigneur. »

« Comment se porte t-il ? »

« Il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme mon seigneur. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne va pas bien ? »

« Je dirais même qu'il est entrain de sombrer. »

« Bien. Tu porteras cette missive à Séverus. J'espère que tu es conscient de l'honneur que je te fais. Mais tu es l'un de mes favoris et j'ai une certaine confiance en toi dirons nous. Va t-en maintenant. »

« Bien mon seigneur ça sera fait. Merci. »

Sur une dernière révérence, il se retira. Il était maintenant 18h et il fallait encore qu'il porte le message. S'il n'était pas présent à l'heure du repas, cela paraîtrait suspect. Il fallait qu'il se hâte d'exécuter l'ordre. Il toqua à la porte de son parrain qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un ? »

« Non, espérais plutôt. Tu as revu Harry ? »

« Non, il est parti se réfugier directement dans son dortoir. J'ai entendu des griffondors qui parlaient de lui. Ils le comparaient à un zombie d'Alaska. Il est froid, austère, il ne mange plus et dors tout le temps mais très peu en durée puisqu'il se réveille en criant. J'ai même vu des serpentards parier sur la date de son futur suicide ou mort ! Parrain, il faut l'aider. Si lui ne veut pas vivre alors je le forcerais. »

« Draco, je comprend ton sentiment mais tu ne peux pas le forcer à… »

« Je vais me gêner. C'est devenu comme un frère pour moi et je ne l'ai pas encore découvert totalement. Je veux le voir heureux. Le sujet est clos maintenant. J'ai une lettre pour toi. De la part de… »

« Bien. Assied toi sur le canapé et prend une tasse de thé. »

Ce que Draco fit pendant que Rogue lisait la courte missive avec attention. Il la relut encore pour bien imprégner les divers éléments et jeta le papier à la cheminée. Puis il se tourna l'air grave vers Draco. Le blond, si il était surpris par la mine de son parrain ne le montra pas mais on voyait bien que sa curiosité était piquée. Puis Séverus déclara d'une voix mal assurée.

« Il semblerait que le Lord est pris les devants. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Poudlard sera attaqué demain soir à 22h précise. »

« Mais c'est impossible. Comment a-t-il pu trouver un moyen d'entrée ? »

« Cela reste entre nous car je vais te dévoiler plusieurs choses qu'il faut que tu saches pour la suite des événements. »

« Bien entendu. Un Malfoy sait garder un secret. » Fit le serpentard fier.

« Oui et un Malfoy sait en tirer profit Draco. Je connais ton père, je sais comment un Malfoy fonctionne. » Railla Rogue.

« Tu sais alors qu'un Malfoy est fidèle envers sa famille. » Conclut Draco légèrement agacé.

« Je n'en doute pas. Bon, tout d'abord le Lord va entrée par le passage secret de la sorcière borgne. »

« Il ne peut pas. A moins qu'il ne tue les jumeaux Weasley puisque Zonko est devenu leur boutique. » S'exclama presque en criant Draco.

« C'est là qu'il fait jouer un de ses atouts. Les jumeaux sont des espions pour le Seigneur noir. Le passage est donc à sa portée. »

« Incroyable. Je ne l'aurais jamais crû. Mais pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas joué avant ? »

« Question de stratégie je suppose qu'il aurait aimé garder cet atout jusqu'à la bataille finale. Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point. Harry a une importance particulière pour le Lord. L'attaque de demain et faite pour le récupérer. Tu dois savoir que le Lord n'est pas un sang-pur mais un sang mêlé. Par conséquent, il faut que tu saches qu'il a hérité de sa mère des pouvoirs spéciaux qui en font sa force. Notre Seigneur est un Eirulan. C'est un peuple que l'on croyait éteint mais qui a survécu. Ne t'es tu jamais posé la question sur la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux ? Ceci répond à ta question, c'est un des traits caractéristique de ce peuple même si presque plus personne ne le sait aujourd'hui a part peut être le vieux fou. Ces membres sont très puissants et ils choisissent un compagnon pour la vie. Ils peuvent l'attendre des décennies s'il le faut mais une fois qu'ils l'ont rencontré, il n'aspire qu'à une chose, le retrouver et s'unir avec lui. Le Lord te donnera plus d'informations s'il te juge digne de les recevoir. »

« Ce que tu es entrain de me dire c'est que Harry est le compagnon du Lord ? » Résuma le serpentard ébahi.

« Oui. »

« Merde ! » s'exclama t-il.

« Draco, langage. » Le réprimanda Séverus.

« Excuse moi mais cela fait un peu trop de révélation pour aujourd'hui. D'abord j'apprends qu'il est ton fils puis que c'est le compagnon du Lord, je vais apprendre quoi maintenant qu'Harry est la réincarnation de Merlin ? »

« Pas tout à fait à vrai dire. Mais un descendant direct par sa mère, oui. » Fit-il dans un sourire.

« Oh merde ! » Redit le blond.

« Draco… » Commença Séverus en souriant.

« Oui, je sais langage mais là, le mot s'impose non ? »

« Personne ne doit le savoir même pas Harry pour l'instant d'accord ? »

« Ok. Bon si ça ne te fais rien, je vais aller manger maintenant, je crois que j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« C'est normal. Le Lord nous demande d'être prêts demain à 21h45 devant la statue de la sorcière borgne. Je ne pourrais y être mais toi tu y seras compris ? Parles-en à Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe et Goyle s'il te plait. Ils t'accompagneront. »

« Oui, j'y vais. Bonne soirée parrain. »

« Bonne nuit Draco. »

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent devant le passage de Malfoy junior. Il marcha d'un pas gracieux et hautain jusqu'à sa place, au centre de la table des serpentards. Ce dernier s'assit avec une moue affectée et se servit un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Pansy engagea directement la conversation, rageuse.

« Si je choppe ce petit griffy, c'est un homme mort ! Il n'est encore pas venu manger ce soir ! »

« Du calme ma belle, il doit surement avoir oublié encore une fois, après tout c'est un griffondor et ils ont la tête en l'air. » Tenta Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Justement c'est la où le bat blesse Blaise, un griffy est par définition un gros mangeur. Jamais un rouge et or ne manquerait un repas. Il n'y a qu'à voir l'estomac de Weasley à croire qu'il a avalé une horloge. » Souligna Théo de sa voix calme.

« Mangeons rapidement mes amis, j'ai à vous parler de quelque chose d'important. » Finit Draco.

Harry se réveilla cette nuit là toujours du même cauchemar. Le soleil filtrait à peine par les fenêtres. Il fila dans la salle de bain et traça de sa baguette de fines coupures sur son poignet gauche. Le sang écarlate coula. Plus les petites gouttes étaient grosses et plus cela le fascinait. Un coup résonna contre la porte. Il avait oublié que Neville devait se rendre à la serre aux aurors. Il nettoya d'un sort toutes ses traces et prit une douche rapide. Quand il ressortit, il avait pris sa décision. Puisqu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde, alors il ne serait plus un obstacle. Et il avait trouvé la mort parfaite et le lieu parfait. Ce soir, il mourrait dans la tour d'astronomie pour rejoindre au ciel tous ceux qui l'aimaient vraiment.

« Harry ça va ? » Demanda Neville incertain devant le sourire magnifique de son ami.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai enfin trouvé une solution au problème. » Répondit machinalement le survivant sorti de sa pensée par son camarade de chambre.

« Ravi pour toi. Bon à ce soir ! »

« Oui à ce soir mon ami, toi qui as toujours était là pour moi. Je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez. » Fit Harry en toute sincérité.

« Mais c'est normal. » Finit le sorcier un peu perdu face à cette déclaration.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors vous avez aimé ?

La suite jeudi au plus tard.

Gros bisous

Jalana.


	3. Attaque & surprise

Bonjour ! Voila la suite, je suis en pleine inspiration en ce moment et j'en profite pour écrire ! Merci pour vos review qui sont toujours aussi gentilles ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire plait. Endoline, si tu veux mettre un lien sur ton blog, ya pas de problème au contraire tu me fais un grand honneur ! Merci aussi à Ewilan Potter pour son conseil ! Je vais essayer de le suivre et tu me diras si ce n'est pas encore ça. Je tiens à prévenir mes lecteurs qu'il y aura une scène un peu choquante pour certaines âmes sensibles. Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! Surtout si vous avez des questions ou des critiques ou même des idées, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Je me pose d'ailleurs une question pour un futur assez lointain quand même dans ma fic à savoir placer une MPREG. Je pensais que cela collait parfaitement à la nature de Tom mais est ce que cela vous déplairiez ? Donnez moi donc votre avis, ça m'intéresse ! Lol. En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère que vous passerez un agréable moment en compagnie de mes écrits. Gros bisous. Jalana.

_Pensées d'Harry._

Chapitre 2 : Attaque et surprise.

La journée de cours s'était déroulée le plus lentement possible. Draco avait hâte de revoir le seigneur des ténèbres à Poudlard. Surtout que comme il le pressentait, il ne se contenterait pas de prendre Harry et de l'enlever. Non, le mage noir allait d'abord faire une petite percée dans les défenses magiques du château. Discrètement bien sûr mais elles y seraient et, lui, Draco Malfoy pourra l'aider. Quel honneur ! Il n'avait pas encore effectué de missions pour le sorcier noir. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait que seize ans, bon d'accord dix sept dans deux mois mais quand même ! Une sonnerie retentit.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama Blaise théâtralement.

Si il aurait du supporter Draco et son bruit infernale sur la table encore une minute de plus, il l'aurait abattu de sang froid ! Théo semblait penser la même chose vu l'éclair de furie présent dans ses yeux chocolats si claires.

« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Blaise » sourit Draco ignorant l'agacement de son meilleur ami.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! La prochaine fois que tu nous refais un cirque pareil, je t'arrache les yeux et je les mange au diner. Compris ? »

Le blond vit Pansy s'approcher dangereusement de lui, trop près de lui avec son couteau rétractable qu'il savait être sous son poignet droit et dont elle n'hésiterait pas à se servir. Il hocha vigoureusement la tête signant ainsi son accord et leur fit un sourire d'excuse. Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais aurait-il aimé dire devant la mine exaspérée de ses amis mais ce n'était peut-être pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche.

Pas qu'il avait peur d'eux mais chacun avait une manière, une fois qu'il été arrivé à bout, particulière d'exprimer leurs mauvais penchants et cela pouvait très mal finir. Autant lui était craint pour ses sorts de magie noire douloureux que sa bande n'était pas en reste.

Vincent et Gregory étaient déjà réputés pour leur gros bras et leur bagarre brutale. Pansy, elle, était plus subtile mais rester dangereuse avec toutes les armes blanches. Il fallait prendre ses menaces au sérieux. Il se rappela la fois où elle l'avait coincé sous un arbre, une dague à la main, après qu'il l'ait blessé en lui disant des horreurs. Il avait failli finir égorgé et la fine cicatrice partant de sous l'oreille pour se perdre quelques centimètres plus loin sous sa mâchoire, lui en laissait un souvenir cuisant. C'était la belle époque, ils avaient 8 ans.

Blaise, quant à lui, lançait des malédictions redoutées et il devait l'admettre, très imaginative. De plus, sa passion pour les poisons parvenait généralement à écarter de son chemin, toutes personnes normalement constituées.

Et le plus dangereux semblait être Théodore. Celui-ci pouvait apparaître comme complètement décalé par rapport à sa maison mais si on prenait la peine de le connaître vraiment, on découvrait là un parfait exemplaire de serpentard. Jamais quelqu'un n'ayant fait du mal à Théo n'en avait réchappé. Il était calme, doux et agréable autant qu'il était fou, cruel, et sans pitié quand on l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Et il faut dire qu'il faisait la fierté de Nott senior.

Draco l'avait toujours dit : Il faut se méfier des apparences, elles sont parfois trompeuses.

« Et si on allait faire un peu de Quiddich en attendant le diner ? Cela nous détendrais et nous échaufferais par la même occasion ! » Reprit Blaise, sortant Draco de ses rêveries.

« Cela me convient » Dit Théo en rangeant calmement ses affaires.

« Dans ce cas, c'est parti ! » cria Pansy en reprenant son rôle d'accro à l'héritier.

« Pansy, je te jure que tu me fais peur quand tu t'accroche à moi comme ça ! » Fit le prince des serpentards faussement sérieux.

« T'inquiète pas trésors. Tu es gay et je suis lesbiennes, tu ne crains vraiment rien avec moi ! Quoi que des fois, on dirait une jolie demoiselle ! Fait attention belle blonde ! » Finit par susurrer la serpentarde d'un ton aguicheur.

« Je le sait parfaitement mais évite tant que tu peux de faire le poulpe avec moi. Tes parents ne soupçonneront rien quand même ! »

« Bon, on la fait ou pas cette partie ? » Intervint Vincent, lassé de ses chamailleries.

« Oui, c'est bon ! Allons-y. » Conclut Malfoy d'un grand geste.

Ils sortirent dans les couloirs et se dirigèrent comme un seul corps vers la grande porte du Hall pour atteindre le terrain de Quiddich. Au passage, ils commandèrent des repas dans leur chambre pour ne pas rater le diner. On été vendredi et personne ne ferait attention.

Puis, ils rentrèrent dans leurs vestiaires et se changèrent devant leurs casiers. Les balais arrivèrent tous en même temps devant l' « accio » informulé du groupe.

Draco sortit le premier et vit Harry passé devant lui sans sembler le reconnaître.

Il criait pourtant presque son nom mais le jeune homme semblait être dans une bulle hors du monde, son balai à la main, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Il voulut le rattraper mais ce dernier avait disparut de sa vue. Il laissa donc tombé pour l'instant mais se promit de lui parler après le repas.

Après avoir quitté Neville, Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ces derniers temps, seul le jus de citrouille passait dans son estomac. Mais ce matin-là, son ventre était noué. Rien que les effluves de nourritures dans le hall lui attirèrent un profond dégout. Il bifurqua donc à son premier cours. Le cours de métamorphose se déroula dans une ambiance calme et joyeuse. Harry remporta 50 point pour sa maison pour son excellente transformation d'une plume en une panthère noire. Et pour lui, la journée passa ainsi, lente mais riche en petit bonheur. Il pu même entendre Rogue le féliciter pour sa potion réussie. Vraiment il pourrait mourir tranquille. Il écrivit une lettre à Draco où il s'adressa aux personnes qui lui était chère. Arrivé 18h, il ne manqua plus qu'une chose qu'il veuille faire : voler et tenter une dernière fois la feinte de Wronski.

C'est ce qu'il fit pendant une heure et demie. Il flotta dans les airs poussant son éclair de feu au maximum. Les pirouettes s'enchaînèrent, toujours plus dangereuse. Apparemment il avait un public puisqu'il entendait parfois des cris quand ses positions étaient critiques. Mais au fur et à mesure, il n'entendit plus rien. Tant mieux comme ça, il pourrait voler une dernière fois dans le silence reposant de la pénombre. Il fit le tour du château, montant jusqu'en haut des tours pour redescendre à pic et se redresser au dernier moment. Il se sentait libre ainsi, le vent dans ses cheveux, filant contre ses flancs. Cette impression d'euphorie qui ne manquait pas de l'envahir à chaque descente vertigineuse.

La nuit tombait maintenant sur les toits de Poudlard. Harry continua à survoler le parc puis décida de dire au revoir aux longues étendues d'eau entourant le château, volant au ras de l'eau pour qu'il puisse toucher l'onde liquide rafraîchissante. Enfin, il piqua vers la forêt interdite, la traversa et passa largement au dessus du saule cogneur. Il atterrit devant le terrain de Quiddich, des étoiles plein les yeux et heureux d'avoir vécu cette journée comme il l'avait souhaité dans de nombreux rêves. Harry rentra dans son dortoir et rangea correctement ses affaires, fit son lit, puis pris sur lui tous ce qui lui était cher. La carte de Maraudeur, la cape d'invisibilité de James, le sceau de la famille Black que Sirius lui avait donné, le livre de souvenir offert par Rémus mais aussi les quatre cadeaux des serpentards.

Blaise lui avait offert un bracelet en argent représentant un serpent qui s'enroulait par la queue au début de son avant bras et ou la tête finissait sur le dos de sa main. Les yeux du serpent étant des émeraude, le bijou n'en été que plus beau. Pansy lui avait offert un jeu de trois dagues. L'une spécialement conçut pour se placer à la cheville, petite et discrète. Les deux autres, finement ouvragées, étaient en argents elles aussi.et incrustés de lapis-lazuli. Vincent et Gregory lui avait offert un tatouage sorcier. Cela consistait en un bout de parchemin où était inscris une incantation. La baguette pointé vers l'endroit où l'on désire le faire, il suffisait de répété la formule. Le tatouage se faisait alors en fonction du pouvoir du sorcier et de son âme. Celui d'Harry représentait un phénix noir et argenté. Quelle ironie quand il y penser aujourd'hui. L'oiseau légendaire prenait tout son dos et semblait bouger sous ses muscles. Enfin Draco lui fit en cadeau un collier représentant un lion aux yeux verts avec sur le dos un serpent aux yeux gris symbole du mélange des deux maisons.

Tous ces cadeaux lui tenait beaucoup à cœur et il les revêtit tous. Il s'habilla légèrement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise en soie rouge auxquels était ajouté une paire de converse noire également. Enfilant sa plus belle cape noire, il fit un dernier au revoir silencieux au dortoir puis monta dans la tour d'astronomie.

21h. Les serpentard se rendirent au dortoir des garçons.

« Bon, nous avons exactement trente minutes devant nous. Le Lord veut être à 22 heures dans le hall. Pour que l'amoureux des moldus ne sache pas quel passage il est entré, il est impératif de le retrouver à la statue de la sorcière borgne à 21h30. Aucune personne ne doit croiser notre chemin. Le professeur Rogue a du informé Dumbledore de l'attaque donc les élèves devront rester dans leur dortoir. La mission est simple. Conduire le Lord au Hall puis trouver Harry, lui apporté et disparaître dans nos dortoir. J'ai mis au point un plan. Nous allons nous séparer. Vincent, Grégory et Théo vous accompagnerez le Seigneur noir et resteraient avec lui pendant l'attaque. Vous rentrerais ensuite ici dès la fin des affrontements. Compris ? »

Les trois concernés hochèrent la tête. Leur prince avait parlé et il savait que quand il prenait cet air sérieux, il ne fallait pas le contredire. De plus, Draco semblait avoir mis au point un plan infaillible. Il ne pouvait pas rater. De toute manière mieux ne valait pas sinon ils en souffriraient tous. Draco reprit d'une voix calme mais tranchante.

« Blaise, je veux que tu sois sous un sort de dissimulation et que tu empêches tout incident. Si tu croise un élève ou si quelqu'un se rend compte de quelque chose, règle le problème mais je ne veux pas de mort. A la limité des blessés mais léger. Si tu veux mon avis, j'aimerais que tu n'utilise que des « Stupéfix » et des sorts d'oubliette. »

« Bien. Pourrais-je torturer ? » Souligna Blaise innocemment.

« BLAISE ! Je ne plaisante pas. Pansy, tu viendras avec moi. Nous irons chercher Harry qui si il n'est pas avec le vieux fou, sera confiné dans son dortoir. »

Draco regarda sa montre : 21h20. Il était temps maintenant. Si il ne montrait aucune émotion apparente a part peut être un peu d'agacement, il était en réalité anxieux. L'inquiétude pour Harry grandirait jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'aient retrouvé et que le Lord serait satisfait.

Ils revêtirent leur robe de cérémonie noire et c'est là que Pansy remarqua un fait étrange.

« Draco…c'est quoi ce parchemin cacheté sur ta commode ? »

« Pansy on n'a pas le temps ! » Râla le blond.

« Et bien moi je suis curieuse ! »

Elle se jeta presque sur la lettre et l'ouvrit sous le regard médusé de ses camarades. Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce et tous virent blanchir le visage de la jeune fille. Intrigué, Draco lui demanda de lire à voix haute. Elle hocha la tête et l'on pu voir des larmes perlé ses beaux yeux noirs. D'une voix hachée, elle commença.

« Mes chers serpentards, je tiens à vous faire part d'une de mes décisions importantes. Je crois que c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai prise de toute ma vie. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous m'avez apporté depuis presque deux ans. J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses sur vous que je n'aurais jamais crû. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Vince et Greg m'ont rassuré par leur présence si réconfortante, Blaise m'a redonné le sourire, Théo m'a souvent calmé quand j'allais mal, Pans' a été une amie chère à mon cœur et toi Dray, tu m'as offert l'amour d'un frère donc j'avais tant besoin. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Trop de chose ont été dites et si au début je l'ai est rejeté en bloc, maintenant je commence à y croire. Tu savais Dray que Rogue était mon père ? Non je suppose que non. C'est ironique quand on pense que pendant cinq ans il m'a reproché le caractère frondeur de James. Mais il n'avait pas le choix apparemment. Si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir été réparti à Griffondor. Théo le sait lui. J'ai failli être réparti à Serpentard. Arrête de froncer les sourcils Draco, tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour ton joli minois. Bon j'écourte cette lettre car je dois avoir un emploi du temps bien remplie aujourd'hui pour ma dernière journée. Je vous aime ne l'oubliez pas. Si je fais ça c'est parce que la vie ici m'est insupportable. Chacun de mes souffles me fais mal, chaque parole me blesse comme un million d'aiguille plantées dans mon cœur alors je vais en finir pour de bon. Ce soir, je me rapprocherais des étoiles pour me perdre dans l'immensité du ciel. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez tristes pour moi alors fêter mon départ comme un au revoir et non comme un adieu. Et si je peux vous demandez une dernière faveur, pitié, empêcher le vieux fou de faire un discours hypocrite sur moi. Merci pour tout. Avec tout mon amour Harry James Rogue. »

Un ange passa puis deux et enfin Draco jura devant les pleurs de Pansy, l'air consterné de Vincent et Gregory, la mine sombre de Théo et les poings serrés de Blaise.

« Hé merde ! Dépêchons nous. Il ne faut pas le perdre…je ne veux pas le perdre ! » Finit le blond la voix brisée.

Le groupe des verts et argents réagit au quart de tour. Tous affichaient une mine froide et détachée même si on au fond ils étaient terrifiés. Devant la sorcière borgne, ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. L'air se raréfia soudain et le passage s'ouvrit. Une grande silhouette sombre entra d'un pas mécanique mais quelque chose clochait. Le Lord se plaça devant Draco de toute se hauteur, quatre ombres le suivait.

« Draco, pourquoi je sens que Harry a mal ? »

« C'est le cas mon seigneur. Je viens à l'instant de recevoir une missive de sa part. Mon Lord, il veut mettre un terme à sa vie, il faut se dépêcher. »

« Bien. Je vais retirer les barrières anti-transplanage sur tout le domaine pour que mes mangemorts transplanent. Tu viens avec moi. Je vais le chercher. Je veux que tu me rejoignes au château dès que tu pourras après la mission. Lucius prend la tête des opérations. Et n'oublie pas les consignes. »

« Oui mon Lord. »

Les deux groupes se formèrent donc et se séparent au bout du couloir. Une aura malfaisante se dégageait de Voldemort. Draco à côté, n'en menait pas large. Déjà, on sentait le château se tendre comme pour montrer l'intrusion. La bataille du hall avait surement déjà commencé. Soudain Draco s'arrêta. Le Lord intrigué le questionna.

« Malfoy, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda le Lord agacé.

« Je sais où il est. Dans sa lettre, il disait vouloir se rapprocher des étoiles et se perdre dans le ciel… »

« La tour d'astronomie. » Souffla le brun en se précipitant vers la haute tour.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme était assis contre une paroi en haut d'une tour. Il hésitait.

_Ais-je vraiment le droit de faire une telle chose ? Ca fait une heure déjà que je joue avec ces dagues. Elles sont si belles et elles n'attendent que mon poignet. Je sais que je dois le faire. Je ne veux plus voir des gens que j'aime mourir. Je ne veux plus que mon oncle me touche, me souille. Quoi que maintenant il n'y ait plus rien à faire, c'est en moi. Il faut que je le fasse pour eux. Je vois bien que j'inquiète Draco. Pansy me surveille tout le temps, elle n'a plus une seule minute à elle. Je dois ennuyer Théo avec mes problèmes et Vince et Greg doivent se sentir obligé de toujours me protéger. Même Blaise ne sait plus quoi inventer pour me faire sourire. _

_Je suis un monstre. Je l'ai compris maintenant. Je ne sais faire que le mal autour de moi. La vie se portera mieux sans moi et puisque cette prophétie semble fausse, je ne suis pas un espoir pour la communauté magique. J'aurais tellement aimé être choyé par une famille. Rogue m'aurait peut être chéri comme son fils. J'aurais eu une vie heureuse. Si maman l'aimait, c'est que c'est un homme bien. Et puis je ne le connais pas vraiment. _

_On va commencer petit à petit. Je fais glisser la dague sur mon poignet, l'effleurant à peine. Mon sang coule écarlate comme ma chemise. Je ressens comme à chaque fois un immense soulagement. Je mérite cette douleur. Un monstre n'a pas le droit d'être heureux._

_Je me pose quand même toujours la question sur Voldemort. Tom Jedusor est-il si différent de l'image que Dumbledore m'a donnée. Peut être que j'aurais du le suivre et entré dans ses ordres. Non, je ne me ferais pas marquer. J'ai promis à Théo que la seule marque que je porterais serait mon phénix. La aussi, je me pose des questions. Pourquoi un animal si gracieux et puissant pour un monstre qui ouvre les cuisses si facilement comme moi. Mon oncle avait vu juste depuis le début : une catin, un monstre, une erreur de la nature. Voila ce que je suis. _

_Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une deuxième coupure. Aie, je crois que j'ai touché la veine de mon poignet droit. Tant mieux même ma propre réflexion m'insupporte. Allez, courage. Voila, mon deuxième poignet est tranché. Je n'arrive même plus à tenir la dague. Je me lance un sort de fluidification du sang. Ainsi, je mourrais plus vite. Je sais, je suis un lâche._

_Je glisse de la paroi mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre droit. J'ai soudain froid, ça veut dire que c'est la fin. Oh, magnifique. Je suis tombé allongé en croix. Les étoiles, elles sont si belles ce soir, la lune est absente comme si elle ne voulait pas voir ma déchéance. Même elle a honte de moi. Je divague, je crois que je ne sais pas bien ce que je dis. Le froid est plus intense encore, ma vue se brouille. Deux ombres se penchent vers moi. Tom ?_

Voldemort et Draco avait déboulé sur la plate forme de la tour d'astronomie. Le spectacle les avait pétrifiés. Outre l'odeur entêtante de sang, se tenait devant eux un ange déchu. Il était si beau dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Cela faisait ressortir sa peau nacrée qui semblait briller. Allongée sur le dos, les jambes lâchement courbées, sa chemise semblait s'être détachée, et on pouvait apercevoir un torse imberbe et pâle. Les cheveux noirs formaient une corolle autour de sa tête et ses yeux mi-clos ajoutés aux lèvres mordues négligemment, ajouté une touche de débauche douce. Une tentation que l'on ne pourrait pas touché. Un ange, oui, mais un ange meurtri car ses bras alangui paume vers le ciel se recouvraient de sang. Ce détail les fit sortir de leurs contemplations. Le jeune homme baignait dans une marre de sang. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient approchés du corps. C'est là qu'ils entendirent un faible son.

« Tom ? »

Tom Jedusor ne savait pas si il devait sauté de joie de voir que son compagnon était encore en vie ou bien se mettre dans une rage folle pour son acte. Ce gamin allait le rendre dingue ! Il choisit la première et doucement répondit.

« Oui chaton, c'est moi. Je vais t'emmener avec moi. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Ne t'endors surtout pas. Tu m'as entendu ? » Fit le Lord surpris de son ton employé

« Oui. » Répondit le survivant faiblement. _Non, laissez-moi._

« Draco, nous allons au hall. Mes mangemorts ont déjà du affaiblir les barrières magique et maintenant que j'ai ce que je veux, je n'ai plus de raison de rester ici. Arrivé au hall, tu rentreras discrètement dans ton dortoir avec les autres. »

« Oui mon seigneur. »

Leur arrivée dans l'entrée du château fut fracassante et les combats s'arrêtèrent. Deux lignes étaient formées. D'un côté, les mangemorts, de l'autre, l'Ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Rogue semblait évanouie contre une colonne. Voldemort vit les jeunes serpentard se lancer des sorts d'invisibilité muets et ils disparurent. Dumbledore, les yeux lançant des éclairs déclara.

« Tom, je me demande comment tu as réussit à rentrer ici. »

« Mais par la grande porte vieux fou. Maintenant, je vais vous laissez avant que mes pulsions de meurtre à votre égard soient trop grande. »

« Pas avant d'avoir posé le garçon par terre. »

« Ah ça, je crois que ça ne va pas être possible. »

« Rendez nous le garçon, c'est déloyale ce que vous faite. Comment pouvez-vous vous en prendre à un garçon inconscient ! Et que lui avez-vous fait ? » Intervint Mac Gonagall.

« Moi rien, il faudrait surement demander au vieux fou. Lui, vous dira. Le temps presse et je dois dire que l'accueil ici n'était pas des plus agréables. A bientôt. »

C'est ainsi que tout les mangemort et leur maître transplanèrent au manoir Jedusor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ? La suite surement demain !!! Bisous à toutes.

Jalana.


	4. Réveil difficile

Bonjour à toutes ! Voici la suite, désolé de la poster si tard mais je n'étais pas très convaincu qu'il soit bon. Enfin vous me direz ce que vous en pensez ! Bon vous êtes donc pour une MPREG donc elle sera inclus mais pas tout de suite et oui, il faut encore que Tom et Harry se rapproche !!! Merci pour vos review et continuez à m'en donner j'adore ça !! Pour répondre à Grispoils, oui c'est dans ce chapitre que l'on sait comment Dumby fait chanté notre maître des potions et c'est aussi maintenant que tout te sera expliqué sur le peuple de Tom ! Après quant à savoir si Sev reste sous la coupe du vieux fou alors qu'Harry est chez Voldy, tu le sauras bientôt mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus ! Désolé. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt !!!

Jalana.

WARNING : scène de viol dans ce chapitre, langage crû. Harry le revit en cauchemar. Voila vous êtes prévenues !!

Pensée d'Harry en _italique._

Chapitre 3 : Réveil difficile.

Le souffle du survivant ralentissait de plus en plus. Malgré le sort d'arrêt pour l'écoulement du sang du Seigneur Noir, sa vie ne tenait plus qu'a un fil. Tom n'avait jamais ressentit d'anxiété et surtout pas pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même mais à cet instant cela le rongeait. Il était donc dans une rage noire et ses mangemorts s'empressèrent de disparaître dès le transplanage, même Lucius avait regardé Séverus comme un moldu quand ce dernier avait suivi le Lord dans ses appartements.

Harry ferma les yeux et sombra. La panique submergea le maître des potions qui avait eu le droit de transplaner dès l'enlèvement du griffondor. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les grands appartements privés de Tom et installèrent le jeune homme sur le lit.

« Soigne le Séverus, tout de suite ! » Lui cria presque Voldemort excédé.

Rogue ne répondit même pas. Comme si il allait laisser son fils agonisant sur un lit ! Inimaginable. Il enleva le sort de dissimulation que le jeune brun avait surement replacé et l'horreur apparue à Tom. Pendant que Séverus lui passait un scanner de santé magique, le Seigneur Noir déclara d'une voix blanche.

« Qui sont les inconscients qui ont osé toucher à mon compagnon ? »

« Ses moldus mon Lord. Ces incapables l'ont frappé jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Harry n'a plus assez de sang dans son organisme, il est sévèrement sous alimenté et ses plaies se sont infectés. Il me faut une potion des calices. Je reviens dans deux minutes, j'en possède à l'école. Désinfecte ses plaies et réveille le, il ne doit pas s'endormir ! » Finit le brun en partant en courant vers la cheminée. »

Le Lord resta un instant ébahi devant le ton employé par Séverus. Cela avait sonné comme un ordre mais il ne s'en soucia guère plus. Il conjura un linge et nettoya les coupures en lui parlant. C'est quand il appuya par inadvertance sur une plaie profonde de son abdomen que le jeune garçon s'éveilla.

_J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois rien a part du noir. Oui, beaucoup de noir. Mais cette voix si douce me garde en éveil. Elle me rassure sans que je ne sache pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas mort alors. Même ça je l'ai raté. Mon oncle a encore une fois de plus raison, je ne suis bon à rien pas même à disparaître. Je ne sais pas où je suis mais peu m'importe, une fois totalement réveillé, je retenterais ma chance et Merlin sera peut être de mon côté cette fois ci. Pourtant cette voix qui m'appelle m'en dissuade peu à peu mais je ne sais pas de qui elle provient. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue. J'ai tellement sommeil, pourquoi on ne me laisse pas tranquille. Ils n'ont toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'occuper de moi ? Je ne le mérite pas. Un monstre ne le mérite pas. Je ferme les yeux et sent que l'on me tire. Ne me touchez pas, je suis si sale. Si sale…_

« Chaton, ne te rendors pas. Je sais que c'est dur mais reste avec moi… »

« Je suis là mon Seigneur. Surélevez-le, il faut qu'il boive la potion. » Intervint Séverus qui venait d'arriver.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tom se plaça derrière son compagnon et le tint fermement contre son torse. Il entrouvrit les lèvres du brun et Rogue fit couler lentement le liquide dans la gorge du griffondor. Harry commença à s'étouffer et ils durent lui masser la gorge pour que la potion ne soit pas recrachée. Après cinq minutes d'attente interminable, il reprit conscience.

Il distingua les deux hommes et poussa un cri apeuré. Il tomba du lit et sa coupure au poignet gauche se rouvrit. Immédiatement ses aînés le réprimandèrent presque en même temps.

« Harry, revient tout de suite ici ! »

« Chaton, tu aurais pu te faire mal ! »

Le jeune homme eut une expression terrorisé à présent et se roula en boule inconscient du sang qui filait sur son torse. D'ailleurs depuis quand ne portait-il qu'un pantalon ? Voyant que le garçon paniquait, Séverus s'approcha doucement de lui.

« Harry ? Harry, c'est Séverus, tu es blessé. Viens là que je te soigne. »

Le brun ne sembla dans un premier temps pas l'entendre mais au bout d'un moment, un sanglot étouffé résonna dans le silence de la pièce et avant que Rogue puisse en placer une, le survivant déclara d'une voix cassé.

« Laissez-moi. Je ne mérite pas de vivre. S'il vous plait, laissez-moi mourir. Pitié. »

Surpris par cette plainte, Séverus ne réagit pas puis il prit son fils dans ses bras en intimant au Lord de sortir pour ne pas le perturbé plus. Ce qu'il fit, il ne pouvait pas croire que son compagnon veuille mourir. Ca le dépassait. Pourquoi ses moldus lui avait fait du mal ? Il allait les tuer. Personne a part lui n'a le droit de toucher son amour. Il décida d'aller faire un petit débriefing avec ses mangemorts et avec un peu de chance un ou deux mangemort auraient commis des erreurs. Le doloris le détendrait.

Pendant ce temps, Séverus avait allongé son fils en le maintenant dans ses bras. Il balayait le dos de ses mains dans un geste réconfortant et essaya de le faire parler.

« Harry, pourquoi dis tu des choses pareilles ? »

« Parce que je le mérite. » Répondit le brun d'une voix implacable.

« Ne redis jamais ça ! Tout ce que tu mérites, c'est d'être heureux ! Tu as déjà vécu tellement d'événements, trop pour un garçon de ton âge. Il faut que tu cesses de te faire du mal d'accord ? »

Comprenant que le jeune homme ne parlerait pas plus, il continua à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme en lui fredonnant la berceuse que Lily avait inventée et qu'il avait entendu si souvent. Une fois que la respiration du griffondor fut lente et profonde, il plaça un sort au dessus du lit pour être averti du réveil de son fils, et s'en alla retrouver le Lord. Ce dernier assis sur son trône, le regard vide, torturait un mangemort de seconde classe. Quand Séverus apparut dans son champ de vision, Tom congédia froidement toute la salle. Une fois seuls, le Lors commença.

« Comment se porte t-il ? »

« J'ai réussi à l'endormir mais il est très bouleversé. Il pense qu'il mérite de mourir, et je suis presque sûr que c'est à cause de ses moldus. Draco devrait pouvoir nous en dire plus. Mais je crains que quelque chose de grave lui soit arrivé. »

« Dis-moi. » Répliqua froidement le Lord.

« Je pense qu'il a été violé…par son oncle probablement. » Admit le serpentard en baissant la tête.

Tom sentit une haine sans nom l'envahir. Quelqu'un avait osé le souillé, un moldu de surcroit. Il le tuerait lui-même et pas d'un avada. Des multitudes de morts toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit. Le vieux fou n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher mais lui le protégerais mais pour cela encore faudrait-il que le jeune homme se laisse approcher. Et vu sa réaction ce n'était pas gagné mais peut être que s'il arrivait à avoir sa confiance, son compagnon se détendrait en sa présence. L'arrivée de Draco le sortit de ses pensées.

« Mon Seigneur. » Salua t-il en faisant une révérence.

« Draco, quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? »

« Les protections magiques ont fortement été diminué. Par conséquent, l'école fermera ses portes pendant deux semaines afin de les renforcer. » Finit-il fier.

« Bien. Tu pourras rendre visite plus facilement à Harry dans ce cas. » Déclara Tom d'une voix neutre.

« Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit-il anxieux.

« Bien mieux maintenant mais il reste fragile psychologiquement. Je compte sur toi pour l'aider à se remettre. »

« J'accepte avec plaisir mon Lord. » Fit le blond dans un sourire.

« Bien. Il dort pour l'instant mais je te rappellerais en temps voulu. » Conclut le Lord.

Draco se retira ainsi que Séverus qui devait, à contre cœur, rentré à Poudlard pour s'entretenir avec le directeur. Le Seigneur décida de veiller le griffondor. Il entra dans ses appartements silencieusement et s'assit en bordure du lit. Harry s'agitait dans son sommeil et semblait en plein cauchemar. Tom essaya de le secouer doucement mais le jeune homme était plongé trop profondément dans son rêve. Sans hésiter une seconde, il plaça ses mains sur les tempes de son compagnon et se concentra sur son esprit.

**Cauchemar d'Harry…**

Une pièce noire. Je ne vois plus rien, pourtant Harry semblait avoir peur. Il n'a pas si peur du noir ? La porte de la pièce vient de s'ouvrir et je découvre avec horreur que mon chaton revit son viol dans ses rêves.

Il est là, allongé sur le ventre sur le lit défoncé. Une montagne de graisse ressemblant fortement à une baleine échoué baladait ses mains sur son torse et ses jambes. Il le relève soudain en le tirant par les cheveux et le place à genoux devant son sexe. Je peux voir son doux visage baigné de larmes. Même les bleu et les meurtrissures n'entache pas sa beauté au contraire sa fragilité m'attire. J'ai envie de m'approcher pour le consoler mais je reste paralysé par la scène. Une voix rauque et saccadée parvint à mon oreille.

« Espèce de monstre ! Tu n'es bon qu'à ça et encore. Allez suce maintenant. »

« Pitié oncle Vernon, arrête ! Je…ne veux…pas ! » Sanglotait Harry.

« Sale chien, tu vas obéir ! Une catin reste une catin, tu as déjà dû le faire dans ton école de monstre ! Moi je te nourri, tu me dois bien ça. »

Tom vit avec effarement le cachalot enfoncer son sexe de force dans la bouche si délicate d'Harry. Il le vit aller et venir de lui-même et jouir en obligeant le jeune homme, au bord de la crise, à avaler. Puis, il le retourna et le pénétra brutalement. Le griffondor continuait à pleurer mais en silence car il savait que si il faisait du bruit, son oncle lui ferait regretter. Un râle ignoble déchira l'air. Voldemort se reprit à ce moment là et s'approcha du brun.

« Harry ! Regardes moi. Je vais te faire sortir de là mais il faut que tu regardes mes yeux. »

Le jeune homme gardait les yeux irrémédiablement clos au plus grand désespoir de Tom. Puis, suite à un nouvel appel, il vit les deux émeraudes brillaient de larme. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Tom sortit Harry de son rêve.

**Fin du cauchemar.**

Les yeux du survivant s'ouvrirent en grand. La peur faisait partie intégrante de ses prunelles envoutantes. Tom passa une main sur sa joue mais Harry sursauta et se mis en boule.

« Mon chaton, calmes toi c'est fini. » Fit le Lord d'une voix douce.

Pas rassuré d'être si proche du Seigneur des ténèbres, il se recula et se leva brusquement en grimaçant. Puis, il regarda ses poignets et tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa tentative ratée, son sauvetage par Voldemort, Séverus le consolant et son…cauchemar. De la voix la plus forte qu'il pouvait avoir à cet instant, il demanda.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvez ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de toi tout simplement. » Admit le Lord d'une voix douce.

« Ne mentez pas. Je ne supporte pas le mensonge ! Qu'attendais-vous de moi ? Vous aller me torturer et me tuer de vos propres mains ? » Dit Harry en haussant le ton.

« Non. Je vais faire de toi mon compagnon.

Harry eut un rire à glacer le sang. Tom leva un regard interrogatoire vers lui et vit une tristesse gravé dans ses traits. Les yeux semblaient remplis de larmes.

« Alors c'est ça ? Vous voulez me briser de l'intérieur vous aussi ? »

« Ne me compare pas à ton moldu ! » S'exclama avec force Voldemort.

Harry pâlit un peu plus et se tut. Tom se leva et s'approcha doucement de lui. Sentant le corps du brun se raidir, il continua.

« Je suis un Eirulan. Par conséquent, je choisi un compagnon pour la vie et ce compagnon c'est toi. Je ne l'ai pas décidé ainsi crois moi mais le sort est jeté. C'est pour cela que mes yeux son rouge d'ailleurs. Je descends du peuple lunaire, une race de sorcier très ancienne. As-tu remarqué que la lune était absente ce soir ? Elle était noire comme tes pensées, c'est pour ça que tu ne pouvais l'apercevoir. Etant donné que je suis le roi de mon peuple, tu as une grande importance toi aussi. Une fois que notre union sera valable, tu développeras d'autre pouvoir comme l'empathie et la guérison. »

« Qui vous dit que j'accepterais d'être le compagnon d'un fou ? » Se moqua le survivant.

« Fou peut être mais fou de toi surement chaton. » Dit malicieusement Tom.

« Arrêter ! Cela ne vous ressemble pas, vous êtes un meurtrier ! Vous êtes froid et arrogant et vous voulez exterminer le monde comme vous avez tué mes parents ! » S'emporta Harry.

« Il va falloir que tu te retires ces idées préconçues de la tête. J'ai du sang sur les mains, je ne te le cache pas mais reconnaît que j'ai été le seul qui tout au long de ta vie, ne t'as jamais mentit. Je ne t'ai jamais manipulé moi ! Alors ne trouves tu pas que tu pourrais avoir confiance en moi ? »

« Plutôt mourir ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu as tenté de mettre un terme à ta vie ? »

« Ne me parlais pas de ça ! » Hurla t-il.

Mais il regretta bien vite son ton. Les yeux du Lord était plus rouge que d'ordinaire maintenant ils brillaient comme deux rubis devant les flammes d »un puissant feu.

« Harry, tu vas rester un moment ici et je te conseille de ne pas me crier dessus trop longtemps parce que compagnon ou pas, je t'étripe ! »

« Vous voyez, vous ne changez pas. La violence est votre seul arme. »

« Je dirais défense. Car pour diriger ma petite révolution, j'ai besoin d'homme peu recommandable parfois et il faut être puissant et cruel pour les dissuader de se rebeller. J'avoue que parfois j'abuse un peu mais il m'on juré fidélité et obéissance en connaissance de cause donc je ne leur apprends rien. En revanche tu serais surpris, des méthodes de ton cher directeur. »

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Et bien, quand une personne rentre dans l'Ordre du Phénix, il y a aussi un engagement de fidélité et d'obéissance mais sais tu sur quoi il se base ? »

« Dites toujours. » Lâcha Harry sans trop y croire.

« Sur le cœur. Un sort très ancien de magie élémentale se place sur le cœur des sujets et son chef a alors droit de vie ou de mort sur ce dernier. »

Harry resta soufflé. Jamais, il n'aurait crû Dumbledore capable de faire une telle chose. Il pensa au début que Voldemort mentait mais il ressentit au plus profond de lui que non. Comme tout ce que lui avait dit Rogue, tout ceci était vrai. Soudain, il pensa à son…père et blanchit.

« Oui, Séverus fait partit de l'ordre mais son cas est compliqué. Ayant déjà la marque des ténèbres, le vieux fou ne pu le marquer une deuxième fois de son sort. Alors, il trouva une brillante idée pour remédier à ce problème. Il le plaça sur ta mère. Puis, il la força à épouser Potter et tu es né. Ta mère était une descendante de Merlin et très forte en métamorphose. A ta naissance, elle modifia ton apparence et te fit passer pour le fils légitime de James Potter. Rogue ne l'a su que lors de la mort de ta mère. En effet, seul Dumbledore savait que tu étais réellement son fils et quand ta mère mourut, le sort se plaça sur ton cœur à toi. Tu comprends ? »

« Je pense. C'est très étrange pour moi. » Balbutia Harry en réfléchissant en même temps.

Tom marqua une pause puis reprit. La suite n'allait pas être facile à entendre pour son compagnon mais il était temps de lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. De plus, cela pouvait se révéler capitale pour la suite de leur union. Elle devait se faire dans une semaine sinon…Elle se fera impérativement même si pour cela il devait le mettre sous « imperium ».

« Harry, j'ai tué James Potter certes mais je n'ai pas voulu tuer ta mère. Quand j'ai lancé l'avada sur lui, il l'a dévié et c'est arrivé droit sur ton berceau, sur toi, mais ta mère s'est interposée et l'a pris à ta place. Dumbledore est ensuite arrivé et m'as jeté un sort puissant pour me détruire mais pas assez puisque mon âme a survécu. »

« Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas moi qui vous as tué ? » Demanda Harry étonné.

« Crois tu qu'un bébé même le descendant de Merlin, peut résister à un Avada ? C'est impossible et au fond de toi tu l'as toujours su n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, je me posé des questions mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça. »

« Bien. Maintenant que tu le sais, tu ne diras plus que j'ai tué tes parents. Pour en revenir a ta future condition… »

« Non, ne me demandez pas ça. Je ne…veux pas. » Supplia le jeune homme revoyant des souvenirs désagréables.

« Je suis désolé Chaton mais tu y seras obligé. Si je ne m'uni pas à mon compagnon, nous mourrons tout les deux. » Conclut fatalement Tom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ? La suite ce week end mais je ne sais pas trop quand, peut être demain soir ou samedi matin !! Merci de m'avoir lu. Gros bisous !!

Jalana.


	5. Proposition

Bonjour à toutes ! Je vois d'ici le visage de certaines : Quoi déjà ? Eh oui, inspiration quand tu nous tiens !!! Merci pour vos review et ne vous inquiétez pas vos questions ne me gêne pas du tout ! Au contraire ça montre que vous vous intéressez à l'histoire et pour te répondre Axelle, Rémus sera du côté de Dumby mais tu verras pourquoi !!! Mais il ignore une partie importante du plan de Dumby donc il se pourrait qu'il retourne sa veste. Le sort du vieux fou peut être enlevé mais se ne sera pas sans dommage !! Et oui ! Les Dursley vont souffrir, j'ai plein d'idée en tête, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça pour l'écrire !!! Pour mon côté sadique, je suis désolé mais avouez que c'est trop bon quand même pour un auteur !!Lol. Bon, je ne vous ennui pas plus et souhaite une bonne lecture…

Pensée d'Harry _en italique._

Chapitre 4…

_Oh, Merlin ! Je ne peux pas me donner à lui, je vais le salir. Il ne comprend pas que je suis impur ou alors c'est ça qu'il veut ? J'ai pas de préférence sexuelle mais quand même, je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais…Mais la n'est pas la question. Je voulais mourir…et hier ou à la fin de la semaine, c'est pareil. Mais avait-il le droit d'entraîner Voldemort avec lui ? Avant, j'aurais dit oui sans hésiter. Avant. Pourtant, il m'a sauvé de se cauchemar et il a été gentil avec moi. Voldemort ?gentil ? Non impossible…_

« Harry ? » Dit Tom pour la énième fois, légèrement agacé.

« Non, je ne veux pas. De toute manière, je ne mérite pas de vivre alors c'est une mort comme une autre. » Répondit le survivant abruptement.

« Arrête d'être égoïste ! Moi, je veux vivre et avec toi alors crois moi tu vivras que tu le veuille ou non ! » Cria le seigneur noir.

Jedusor n'en pouvait plus. Il ne demandait pas que le garçon lui saute au cou mais au moins qu'il accepte sa destinée. Lui voulait que le griffondor vive à ses côté et qu'à eux d'eux, il règne sur le monde. Le serpentard eu une grimace. C'est la faute du garçon si il virait parfois poufsouffle, quelle idée d'avoir une âme sœur aussi ! Mais son peuple avait ses propres règles et coutumes et étant le Roi, il devait les appliquer. Il ne voulait pas prendre Harry par la force, celui-ci était assez traumatisé comme ça et en plus il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à son compagnon. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir.

« Euh…Voldemort ? Je suis désolé de… » Hésita Harry d'une voix un peu trop aigue à son gout.

« C'est pas grave. Appelle moi Tom et tutoyons nous veux tu ? » Fit le Lord dans un geste comme pour balayer les idioties.

Le griffondor resta choqué. Mais bien sûr ! Il allait appeler l'homme qui avait voulu le tuer depuis sa naissance par son prénom et ils allaient se tutoyer ! Une situation normale en clair.

« Euh…je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver maintenant, vous avez essayé de me tuer depuis… »

« Te récupérer Chaton, pas te tuer ! Je ne voulais pas laisser mon âme sœur aux prises de Dumby mais le sort en a décidé autrement. »

« Pourtant la prophétie dit… »

« Elle dit tout autre chose en réalité. Je te propose un marché. Je t'expose les faits réels, ma vision du monde et ce que je compte accomplir si tu n'es pas satisfait nous pourrons trouver un compromis. C'est déjà un bon début non ?»

Harry hésita un peu mais finalement se laissa convaincre. Après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre et si Voldemort ne l'avait pas déjà mis dans un cachot, torturé ou tué c'était pour une bonne raison. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il vit le mage noir sous un autre angle, il n'était pas que cruel et insensible, il pouvait aussi être doux, souriant et prévenant. Cette facette de son pire ennemi lui plaisait et il avait envie de le découvrir. Et puis, il avait l'impression que la compagnie du Lord faisait reculer ses pulsions de mort. Peut être pourrait t-il lui apporté tout ce qu'Harry avait toujours voulu : l'amour, la tendresse et une famille.

« Oui…je pense. » Se reprit t-il devant le regard scrutateur de Tom.

« Par contre, je te préviens, tes moldus peuvent être considérés comme mort à la minute où je mets les mains dessus et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas. » Fit le Lord d'une voix froide, ses yeux rougeoyant plus que d'ordinaire.

Harry hocha la tête et se cala un peu plus sur le lit. Tom le recouvrit d'une couverture et s'installa près de lui mais sans pour autant le toucher. Le brun lui en fut reconnaissant mais resta silencieux. Il savait que Voldemort pouvait être doux maintenant mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il pouvait être cruel.

« Si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à me les poser. Bon alors par où commencer…D'abord sache que le vieux fou a fait circuler beaucoup de renseignements qu'il a lui-même fait où inventé. Par exemple, les mangemorts. Il existe trois classes. La seconde classe est au bas de l'échelle et représente tous les nouveaux, ceux qui sont soit violent, soit sang de bourbe, soit idiot. Ils doivent m'appeler maître car se sont comme des domestiques. La première classe regroupe ceux qui au cours d'une mission m'ont prouvé leur courage. Ils ne sont plus obligés de m'appeler maître mais me doivent un grand respect. Et enfin, il y a mes favoris. Ce sont les mangemorts en qui j'ai une certaine confiance et qui ont prouvé leur loyauté. La différence majeure est le rôle de la marque. Chez ceux de seconde classe, tu connais la douleur que cela occasionne mais chez la première classe, elle chauffe moins douloureusement et enfin chez mes favoris elle chauffe agréablement. Cependant mes sentiments se reflètent dans la marque et je peux modifier ces sensations à volonté.»

Une fois son long monologue terminé, Tom conjura deux tasses de thé à la menthe et but une gorgée. Il vit Harry le regardé fixement. Visiblement, le jeune homme était gêné de lui demander quelque chose. Le seigneur noir posa un regard doux sur son compagnon et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Ce geste avait du mettre Harry en confiance puisque après une minute, il entendit.

« J'ai une question. Pourquoi rabaissez vous autant les sorciers né de parent moldu ? » Demanda timidement le brun.

« Eh bien parce que je hais les moldus. Ils sont intolérants et nous pousse à nous cacher. Mais ils possèdent une technologie importante et plus développé parfois que la magie donc ils peuvent être utiles. Tu sais que je crois en la pureté de la race sorcière, mais pas pour les raisons que tu imagines. Quand je monterais au pouvoir, la magie sera révélée au monde entier. Je ne tuerais pas tous les moldus mais je les contrôlerais. Chaque enfant sang de bourbe sera par contre élevé dans le monde magique. Mais il y aura un représentant de la race moldu à mes côtés. Ca m'amène à mon second projet. Une fois sur le trône, je serais le maître incontesté mais je ne suis pas fou. Les espèces magiques pourraient se rebeller alors je compte crée une sorte d'assemblée ou un représentant de chaque race sera présent. Les décisions se discuteront mais je garderais la décision finale. Comprends-tu ? »

« Oui, ça me faits penser à un organisme moldu pour maintenir la paix dans le monde. » Fit Harry en souriant puis il se reprit. « Mais si tu veux la paix et que tu comptes instaurer une certaine équité alors pourquoi Dumbledore veux te détruire ? »

A cette question, le Lord soupira. Il savait que le sujet serait abordé mais il n'en avait pas envie. Parler du vieux fou le mettait toujours dans des colères noires et parfois il ne se contrôlait plus. Nombre de mangemorts ont beaucoup souffert ainsi. Néanmoins, son compagnon en avait besoin alors il lui répondit rapidement d'une voix lasse.

« Parce que sous mon règne il n'a pas sa place. JE serais le mage le plus puissant et lui seras au second plan ce qu'il déteste d'ailleurs. Alors il m'a fabriqué un personnage cruel et sans principes et lui s'est porté garant de l'avenir sorcier mais il n'avait pas prévue une chose : Ta naissance. Trelaney a bien dit une prophétie mais seul Dumbledore l'a entendu de sa bouche puis il l'a modifié et mis dans une boule de Crystal pour la livrer au ministère. »

« Que dit la vraie prophétie ? »

« Que l'avènement d'un nouveau monde naîtra sous l'influence de deux forces opposées. Les descendants des deux mages créateur de magies seront unit par un lien indestructible. Quand l'amour viendra une guerre suivra et ce n'est que par amour que la paix jaillira. » Récita Tom.

« Comment sais tu que cela nous concerne ? »

« C'est simple. Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard mais lui était le petit fils de la fée Morgane. Elle n'était pas humaine et venait de la lune. Elle descendit sur terre car elle a été déchue par un groupe de renégat Eirulan. Elle rencontra Merlin et tomba enceinte mais Merlin avait une liaison avec une princesse Nymphe. Quand Morgane l'apprit, elle voulut tuer sa rivale mais elle échoua et Gaia la nymphe accoucha d'une fille. Merlin est donc à l'origine de deux lignées magique très puissante mais opposé. D'un côté, Claudia la nymphe chérissait la magie blanche et posséder les pouvoirs de la terre : guérison et empathie. Mais d'un autre, Julia la fée Eirulan maîtrisé la magie noire et possédait les pouvoirs des ténèbres : torture. »

Harry essaya de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Il se concentra en fronçant les sourcils sous l'œil amusé de son aîné. Il voyait que le jeune homme essayait de comprendre et cela lui faisait plaisir parce que pendant ce temps là au moins, son chaton ne pensait pas à la mort. La voix douce du brun le sortit de ses songes.

« Jusque là je comprends mais tu m'as dit que tu étais le chef des Eirulan donc tu es le descendant de Merlin et Morgane mais moi je ne peux pas être l'héritier de Merlin et Gaia parce que ma mère était moldue et Rogue, je ne sais pas trop apparemment… »

« C'est là que tu fais erreur. Ta mère était la descendante de Godric Griffondor et donc par conséquent de Gaia et Merlin. Ta mère a brigué tes pouvoirs mais à ton anniversaire, tu recevras ton héritage. Il est double qui plus est puisque tu seras mon compagnon. »

Devant le mutisme de son compagnon, Tom l'observa. Un air triste était revenu sur son visage. Il en profita alors pour dire le fond de sa pensée et qui sait ? Peut être arrivera t-il à entrainé le survivant avec lui…dans ses propres rêves.

« Il faut que tu vives Harry. Pense au monde que l'on pourrait crée, un monde de paix relative. Ne me regarde pas comme ça les loups garous et les vampires ne s'aimeront jamais ! Et puis, il faut que tu vives pour la bonne raison que sans toi je suis incomplet. Ca me tue de te dire ça mais tu seras le seul à pouvoir éveiller des sentiments en moi ou les brisés. Réfléchit bien à tout ce que je t'ai dit Chaton et dors. Je serais là à ton réveil et tu me donneras une réponse. »

« Mais c'est trop tôt ! Je ne sais… » S'exclama Harry en paniquant.

« Chut…Demain à ton réveil, tu me diras ce que ton cœur te dicte et non ta tête. »

Le Lord embrassa Harry sur le front et le borda encore une fois. Il lança un sort pour que la pièce s'illumine d'étoiles et d'une immense lune ronde et dorée puis quitta la pièce pour aller se reposer…sur le canapé.

Séverus s'engagea dans les couloirs glacials de Poudlard. Il aurait préféré être au chevet de son fils mais avec tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, son corps pourrait courir un marathon ! Bon peut être pas tout à fait mais il était largement hors de danger et surtout il était en compagnie du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il arriva devant la gargouille et prononça un autre mot de passe tout aussi débile donc qui ne vaut même pas la peine de l'écrire. Il entra dans le bureau silencieusement et fut accueilli très froidement.

« Séverus, tu en as mis du temps à venir ! »

« Harry allait très mal. J'ai dû le soigner. » Répliqua le maître des potions distrait.

« Qu'est ce que Voldemort lui a fait ? »

« Rien, le garçon a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ! » S'énerva t-il légèrement.

« Cela aurait été regrettable mais il est hors de danger n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, votre chantage pourra continuer. »

« Mais j'espère bien. En attendant, je veux que tu ramène le garçon pour la réouverture de l'école dans un peu moins de deux semaines. Inutile de précisé que c'est un ordre ! »

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire mais si vous ne voulez pas que le Lord apprenne ma traîtrise, il va falloir être plus souple. »

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Harry revive son viol encore et encore ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Vous étiez au courant et vous n'avez rien fait ? » Fit Séverus en serrant les dents.

« J'ai de grands projets pour Harry et il serait regrettable qu'il prenne de ton caractère. Je te conseil alors de le surveiller étroitement pendant ces deux semaines. Tu peux disposer et je ne te veux pas à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée. » Répondit le sorcier ignorant la question du brun.

« Avec plaisir. » Fit Rogue masquant son sourire.

Le professeur des potions partit sans ajouter un mot et entra dans ses appartements. La phrase de Dumbledore résonnait dans sa tête. De grands projets pour Harry ? Il se demandait bien quoi. Il prit rapidement les affaires nécessaires pour son séjour et prit la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au manoir Jédusor.

Une fois arrivé dans le hall, il croisa Tom qui lui donna une suite pour son séjour. Celui-ci n'arrivant pas à dormir à côté de son âme sœur sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que partager sa couche, ils s'installèrent dans un salon et discutèrent. Il lui expliqua les nouvelles concernant Harry et Rogue partagea son inquiétude quant aux projets d'avenir du vieux fou. Ils parlèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et quand Tom revint dans ses appartements, il trouva le griffondors se débattant dans ses couvertures. Il s'approcha doucement et le réveilla. Le jeune homme venait encore de faire un cauchemar. Voldemort le coucha et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns indomptable. La respiration du survivant se calma et au moment où il allait quitter la chambre, il eu le plaisir d'entendre.

« Non, reste s'il te plait…avec moi »

Le mage noir lui sourit et se coucha sous les draps, le corps du garçon venant se coller contre lui. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, heureux des progrès effectués dans sa relation.

Une douce odeur de chocolat chaud arriva aux narines de l'adolescent. Harry se sentait agréablement bien ce matin. Une douce chaleur se diffusait contre son flanc gauche. Il papillonna des yeux un instant et se redressa brutalement quand il vit deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient.

« Bonjour Chaton. » Fit le Lord d'une voix douce.

« Euh…bonjour. »

Harry se demandait ce que le Seigneur Noir faisait dans son lit…avec lui. Puis, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela qu'il devait donner une réponse ce matin et fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'un côté, Voldemort lui offrait une nouvelle vie peut être plus tendre et rempli d'amour mais d'un autre côté, il avait aussi ses amis, les griffondors et Dumbledore. Non, il ne voulait pas penser au sorcier. Hier, pendant sa conversation avec le Lord, il avait pu entrevoir la personnalité sombre et vile de son mentor. Il voulait changer et on lui en offrait l'opportunité et puis, il faut dire que les idéaux de Tom n'était pas si cruels que ça même si il restait quelques zones d'ombre, il était sûr de pouvoir y remédier. Sa décision était presque prise, il voulait juste essayer quelque chose avant.

Lentement, Harry se tourna vers son compagnon et posa ses lèvres en un baiser chaste sur la bouche de l'Eirulan. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et diffusa un sentiment de bonheur. Le sentiment s'intensifia quand la langue du Lord s'insinua timidement entre ses lèvres pour lui donnait un baiser qui le laissa pantelant. Il reprit son souffle et déclara en regardant son homologue dans les yeux.

« Je veux bien te rejoindre. »

Le sourire que son compagnon lui fit valait toutes les richesses du monde. Il avait l'impression de recommencer à vivre. L'étau autour de son cœur se desserra et il put rien qu'une minute envisagé un avenir serein en compagnie de son âme sœur.

« Ta décision m'enchante. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait dans le cas contraire. Et surtout ne t'inquiète pas, on ira doucement dans notre relation, je saurais me freiner. »

« Même si l'on doit s'unir dans quatre jours ? » Demanda le brun en rougissant.

« Oui, ce n'est qu'une étape. Le principale est que ça te plait et que nous soyons heureux ensemble. »

« Merci. » Souffla le jeune homme avant de se relever pour aller prendre une douche.

Harry se leva mais fut aussitôt pris d'un vertige, sa vision s'obscurcit et il évita sa dure chute grâce à l'intervention de deux bras puissant qui le retinrent au dernier moment et l'allongèrent sur le lit. Tom inquiet, passa une main sur son front mais ne décela rien d'anormal. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et une fois que son regard ne se fit plus fuyant, le Lord l'interrogea.

« Chaton, ça va ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…Tom » Répondit Harry surpris de la facilité à employer le prénom de son compagnon.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? » Fit Voldemort, la mine faussement sévère.

« Je ne sais plus. » Dit-il tout penaud.

« Harry, tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger tout ce que je vais te servir sinon je te promets que ça va chauffer ! » Conclut le seigneur, les sourcils froncés.

Et le survivant se retrouva avec une assiette dans les mains remplit de bacon, toast, œuf, et plein de sucreries diverse. Harry voulut lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de nourriture mais le regard de Tom l'en dissuada. Il commença donc à manger petit à petit.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit soudain en grand fracas et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année ressemblant fortement à Vincent Crabbe entra sous le regard furieux de son chef.

« Mon Seigneur, pardonnez mon intrusion mais un événement grave s'est produit. »

« Parles. »

« La famille Malfoy à été attaqué par Dumbledore et emprisonné à Azcaban mon Lord. »

Le visage d'Harry blanchit à cette annonce et il posa sa tête contre ses genoux en se lamentant. N'arriverait-il jamais à être heureux ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fin du chapitre mais normalement je vous en posterais un autre demain pour atténuer ma fin un peu….Quoi ? Qui a dit Sadique ????Lol.

Gros bisous.

Jalana.


	6. Inadmissible

Bonjour à toute ! Ca y est je poste !!! Merci pour les review, on approche da le centième !!!- l'auteur saute de joie- Enfin bon on va se calmer…mais pas trop ! Ce chapitre n'est pas comme les autres. J'ai voulu ici montrer les différents points de vue des personnages et je pense avoir réussit. Il est donc plus court mais le prochain arrivera vite ! Vous me direz votre avis. Ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains chapitre seront habituels. Désolé de pas avoir posté hier mais une fête s'est mis en travers de ma route à l'improviste donc je n'ais pas pu écrire !! Et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

Chapitre 5…

« C'est inadmissible » Hurla Lucius Malfoy de sa cellule.

« Monsieur Malfoy veuillez vous éloigner de la grille. » Lui dit l'auror, un peu apeuré.

« Vous me craignez ? » Sourit Lucius.

« Mais bien sûr que non. » S'empressa de dire un peu trop vite le jeune sorcier.

« Bien, vous avez raison. La magie sans baguette existe après tout. Quand pourrais-je savoir ce que l'on nous reproche ? Il faut dire que j'ai à peine eut le temps de boire mon café que les cow-boys entraient déjà en fracassant ma porte d'entrée. »

« Monsieur Malfoy votre famille est suspectée de collaboration étroite avec celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. »

« Et alors ? Un Malfoy n'a pas sa place en prison. Je veux appeler mon avocat ! » Continua à Hurler le blond.

« Monsieur Malfoy, l'avocat vous ait refusé, la marque des ténèbres est présente sur votre bras ainsi que sur celui de votre femme et de votre fils. Par conséquent, le Magenmagot vous a déclaré coupable. Vous et votre famille finirait votre vie ici sous les ordres du président Dumbledore. »

« Mais mon fils n'a que 16 ans ! Il n'a pas sa place dans cette prison. » Finit Lucius attristé.

« Il fallait y réfléchir avant. »

L'auror eut un sourire ironique et ferma la grille. Lucius se retrouva seul et s'assit sur la paillasse défraîchit. Il pensa à son fils qui ne méritait pas la colère du vieux fou et à sa femme si douce qui moisissait ici aussi. Il sentit la rage montait en lui et espéra que le Lord vienne les sauver. La famille Malfoy faisait partie des favoris du Seigneur Noir. Il viendrait, il en était persuadé.

« C'est inadmissible ! » S'écria Voldemort parlant pour lui-même.

Suite à l'entrée de son mangemort, il s'était levé et s'habillait rapidement. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et semblait perdu. Le Lord le remarqua et s'approcha de lui en boutonnant sa chemise blanche. Il posa un genou sur le bord du lit et prit le visage du survivant dans ses mains.

« Chaton, à quoi tu penses ? »

Harry leva le regard vers son compagnon et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Tom pu lire de la tristesse, du regret mais surtout de la culpabilité.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute chaton, arrête ça tout de suite. Tout le monde sait que la famille de Lucius me soutient, c'est étonnant qu'ils ne réagissent que maintenant. Mais je vais monter une expédition pour Azcaban et tout reviendra dans l'ordre. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai la situation bien en main. »

« C'est quand même de ma faute. Dumbledore a du faire ça en représailles de l'attaque de Poudlard. Et tu l'as fait pour me sauver. Je veux venir avec toi. » Finit le brun décidé.

« Non, c'est trop dangereux et mes mangemorts ne te connaisse pas encore, il pourrait penser que tu es du coté des aurors et te blesser gravement. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai dit que je prendrais soin de toi et que je te protégerais alors c'est ce que je fais ! La discussion est close. »

Harry se renfrogna et se dégagea des mains du Lord. Celui-ci le regarda, amusé, on aurait dit un gamin à qui on venait de refuser son premier balai. Il finit de s'habiller et sortit sans jeter un regard au survivant. Il craignait que s'il le faisait, il ne pourrait résister au petit sorcier.

Le survivant se sentit soudain abandonné. Tom l'avait ignoré et ça lui faisait mal. Son cœur sembla se briser. C'est à ce moment là qu'il pensa à ses sentiments envers le Seigneur Noir. Au début, c'était une haine pure puis il l'avait sauvé malgré lui. Harry avait senti sa haine diminué devant les multiples attentions du Lord. Après sa discussion, il avait voulu le connaître et puis ce baiser l'avait rendu euphorique. Il avait aimé être dans les bras de cet homme. Maintenant, assis sur ce lit trop grand pour lui seul, il était triste. Il enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller et respira l'odeur de son compagnon. Il s'endormit sur de sombre pensée.

« C'est inadmissible. » S'époumona Minerva Mac Gonagall.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi, ma chère. » Sourit Albus.

« Draco Malfoy n'est qu'un enfant ! Il ne survivra pas à Azcaban ! »

« Cela tombe bien car ils sont condamnés à vie dans cette prison. »

« Je n'aurais jamais crû vous dire ça un jour monsieur le directeur mais vous êtes sans cœur.

Minerva partit du bureau, furieuse. Draco Malfoy ne faisait peut être pas partie de sa maison mais ce n'était pas une raison. Elle était outrée. Dumbledore avait établie une vengeance cruelle juste pour faire enragé celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom. Ce n'était pas digne d'un griffondor et surtout pas digne du vieux mage. Quoi que ces dernier temps, elle en avait vu des choses étrange. Le Seigneur des ténèbres entrer dans le château, prendre Harry, Albus s'énervé, Rogue désemparé. Tout cela était bizarre et puis elle aurait jurée que le garçon avait les poignets tranchés. Elle allait mener son enquête et parole de griffondor, elle saurait ce qui se passe.

C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers les délinquants de cette école. La salle commune verte et argentée était plus sombre que d'habitude. Malgré la fermeture de l'école, certains élèves étaient restés car leur famille ne pouvait les accueillir. Elle se rapprocha du feu et trouva un serpentard calé dans le fauteuil normalement dédié au prince de sa maison.

« Tu n'as pas peur des représailles ? » Fit-elle dans un rictus (signifie sourire chez elle.)

« Et de qui ? Dray est à Azcaban. Il ne m'en voudra pas. » Déclara Théo Nott d'une voix calme.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Professeur, les Nott et les Malfoy sont de très ancienne famille de sang pur. Je connais Dray depuis qu'il gazouille avec moi dans le bac à sable. Mon père m'a informé. »

« Cela veut-il dire que tu es un mangemort toi aussi ? »

« Pourquoi vous m'enfermeriez ? »

« Non. »

Cette réponse surpris le garçon. Il était resté à Poudlard pour surveiller un peu les rénovations pour le Lord. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir débarquer la princesse griffondor dans sa salle commune ! Il n'avait jamais aimé son professeur des métamorphoses car elle était trop…trop griffy quoi mais là, il la voyait tendue, fatiguée et surtout à la recherche d'information. Un sourire diabolique se peignit sur son visage et il pensa qu'il pourrait peut-être lui donner quelques pistes.

« C'est inadmissible » S'égosilla Rogue en lisant un parchemin.

Un bruit le tira de sa lecture. Son fils venait de sortir de la cheminée et de venir s'étaler sur son tapis, à ses pieds.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Toi aussi tu ne veux pas de moi ? » Fit le survivant en baissant la tête.

« Mais non…pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? »

Harry savait que ce sentiment d'abandon devait paraître ridicule pour son entourage mais pour lui, c'était très important. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille aimante et ses seuls exemples étaient les Dursley et ils lui avaient plutôt appris les corvées et le mépris pour sa personne. Alors depuis tout petit, il était terrifié par l'abandon et cela empirait d'année en année.

Il releva la tête et fit une chose dont il avait besoin mais qu'il n'aurait jamais faite auparavant. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de son aîné et ferma les yeux. Le maître des potions d'abord surpris ne fit aucun geste puis sentant de l'eau sur sa robe, il se reprit et passa ses bras autour du corps frêle, le berçant tendrement. Il sentit le survivant se détendre. Il le dirigea donc vers le canapé où ils seraient plus à l'aise. Le petit brun se laissa guider comme un pantin dont on n'aurait coupé les fils. Séverus le s'assit confortablement et le prit sur ses genoux. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, seul comptait le réconfort qu'ils ressentaient. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue reprit d'une voix douce.

« Harry, tu ne me dérangeras jamais. Tu es mon fils et je serais toujours là pour toi alors surtout n'hésite pas à venir me voir quand tu veux. Le Lord est parti pour Azcaban n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je voulais venir avec lui mais il n'a pas voulu et il est parti fâché je crois. J'ai eu si mal quand je me suis retrouvé seul. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je ne l'aime pas mais j'ai envie qu'il soit près de moi. » Fit le jeune homme les sourcils froncés.

« C'est normale, tu viens de changer de monde et d'entourage. Tout est nouveau et le Lord est la seule personne qui s'occupe de toi et calme tes angoisses. Et puis n'oublie pas que vous êtes des âmes sœurs par conséquent l'amour nait naturellement. » Parla Séverus d'un ton docte.

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison. Un Rogue a toujours raison. »

« Je crois que tu fréquentes trop Malfoy ! » Ria le petit brun devant la mine outrée de son aîné.

« Peut-être » Finit Séverus dans un sourire.

Harry ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans les bras de son père. Ce dernier le coucha dans son lit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Bonne nuit mon fils. »

« C'est inadmissible » Cria le directeur de la tristement célèbre prison d'Azcaban.

« Monsieur, je ne comprend pas. Toutes les issues étaient fermées et il n'avait aucune chance de sortir vivant. Mais le fait est là, les Malfoy et quelques mangemorts reconnus sont en fuite. » Fit un auror blond, la mine anxieuse.

« Monsieur le directeur, si vous me permettez, j'ai un complément d'information. »

« Bien sûr, Jones. »

« La marque des ténèbres flotte au dessus du bâtiment monsieur. Il semblerait que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, lui-même serait entré dans la prison sous sa forme animagus. Il aurait sorti ensuite les prisonniers en abaissant les barrières anti-transplanage. »

« Mais c'est impossible… »

« C'est le Seigneur des ténèbres monsieur. » Répondit fatalement l'auror.

Le vieil homme congédia ses hommes et se servit un Whisky pur feu. Il fixait la cheminée d'un air absent. Quand le feu prit une teinte verte légèrement jaune, une forme sortit. C'était une grande ombre drapée de noir. La silhouette se redressa de toute sa hauteur et l'on pu voir malgré le capuchon, deux yeux rouges.

« Ma dette est payée. Je vous rappelle que je ne prends pas parti à cette guerre. » Dit le directeur d'une voix froide.

« Il en va de soit. Néanmoins si jamais, vous voudriez nous rejoindre, vous savez comment. Votre fille serait en sécurité, pensez-y. » Répondit Voldemort sur un ton doucereux.

Et il s'en alla. Le plan s'était déroulait à merveille. Il avait monté des plans toute la journée mais il y avait toujours une faille. Depuis la fuite de Black, la prison était mieux gardée que Poudlard. Alors, il s'était rappelé d'une dette contracté par le père de l'actuel directeur. Une histoire d'argent et de trahison. Mais ce qui intéressait le Lord était qu'il avait enfin trouvé un moyen de pression. L'expédition serait alors peu risquée. C'est ainsi qu'il y était allé, seul, sous sa forme animagus : un mamba noir. Il s'était faufilé jusqu'à chaque cellule pour les prévenir. Le directeur lui avait donné une heure. Pendant ce laps de temps, les barrières magiques seraient abaissées. Il en avait donc profité pour faire évader quelques compagnons. Une telle aubaine ne se présenterait pas tous les jours. Il avait également transplané et ce n'est que par vanité qu'il était revenu voir le vieil homme. Mais il avait aimait ça. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas agi seul et cela lui manquait. Depuis, qu'il avait retrouvé ses 20 ans, il n'avait pas bougé du château. Aussi c'est avec le sourire qu'il rentra dans son manoir en espérant voir son petit prince et qui sait peut être lui soutirer un baiser aussi délicieux que celui de la veille.

« C'est inadmissible. » Murmura Dumbledore pour lui-même.

Seul dans son bureau, il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle d'évasion des Malfoy. Le regard dangereux, il cherchait un nouveau moyen pour atteindre Voldemort. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire ainsi. Mais un sourire vint aussitôt orner ses lèvres quand il pensa au gamin. Voila comment il allait atteindre Tom. Apparemment, il s'intéressait de près au gosse, cet imbécile de Rogue avait dû lui révéler la prophétie. Non, il ne mettrait jamais la vie de son cher fils en danger. Tom devait surement se douter de quelque chose. Il l'avait toujours dit, Tom Jedusor avait de l'avenir.

Quand la rentrée arriverait, il récupérait Potter et son calvaire ne fera que commencer. Il savait comment briser le garçon. Il allait se faire un plaisir d'isoler le griffondor. Le priver de ses amis serait alors le pire châtiment pour lui. Il lui enlèverait alors le seul amour qu'il pouvait recevoir et le gosse déprimerait. Avec un peu de chance, il se tuera. Il fallait tout mettre en œuvre des maintenant et c'est avec une joie mal contenu qu'il contacta une ancienne connaissance à lui pour préparer la première partie de son plan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ???Une review pour l'auteur ???

La suite demain ou mardi au plus tard.

Gros bisous.

Jalana.


	7. Marche nuptiale

Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite ! Merci pour vos review concernant le chapitre précédent, j'avais peur qu'il ne plaise pas ! Enfin, me voila rassuré. Ne vous inquiétez pas notre couple n'est pas au bout de ses surprises et de ses peines d'ailleurs. On a dépassé la centaine- auteur qui se remue sur la danse du bonheur- de review. Merci beaucoup à tous et à toutes et j'espère qu'on arrivera à la deux centaine !!! Oui, je sais, j'en ai jamais assez !!! En tout cas encore merci ! Pour répondre à Adénoïde. Je crains que le psy ne soit impuissant fasse au cas désespéré de Dumby, je prônerais plutôt une mort lente et douloureuse ! Question d'efficacité ! Lol. Désolé grispoils mais Harry retournera bien à Poudlard mais peut être pour pas longtemps ou alors pas tout seul ! Ce sera une surprise. Honte à moi, Yuki tu as raison pour AzKaban mais je vais essayer de me corriger ! Pour l'évolution des sentiments, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire, leur lien les pousse à se rapprochait et les contraints mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle sera rapide par la suite. Je pense juste qu'Harry se jette à corps perdu dans cette relation car il est fragilisé. J'espère avoir satisfait votre curiosité et ne vous inquiétez pas je ne me fâche pas pour vos remarque au contraire elle me pousse à m'améliorée encore et encore ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !!!

Chapitre 6…

Harry était revenu au manoir. Il s'était réveillé sur Rogue et ils avaient parlé un peu de Tom et un peu de Lily aussi. Il avait découvert une autre facette de sa mère. Une Lily amoureuse secrète et qui s'était sacrifié pour son amour et son enfant. Tom apparaissait sous une forme qu'il commençait à connaître et qu'il appréciait de plus en plus. Mais comment savoir si celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un tyran était sincère envers lui. Cette discussion avait attristé le jeune homme mais au moins cela avait rapproché le père et le fils.

Il prit la poudre de cheminette et annonça haut et fort : Appartement de Voldemort. Comme d'habitude, il se réceptionna sur son postérieur et fut couvert de suie. C'est là qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas récupérer sa baguette. Tom devait l'avoir mais ne lui faisait-il pas assez confiance pour la lui donner ? Il fallait qu'il sache pourquoi en attendant, il retira son pantalon taché et garda sa chemise ouverte. Il n'avait pas de pyjama et ça le gênait de dormir uniquement en sous-vêtement. Il entra d'un pas ferme dans la chambre et hurla de peur quand il vit quelqu'un sur le lit.

« Hé bien chaton, on m'a déjà oublié ? » Fit le Lord dans un rictus.

Harry reprit sa respiration puis reboutonna maladroitement sa chemise. Il rougit puis remarqua le regard quelque peu sévère de son compagnon. Une lueur de peur brilla à nouveau dans ses yeux et il dit tout bas.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Ca dépend. Ou étais tu cette après midi ? »

Chez R…Séverus. Je me sentais…seul » Répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre la faisant saigné.

« Arrête ça. Tu te fais mal ! » Fit-il plus doucement en voyant sa détresse.

« Pardon… »

« Ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas grave, le principal c'est que tu sois là mais ne me refait plus ça d'accord ? »

« Oui » Acquiesça t-il tout penaud.

« Tu sais que tu es à croqué dans cette tenue ? » Sourit malicieusement Tom.

« Euh…Tom, je suis pas sûr de… »

Mais Tom ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il embrassait déjà ses lèvres avec tendresse. D'abord réticent, Harry ne répondit pas puis le baiser s'approfondit, et le serpentard en profita pour descendre ses mains aux creux des reins du brun. Harry ne sembla rien remarqué et il s'enhardit. Les doigts fins du Lord caressaient maintenant les fesses, leur arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Le jeune homme se colla inconsciemment au corps chaud qui l'enserrait et un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche.

Le toucher ne le dégouttait pas cette fois-ci car il le faisait volontairement. A cet instant, il sentait que s'il devait avoir à nouveau ce genre de relation, se serait uniquement avec Tom. Mais il n'était pas prêt, ses membres commencèrent à trembler et il se recula. Le Seigneur Noir compris aussitôt et se contenta de l'étreindre en essayant de lui communiquer tout son amour car il le savait maintenant, il aimait de toute son âme et de tout son cœur le griffondor. Ce n'était pas une fausse prophétie comme il avait cru au début. Harry se laissa enlever la chemise par Tom et ils se couchèrent, blotti dans leur cocon.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla seul dans le lit à baldaquin noir. Il paniqua un instant avant d'entendre le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant de la douche. Rassuré, il s'allongea et constata que les bras de son compagnon lui manquaient. Il devait s'unir dans deux jours au plus tard et il savait pertinemment que Tom n'attendrait pas la date butoir. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit et se surpris à désiré ce corps recouvert de fine gouttelettes d'eau et qui portait pour seul vêtement une serviette blanche noué lâchement sur la taille. Quand il réalisa ses pensées, il rougit et cacha son visage. Le Lord comprit et taquin s'approcha du corps à présent caché par les draps. Quand il sentit un poids sur lui, Harry sursauta et posa par inadvertance ses mains au creux des reins de son compagnon.

« Chaton, de nous deux ce n'est pas moi la souris alors faits attention où tu poses tes pattes. » Chuchota Tom d'une voix rauque.

« Pardon, je… » Tenta Harry.

« Hum, il n'y a qu'un moyen de te faire pardonner et c'est de me donner un baiser. » Fit-il à l'oreille du brun.

« D'accord. » Fit le brun rougissant de plus bel.

Le jeune homme embrassa avec ardeur la bouche humide. Les mains se lancèrent à l'assaut d'elle-même. Ils basculèrent sur le matelas et Tom se retrouva au dessus, il passa un genou entre les cuisses et sentit que le traitement n'était pas entrain de déplaire à son compagnon. Sa bouche descendit le long de la mâchoire et poursuivant son voyage diabolique, s'arrêta sur le cou le marquant comme sien, Le torse eut bientôt le même châtiment, il ne se trouvait pas une seule parcelle qui n'était pas léché, mordiller ou suçoter.

Harry avait fermé les yeux et se repaissait de ses sensations, jamais il n'avait connu de personne faisant autant attention à lui. Il se sentait aimé. Tom s'affairait à lui donner du plaisir sans penser au sien, et cela toucha profondément le cœur du jeune homme. Mais quand Tom voulut descendre plus bas, il se crispa et d'une petite voix

« Non…Tom…pas maintenant. »

Le Seigneur Noir du faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas continuer ses caresses et se leva gracieusement du lit. Il décida de filer à nouveau sous la douche avant de commettre une faute devant son compagnon aux lèvres rougies par les baisers. La douche fut froide et revigorante quand il sortit, Harry s'était recouvert d'une couverture et s'était rendormi. Le Lord passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux et embrassa la tempe brune avant de s'habiller et de se rendre à une réunion. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne de ce corps, ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale !

La réunion durait maintenant depuis une heure et Tom en avait déjà marre. Il n'aspirait qu'à rejoindre son petit chaton et à lui faire l'amour. Il passa une main sur son front chaud, ça y est ça commençait, il ne me reste plus que 48h et je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Fichu tradition, comme si avoir une marche nuptiale ne faisait pas déjà animal comme comportement. Il fallait qu'il se sente fébrile. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça. Mc Nair exposait encore son plan pour approcher les Dryades et les rallier à leur cause. Il n'en pouvait plus. Une minute de plus et il allait craquer et se précipiter dans sa chambre.

Lucius avait du remarquer l'état de son chef car il abrégea la discussion. Les mangemorts sortirent tous les uns après les autres. Tom ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il remarqua que son favori le regardait avec insistance. Il ne lui avait pas dit beaucoup de renseignement au sujet de son lien particulier avec le survivant mais Lucius était intelligent et avait déduit ses propres conclusions. D'une voix qu'il espérait sûr, il s'adressa au blond.

« Tu as bien fait d'en finir. Cette réunion était interminable. »

« Mon seigneur, je sais que l'union avec votre âme sœur approche et je comprend moi-même étant d'origine vélane, l'empressement que vous ressentez. Vous devriez vous aérer l'esprit, le garçon est encore fragile. »

« Je sais. Merci pour le conseil, je pense que je vais aller me promener dans le jardin. Tes appartements te plaise t-il ? » Fit Tom pour changer de sujet.

« Merci mon Lord, il est parfait pour moi. Draco et Narcissa devraient revenir de la mission cet après-midi et il leur plaira assurément. »

« Bien. Reposes toi dans ce cas. Profite de l'accalmie que nous offre le vieux fou. »

L'air était anormalement frais en cette saison, le mois de septembre ne commençait que dans une semaine et pourtant tout indiquait un hiver précoce. Cela fit du bien au seigneur noir mais bien vite, son regard s'attarda sur la haute fenêtre au centre de son manoir et il se sentit irrémédiablement attiré. C'était encore trop tôt, même si ce matin, le jeune homme s'était laissé approché, il n'était pas encore prêt. Cependant la date finale approchait et son état empirerais d'heure en heure jusqu'à la délivrance ou la mort. Deux jours c'était si courts, il n'avait pas non plus révéler au garçon que tout comme la prophétie était fausse, la date de son anniversaire aussi. En réalité son âme sœur était née le 31 aout. Pour lui, un mois de plus ou un mois de moins n'avait jamais comptait mais cette année, Harry recevrait son héritage magique et le sort de sa mère se terminerait aussi. Il se demander bien quelle apparence aurait son compagnon une fois le sortilège levé. Peu importe, tant qu'il sera mien pensa le Lord en regardant à nouveau la fenêtre. Il cru distinguer, une forme noire bouger. Harry était réveillé, ses sens l'appelaient, il ne résista plus et s'engouffra dans le manoir direction ses appartements.

Harry se réveilla à nouveau. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, les caresses que son compagnon lui avait prodiguées le réchauffaient encore. Il s'était senti aimer. Depuis son levé, il éprouvait une légèreté bienfaisante qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Il voulait les mains du Lord sur lui, il voulait qu'il le touche, qu'il embrasse…

Le jeune homme se redressa dans les couvertures et se leva prestement. En enfilant une chemise noire de Tom, il réfléchit. Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? Ce n'est pas possible, hier encore il était terrifié à l'idée d'un simple baiser et maintenant… Peut être était-ce parce que l'union de leurs deux âmes approchait ? Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Le Lord venait d'ouvrir les portes de la chambre, le souffle court, les joues légèrement rougies. Il ne portait pas de robe mais seulement un pantalon en lin noir avec une chemise rouge sang décontractée. Il était magnifique.

Mais il le fixait d'un air affamé et Harry sentit la peur ressurgir en lui. Le même regard. Tom s'en rendit compte et torturant ses mains, il s'assit sur le bord du matelas en l'invitant à faire de même.

« Chaton, il faut que je mette au point deux choses encore avec toi. » Fit Voldemort en détournant les yeux volontairement.

« Tom, ça va ? » S'enquit le brun inquiet.

Harry posa une main sur le front de son compagnon et découvrit qu'il était bouillant. Un cri de stupeur sortit de ses lèvres. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'exprimer un cri de plus. Tom respirait fort maintenant et il se mordait la lèvre. Le geste de son compagnon était le geste de trop. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à lui parler sans le prendre tout de suite, alors si le petit brun se mettait à le toucher en le regardant avec ses yeux…Difficilement, il reprit la conversation.

« Chaton, enlèves…tes mains. C'est normal…la marche…nuptiale est enclenchée…et nous pousses…à nous unir. Si tu n'es pas prêt…sort vite de…cette chambre…et va avec Séverus…tu y seras…en sécurité…mais reviens moi avant…demain….minuit. D'accord ? »

« Tom, je ne comprends pas tout mais je pense que je dois y réfléchir alors je vais voir Séverus et je reviendrais ce soir. »

« Non ! Reviens quand tu seras prêt, je ne pourrais pas me retenir plus. Vas-y. » Finit le Lord précipitamment.

Harry voulut lui donner un dernier baiser avant de partir mais il se retrouva pris entre le corps de son compagnon et l'encadrement de la porte. Le baiser était violent, exigeant et possessif mais il était aussi un baiser d'amour seulement trop longtemps contenu. Harry chercha à s'en dégager quand il sentit les mains du Lord passées sous sa chemise. Il y réussit de justesse et en prononçant l'adresse de cheminée de son père, il entendit un cri et un corps s'affaissé.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, tout allait vite, beaucoup trop vite. Il se rendait à peine compte que la présence du Lord lui était agréable, qu'il devait s'unir avec. Tom paraissait tellement à l'aise avec tout ça. Il était effrayé à l'idée qu'il le délaisse pour autre chose. Il ne voulait pas mettre sa patience à bout, juste être avec lui mais c'était si dur. Il désirait tellement que Tom l'aime pour ce qu'il était et non pour ce qui était écrit.

Sortant de sa réflexion, Harry vit qu'il était arrivé dans le salon de Rogue sans se rétamer pour une fois. Il balaya la pièce du regard mais son père n'était nulle part. Il allait s'asseoir sur le sofa quand un tableau pivota. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Séverus rentrer, un paquet de copie à la main. Harry lui fit un sourire que le professeur lui retourna en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il adorait ses petits gestes envers lui. Comme à sa dernière visite, il s'assit sur les genoux de son aîné et cala sa tête contre son torse. Le maître des potions passa une main dans son dos et lui dit.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

« Euh bien et toi ? »

« On fait aller, tout le monde est sur les nerfs. Dumbledore m'avait même viré de mes appartements mais il a révisé son jugement. Je pense qu'il est bien trop occupé par le seigneur noir pour réfléchir quand il donne son accord à une requête de professeur ! Mais parlons de chose plus importante, toi. Comment se passe ta relation avec le Lord ? »

« Euh, c'est étrange. Je me sens bien avec lui et on s'est embrassé. » Finit le brun en rougissant.

« Ne rougit pas, je sais que cela doit être gênant de m'en parler mais j'espère que nous passerons outre, je veux vraiment être un père pour toi. » Déclara sincèrement Séverus.

« Oui, mais aujourd'hui, il était bizarre. Il avait de la fièvre et il m'a dit de partir avant que… »

« C'est la marche nuptiale. C'est propre aux Eirulans. Deux jours avant l'union de deux âmes, les sens se réveillent et rien ne pourrait les retenir de rejoindre leurs âmes sœurs pour s'unir. » Dit-il sur un ton neutre.

« Mais…je ne veux pas…pas comme ça. » Murmura Harry plus pour lui-même.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Séverus intrigué.

« J'ai peur que Tom ne veuille de moi que parce que la prophétie le dit. » Fit le petit brun en se resserrant dans les bras paternels. « J'ai peur des souffrir encore… » Ajouta t-il ensuite.

Séverus regarda attentivement son fils. Il avait l'air si désemparé, si fragile. Il ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Lily pouvait paraître forte pour les gens qui la connaissait vaguement mais quand on prenait la peine de gratter la façade, on découvrait une femme fragile et terriblement sous l'emprise des doutes. C'est cela qu'il avait aimé chez la jolie rousse en premier, le caractère frondeur mais responsable. Lily était une parfaite antithèse. Et leur fils en avait hérité. Seulement, là où la jeune femme avait vécu dans l'amour, lui avait subi de trop lourde peine.

Il l'aiderait malgré tout, même si il devait y laisser sa peau, il rattraperait le temps perdu pour lui et en mémoire de Lily. Et le mieux pour son fils en ce moment, c'était le Lord, et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement de donner son enfant si jeune, il le fallait. Autant lui que le Seigneur en avait besoin. Harry pour la sécurité, l'amour et le bonheur et Tom pour la douceur, la stabilité et l'amour aussi bien sûr. Ce couple aurait un avenir certain. Voyant les yeux interrogateurs de son fils, il reprit en pesant bien ses mots.

« Harry…Le Lord t'aime et en ce moment c'est lui qui a besoin de toi. J'ai lu des livres très anciens sur ce peuple et la marche nuptiale est très éprouvante. Plus les heures passeront, plus son corps s'affaiblira jusqu'à mourir si le délai n'est pas respecter. Je ne te dis pas de te forcer, mais je pense que le plus tôt sera le mieux car il pourra se modérer plus facilement. »

Le jeune homme avait écouté religieusement son professeur. Il avait peur mais Séverus avait raison et puis Tom lui avait promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal alors il pouvait avoir confiance. Confiance ? Ce mot, il ne l'aurait jamais placé dans la même phrase que « Tom » mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé et lui aussi. Maintenant il avait un père et une âme sœur et peut être même pourrait-il avoir une famille. Il avait entendu le Lord dire qu'il le gardait isolé dans la chambre le temps que l'union se fasse. Après commencerait une ère nouvelle. La leur.

Séverus vit le garçon froncer les sourcils puis réfléchir et enfin il hocha la tête. Ca y est, son fils allait s'unir. Un sourire flotta dans ses lèvres, Harry allait être heureux maintenant.

« Séverus, je pense que… »

« Vas-y mon fils. » Fit le maître des potions en le relevant.

Harry rougit encore un peu plus puis déposa un baiser léger sur la joue de l'homme. Si son père faisait des efforts, pourquoi pas lui ? Cette initiative ravie Rogue et il lui ouvrit lui-même le feu de la cheminée. Après une courte hésitation, le survivant s'élança dans l'âtre et prononça les mots qui allaient le mener sur sa destinée.

Dans la chambre du Lord, le silence régnait, oppressant. Un homme en sueur était couché sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Quand son chaton allait-il venir ? Il ne restait plus qu'une journée et il se sentait vraiment mal. Son cœur se déchirait en deux et il avait dû poser un sort de répulsion à la porte de sa propre chambre pour s'empêcher de rejoindre le griffondor. Il soupira, Harry ne viendrait peut être pas. Après tout, la situation est tellement compliquée. Un malaise le prit et il enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans les oreillers. Si mal. Il ferma les yeux et somnola légèrement.

Une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Il gémit de bonheur et ouvrit les yeux pour contempler deux prunelles émeraude. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, chacun n'osant rompre le silence. Son chaton était là devant lui, cela le comblait et quatre petits mots dont il avait rêvé depuis l'arrivée de celui-ci se firent entendre.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Tom. »

Voldemort se sentit soudain léger et se mit en position assise pour prendre son chaton tremblant dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila c'est fini !! Lemon au prochain chapitre qui arrivera demain ou après demain grand max !!! J'espère que cela vous a plu !! Bisous à tous.

Jalana

P.S : Je pense poster un chapitre de « l'ange de mes nuits » ce soir donc si ça vous intéresse soyez au rendez vous ! Bye.


	8. L'union

Bonsoir à toutes ! J'ai décidé d'écrire ce chapitre pour que Mafalda puisse partir en ne restant pas sur une fin sadique ! J'espère qu'elle le lira à temps ! Enfin, je n'aurais pas pu faire mieux ! Comme dit Grispoils « enfin, il a craqué ! ». C'est exacte, notre Ryry n'allait pas laisser le pauvre Tommy (ça casse le mythe les surnoms quand même ! Lol.) comme ça ! Il y aura donc un Lemon dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 7…

Le baiser fut fiévreux, les laissant sans souffle. Tom avait basculé Harry sous lui, leurs regards s'attirants comme des aimant. Le petit brun rompit le contact, gêné, et enfoui son visage dans le cou du Lord. Ce dernier se recula et, toujours sans un mot, déshabilla lentement son compagnon. Chaque morceau de peau découverte était touché avec soin, massé. Harry n'osait pas bouger, perturbé par les caresses du Lord et émoustillé malgré lui. D'un sort, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux entièrement nus, assis en tailleur, face à face. Emeraude contre Rubis.

« J'ai peur… » Murmura Harry.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, aie confiance. » Lui retourna Tom.

Leurs visages se rapprochèrent progressivement jusqu'à ce que le contact soit établi. Une décharge électrique remonta le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales, embrasant leurs reins. Pourtant ce baiser là était timide, hésitant, comme une découverte et non une conquête. Les langues se lièrent pour mieux se séparer. Le Lord s'était rapproché d'Harry et descendait sa main, sur le sexe dressé sans interrompre l'échange. Il fit des vas et viens long et lent pour mieux lui faire savourer la sensation. Le jeune homme fermait les yeux, appréciant le touché si différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu avant. Sentant le désir grondait en lui à chaque minute passée.

Une bouche vint se poser sur son cou, le mordillant légèrement, puis la langue traça un chemin brulant le long de sa clavicule. Les tétons furent suçotés et torturés habilement sous les gémissements de leur propriétaire. Tom dessina à nouveau les muscles du ventre, entoura le nombril et finit par arriver au lieu de sa convoitise. La hampe du survivant était maintenant très dure et ne demandait que ses bons soins.

Avec délicatesse, il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de son compagnon, l'embrassant. Les jambes s'écartèrent comme une invitation silencieuse à aller plus loin. Il accéda à la demande implicite et suçota le gland en massant les testicules. Les hanches du petit brun bougèrent d'elle-même, cherchant une délivrance. Tom la lui accorda et engloutit le membre dans son ensemble sous les cris de plaisir. Il amorça une cadence rapide, enroulant sa langue autour, suçant et mordillant. Plusieurs fois, il se retira pour mieux pouvoir la prendre après, arrachant cri de frustration et plaisir intense à son amant. Harry voulut soudain se retirer mais le Lord maintint ses hanches en place et il recueillit la semence douce-amère avec délice.

Tom attendit que le jeune homme reprenne son souffle. Harry semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé recevoir autant d'attention et de joie dans les relations intimes. Son amant était doux et passionné et l'emmenait lentement mais sûrement au royaume des étoiles. Pourtant, une angoisse sourde résonnait dans son esprit. C'était le moment, l'union de leurs deux âmes, de leurs deux cœurs et de leurs deux corps. Après, tout serait différent, devant le regard brulant de son compagnon, il hocha timidement la tête, lui faisant savoir qu'il était prêt. Le Lord s'allongea au dessus de lui, reposant sur ses coudes et lui murmura d'une voix chargée de désirs.

« Détends toi chaton, n'aie pas peur. »

Tom posa un baiser léger sur les lèvres du brun et prit leurs mains pour entrecroiser leurs doigts. Il fixa son regard dans l'océan de jade et positionna un doigt de son autre main devant l'intimité du jeune homme qui se raidit. Il l'embrassa encore, jouant avec sa langue et le garçon gémit. Il entra un doigt et puis deux. Les yeux toujours dans les yeux. Ils étaient perdus dans leur monde, rien qu'à eux. Tout s'exprimait à travers eux. Quand il sentit son compagnon se détendre encore plus, il ajouta un troisième doigt. La préparation touchait à sa fin, et l'angoisse dans les yeux du petit brun était palpable. Tom l'embrassa amoureusement une dernière fois et pénétra lentement son amant. Le regard de jade cilla mais ne se détourna pas. Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues pâles bien vite cueillit par les lèvres pleine de son aîné. Quand le Lord fut tout entier dans son compagnon, il s'immobilisa, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer et lui aussi car le besoin de posséder ce corps était impérieux et il avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu sous l'étroitesse et l'innocence de son compagnon.

« Oh, Harry… » Murmura t-il dans un gémissement.

Les muscles semblèrent se détendre et il commença à aller et venir soigneusement. Puis de plus en plus vite, il ne tarda pas à toucher la prostate du brun qui rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la vague de plaisir qu'il éprouva.

« Tom…encore. » Siffla t-il en fourchelang sans s'en rendre compte.

« Merlin, chaton, ne siffle pas tu vas me rendre fou. » Parvint difficilement à dire le Lord.

« SSSSSSSS'il te plait mon sssssserpent. » Réitéra t-il dans la même langue.

Le Seigneur noir ne retint plus ses coups. S'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus vite. Il sentait des vagues de chaleurs autour de lui. Leurs magies sortaient de leurs corps et se mêlaient pour ne former qu'une seule aura : rouge.

Tout en continuant ses coups de reins, Tom prit le griffondor dans ses bras, le tenant étroitement et se releva l'emportant avec lui. Harry se sentant soulevé, se cramponna à son compagnon, enfouissant la tête dans son cou et s'empalant lui-même un peu plus. Les gémissements se firent plus fort, plus rauque et dans un dernier va et vient, il se tendit, se renversant dans son amant.

Tom Jédusor venait de sceller sa destinée à celle d'Harry Potter.

Leurs auras se séparèrent, l'une noire strié de blanc et l'autre inversement. Un fil doré les enveloppa puis transpercèrent le cœur d'Harry pour venir se planter dans la poitrine de Tom. Le couple restait enlacé, leurs lèvres soudées ensemble, les yeux clos. Une vague de magie pure se répandit dans tout le domaine Jedusor. Les orbes lumineux disparurent et ils tombèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un profond sommeil.

Le soleil se leva ce matin-là sur deux âmes-sœurs enfin unies. Tom s'était réveillé le premier, encore étrangement courbaturé. Harry reposait sur son torse, calme et serein. D'une main distraite, le mage noir jouait avec les mèches brunes de son compagnon, en pensant à ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Tuer Dumbledore était la mission numéro 1, après il devrait rallier les peuples et les placer sous son commandement sans se gêner pour s'offrir aussi en bonus, les Dursley. Et pourtant tout ne serait pas facile, il devrait se séparer d'Harry dans une semaine pour que celui-ci retourne à Poudlard chez son pire ennemi. Il allait là aussi devoir inventer un plan pour que le citron sur patte ne se rende compte de rien. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à rester au lit avec son amant mais il devait lui apprendre un maximum de chose pendant le laps de temps où il serait ensemble. Tom n'était pas bête, il savait que le directeur fou allait se venger sur Harry.

Il fut dérangé dans ses pensées par un corps qui remuait sur lui. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant. Comme il était beau, ainsi, alangui dans ses draps. Il ne sentait pas particulièrement changé depuis l'union mais il ne se leurrait pas, il connaissait très peu de choses sur son peuple et de loin les effets. Tout ce qu'il savait était que l'union était magnifique pour un couple d'Eirulan. Mais Harry n'était pas un compagnon de vie comme les autres. Normalement, un compagnon ou une compagne d'un Eirulan recueille la sagesse et le pouvoir pour être guérisseur et empathe mais son amant avait hérité naturellement de ses dons à la naissance. Qu'adviendra t-il de ses pouvoirs ? Sera-t-il encore plus puissant ? Pourra t-il enfanter comme son peuple ? Tant de question et si peu de réponse. Il attendrait et verrait bien ce qui se passera. Harry déteignait un peu trop sur lui à son goût.

Le jeune homme se réveilla sous la douce caresse de son amant. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de toute sa vie et il avait commencé à vaincre sa peur. Il sentit l'inquiétude de Tom. Il ne savait pas comment mais il le savait. Ouvrant un œil puis deux, il se redressa et fixa son amant d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Tom, ayant peur d'avoir blessé inconsciemment le petit brun, lui adressa un faible sourire mais ne dit rien.

« Je n'ai même plus droit à un baiser ? » Fit Harry d'une voix neutre.

« Si bien sûr chaton, je n'étais pas sûr que tu le voulais. » Murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Le baiser fut court mais tendre et ils en profitèrent pleinement. Dès qu'ils se touchaient, leurs magie s'échangeait leurs donnant d'agréable frisson.

Harry était quand même déçu, maintenant que lui avait une confiance totale en Tom, celui-ci doutait. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que pour lui, il représentait quelqu'un d'important, quelqu'un avec qui, il avait envie de partager sa vie. Harry perçut une hésitation puis une résignation. Il vit alors son amant se tourner vers lui.

« Chaton, j'aurais vraiment aimé rester avec toi mais vois-tu j'ai une réunion ce matin et elle ne peut pas attendre. Mais rassure toi, elle ne dure que deux heures. On pourrait aller faire une balade après et peut être t'acheté des vêtements ? Tu en as besoin et il est temps que quelqu'un te montre ce qu'est la classe. » Finit-il dans un sourire.

« D'accord, je t'attendrais dans le salon. Je pourrais voir Dray aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

« Oui, c'est en partie le but de la réunion. Je vais te proclamer comme compagnon, tu auras l'immunité en ces lieux. » Répondit le serpentard fier de son petit effet.

« Merci, Tom. » Murmura Harry en l'embrassant de plus belle.

Alors que le seigneur noir se levait pour prendre une douche, Harry se plia de douleur poussant un cri glaçant. Voldemort se précipita aux côtés de son amant qui appuyait une main sur son cœur.

« Chaton, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi » Demanda t-il la mine soucieuse.

« C'est bon. Ca va mieux maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passer mais ça fais drôlement souffrir. » Rétorqua le brun en essayant de le rassuré.

« Tu ferais mieux de rester couché, on sait jamais. J'en parlerais à Séverus. A plus tard chaton. » Conclut-il par un long baiser.

Mais à peine le Lord s'était éloigné de son amant que celui-ci hurla à nouveau de douleur. Le seigneur noir compris alors que cela devait forcement avoir un rapport avec l'union. Il appela un elfe de maison et lui demanda d'aller chercher le professeur Rogue d'urgence. Le petit être se courba et disparut dans un « pop » significatif.

Harry était rouge de honte. Son père allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre dans leur chambre, là où ils avaient fait l'amour il y a quelque heure. Comment Tom n'avait pu y penser. Enfin, ce qui est fait était fait donc pas besoin de ruminer encore et encore. Et en effet, le directeur des serpentards se pointa cinq minutes plus tard dans la chambre, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

« Bien le bonjour mon Seigneur ! Que me vaut le plaisir de vous rencontrer dans votre lit avec mon propre fils de si bonne heure ? » Demanda Séverus d'un ton innocent mais qui faisait bien comprendre l'incongruité de la scène.

Harry se sentit rassuré malgré la gêne évidente de son père, il ne sentait pas de colère envers lui mais plutôt de l'amusement. Il soupira imperceptiblement. Tom n'était pas décontenancé le moins du monde, seule la santé de son compagnon importait. Il lui exposa brièvement les faits et attendit que le maître des potions lui réponde.

Séverus ne savait que penser de cette situation. L'inquiétude le gagnait peu à peu. Il décida de reprendre les éléments à la base.

« Mon seigneur, vous sentez vous différent par rapport à hier soir ? »

« Non, j'ai particulièrement envie de câliner Harry mais je pense que c'est normale au vue des événements. » Répondit Tom nonchalamment.

« Et toi Harry ? » Continua Séverus.

« Euh…je ne sais pas trop…je me sens plus libre et je suis heureux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous deux, ce n'est rien. » Finit le survivant dans un sourire.

« Harry, dis moi, qu'est ce que je ressens en ce moment ? » L'interrogea t-il, curieux.

« Comment pourrais-je savoir ? J'observe c'est tout. Tom est inquiet pour moi, il pense beaucoup à l'avenir. Toi, tu es amusé mais gêné en même temps par les circonstances de la rencontre. Et je te le répète, ne t'inquiète pas Tom ne m'a pas fait mal ! » Dit le jeune homme sans réfléchir.

Séverus fut surpris par la déclaration de son fils. Il avait décrit avec précision les sentiments qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Puis la réponse vint. Son héritage. La réception de son héritage plus l'union devait avoir causé une déstabilisation du lien crée. Le couple ne devait donc pas se séparer pour le moment.

« Mon Lord, pouvait vous, vous écartez légèrement d'Harry ? »

Tom s'exécuta et cela confirma ses soupçons. Quand il y avait plus de un mètre entre les deux protagonistes, Harry souffrait. Il devait faire des recherches. Pris dans son besoin de savoir, il récapitula rapidement ses découvertes et partis sans demander son reste, dans un tourbillonnement de robe. Voldemort, resta ébahi et siffla pour lui-même.

« Je crois que Séverus a de la chance pour cette fois-ci. On ne part pas sans mon consentement. »

« Tu ne vas quand même pas torturer mon père ? » Fit Harry qui l'avait entendu marmonner.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Répondit le Lord en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

« Parce que tu pourras dire au revoir à tous ça et pour une période indéterminé. » Finit le brun en se dérobant, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu ne ferais pas ça ? » Demanda t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Je vais me gêné ! Et laisse tombé les faux semblants je sais que tu redoutes cette punition ! »

« Incroyable. »

Ce fut le seul mot que Tom pu prononcer. Aujourd'hui était le jour où son compagnon recevrait son héritage. Ce soir, à minuit, ses pouvoirs seraient complets. Il avait hâte de découvrir la nouvelle apparence et les nouveaux pouvoirs du jeune homme.

Harry quant à lui, était à mille lieux de là, la seule chose qu'il avait retenue était qu'il allait passer toute la journée avec son amant. Il ressentit un besoin immense de contact. Il se rapprocha et posa tête sur le torse de Tom, soupirant de soulagement. Il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre aujourd'hui. Des vagues de chaleur le parcourait mais c'était agréable sauf quand Tom s'éloignait de lui. Là un froid l'envahissait et il avait mal. Il sentit une main passait dans ses cheveux et les caresser doucement. Il ronronna de plaisir et se colla un peu plus contre son compagnon.

Voldemort sentit la chaleur de son amant mais quelque chose clochait. Ce n'était pas une chaleur normale. Celle-ci était puissante et magique. Son compagnon s'était à nouveau endormi. Cela ne lui plaisait pas mais alors pas du tout. Il calla le survivant plus confortablement contre lui. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de satisfaction et resta en place.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était bloqué dans ses appartements avec Harry. Seuls les favoris du Lord était au courant pour son âme sœur et il trouvait que cela ferait déplacé si il se balader avec leur ennemi numéro 1 dans les bras. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas rester là, les bras croisé à rien faire. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : attendre Séverus en espérant que celui-ci trouve une réponse plus adapté à sa situation. Pour l'instant, il veillerait sur son prince du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Tom ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était pris un coup au ventre quand il avait déplacé son compagnon. Il ne remarqua pas non plus, le bleu sur le ventre de ce dernier, placé au même endroit.

La journée s'écoula doucement. Harry se réveillait par intermittence, restant fermement cramponné à lui. Ce n'est que vers la fin de l'après midi que son état empira. Le jeune homme était pris de convulsion et délirait totalement. Au moment où la détresse du Lord atteint son paroxysme, Séverus entra dans la chambre en s'écriant.

« J'ai trouvé ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

La suite dans deux jours grands max !

Bisous

Jalana.


	9. Transformation et statut

Bonjour à toutes !! Joyeux noël et bonnes fêtes à toutes ! Voici la suite… Je suis en vacances mais vu que les partiels approchent, je ne pourrais plus poster aussi souvent ! Mais j'essaierais quand même de le faire le plus vite possible. Je vous remercie pour vos review qui m'encouragent toujours autant. Je tiens à m'excuser du retard mais beaucoup de chose de précipite et ce n'est pas facile de tout faire…Mais je ferais de mon mieux ! Sans plus attendre la suite…Bonne lecture !

**Parole en fourchelang.**

_Pensée d'Harry._

Chapitre 8…

Le sourire de Séverus s'effaça bien vite quand il aperçut son fils, secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il se rua à son chevet, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures. Tom était dépassé, il se contentait de rester figé, la peur au ventre. Une première pour le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle. La magie crépitait autour de lui, dangereuse.

« Séverus fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! » Fit-il les dents serrées.

Le maître des potions ne se fit pas prier. Il posa un gant humide sur le front du jeune homme ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer un peu. Mais la fièvre continuait d'augmenté et le garçon s'agitait à nouveau. De rage, Tom frappa le mur de son poing, brisant quelques phalanges au passage. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur mais cela le soulagea, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur son compagnon qui émit un gémissement plaintif. La main du petit brun était ensanglantée. Tom leva un regard incrédule devant la scène.

« Ne vous blessez surtout pas mon Seigneur, cela fera du mal à Harry et non à vous. » Siffla Rogue d'une voix basse.

« Mais…je ne comprend pas… » Balbutia le Lord de plus en plus horrifié.

« C'est simple, le compagnon d'un Eirulan est une sorte de catalyseur. Toutes vos blessures apparaîtront non pas sur votre corps mais sur le sien. Il prend la douleur à votre place. J'ai retrouvé d'ancien écrit parlant d'une union entre un Eirulan et une parente de Merlin. Les pouvoirs qui sont propre à vos compagnons dans votre peuple s'infiltre dans Harry. Cependant, il est lui-même entrain de recevoir son héritage. Ce surplus de magie le rend faible et le déstabilise. Il faut le maintenir éveillé jusqu'à minuit, heure d'achèvement de la transmission. » Expliqua le serpentard en pansant sa plaie.

« Mais c'est dans six heures ! Il ne tiendra jamais tout ce temps ! » S'exclama Tom.

« Il faudra bien. Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien. Harry ressens tout ce que vous ressentait par conséquent lui faire partager des sentiments négatifs tel que de la peur ou de la colère ne l'aidera pas. Vous devez faire de votre mieux pour canaliser sa magie et la vôtre. Compris ? »

« Oui, c'est bon, je ne suis pas un griffy non plus ! » S'écria le Lord agacé.

Tom se plaça derrière le survivant et l'encercla de ses bras. Il se sentait apaisé ainsi et Harry avait l'air d'apprécier puisqu'il était relativement calme dans cette position. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns, ils avaient l'air plus long.

Le survivant ouvrit péniblement ses yeux brillants de fièvre. Sa tête lui tournait et il avait du mal à rester conscient. Les vagues de chaleur était de plus en plus fréquente. Il avait terriblement besoin de Tom.

« **Tom ?** » Appela le jeune homme faiblement.

«** Je suis là chaton, tu es dans mes bras. **» Le rassura t-il.

« **Serres moi plus fort.** »

Le Lord s'exécuta essayant de refoulé les sentiments négatifs en lui. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Un Doloris sur cet imbécile lui ferait tellement du bien. Non, pas sur le père d'Harry se sermonna t-il ! Rogue continuait à lire attentivement le livre des Eirulans qu'il avait apporté dans sa hâte, ignorant du danger présent à ses côtés. Cherchant un quelconque moyen d'aider son fils dans des livres ennuyeux, il soupira et posa son regard sur le couple enlacé. Il frissonna quand il entendit la conversation dans le langage des serpents. Cela faisait toujours cet effet chez ceux qui ne la parlait pas.

« **Chaton, il faut que tu sois fort. Garde les yeux ouverts. »**

**« J'essaie mais j'ai tellement sommeil… » **Murmura t-il faiblement.

Tom resserra sa prise pas rassuré. L'heure passa pourtant sans événement notoire. Harry était conscient mais somnolait parfois, comme son amant d'ailleurs. Séverus leva les yeux et découvrit une toute autre personne dans les bras de son chef.

Le garçon n'avait conservé de son ancienne apparence que sa taille et sa musculature. Pour le reste il avait bien changé. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant plus longs et même si ils étaient toujours bruns, ils y avaient des mèches rouges dedans. Le visage était plus arrondi, plus gracieux et merci Merlin, il n'avait pas hérité de son nez pensa Séverus. Sa peau était encore plus blanche presque lumineuse à présent. Déjà que son fils était beau avant, en cet instant il était le plus bel être qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Et il ne disait pas ça parce que c'était son fils ! Il savait être impartial. Séverus voulut s'approcher un peu plus près. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Les yeux de son fils. Mais, le jeune homme les gardait clos et il ne pouvait se résoudre à le réveillé pour cette raison. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et décida de patienter non sans émettre une certaine impatience.

Deux heures supplémentaires s'écoulèrent. Le corps du survivant se cambra vers le haut, réveillant Tom par la même occasion. Une magie pure flottait dans l'air et s'infiltrait par tous les pores du jeune homme. Son corps se mit à flotter dans les airs et une bulle blanche se forma autour du corps courbé. Harry hurla de douleur et se cambra un peu plus si c'était encore possible. Tom voulut l'aider mais au moment où sa main entra en contact avec l'enveloppe magique, il fut rejeté contre le mur. Un nouveau hurlement ressortit et les deux serpentards n'eurent que le droit de se tenir à l'écart. La tension de la pièce descendit, et un soupir de soulagement sorti de la bouche du survivant.

Apparemment le processus était normal. Ils surveillèrent alors le petit brun ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. Tom avait une partie du regard sur son amant et l'autre sur la pendule. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, même le bruit des pages tournés par Séverus lui donnait des envies de Doloris. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait rester aussi calme. Lui, enrageait d'être impuissant. Autant, il avait eu hâte de voir l'héritage de son compagnon que maintenant il n'avait qu'une seule envie : que tout cela finisse.

L'horloge murale sonna minuit. Tom se redressa comme sortie d'une transe. Le corps d'Harry s'affaissa sur le lit délicatement. Les deux hommes se levèrent et d'un bond se retrouvèrent au chevet du garçon. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux et fixa les regards anxieux des deux sorciers. Ses yeux était toujours verts émeraude mais des filaments noir parsemaient ses prunelles. Il voulut parler mais sa gorge sèche l'en empêcha. A la place, il déglutit péniblement. Tom lui apporta un verre d'eau fraîche et il le remercia du regard. Après avoir engloutit le liquide rafraichissant, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

« Je vais bien. » Sourit-il faiblement.

« Tu veux tes lunettes ? » Demanda Séverus pour meubler le silence gênant.

« Non, merci, je vois très bien sans maintenant. Je veux juste…dormir. » Acheva Harry en refermant les yeux.

« Dors mon chaton, tout est fini maintenant. » Ajouta tendrement le Lord en caressant le magnifique visage de son amant.

Tom constata non sans une certaine joie qu'il pouvait à nouveau s'éloigner de son amant. Ils laissèrent le brun se reposer et allèrent dans le salon. Maintenant que son compagnon allait mieux, il pouvait retourner à ses projets. Mais avant un bon remontant s'imposait et Séverus leur servi…du thé à la menthe.

« Séverus, j'aurais plutôt besoin de Whisky Pur Feu là ! Je viens de vivre la journée la plus angoissante de ma vie. » Fit le Lord en s'asseyant devant le feu.

« Je comprend mon seigneur. J'ai moi aussi eut des sueurs froides. »

« Dans ce cas, buvons et raconte moi ce que tu as découvert pendant ta lecture. » Répondit Tom en fixant le feu.

« Pas grand-chose à vrai dire mon Lord. Harry devrais développer de grands pouvoir de guérison et d'empathie. Il pourra surement guérir par le toucher et manipuler les esprits. Avez-vous regarder sa plaie à la main ? Elle a disparut maintenant. Mais ce qui m'inquiète sont les répercutions sur son mental et son corps. Mais les effets divergent selon le sorcier et sa puissance apparemment. » Finit Séverus en haussant les épaules.

« Je vois. Je vais mettre des hommes pour effectuer des recherches. Je voudrais entraîner Harry avant de le renvoyé chez le fou et j'ai pensé à toi. »

« J'en serais ravi mon seigneur. » Déclara Rogue, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je te recontacterais plus tard. Merci pour… » Commença Voldemort hésitant.

« Mais de rien, mon Lord. » Le coupa t-il sachant que son chef n'aimait pas faire des remerciements.

Sur un salut bref et une dernière révérence, il rentra à Poudlard pour un dernier entretien avec le directeur avant de prendre un repos bien mérité. Tom revint dans la chambre et s'allongea près de son amant. Harry vint immédiatement se coller étroitement à lui. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns et soupira. Il était tant de se ressaisir, bientôt la dernière ligne droite serait devant eux. Il espérait que son chaton accepte ses projets même ceux dont il n'était pas très fier.

« Je voudrais tellement que tu sois heureux. Pourtant, on ne se connaît pas bien encore. On se disputera sûrement souvent mais notre lien est fort et je pense que nous parviendrons à surmonter ça. Après tout, nous sommes les sorciers les plus puissants de notre époque. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, ne l'oublie jamais même si parfois je te paraitrais injuste ou cruel. C'est pour réaliser un monde meilleur, un monde où l'on pourra vivre ensemble toi et moi. » Murmura le Lord en serrant son griffondor endormi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« Entrez Séverus ! » Fit Dumbledore d'une voix froide.

Le maître des potions s'avança et s'assit de mauvaise grâce sur le premier fauteuil de la pièce.

« Du thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? » Proposa le vieux sorcier d'une voix mielleuse.

« Pas de thé mais une tasse d'honnêteté avec des bonbons-aller-droit-au-but me ferait grandement plaisir. » Rétorqua le brun, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

« Bien. Je tiens à vous faire part d'une triste nouvelle. Le professeur Mac Gonagall est actuellement dans un coma magique suite à une attaque de mangemort. C'est regrettable mais que voulez-vous. J'ai donc un poste à pourvoir. »

« En quoi cela me concerne ? » Fit Séverus d'une voix glaciale.

« Le poste sera tenu par Dolores. » Ajouta fièrement Albus.

« Ombrage ! » S'exclama Rogue en se levant.

« C'est exact. » Fit-il en souriant.

« Pourquoi me dire cette information à moi en particulier ? » Demanda t-il en se retenant de ne pas étrangler timbré qui sert de directeur à cette école.

« Pour ne pas que vous oubliez que Harry Potter m'appartient. Madame Ombrage remettra un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Il en a grand besoin. »

« Ce que mon fils a besoin vous ne pourrez jamais lui donner ! »

« Peut être mais tant qu'il me sera utile, Je déciderais de quoi il a besoin. D'ailleurs en parlant de sujet qui fâche, quel traitement reçoit-il chez notre ami commun ? »

« Mon fils est dans un cachot, il a essayé de lui soutirer des informations mais en vain. J'ai déjà mis au point un plan pour l'en sortir. » Répondit calmement Séverus en maintenant un visage le plus impassible que possible.

« Bien. Je veux le voir dans mon bureau dans quatre jours. Vous m'avez bien compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Il le sera. »

Rogue se leva rapidement et sans une parole de plus, quitta le bureau. Une minute de plus et ses pulsions de meurtre auraient été véridiques. Pas que cela le dérangeait mais quand même ça ferait désordre par les temps qui courent. Il hésita à s'entretenir immédiatement avec son seigneur mais il était tard et leurs journées avait était éprouvante. De plus, Harry avait grand besoin de calme. Il irait demain matin, de toute manière, il devait enseigner à son fils. Quand il rentra dans ses appartements, il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabillé et s'affala sur son lit, plongeant directement au pays de Morphée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pays de Morphée que ne voulait absolument pas quitter Harry. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes que Tom essayait, en vain, de le réveiller mais rien n'y faisait ! Il avait pourtant tout essayé, du simple bisou au secouage intensif, impossible. Avec une patience mal contenu, il décida de réaliser la dernière solution.

Il prit sa baguette sous son oreiller et lança un sort qui aspergea son amant d'une gerbe d'eau fraîche (bon d'accord glaciale) sur le visage endormi. La réaction fut immédiate, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux brutalement et sauta du lit.

« Non mais ça va pas ! » S'écria le petit brun en lançant un regard noir à son compagnon.

« Bonjour chaton, bien dormi ? » Répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

« Le réveil aurait pu être plus agréable. » Fit Harry ne se départissent pas de sa mauvaise humeur.

« C'était ça ou te pendre pas les pieds. J'ai jugé que l'eau était plus délicate. »

Tom consola son amant d'un long baiser et la magie crépita autour d'eux. Harry se recula, un sourire aux lèvres. La sensation de bien être imprégnée dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien ainsi, parfaitement à sa place. Mais le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et ils durent se séparer. Tom fila sous la douche pendant qu'Harry rêvassait à la fenêtre, pensant à un hypothétique avenir heureux. Il essaya de se rappeler les événements de la veille mais tout restait flou. Il se sentait plus fort, plus sûr de lui mais il lui semblait que sa puissance magique était toujours la même. Grossière erreur. Il s'en rendit compte quand il alla à son tour dans la salle de bain. A la vue de son reflet dans le miroir, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Chaton, je crois que j'ai oublié de te préciser certain petits détails. » Fit Tom nonchalamment dans la pièce d'à côté.

« Petits…détails. » Balbutia Harry.

« Oui, comme par exemple… » Commença le serpentard.

« Mon changement de corps ! » Hurla t-il.

Tom le rejoignit dans la salle de bain et se plaça derrière son compagnon, collant son torse contre le dos du griffondor. Il fut une fois de plus soufflé par la beauté présente devant lui. L'ancienne apparence était belle mais celle-ci était…

« Tu es magnifique. » Souffla t-il.

« Euh…je ne sais pas, je ne me reconnais pas. » Fit Harry plaintivement.

« Tu y arriveras. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. D'ailleurs en parlant de temps, tu devrais prendre ta douche rapidement avant que je ne te saute dessus et que l'on soit en retard ! »

« Hum, cela pourrait être intéressant. » Murmura Harry en se collant un peu plus.

« Peut…être mais…si tu veux sortir d'ici…tu as intérêt à me laisser y aller…maintenant. » Parvint à dire le Lord.

« D'accord. »

Et le griffondor laissa son amant plus que frustré sur le pas de la porte pendant qu'il allait se détendre dans la douche. Après avoir poussé un cri rageur et maudit Godric Griffondor et toute sa descendance, il termina de se préparer.

Une heure et quelques jurons plus tard, le couple était prêt. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de descendre dans la salle du trône où se déroulait la réunion, ensemble et sans artifice. La nouvelle apparence d'Harry aidant, ils ne rencontrèrent que des regards curieux. Qui pouvait bien se montrer si proche avec le seigneur alors que personne ne le connaissait ? Néanmoins, tous se réunirent dans la vaste pièce, et attendirent que leur chef se décide à parler. Mais Tom ne cessait de regarder son petit brun, debout à côté de lui, la tête baissé. Avec tout son tact habituel, il commença à parler d'une voix forte.

« Le jeune homme que vous voyez à côté de ma personne n'est autre que mon compagnon. Il sera mon bras droit et vous lui devrez tout le respect dû à son statut. C'est-à-dire, autant qu'à moi, bien entendu. Au fait son nom est Harry, Harry Potter.

_Et voilà, le mot est lancé. Merci Tom ! Il n'aurait pas pu y aller plus en douceur, non, monsieur a mis les deux pieds dans le plat. J'aurais de la chance, s'il ne se jette pas tous sur moi pour m'étrangler. A part un groupe de fous au milieu de la foule qui me fait des signes plus ou moins discret. Même Théo s'y est mis, c'est la fin de tout ! Le silence s'installe et je n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas un silence comme il y a une dizaine de minute, non là c'est un silence de stupéfaction. Je le savais ! Pourtant la journée avait si bien commencée…_

Mais Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par le bruit dans la salle que fit chaque corps en s'agenouillant devant lui. Il en resta interdit. Ils n'allaient pas l'étrangler ? Ou le torturer à mort ? La voix de Tom retentit.

« Bien. C'est ainsi que le souhaite. Maintenant que seuls mes favoris restent. Les autres, si des missions ne vous attendent pas, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

La salle se vida considérablement dans un vacarme assourdissant. Seule une trentaine de personnes se tenaient maintenant, droites, devant eux. Harry reconnut les Malfoy, les Parkinson, les Nott, les Goyle, les Crabbe, les Flint, les Zabini et bien sûr son père et trois hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fut surpris de ne pas voir les deux raclures : Petitgrew et Lestrange mais fut plus heureux que déçu. Un nouveau silence s'installa avant que Tom ne reprenne la parole.

« Je tiens à se que vous protégiez mon compagnon. Je sais que certain d'entre vous l'on déjà adopté et cela me réjouit. S'il lui arrivait malheur sachez que vous le paierez de votre vie alors soyez vigilant. Merci. » Conclut le Lord.

La salle se vida à nouveau. Il ne restait que les trois hommes inconnus. Ceci avait une apparence étrange. Harry aperçut un Draco Malfoy, gesticulant dans le fond de la salle pour lui transmettre, par langage des signes, un rendez vous. Il comprit rapidement le sujet mais pas plus. Ce n'était pas bien grave, il pourrait venir le voir librement maintenant.

La surprise fut bel et bien les trois étrangers, pas si étrangers que ça d'ailleurs. Les charmes de glamour disparurent. Les pensées du griffondors se liquéfièrent devant ces apparitions inattendues. Il parvint tout juste à balbutier.

« Fred, Georges, Charlie ! »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Désolé encore pour le retard mais j'ai fais de mon mieux. Je mérite une review ???

Encore un joyeux noël et de bonnes fêtes !

Le prochain chapitre sera pour « L'ange de mes nuits. » Il arrivera peut être aujourd'hui…

Plein de bisous…

Jalana !!


	10. Attentat et complications

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voila la suite…Je vous souhaite une bonne année et beaucoup de bonheur !! Egalement plein d'inspiration pour les auteurs ! Lol. Le nombre de review me fait rêver et j'espère que cela continuera encore et encore !!!

Pour ceux qui m'ont posé des questions ! Touraz, la réponse sur l'attaque de Minerva sera dans ce chapitre !! Pour Mégoumi Jedusor, ai-je le droit de t'appeler Meg ? Harry deviendra certes très serpentard dans la suite mais gardera quand même son côté griffondor mais je verrais ce que je peux faire pour te contenter. Saky m'a fait remarqué que j'avais peut être abusé a mettre Ombrage sur le dos de notre Ryry mais elle est impérative pour la suite de l'histoire et puis il faut bien laisser une maigre chance au vieux fou !! Missy Bloody m'a donné une bonne idée pour Dumby et Ombrage, un bûcher ! C'est brillant mais je leur réserve pire que cela du moins pour l'accro au glucose peut être que pour Ombrage, je le ferais ! Titmo avait aussi eut la bonne idée du poison et d'ailleurs elle n'est pas si loin de la vérité mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévue !!! Merci de continuer à lire avec autant d'assiduité ma fic ! Et sans plus attendre voila la suite !!! Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 9…

Harry n'en revenait pas : Fred, Georges et Charlie étaient des mangemorts. Si jamais on lui avait dit que des Weasley seraient à la cour du Lord sombre, il aurait envoyé le messager à Sainte Mangouste direction étage psychiatrique. Mais ils étaient là et le fait de savoir que des griffondors étaient parmi eux lui réchauffait le cœur. Il se sentait moins traître à sa maison. Le petit brun voulut les serrer tous les trois dans ses bras mais il vit Charlie posé un genoux à terre et entonner d'une voix inhabituellement grave.

« Maître, j'ai failli à ma mission. Minerva Mac Gonagall est actuellement à St Mangouste dans la section des grands blessés. Il semblerait que Dumbledore et son équipe lui est tendu une embuscade. Je n'ai pas su la défendre. Pardonnez-moi. » Finit Charlie en déglutissant.

Harry fut très surprit d'apprendre la nouvelle. Dumbledore avait voulu se débarrasser de Mac Gonagall mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi Tom s'y intéressait-il à ce point pour vouloir la protéger ? Il poserait la question plus tard pour l'instant il redoutait la réponse du Lord car il sentait bien la colère de son amant.

« Je suis très mécontent Weasley, j'aurais cru que tu aurais mieux réagit. Il va falloir te punir. Dolo… » Commença le Lord d'une voix atone.

« NON ! » Hurla Harry en s'interposant.

Voldemort regarda le jeune homme ébahi puis se reprit et lui jetta un regard noir. Harry le vit et tenta de se justifier d'une manière très serpentarde.

« Tom, tu as dit à toute l'assemblée que j'étais ton compagnon et ton égal. Par conséquent j'ai les même droit que toi n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t-il innocemment.

« Oui chaton mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Je décide qui doit être puni et tu ne pourras rien y faire. » Fit-il d'une voix agacé.

« Tu m'as expliqué qu'il y avait des castes dans les mangemorts et que tes favoris ne recevait pas de Doloris. Tu me l'as dit n'est ce pas ou m'aurais tu menti ? »

« Euh, non chaton, je ne te mentirais jamais mais les Weasley sont encore dans la première classe et… » Rétorqua le Lord mal à l'aise.

« Plus maintenant. Si j'ai les même droit que toi et que tu ne m'as pas mentit. Je place Fred, Georges et Charlie Weasley dans mes favoris. Par conséquent, tu ne peux les punir. » Sourit malicieusement Harry.

« Bien, puisque que c'est ta décision mais tu ne t'en tireras pas toujours aussi bien chaton et rappelle toi toujours que je n'admettrais pas que tu t'oppose à moi sans arrêt. » Glissa Tom à l'oreille du jeune homme en s'éclipsant.

Harry frémit au son de la voix de son amant mais ne le montra pas. Quand il fut sûr que son compagnon soit parti, il se tourna vers ses trois amis et leur fit un grand sourire.

« Harry, je ne sais pas comment te remercier… » Commença Charlie en rougissant.

« C'est rien. Et puis je n'allais pas laisser mes amis dans un ordre qui ne les mérite pas. Je suis sûr que vous êtes meilleurs que Tom le pense. Il ne sait juste pas comment vous prendre. Ce qu'il considère comme de la maladresse ou de l'inconscience est pour nous du courage et de l'héroïsme. Vous serez bien mieux sous mes ordres enfin si vous le voulez. » Finit Harry en baissant la tête honteux de son arrogance passé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry… » Commença Fred en posant une tape amicale sur l'épaule du survivant.

« Nous sommes très fiers… » Poursuivit Georges

« De te servir même plus… » Enchaîna à nouveau Fred.

« Que le Lord lui-même… » Renchérit Georges dans un clins d'œil.

« C'est pour te dire. » Conclut Fred en riant.

« Bon, les jumeaux arrêter un peu et laisser notre prince parler. Comment en est tu arriver là dis moi. »

Harry leur fit alors signe de s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle où il conjura un monceau de coussin et un service de thé. Une fois que tous les garçons se furent installés, Harry prit la parole. Personne ne l'interrompit et fut suspendu à ses lèvres même les jumeaux avaient arrêté leur remarque espiègle devant le tragique de l'histoire. Harry avait décidé de tout leur dire même son viol. Cela n'avait pas été facile mais au bout d'une heure, tout était dit et il devait bien avoué qu'il se sentait soulagé. Il remarqua alors la mine défaite de l'aîné Weasley et le regard furibond des jumeaux.

« Harry, si on les choppe tes affreux moldus… » Commença Fred d'une voix dangereuse

« On en fera de la chaire à pâté. » Conclut Georges.

« Voyons les garçons, nous n'avons jamais tué jusqu'ici sauf par nécessité donc on ne va pas commencer maintenant par contre je les livrerais bien au maître. » Déclara Charlie tout à fait sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour l'instant les gars alors si cela ne vous dérange pas que l'on change de sujet. » Intervint Harry triste en repensant aux événements.

Harry ressentit un manque cruel dans son corps. Son cœur semblait se tordre de douleur. Il avait envie de le voir, de le toucher. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment donner d'explication mais c'était là au plus profond de son être. Il avait besoin de Tom. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis ici comme ça. Il faudrait bien s'y habituer de toute manière. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rester accrocher à Tom toute sa vie quoi que cela ne le dérangerais guère. Il fit un effort surhumain pour se recadrer dans la réalité et suivre la conversation qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas grandement évolué.

« Tu as sûrement des questions ? » Rétorqua Charlie avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Comment êtes vous passez de l'autre côté ? Je veux dire avec Tom. »

« Hé bien c'est simple. Pour nous, cela a commencé à Poudlard quand Ombrage est arrivé. Nous avons surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et elle. On a découvert que finalement, le côté de la lumière comme aime l'appeler le vieux fou n'était pas si lumineux que ça ! » Fit Georges avec un maigre sourire.

« Oui, on a eut du mal à croire que Dumbledore avait manigancé toute cette mise en scène dans le but de calmer le ministère. Quand on a vu Ombrage te faire des misères on a réagit et on s'est tourné vers la seule personne qui nous paraissait apte à faire quelque chose : Les parents. Mais Charlie est rentré et nous a empêchés de faire la plus belle connerie de notre vie. Malheureusement ma mère n'est au courant de rien sur les manigances de Dumby. » Renchérit Fred.

« Mais papa lui, marche avec lui à cent pour cent donc on se serait fait grillé. Charlie nous a expliqué qu'il était avec le maître et nous as livré une partie de la vérité. Depuis nous sommes à son service. » Finit Georges.

« Pour ma part, j'ai découvert la vérité quand Voldemort est revenu. Je suis tombé amoureux de Louisa Marchand, une mangemorte française et elle m'a tout appris. Je l'ai suivit par amour dans un premier temps puis par conviction. » Acheva l'aîné des Weasley.

« Je vois. Je suis content que vous soyez là avec moi. J'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui m'arrive parfois. » Fit Harry d'une petite voix.

Charlie allait répliquait quand il vit le survivant se tordre de douleur. Les jumeaux se ruèrent vers leur ami pour le soutenir. Une large plaie s'étendait sur son abdomen et saignait abondamment. Harry souffrait beaucoup néanmoins il ressentit de la colère et de la peur envahir son être mais se n'était pas ses propres sentiments. Un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres, crispées de douleur.

« Tom. »

Ils se lancèrent des regards d'incompréhension quand la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Rogue. Il avançait rapidement mais pas assez apparemment car le petit brun s'évanouit avant que le professeur des potions n'arrive.

« Sortez ! Je m'occupe de lui et surtout n'en parlaient à personne est-ce clair ? » Fit le brun calmement.

« Très clair. » Répondirent les roux en chœur.

Séverus souleva le corps de son fils inerte et sortit sans un mot de plus. Le sang continuait de couler et cela inquiétait grandement le maître des potions. Il déboucha dix minutes plus tard sur les appartements privés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et entra sans préambule. Il posa délicatement son fardeau sur le lit et lui enleva sa chemise. La plaie était large et profonde. Une plaie de katana. Il nettoya la blessure et lança un sort de guérison. Celui-ci rebondit à la grande surprise de Rogue. Il lança divers sort mais tous furent rejetés. Il comprit le pourquoi quand il vit la plaie se refermer d'elle-même. Harry ne devait plus se faire guérir autrement que par sa magie car celle-ci était trop puissante et ne gérait pas les sorts mineurs de soins. Il en fut agacé mais pour le moment son fils était sain et sauf et c'était le principal.

Tom entra également comme une flèche dans l'appartement et se jetta sur son compagnon. Quand il constata que son état était stable et qu'il dormait paisiblement, il jetta un coup d'œil à son disciple. Il l'enjoignit de sortir de la pièce sans un bruit pour en parler plus librement.

« Séverus te rends tu comptes de la gravité de la situation ? » Fit le Lord d'une voix plus qu'agacé.

« Oui, mon Seigneur mais il faut voir le bon côté des choses vous êtes vivants tous les deux ! » Tenta Séverus pas plus convaincu par ses dires.

« Oui mais comment faire maintenant. Nous sommes pris aux pièges. Elle a réalisé une tentative de meurtre sur ma personne devant des dizaines de mangemorts. Je ne peux l'épargner. Si je le fais, je montrerais une faiblesse et si je la tue, Harry sera anéanti. Dumbledore est beaucoup plus vicieux que je ne le pensais. Il sacrifie un pion de 14 ans pour récupérer mon chaton ! Mais il ne l'aura pas. Séverus, va l'interroger. Essaie de savoir ses motivations et ses convictions. Nous aviserons en temps et en heure. » Conclut Voldemort les yeux brillant de colère.

Séverus acquiesça et sortit de la pièce. Tom rejoignit son amant et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Sa colère et sa peur disparut au contact du griffondor. Un grognement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche du petit brun. Jédusor sourit et approfondit ses caresses. Passant sa main sur les tempes fraîches, parcourant ses lèvres de doux baisers. Une langue mutine le rejoignit et il se remit vivement de sa surprise pour mieux embrasser son amant. Le baiser se fit plus ardent et Harry dû y mettre fin à contre cœur. Pourtant, il resta fermement collé à son compagnon. Il n'avait pas oublié se besoin impérieux de tendresse, de caresse, de lui tout simplement. Il lui avait manqué terriblement et il n'était resté éloigner que très peu de temps. Il se demandait comment il allait faire à Poudlard. Loin de Tom et de sa protection, il se sentait faible et meurtri.

Tom avait du percevoir son inquiétude car il le serra plus étroitement contre lui. Lui aussi avait besoin de contact avec son amant même si c'était plus contrôlable. Il comprenait parfaitement le besoin d'Harry. Il posa une pluie de baiser dans le cou de porcelaine et entendit murmurer une petite voix agité de sanglot à peine perceptible.

« Tom, j'ai si peur. »

« Tout ira bien chaton. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« De tout ce qui n'est pas ici. Sans toi je me sens tellement perdu. Je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir ça. J'ai peur du monde qui m'entoure quand tu n'es pas là. Je suis si faible. »

« Non, jamais tu ne sera faible. Tu es Harry Potter et tu es mon compagnon. Tu n'a rien à craindre de personne ni de quoi que se soit. Souviens t'en. » Déclara Tom d'une voix forte.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne fut pas convaincu. Néanmoins il essaierait d'être fort, pour Tom. Le besoin de caresse s'agita à nouveau en lui comme une langue de feu coulant dans ses veines et il hésita longuement à parler. Puis avisant son départ proche, il chuchota à l'oreille de son amant.

« Fais moi l'amour, j'en ai besoin. »

Tom lui adressa un immense sourire et l'embrassa passionnément. Les mains du Lord s'agrippèrent aux hanches fines du jeune homme, le basculant ainsi sous lui. Leurs bouches se décollèrent pour errer sur les épaules découvertes. Le reste des habits ne tardèrent pas à finir au pied du lit grâce à un sort.

Tom ne rêvait que de ça depuis leur première nuit, pouvoir enfin connaître à nouveau la chaleur du corps de son âme sœur. Il se modéra pourtant, ne voulant pas le brusquer et se fit plus doux. Mais Harry en avait décidé autrement. Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était du contact. Il libérait toutes ses appréhensions, ses craintes, dans cette étreinte, la rendant presque sauvage. Il plaqua son bassin contre celui de son compagnon, se frottant diablement.

Agréablement surpris, le Lord y répondit avec ardeur. Il immobilisa son compagnon au matelas et entreprit lentement de descendre vers la source de son désir. Harry se cambra d'impatience et essaya de remuer le bassin mais la prise de son amant était trop forte. Voyant que Tom se faisait désirer, il se rappela d'une faiblesse de son amant et l'exploita au maximum.

« **Tom, s'il te plait. J'aimerais tellement que tu le fasses… Prends-la dans ta bouche…maintenant. **» Siffla t-il langoureusement.

A l'écoute de cette chaude voix, Tom devint fou de désir et engloutit la verge douloureuse. Le corps d'Harry se cambra un peu plus devant cet assaut. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler et gémissait de plus en plus fort. Parfois en anglais, le plus souvent en fourchelang, l'exhortant à aller toujours plus loin. L'orgasme le prit par surprise et dans un dernier râle, il se laissa retomber sur le lit, essoufflé.

Mais le Seigneur Noir restait douloureusement tendu et s'activa à embrasser son chaton sur toutes les parcelles de peau qui se présentait à lui. Harry rouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire diaboliquement serpentard, et se leva pour repousser son amant au bout du lit. Tom ne fit aucun geste, le regardant avec envie tout simplement. Le jeune griffondor vint se coller ensuite étroitement contre lui.

Ainsi, dos contre torse, Harry se frotta à nouveau lascivement, attisant encore plus le Lord qui commençait à avoir du mal à respirer tant son amant transpirait la débauche. Quand Harry se cambra contre lui, plaquant ses fesses contre son membre dressé se fut le geste de trop. Il massa d'abord les fesses musclés par le sport et entra un doigt dans l'entrée. Un gémissement de douleur et de plaisir mêlé s'échappa de la bouche du brun mais cela ne l'empêcha de s'empaler lui-même sur cette intrusion. Une nouvelle vague de sentiment le submergea, ardente, remplie de désir contenue avec peine, pleine d'amour : les sentiments de Tom.

Harry fit alors une chose qu'il ne se saurait jamais cru capable de faire un jour après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il passa ses jambes de chaque côté de celle de Tom, écartant les cuisses aux maximum et se releva pour s'asseoir directement sur l'excitation de son amant. La douleur le fit grimacer mais le râle de plaisir de son amant et le bonheur qu'il ressentit la lui fit vite oublier.

Tom avait faillit jouir en voyant son mignon petit chaton s'empaler de lui-même. Il ne retint alors plus ses gestes et les entraîna dans un rythme rapide et violent. Les cris et gémissement envahirent la pièce accompagnée de supplique du survivant en fourchelang.

« **Plus vite…mm mm Tom encore….Plus fort…Tom ! »**

Le Lord accéléra encore encouragé par les gémissements et parole du griffondor, plaquant encore plus leur corps, mordant son cou. Harry allait lui aussi à la rencontre de leur deux corps, s'empalant toujours plus loin. La tête lui tourna soudain et dans une parfaite osmose, ils eurent leurs orgasmes.

Voldemort éjacula longuement, le corps d'Harry plaqué contre lui, sa tête reposant dans son cou. Puis, ils s'effondrèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Le survivant se colla immédiatement à lui et soupira de bien être. De longues minutes passèrent dans un calme reposant, puis Tom se rappelant avec quelle force il avait pris son amant, le brisa.

« Chaton, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

« Un peu mais j'en avais besoin et tu en avais envie. » Répliqua le petit brun d'une voix douce sans ouvrir ses paupières.

« Non, c'est que… »

« Je l'ai ressenti, ton aura me l'as montré. »

Tom se redressa soudain et détailla son amour. Il paraissait si calme mais si il sentait vraiment les auras, il pourrait savoir que la traîtresse serait ici dans les cachots. Devait-il lui en parler et risquer une dispute après ce moment si magique ? Il pensa que non et se recoucha pour câliner à nouveau son amant mine de rien. Peine perdue.

« Je sais que tu me caches quelques choses mais je ne peux pas dire quoi. Seulement, j'espère que tu auras assez confiance en moi le moment venu pour m'en parler. Maintenant j'aimerais juste savoir à qui appartient ses stries sur ton aura. Elles sont jaunes, c'est une couleur étrange dans la tienne. J'aime mieux quand ton noir et mon blanc s'emmêle. C'est plus joli. Pansy m'as toujours dit que la couleur jaune était celle de la jalousie. A qui cela appartient ? » Termina le survivant sur le même ton.

« Chaton, il faudra que l'on parle. Mais s'il te plait pas maintenant. Nous sommes si bien là et puis le principal c'est que l'on soit ensemble, ici, tous les deux. » Conclut le Lord méditant sur les paroles du griffy.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais j'aimerais savoir qui a tenté de te tuer. J'ai pris le coup à ta place mais l'intention y était alors dis moi. » Fit Harry en relevant la tête pour plonger son regard émeraude dans les rubis rougeoyant.

« Je te tiens au courant de certaine chose maintenant mais attend cet après midi et tu sauras vraiment tout d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête mais n'était pas satisfait. Aussitôt qu'ils aient fini leur rapport, il avait sentit une légère angoisse et un malaise de la part de son amant. De plus, il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, il voyait bien l'aura de Tom quand il faisait l'amour. Les stries jaunes l'avaient immédiatement interpellé car elle n'était pas là avant. Grace à Blaise qui avait voulu apprendre à distinguer les auras, il savait quelques éléments sur le sujet. Par conséquent, il savait donc que celui qui avait déposé ses stries dans l'aura de son amant, l'avait agressé. Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il s'était donc résolut à demander la réponse mais il avait bien vu la tension s'installer dans la pièce quand il lui en avait parlé.

« Un pion de Dumbledore vient d'être envoyé pour tenter de m'affaiblir physiquement. Il semblerait que le vieux fou croit que s'il ne peut pas me battre par la magie, il me vaincra par mon enveloppe corporelle. Le traître est donc dans mes cachots et avant que tu poses la question, je t'interdis de le voir. Dumbledore doit croire que tu es mon prisonnier sinon il ne t'acceptera plus à Poudlard et tu ne pourras pas finir tes études. Un hologramme te représentant croupissant dans une cellule est mise en place. Ainsi, le traître ne pourra rien communiquer de dangereux. » Déclara le Lord d'une voix atone.

« Tom, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question qui as tenté de te tuer ? » S'entêta Harry mais restant calme.

« Tu le sauras cette après midi. Séverus passera te voir dans deux heures. Tu iras manger et ensuite tu me rejoindras dans la salle du trône sous un glamour. Tu assisteras au procès du traître. » Finit-il d'une voix agacé.

Voldemort se leva alors et fonça dans la salle de bain, laissant la un Harry, attristé. Le ton du seigneur noir avait été neutre mais coupant, ne souffrant pas la discussion. Déjà que le griffondor ne se sentait pas à l'aise quand il s'agissait des ordres de Tom, le fait qu'il le commande aussi n'arrangeait pas la situation. Il lui faisait penser à Dumbledore, lui cachant tout et le manipulant à sa guise.

Il soupira et se leva également. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre admirant les jardins de la propriété. Il resta là jusqu'à ce qu'un corps l'enlace.

« Je suis désolé chaton si j'ai été froid avec toi mais cette attaque m'as bouleversé d'autant plus que tu en as souffert et… »

« Laisse tomber Tom, c'est pas grave. » Fit tristement le jeune rouge et or.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que l'on se dispute pour des broutilles… » Commença le Lord.

« DES BROUTILLES ? Je ne savais pas que je comptais si peu pour toi ! Tu me fais penser au vieux fou ! » Hurla le jeune homme qui sentait la rage revenir ainsi que la tristesse.

Tom le retint et afficha une mine furieuse. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on le compare à ce vieux fou. Celui qu'il s'évertuait de combattre et qui l'avait tant fait souffert. Personne ne pouvait faire ça même pas Harry.

Il jetta le survivant sur le lit et le fixa de ses yeux rouges intensément. Harry se recula devant le regard froid et dangereux de son amant. Ce n'était plus Tom devant lui mais Lord Voldemort dans toute sa splendeur et surtout sa terreur. Harry commença alors à penser qu'il avait peut être été trop loin. Il n'aurait pas dû crier et dire des choses qu'il ne pensait déjà plus. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, le mal était fait. Tom leva le poing et s'apprêta à frapper. La colère agitait ses veines, pourtant il se retint. Le petit brun s'était recroquevillé et tremblait.

« Non…s'il te plait…pas encore… » Sanglota t-il.

« Puisque tu sembles si malheureux ici et que je ne vaux pas mieux que le vieux fou selon toi, tu retourneras dès cette après midi à Poudlard avec la traître. Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Séverus viendras te chercher. » Lança Tom froidement.

Il sortit de la chambre avant de faire une bêtise et envoya un message au père d'Harry. La colère baissait en intensité pour laisser place à un grand vide dans son cœur. La douleur surgit et il alla dans les cachots pour voir si tout se déroulait comme prévu.

L'air était glacial et sec. Une forme reposait sur un sol crasseux. Il s'approcha et resta dans l'ombre attendant de voir son plan s'exécuter. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une silhouette noire se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cellule du prisonnier. L'homme ouvrit la porte et pris la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Séverus quitta dix minutes plus tard le domaine Jédusor avec son fils et Ginny Weasley, inconscients.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Qui est le pion de Dumby ? Je crois que c'est facile mais dites moi quand même.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner. J'ai un partiel demain et après le rythme habituel reprendra.

Gros bisous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser des review !


	11. Retour à Poudlard

Lecteur de toujours, bonjour ! Je viens de passer mon dernier partiel ! Ouf !!! Qui s'est bien passé, heureusement pour moi. Vous voyez, je reprends comme promis mon rythme de parution habituel pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère) et le mien également. Alors attention ne tuez pas mon Tom chéri !! Je sais, ce n'est pas bien ce qu'il a fait mais je vous rassure, il va vite comprendre qu'il a fait son « stupide griffondor » comme dirait quelqu'un. J'ai remarqué que j'avais mal coupé mon chapitre et que je dévoile le nom de Ginny ! Mais bon ce n'est pas grave ! Pour les questions : Gripoils, tu trouveras toute les réponses dans ce chapitre donc je te laisse le lire ! Merci pour vos review toujours aussi nombreuses !!! Je suis comblée et j'espère en recevoir plein d'autre…Bonne lecture et profitaient des vacances pour ceux qui le sont encore sinon bonne rentrée (comme moi snif !)…

_**Pensée de Rogue.**_

_Pensée de Théo._

Chapitre 10…

_**Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre la réaction du Seigneur Noir. Quand j'ai lu la missive, je suis resté interdit. Il voulait que je ramène Harry et la sale belette à Poudlard. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas posé plus de question, l'aura malfaisante qui se dégageait du Lord était assez impressionnante pour empêcher une de mes remarques acerbes. Je ne suis quand même pas suicidaire à ce point. J'ai donc accomplie fidèlement mon devoir mais à quel prix ? **_

_**Quand nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, j'ai automatiquement prévenu le vieux fou de l'arrivée de son « jouet » comme il se plait à l'appeler devant moi. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas eut besoin de jeter un quelconque sort de métamorphose pour faire croire qu'il réchappait des cachots. Rien que ses yeux vides, son corps malingre et livide achevait de convaincre quiconque le croisait. Dumbledore goba toute l'histoire, surtout quand la gamine insupportable lui raconta qu'Harry avait été abandonné dans un cachot crasseux et qu'il était souvent interrogé. Il a ensuite envoyé l'horrible rouquine à l'infirmerie et m'a chargé de donner un appartement particulier à Harry pour le féliciter et pour qu'il se remette progressivement. Sa charité mal placée m'a écœuré et j'ai dû grandement me contenir pour ne pas le rouer de coups devant ce spectacle de mièvrerie hypocrite. Il avait une fois de plus mentit au garçon, lui assurant qu'il chercherait la cause de son changement d'apparence. Comme si il ne le savait pas. Harry n'avait pas réagit, trop absorbé par je ne sais quelle pensée mais elles ne devaient pas être loin de mon Seigneur.**_

_**Je ne sais pas à qui je dois en vouloir le plus. A Dumby, pour vouloir enfoncer le clou sur la détresse de mon fils ou au Lord pour l'avoir mis dans un état catatonique. J'ai peur. Je ne le reconnais pas souvent mais j'ai horriblement peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Ici, je ne peux pas le surveiller comme je le voudrais et surtout le Seigneur n'est plus là pour lui redonner gout à la vie. Les cours reprennent demain et je n'ai pas réussit à apprendre quelques notions à Harry. Le Lord ne s'en offusquera pas vu la situation. Il faut dire que ces trois derniers jours n'ont pas été de tout repos. **_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ? Cette question me hante et je ne peux rien y faire. Harry refuse d'en parler, de toute manière, il refuse catégoriquement de parler à quelqu'un. Tout ce que j'ai entendu de sa bouche, c'est son nom quand il s'est éveillé mais dès qu'il a compris que tout cela était réel, il s'est tut et s'est replié sur lui-même. Je ne supporte plus de le voir souffrir comme cela. Il est si fragile. Mon cœur s'est serré quand je lui ai montré ses nouveaux appartements dans la tour nord du château. Ses yeux été emplies de souffrance et de tristesse.**_

_**Il est deux heures du matin et cela fait trois heures que je suis sur la même copie. Hermione Granger en plus. Tant pis pour elle, se sera un T (Troll.), je ne suis pas d'humeur. Dumbledore m'a formellement interdit de m'occuper de mon fils. Alors je reste là et je massacre les copies des griffondors idiots et même quelques serpentard y sont passé. Goyle n'a jamais été bon et aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le jour.**_

Harry était resté recroquevillé sur son lit. Trop grand pour lui, trop froid pour lui, trop sans lui tout simplement. A cette pensée, une larme coula sur sa joue. Tom lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne cessait de le voir pour à chaque fois s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas là. Il repensait à ses caresses, ses baisers, ses paroles si tendres. Mais tout était fini maintenant. Il avait été trop loin et Tom l'avait abandonné…lui aussi. Personne ne lui faisait confiance. Rogue lui avait retiré tous ces cadeaux et sa baguette aussi. De quoi avait-il peur ? S'il voulait se faire du mal, il pourrait très bien le faire sans ses dagues et sa baguette. D'ailleurs ce n'était peut être pas une aussi mauvaise idée maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus jouer de rôle dans la guerre. Il n'avait plus personne maintenant que Tom se fichait de son sort.

Alors il attendrait que la mort vienne le chercher. Il passa ses bras sur ses genoux et recommença à sangloter. Un vide se creusait dans son ventre, il avait terriblement besoin de contact. Sa peau était comme ultra sensible, chacun de ses mouvements le faisait frissonner. Ses appartements lui paraissait froid et sans vie. Il voulait Tom, désespérément. C'est sur ce manque cruel qui lui tordait les veines qu'il s'endormit.

Il se réveilla fourbu et en sueur. Les rêves ou plutôt les cauchemars avaient été légion. Il avait vu un Voldemort plus tyrannique que jamais qui torturait, tuait et massacrait ses amis. Il aurait pu y croire s'il n'avait pas connu les instants de douceur dans les bras de Tom. Mais il n'oubliait pas que Tom Jedusor était aussi Lord Voldemort et il se demandait bien ce que le futur lui réserverait. Est-ce qu'il essaierait de le tuer ? Et lui, pourrait-il se montrer fort face à celui qui faisait battre son cœur désormais ?

Il prit une douche rapidement et s'habilla sans grande conviction. Il commençait par un cours de métamorphose et rien que l'idée de voir le remplaçant de Mac Gonagall lui serrait le cœur. Dumbledore s'était séparé d'elle comme un vulgaire pion, elle si fidèle jusqu'à présent. Il sortit de ses appartements et monta à la tour d'astronomie pour réfléchir un peu. Seul là haut, assis sur les créneaux, la tête penché vers le vide, il repensait à Tom, encore. Il sentit alors une présence derrière lui.

« Que fais tu ici ? »

« Je médite Théo. J'ai besoin de solitude. » Marmonna le petit brun d'un ton morne.

« Oublie ça, tu n'en auras pas. Draco te cherche de partout, Pansy menace quiconque t'aurait vu et je crois que Vince et Greg tabasse un griffondor qui se vante de t'avoir vu détruit par sa faute. Je pense même que Blaise harcèle Rogue, c'est pour te dire. Dès que l'un d'eux aura mis les mains sur toi il ne te lâchera pas. » Fit le serpentard d'une voix calme.

« Théo, je t'en prie, laisse-moi seul. » Le supplia t-il sans se retourner.

« Non. Tu as besoin de parler. On ne parle que de toi au manoir. Le Lord est furieux et les doloris pleuvent. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda t-il inquiet.

« C'est Tom qui l'a voulu. Je lui ai déplu. Et comme d'habitude, j'ai fait du mal autour de moi. Alors être là me calme je crois » Répondit le survivant dans un souffle.

« Ne penses pas ça. J'ignore la raison de ton retour précoce ici mais je pense que la situation devrait s'arranger. »

« J'ai dit à Tom qu'il était comme Dumbledore. » Fit Harry en le défiant d'en rajouter.

« Ouche, en effet tu n'y a pas été de main morte mais si c'est la cause de votre dispute, ce n'est rien et puis il a l'air de regretter déjà puisqu'il se venge sur tous ce qu'il peut. »

« Théo, tu sais qui a attaqué Tom ? » L'interrogea le brun en se tournant vers lui.

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler. J'étais présent lors de l'attaque et tout c'est passé très vite néanmoins je vais quand même le faire. C'est Ginny Weasley. »

Harry ne réagit pas à cette annonce mais fut très surprit. Comment la douce Ginny qu'il connaissait avait pu provoquer un acte d'une telle violence ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Et puis Tom n'avait-il pas parlé d'un traître ? Or, la jolie rouquine ne faisait pas parti des mangemorts ?

« Harry, Ginny est un agent double au service du Lord. Son rôle a toujours été très ambiguë c'est pour cela que personne a part nous cinq maintenant six sommes au courant. Je crois qu'elle a été recrutée en même temps que ses frères. Cependant il semblerait qu'elle est retournée sa veste. Tu sais Ginny est une fille particulière. Tu ne l'as connaît pas vraiment. Allez viens, tu vas être en retard en cours. » Finit Théo un peu nerveux.

Harry resta impassible et pris la main que son ami lui tendait pour descendre de son perchoir. Ils allèrent en cours chacun de leur côté méditant sur l'échange qu'ils avaient eu. Le petit brun essayant d'intégrer toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir et Théo se maudissant de la situation désastreuse.

_Alors c'est pour cela que le Lord est tant furieux ! Cela ne m'étonne pas, mon père m'avait averti que le Seigneur s'était adouci considérablement depuis qu'Harry était à ses côtés. Maintenant, mon petit griffy est seul et déprimé et le chef est d'une humeur massacrante. Je devrais peut être lui faire part de mes suppositions concernant sa chère rouquine. Il sait peut être qu'elle était obsédé par lui pendant longtemps mais sait-il qu'elle a tout fait pour se mettre dans les draps du Lord ? Peut être ne devrait-il pas le savoir après tout, cela ne ferait que compliqué la situation et je ne tiens pas à recevoir de doloris. Pourtant, il se laissera manipuler par cette garce s'il reste dans l'ignorance. Pansy m'a dit qu'elle convoitait toujours le titre de Reine des ténèbres alors le fait que le Lord ait été attaqué le lendemain de l'annonce du nouveau titre d'Harry n'est peut être pas qu'une simple coïncidence ? Je garderais un œil la dessus. Mais cette fois ci je resterais en retrait. Je n'ai pas envie qu'à cause de moi, il arrive du mal à mon griffy. J'ai déjà échoué en ralliant Mac Go à notre cause alors cette fois ci je réfléchirais à deux fois._

Loin des préoccupations de son ami, le prince des griffondor entra dans la salle de métamorphose pour se retrouver face à face avec un de ses anciens cauchemars.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous ai déjà dit que vous n'étiez pas au dessus de tous le monde. Vous avez une minute de retard, par conséquent vous serez en réunion avec moi à 20 heures ce soir. Asseyez-vous. » Résonna la voix onctueuse et méprisante de Dolorès Ombrage.

Surpris, Harry ne répliqua pas et s'assit tranquillement à sa table au fond de la classe, seul. Il entendit alors ce à quoi il s'attendait c'est-à-dire des points en moins pour sa maison. Il soupira en sortant son parchemin mais garda le silence. Il savait bien que s'il réagissait cela ne ferait que compliqué la situation et l'aggraver. De plus, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à tenir contre ce crapaud, ses pensées étant totalement focalisé sur un beau brun ténébreux.

Le cours se déroula, contre toutes attentes très bien. A part le fait, que maintenant les griffondors semblait le regarder avec méchanceté. Mais il s'en fichait bien, méchanceté ou pitié pour lui cela revenait au même, il était toujours seul.

Quand la sonnerie du cours retentit, il ramassa le plus vite qu'il pu ses affaires et s'échappa de la salle de classe devenu salle de torture. Il fut happer par deux bras puissant qui le plaquèrent contre le mur d'en face et frissonna à ce contact. Il leva la tête et reconnu le couple de l'année : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

« Suis-nous. »

Ce furent les seuls mots qui furent prononcé avant que ses deux « amis » s'engouffrent à travers la porte d'une salle de classe vide. D'un pas nonchalant, il les suivit et s'installa sur un bureau face à une Hermione, les bras sur sa taille en signe d'exaspération et à un Ron, rouge comme une tomate.

« Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » Entama la brunette d'une voix forte.

« Je ne comprend pas de quoi tu parles, Mione. Explique-toi. » Répondit le brun d'un ton las.

« Moi, m'expliquer ? C'est une blague ? Se serait plutôt à toi de nous dire ce que tu fous en ce moment ! » Rétorqua t-elle dans un rire faux.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Les deux griffondors voulait une explication mais sur quoi ? Lui, n'avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait abandonné ses amis, ce n'était pas lui non plus qui manipulait les gens pour son propre intérêt, ce n'est pas lui aussi qui ne voyait pas quand son meilleur ami allait mal. Par contre c'était lui qui se faisait battre, c'était lui a qui on avait menti, c'était lui qu'on prenait pour un simple moyen de vengeance, c'était lui qui était seul, c'était lui qui avait perdu le seul amour qu'il recevait d'une personne un tant soit peu honnête envers sa personne, c'était lui qui voulait ne plus exister tout simplement. Mais il doutait que c'était l'explication que ses « amis » voulaient entendre. Alors en attendant, il ne faisait rien, à part essayer de refouler le désespoir qui l'envahissait pour ne pas éclater en larmes et leur crier dessus. Il ressentait de la haine de la part de ses camarades et il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi ? Peut être que cela avait toujours été ainsi et que son pouvoir ne lui montrait que maintenant.

« Tu oses même nous snobé ? Mais quel culot ! » Renchérit Ron.

« Je…je ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi ?... » Débuta le survivant.

« Pourquoi ? Voila la question est posée. Pourquoi Harry, tu nous as ignorés du jour au lendemain ? Pourquoi tu t'es allié avec ses saletés de serpentard ? Pourquoi il a fallut que tu te laisses enlevé sans grande résistance ? Pourquoi il a fallu que Ginny te sauve ? Mais tu vas nous dire que tu ne sais rien comme d'habitude. Alors ouvres bien tes oreilles, restes loin de nous espèce de traître ou alors je n'hésiterai pas à me servir de ma baguette ! Est-ce clair ? Tu me dégoutes ! Monstre. » Conclut Hermione en criant.

« Tu n'es plus rien maintenant pour nous. Tu n'es plus mon frère. » Acheva Ron en entrainant sa petite amie hors de la salle.

Une minute passa ou peut être était-ce une heure ? Harry n'aurait su le dire. Il restait là, assis sur ce bureau, trop choqué par les propos que ses anciens compagnons de route avaient tenu. Un lâche, un traitre, et ce mot qui revenait sans cesse : monstre. Au bout d'un moment indéfini, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers ses appartements où il s'effondra sur son lit après avoir donné le mot de passe : Loveless.

Séverus entra d'un pas rapide dans sa salle de classe avec toujours l'espèce de sangsue de Zabini sur les talons. Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il le harcelait à nouveau. Merlin, il n'avait même pas pu prendre son café ce matin tant le serpentard était déterminé à trouver Harry. C'est donc avec une joie non feinte qu'il aboya aux élèves de rentrer dans la salle. Il était 11h pile et le cours pouvait maintenant commencer mais il se rendit compte que Blaise était toujours à côté de son bureau. Il lui jetta un regard noir et interrogatif.

« Je vous l'avez dit monsieur. Où est Harry ? Il n'est même pas venu en cours de potion. » Soupira le brun.

« Zabini, pour votre santé je vous conseille grandement de vous asseoir ou alors je vous assure que légume à St Mangouste sera un projet d'avenir très prometteur pour vous. » Fit Rogue de sa voix habituellement froide.

Le jeune vert et argent déglutit et se dit qu'il avait atteint ses limites dans la « cherche au Potter ». Il alla donc s'asseoir et lu attentivement les consignes de la potion affiché au tableau. Séverus, par contre, n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à se concentrer. Comme pourrait-il faire autre chose que de s'inquiéter pour son fils qui a peine le premier jour d'école, ratait déjà des cours. Le sien en plus, avant, il aurait compris mais maintenant Harry savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui, que tout ceci n'était qu'une grande mascarade.

Il prit donc un parchemin et écrivit au Lord une courte missive sur l'état de son fils. Il avait été aussi loin qu'il avait pu pour dénoncer l'attitude inadmissible de son chef. Mais il s'était quand même retenu car même si il était dans les favoris du Lord, un doloris n'était pas exclu surtout si comme Lucius lui avait dit, le maître était furieux. Le cours se déroula ensuite sans anicroches. Avec 135 point en moins pour Griffondor, 120 points pour Serpentard, un blessé à l'infirmerie, et trois chaudrons à remplacer. Un cours classique en somme. Une fois l'heure terminer, il se jetta hors de sa salle et partit à la recherche d'Harry mais au détour d'un couloir, il trouva non pas son fils mais l'affreux bonbon sur jambes : Albus Dumbledore en personne. Celui-ci l'enjoignit à le suivre dans son bureau.

« Que me voulez vous, je suis pressé. » Commença Rogue à peine entré.

« Vous chercher Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix malicieuse dont il fallait absolument se méfier.

« Si vous le savez pourquoi me poser la question. Maintenant si vous n'avez pas d'autre chose à me dire… »

« Ne me parlez pas comme ça ! Je suis très mécontent de votre fils. Il ne satisfait plus ces derniers temps. » Fit Dumbledore d'un ton faussement navré.

« Peut être devriez vous le ménager un peu. Son séjour chez le Lord n'a pas été très profitable pour lui. » Répondit du tac o tac Séverus sarcastiquement.

« Je lui ai donné un appartement pour qu'il se remette, il devrait s'en sortir non ? »

« Vous lui avez donné ce droit parce que vous avez retourné la population sorcière contre lui ! J'ai bien vu les comportements des griffondors aujourd'hui et j'ai entendu certain commentaire affligeant. Vous êtes une… »

« Surveillez vos paroles, cela pourrait être regrettable. Néanmoins, vous avez raison mais c'est la seule manière pour pouvoir le garder sous ma coupe. Harry devra rester confiné dans ses appartements dès la fin des cours et qu'il ne me désobéisse pas ! Je veux également que vous l'entrainiez à l'affrontement demain. Je devrais m'absenter l'après midi. »

« Ce sera fait. Puis-je me retirer ? » Demanda narquoisement Séverus.

« Allez-y et demain, je ne veux pas que vous sortiez de vos quartiers avec Harry. » Fit le vieux sorcier comme un avertissement.

« Bien. » Lâcha froidement Rogue avant de se hâter vers la sortie.

Pendant ce temps, Draco arrivait devant la chambre de notre petit brun et toquait comme un Troll des montagnes sur le tableau qui refusait de le laisser passer. Voyant que son raffut ne servait à rien, il décida de revenir plus tard avec des renforts. Pansy devrait faire sortir l'ours de sa tanière. Mais à peine eut-il tourné le dos qu'un bruit de coulissement se fit entendre. La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur un Harry aux yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Oh Merlin Harry ! Je me suis fait du souci pour toi. » Déclara le blond en enlaçant son meilleur ami.

« Pardon. » Fit le petit brun tout penaud en se dégageant de l'étreinte sous les yeux surpris de son camarade.

« Laisse tomber. Je suis rassuré maintenant. Bon, ne restons pas dans le couloir, entrons. » Fit Draco en entraînant le jeune homme dans le petit salon.

Il alluma un feu car la température de la pièce était glaciale. Il avait d'ailleurs juré avoir vu Harry trembler. Il inspecta le griffondor sous toutes les coutures et secoua la tête négativement. Il avait reperdu son sourire, son teint était livide, et des cernes avaient élues domicile sous ses yeux ternes. Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre et contempla d'un regard hypnotisé le feu dans l'âtre.

« Théo m'a tout dit, sous la menace, mais il a quand même fini par tout me dire. Harry, il faut que tu te reprennes, le Lord sera furieux quand il te verra dans cet état. » Tenta de la convaincre Malfoy.

« Il se fiche de moi alors il ne dira rien. C'est fini maintenant, je n'ais plus personne. Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que j'étais un traître, un monstre et ils ont raisons. » Finit tout bas le jeune homme.

« Depuis quand la belette et le castor ont raison ? Ils ne savent pas qui tu es vraiment ni ce que tu as traversé alors laisse les et puis nous on est là. Que tu le veuille ou non, tu n'es plus un griffondor mais un serpentard maintenant. Harry, tu fais parti de notre famille et je t'assure que la situation va s'arranger. J'ai d'ailleurs demandé une audience au Lord ce soir… »

« NON !, je ne veux pas que tu lui parles. S'il te plait Dray… » Supplia le petit brun soudain désemparé.

« Je suis désolé petit frère mais ma décision est prise. Les Potter et les Jedusor sont trop fier pour que la situation s'arrange d'elle-même alors je vais t'aider. Et puis j'ai vu parrain écrire une lettre au Seigneur des Ténèbres et crois moi il n'a pas été tendre. »

« Mais, vous allez vous prendre un doloris… » Souffla le brun triste de faire encore indirectement du mal aux gens qu'il aimait.

« Non car vois tu, le Lord a une faiblesse : toi et en le faisant culpabiliser, on ne risque rien. » Fit Draco sur le ton de la confidence en ajoutant un clin d'œil complice.

Un sourire réapparut sur le visage du prince des ténèbres mais il fut vite effacer quand il vit l'heure. Sa retenue avec Ombrage commençait dans cinq minutes. Il se leva affolé et après avoir vaguement informé son ami de la raison de son départ précipité, il s'en alla en courant à travers les couloirs. Draco resta un instant encore devant la cheminée et sortit pour aller lui aussi à son rendez vous.

Voldemort augmenta l'intensité de son doloris. Quel incapable ce mangemort ! Puis, voyant les regards ahuris de ses sujets, il leva le sort, libérant le pauvre homme de sa torture. Sans un mot, il s'éclipsa dans son salon privé et s'assit dans le fauteuil près du feu. Il repensa à son âme sœur et la dispute qui s'en été suivie. Absurde était le seul mot qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Il s'était laissé emporter comme un stupide griffondor. Tout son corps appeler son amant et lui hurlait d'aller le rejoindre pour le réconforter. Mais sa fierté l'en empêchait et il resta là, assis, à ruminer son comportement. Séverus lui avait envoyé une lettre l'informant des dernières nouvelles de son chaton et elles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Anéanti, replier sur lui-même, mutisme, tels étaient les mots pour décrire l'état d'Harry. Il regrettait déjà mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, plus maintenant. Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle du trône pour rencontrer Malfoy Junior.

« Mon Lord » Fit Draco en effectuant une révérence.

« Draco, je te préviens je suis de mauvaise humeur en ce moment alors je te conseille d'être bref et surtout d'être venu pour une bonne raison. » Déclara le Lord d'une voix froide.

« Mon Seigneur, Harry va très mal. Ombrage est revenu à l'école et l'a déjà mis en retenue. J'ai peur qu'elle ne lui fasse encore du mal. Il est très faible et elle va en profiter… »

« Séverus m'a déjà dis tout ça. Tu ne m'apprends rien. »

« MAIS COMMENT VOUS POUVEZ RESTER LA A NE RIEN FAIRE ALORS QUE HARRY NE VA PAS BIEN DU TOUT ! LUI IL VOUS AIME ET VOUS VOUS EN FICHEZ COMME DE VOTRE PREMIER BALAI ! C'EST INCROYABLE IL REFUSE MEME QU'ON LE TOUCHE, J'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE ! » Hurla Draco puis s'arrêta brusquement choqué de son ton.

Le Lord le fixait sans réagir. Son mangemort venait de lui hurler dessus et le pire c'est qu'il trouvait que c'était avec raison. Que faisait-il là sur ce siège sans son chaton à ses côtés. Il devait le voir maintenant. Enfin d'abord il allait rassurer Draco et l'empêchait de faire une crise cardiaque à seulement 16 ans.

« Draco, tu ne va pas mourir aujourd'hui car je trouve que tu as raison mais élève encore une seul fois la voix contre moi et je te certifie que se seront les derniers mots que tu prononceras. » Conclut-il en se relevant.

« Oui maître. Pardonnez-moi maître. Je m'excuse maître. » Bafouilla Draco rouge de honte.

« C'est bon. J'irais voir Harry ce soir. Quand reviendra t-il de sa retenue ? »

« Je ne sais, cela dépendra du crapaud mon Seigneur. »

« Elle a pas intérêt à le retenir longtemps dans ce cas. » Conclut le Lord en serrant les dents.

Draco entendit quand même la dernière parole de Voldemort et sourit mais se reprit très vite et disparut sous le regard noir de son chef.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voici un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Alors votre avis ?

Le prochain chapitre sera pour demain ou lundi !

Cela sera principalement la réconciliation entre notre Ryry et Tom et les véritables intentions de Ginny seront dévoilés voir un accrochage en règle avec Pansy mais je ne suis pas encore sûr si ça vous tente faîte m'en part !

Merci de m'avoir lu !!!

A bientôt

Gros bisous

Jalana.


	12. Réconciliation

Bonjour à toutes !! La suite est là… Merci pour vos review, le fait d'approcher le 200 ème commentaire me remplit de joie (je saute de partout) !! Naku666 sera ravie de ce chapitre en ce qui concerne Ginny (Hé oui, moi aussi je l'aime pas !!!) car Pansy lui remet les pendules à l'heure !! Et ce n'est pas fini pour la rouquine !! Je pense que Rogue a souvent été tenté d'empoisonné le diabétique fou mais il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais osé le faire de peur de représailles en cas d'échec ! Lunicorne, Pansy restera une amie fidèle contrairement à d'autre. Et puis, elle a une raison de poids pour être aux côtés du Lord : L'amour ! Mais de qui ? Vous le saurez bientôt… Bonne lecture et a bientôt !!!

Chapitre 11…

Il était 22h34 exactement et Harry progressait difficilement dans les couloirs. Outre la fatigue physique et psychologique, le manquement des repas depuis son arrivée et les heures de sommeil quasi-inexistant, c'était plutôt le manque de sang qui lui donnait des vertiges. Ombrages n'y avait pas été de main morte, après lui avoir montré avec un fouet chaque règlement de Poudlard, elle lui avait ensuite donné les traditionnelles lignes à écrire, avec son sang bien sûr. La retenue s'était passé dans le silence le plus complet, ce qui avait enragé le nouveau professeur de métamorphose mais Harry ne lui avait pas fait le plaisir d'entendre ses cris de douleur. Il avait tenu bon pensant que quelque part la souffrance ressentie effacerait la douleur qu'il infligeait involontairement aux autres.

Plus que 100 mètres et il arrivait chez lui, il accéléra le pas dans un dernier effort et s'affala contre la toile en chuchotant le mot de passe. Ses plaies dans le dos dû aux coups de fouet suintaient de plus en plus, le sang coulait le long de sa robe de sorcier, heureusement noire. La peinture pivota dans un craquement sonore et il s'effondra dans le salon au pied du fauteuil sans apercevoir l'occupant. Sa vision devint noire et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Par Salazar. » Souffla Tom.

Seuls ces mots purent franchir ses lèvres devant le corps inerte de son amant. Une vague de culpabilité surgit en lui pour la première fois de son existence. Regretter n'était pas dans sa nature et ne le serait jamais mais voir l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait son amour le faisait réagir. Il était coupable. Coupable d'avoir rejeté le petit brun, de l'avoir jeté dans la fosse aux lions (sans mauvais jeu de mot), coupable de l'avoir abandonné pour une dispute sommes toute bénigne. Son cœur lui faisait mal et le besoin de le toucher qu'il s'évertuait à combattre depuis deux jours le brisa. Il n'y tint plus et se rua sur le corps gisant au sol mais avant qu'il eut pu poser sa main sur son amant, celui-ci s'éveilla.

« Tom…j'aimerais tant que tu sois vraiment là… » Murmura le jeune homme en tendant douloureusement son bras vers le visage de l'aîné sans l'atteindre.

« Je suis là, chaton…Vraiment. » Balbutia le serpentard, le cœur serré.

Harry se recula vivement vers le mur derrière lui quand il entendit cette voix si familière. Un cri de douleur lui échappa quand son dos percuta violemment la pierre froide. Il dévisagea son vis-à-vis comme pour vérifier si c'était réel ou pas puis soupira.

« Que veux-tu Tom ? » Finit-il par dire d'une voix peu sûre en baissant la tête.

Tom parut surpris. Décidément, il se doutait qu'il n'allait pas trouver le rouge et or prêt à lui sauter dessus mais quand même, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. L'air douloureux de son amant augmenta sa culpabilité. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal et voilà le résultat. Il se reprit et déclara d'une vois douce.

« Toi. Je suis venu pour toi mon chaton. » Avoua t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » Souffla faiblement le survivant en se relevant difficilement.

Harry savait très bien pourquoi mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas passer son temps à ressentir les émotions de Tom à travers son don. Il voulait des mots, des gestes, il en avait besoin. Même si il mourrait d'envie de se jeter dans ses bras protecteurs, il voulait qu'il lui parle.

Une fois debout, il se retint de justesse au mur, les vertiges s'intensifiaient. Il se fit pourtant violence et resta attentif au moindre mot de son amant. Mais rien ne venait. Il finit par baisser la tête et les mots sortirent, brisant le silence pesant.

« Chaton, je…suis…désolé. Je me suis emporté et…oh Merlin Harry ! » Cria t-il en voyant le petit brun s'effondrer.

Tom l'enlaça de justesse avant que la tête du brun ne heurte le parquet. Il le calla bien contre lui et Harry gémit de bonheur à ce contact. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Sans effort, il le souleva et l'emmena lentement mais surement vers le lit, ignorant la cause de ses évanouissements répétitifs. Le jeune homme grogna quand le Lord le posa délicatement sur les draps frais et éloigna ses bras.

« Pas…sur le dos. » Souffla t-il épuisé.

« Pourqu… »

La question mourut sur ses lèvres quand il regarda ses mains, rouge, couverte du sang de son amant. Harry leva des yeux craintif vers lui. Il avait bien senti l'aura de colère de son amant, craignant qu'elle soit contre lui. Le Lord se calma soudainement à la vue des tremblements du jeune homme. Il se radoucit et passa une main tendre dans la chevelure brune.

« Chaton, qui t'as fait ça ? » Demanda le Lord d'une voix plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Pas…maintenant s'il te plait. » Supplia le jeune homme en se frottant contre la main du Lord.

« D'accord, nous parlerons de cela demain matin. Je vais te soigner, ne t'en fait pas. »

« Jamais…quand…tu es là. » Finit Harry en fermant les yeux sous la caresse plus insistante.

Tom sourit et conjura une bassine d'eau tiède. Il enleva la lourde robe noire découvrant les tâches de sang sur la chemise à présent de couleur rouge. Il suréleva son amant pour lui retirer le pantalon, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile quand Harry recherchait toujours plus de contact avec lui mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Une fois le pantalon enlevé, il retira la chemise souillée et la lança par terre, au pied du lit. Le survivant était maintenant presque nu et il préféra laisser les sous vêtements d'Harry où ils étaient pour ne pas craquer et lui sauter dessus.

Les lacérations était profonde mais heureusement ne laisserait pas de trace. Il les soigna rapidement, la magie du jeune homme faisait déjà effet, avant d'inspecter le corps tout entier pour déceler d'éventuelles autres blessures. Il constata que son amant avait encore minci. Comment pouvait-il perdre autant en seulement deux jours ? Il aimait pourtant toujours autant ce corps, des chevilles gracieuses jusqu'à ces mains fines et élégantes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit que la main droite de son amant saignait aussi. Une fois nettoyé, il pu lire une phrase : Je ne suis rien. Il se demandait pourquoi cette phrase et si Harry se l'était infligé lui-même. La voix de son chaton le sortit de ses pensées.

« Merci. »

« De rien, j'ai tout prévu. Demain nous parlerons car maintenant tu dois te reposer. » Répondit-il d'une voix apaisante.

Tom se déshabilla rapidement sous les yeux de convoitise mais a demi fermé de son chaton. Harry était épuisé, il s'endormit aussitôt que leurs corps furent étroitement liés en murmurant faiblement.

« Je t'aime Tom. »

Le Lord embrassa la tempe du griffondor. Il aurait aimé lui répondre mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. C'était encore trop tôt pour lui, jamais il n'avait dit ces trois petits mots à qui que se soit. Alors il se contenta de serrer le corps endormi contre lui.

Séverus arpentait de long en large son salon. Après la visite du Lord dans ses appartements, il n'avait pu dormir. D'un côté heureux que Voldemort et son fils se rabiboche mais d'un côté inquiet des risques encourut. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres multipliait les imprudences quand il s'agissait d'Harry. Quelle idée de venir à Poudlard en pleine nuit quand on s'appelait Lord Voldemort !

Un soupir à fendre l'âme plus tard, il n'était toujours pas calmé. Dumbledore manigançait quelque chose mais quoi ? Faire rater une journée de cours à Harry demain était suspect. Le fait qu'ils doivent se terrer dans les cachots toute la journée encore plus d'ailleurs. Il s'arrêta près d'une commode en bois ancien et après avoir hésiter un instant, lança un « finite incantatem ». Voir cet objet le rendait toujours nostalgique mais lui apportait une certaine paix intérieure. Un petit portrait ovale apparut.

La photo représentait deux jeunes étudiants. L'un était en uniforme de serpentard, grand brun un peu maigre mais avec des yeux d'une profondeur noire abyssale. Il enserrait par la taille une jolie jeune fille portant un uniforme de griffondor. Elle retenait immédiatement l'attention avec ses longs cheveux auburn presque roux et surtout son regard transperçant. Un vert des plus purs presque fluorescents caché en partie par une frange effilée. Elle dégageait une foule de sentiment, amour, passion, joie, bonheur, tout ça contenue dans cette enveloppe corporelle en apparence si frêle. Le couple paraissait serein et heureux pourtant cette photo avait été prise la veille de l'annonce du serment inviolable de Dumbledore, condamnant la belle Lily Evans à une mort certaine.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Lily jolie, je veille sur notre fils. » Murmura Séverus en replaçant le sort de dissimulation.

Harry papillonna des yeux et mis quelque seconde avant de se rappeler les événements de la veille. Se retenue éreintante, Tom qui l'attendait. Il était revenu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se retourna contre le corps chaud qui l'enserrait avec possessivité. Son amant dormait toujours, le visage détendu. Sa beauté n'en était que plus irréelle en ce moment même.

« A quoi penses-tu chaton ? » Murmura le Lord en conservant ses yeux fermés.

« Je pensais que j'avais une chance énorme de t'avoir auprès de moi. » Répondit simplement le survivant en sursautant malgré lui devant l'homme qu'il croyait endormi.

« Et moi je pense que c'est tout le contraire. Je t'ai fait du mal et tu ne m'a pas repoussé. »

« Comment le pourrais-je ? La vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu sans toi. » Souffla t-il en se serrant plus étroitement.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu es mon ange tombé du ciel, ma rédemption. Ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduira plus, je t'en fais la promesse. Maintenant dis moi qui a été assez fou pour te faire du mal ? »

« Ce n'est rien. » Déclara le petit brun en baissant la tête.

« Tu appelles ça rien ? Tu m'es carrément revenu en morceaux alors dis moi. Je ne te demande pas la lune, juste un nom. » Fit-il plus durement.

« Dolores Ombrage. » Avoua t-il dans un souffle.

« Bien, elle vient donc de mettre un terme à sa vie. Maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, je vais trouver une solution pour te sortir de cette école. Séverus m'a parlé des dernières actions du vieux fou et je crois que j'ai une idée. Que penses-tu du fait de te rallier officiellement à moi ? »

« Mais…mais Dumbledore ne l'accepteras jamais. » Balbutia le jeune homme en s'agitant nerveusement.

« Hé, chut, calmes toi. Dumbledore n'auras pas le choix car tu le proclameras sur un champ de bataille. Je sais de source sûre qu'il a prévue une attaque demain à 14h sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu transplaneras avec Rogue et vous rejoindrez officiellement mon camp. »

« D'accord, si tu dis que ça marchera. » Finit le brun peu convaincu.

« Mais bien sûr que cela marchera. » Assura le Lord en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

« J'ai confiance. »

« Mais j'espère bien. Maintenant si nous passions aux choses sérieuses. » Conclut le Lord.

Il posa farouchement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Ce que ça lui avait manqué. Le baiser devint exigeant, avide. Harry se retenait au corps de son aîné comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les mains du Lord se firent plus entreprenantes et allèrent caresser les fesses du chaton maintenant abandonné. La magie crépitant autour d'eux, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que le tableau s'était ouvert laissant passer une silhouette sombre qui resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Ginny Weasley sortit de son dortoir, fraîche comme la rosée. Elle s'était fort bien remise de son petit séjour dans les cachots du maître. Un sourire malveillant effleura ses lèvres à la pensée de son plan. Il lui faudrait maintenant convaincre le Lord de sa méprise et pour cela Harry l'aiderait beaucoup. Après tout n'était-elle pas celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur ? Rien ne devait se mettre en travers de son ascension et elle avait vite compris où été sa place. Près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ferait une épouse parfaite. Une fois la confiance du Lord restaurait, elle n'aurait plus qu'à faire accidentellement disparaître le survivant et venir gentiment consoler le maître. Son plan était infaillible.

Elle percuta quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir et laissa échappée un cri de douleur en tombant sur ses fesses. Ginny se releva précipitamment et lança un regard furieux vers l'imbécile qui l'avait fait chuter. Elle ne s'attendait cependant pas à rencontrer des yeux vert olive glacés. Elle recula instinctivement et pris une expression boudeuse.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu t'excuser la belette. » Asséna méchamment Pansy de mauvaise humeur.

« C'est juste et tu n'entendras rien qui y ressemble. Dégage de la Parkinson ! » Répondit la rouquine sur un air méprisant.

« Si je veux ! Ne me sous-estime pas, je sais ce que tu manigances et tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, foi de Salazar. »

« Ouais c'est ça, bon tu te pousses de mon chemin maintenant. » Répondit Ginny de plus en plus agacé.

« Mais bien sûr seulement sache que je serais toujours sur ton chemin et je ne manquerais pas une occasion de te tuer si tu touches à Harry. » Répliqua la petite brune en serrant les poings.

« Oh…arrête je vais pleurer ! Tant de solidarité me touches, vraiment. Tu ne feras plus la maligne quand je serais la Reine des Ténèbres…Salut. » Conclut-elle sarcastique mais elle fut retenu par une main rageuse.

« Notre Seigneur est avec Harry et la seule place que tu auras chez nous sera le titre de Reine des Garces. » Rétorqua Pansy en continuant son chemin.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction puis la referma et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Ils le regretteraient tous mais plus tard, c'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'elle entra d'un pas conquérant dans l'immense réfectoire.

« Non mais regarde moi cette greluche ! » Fulmina Draco en regardant la petite Weasley s'asseoir.

« Moi je trouve qu'il faut reconnaître qu'elle a un certain charme. » Répondit distraitement Blaise en beurrant une tartine.

« Oui forcément, toi, dès qu'il s'agit de quelque chose de féminin tu sautes dessus. » Accusa le blond d'une voix froide.

« Si tu le dis mon mignon. » Continua Zabini sur le même ton en ajoutant de la confiture de cassis sur la tartine.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu m'exaspère Blaise ! » Se fâcha le serpentard.

« Tu ne disais pas ça cette nuit quand tu hurlais mon nom dans un de tes nombreux rêves érotiques à mon sujet… » Répondit le métis d'une voix mielleuse. « Tiens, comme tu les aimes. » Finit-il par dire en enfonçant la tartine dans la bouche ouverte du blond.

Draco n'arrivait pas y croire. Blaise lui faisait du rentre dedans au petit déjeuner et devant tous les serpentards. Et en plus, il riait ! C'était peut être parce que le blond avait perdu sa langue et restait dans un état catatonique mais il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Arborant une mine boudeuse des plus craquantes, il retira la tartine de sa bouche et en croqua une bouchée avant de subtilement faire dérivé la conversation. Serpentard d'un jour, serpentard pour toujours.

« Hum hum. » Fit Rogue en se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

Le couple s'arrêta brusquement et le maître des potions se retrouva avec un regard noir pointé sur lui. Harry lui n'avait trouvé de meilleures solutions que de se cacher sous les couvertures.

« Séverus la prochaine fois tu es mort. » Fit le Lord d'un ton polaire.

« Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à cela mon Seigneur. Je venais simplement réveiller Harry. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, il doit s'entraîner avec moi toute la journée. » Fit Rogue d'un ton neutre et égal à lui-même.

« Chaton, tu as entendu ? Sors de là et va prendre une douche. » Susurra Tom en soulevant la couverture sous laquelle s'était réfugié le garçon.

« Oui. » Répondit faiblement le jeune homme rouge de honte.

Harry attrapa le drap avec lui et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Rogue secoua la tête d'exaspération devant le regard plus que vicieux du Lord sur le corps du petit brun. De vrais gamins pensa t-il.

Dans le bureau du directeur, l'homme encapuchonné remis une pierre noirâtre au vieux sorcier. Dumbledore la saisit comme un trésor et l'inspecta précautionneusement. Un sourire satisfait apparut et il demanda d'une voix tendue.

« C'est donc cela la pierre de la mort ? »

« Oui, quand vous lancerez l'avada sur elle, un portail se créera et une seule âme reviendra dans notre monde, alors choisissez bien. » Expliqua l'homme en noir.

« Mais c'est tout décidé, le gamin n'y survivra pas. » Finit le sorcier en laissant échapper un rire froid.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?

Selon vous qui le diabétique a-t-il décidé de ressuscité ???

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.

La suite demain ou mardi je ne sais pas trop encore.

Plein de bisous

Jalana.


	13. Deux revenants

Bonjour à toutes !! Voici la suite !!!! Je suis extrêmement contente de cette fic et de votre attachement, aussi, je crois que je vais la prolonger d'une dizaine de chapitre au moins ! Normalement mes fictions font entre 15 et 20 chapitre et vu le nombre d'idée croissante que j'ai pour celle là, je crois qu'elle en fera plutôt 30. Pour les questions…Missy Bloody, je comprends parfaitement le dérapage de tes doigts ! J'ai moi-même quelque problème avec les miens ! Pourquoi veulent-ils la tuer tout de suite ? Naku666, oui Dumby peut tuer facilement Harry avec le serment mais comme c'est un moyen de pression sur Rogue, il se retient comme il peut ! (c'est peut être pour ça qu'il mange autant de bonbons ? pour passer le stress et ne pas le tuer sur le champ !! Ok je délire trop là.). Grispoils, il ne me semble pas avoir écrit cela mais en cas cela ne changera rien au serment inviolable ! Seulement ce serment ne sera pas effectif longtemps !!!

Sinon vous avait tous deviné celui qui allait être ressuscité mais voici un scoop, il ne sera pas tout seul ! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture et laissez moi plein de review !!!! Gros bisous…

Chapitre 12…

Harry fut soulevé dans les airs et percuta le mur froid des cachots qui se rebella en lui fêlant une côte. Le cri de douleur que poussa le survivant ne passa pas inaperçu et Rogue soupira.

« Harry, combien de fois dois-je te répéter de toujours élevé un bouclier de protection autour de toi ! » Fit Séverus en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il n'arriverait jamais à lui faire rentrer quoi que se soit dans son crâne de griffy, cela en devenait franchement exaspérant. Trois heures qu'il s'acharnait sur les sorts de défenses ! Il s'approcha du petit brun à terre et lui tendit sa main pour le relever. Harry accepta volontiers et grimaça quand il se tendit.

« Tu es blessé. » Fit Séverus d'un ton neutre.

« Non pas du tout, il faut dire qu'un mur de pierre comme celui-ci est très tendre au toucher ! » Marmonna le griffondor de mauvaise humeur.

« Je t'ai entendu et ce n'était pas une question mais une simple constatation. Dis toi que c'est pour ton bien que je fais ça. »

« J'ai toujours su que tu aimais me faire souffrir ! » Déclara Harry théâtralement.

« Non mais j'avoue que ta réaction m'a toujours amusé. » Avoua le maître des potions en s'attirant des regards noirs.

« Dis, on peut faire une pause ? » Finit par demander le survivant.

« D'accord mais c'est bien parce que c'est l'heure de manger après on s'y remet ! » Fit Rogue en essayant d'avoir l'air sévère.

« Oui professeur ! » Répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais tu peux m'appeler papa si l'envie t'en prend. » Lâcha Rogue mine de rien.

Harry se concentra sur son vis-à-vis. La phrase l'avait profondément bouleversé. Il n'y avait à vrai dire jamais penser et ce fait se rappelait à lui maintenant. Quand il avait appris que Rogue était son père, il en avait été quelque peu ébranlé. Tous le monde lui disait qu'il ressemblait énormément à James, qu'il était le digne fils de son père alors qu'en réalité, il n'en été rien. Mais il n'était pas en état de réalisé pleinement la chose quand il l'avait appris alors il l'avait mis un peu de côté. Oh bien sur cela les avait rapprochés ! Maintenant il savait que Séverus Rogue n'était pas seulement un être ténébreux et insensible des cachots ! Le fait qu'il est été amené à souvent se confier à son père avait fait évoluer leur relation et maintenant il se parlait comme des êtres civilisés même si le sarcasme faisait partie intégrante de leur discussion. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait appris à aimer cela. Seulement, il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment l'appeler papa. En pensée, oui et dans la lettre qu'il avait écrite aux serpentards, il avait signé Harry James Rogue. Ce n'était pas rien. Mais le dire lui paraissait encore trop bizarre. Avisant que son père était déjà entrain de dresser le couvert sur la petite table du salon, il se permit de souffler un peu et le rejoignit.

« Je…je ne sais pas si je suis capable de te le dire en face mais sache que je te considère comme tel. » Déclara le petit brun un peu hésitant.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà bien que tu me considère ainsi » Répondit Séverus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Hé ! Maintenant qu'ils sont bien ordonnés ne va pas les décoiffer ! » Se plaignit-il.

« Oh excusez mon imbécillité votre majesté ! J'ai osé toucher à votre tête princière ! » Fit Rogue sarcastiquement.

« Ouais rigole, tu feras moins le malin dans les cachots de Tom ! » Fit Harry le visage soudain grave.

« Tu…Tu n'oserez pas ! » Balbutia Rogue.

Harry continuait à le fixer d'un regard plus que sérieux et soudain il éclata de rire. Séverus ouvrit la bouche indigné et le survivant lui tira la langue dans un geste très mature. Une course poursuite s'enclencha et l'appartement fut bientôt transformé en champ de bataille improvisé. Les baguettes furent sorties à nouveau et les sorts fusèrent. Rien de bien méchant mais plutôt des sortilèges franchement embêtant. Harry, les oreilles disproportionnées, était caché derrière le sofa, il lança soudain un nouveau sort et se reçut en contrepartie une pluie glaciale sur lui. Rogue, les cheveux roses, était bien content de son sort de tempête, caché derrière son bureau, il attendit patiemment l'heure de sa prochaine attaque.

Mais elle n'eut pas lieu, un nouveau sort d'Harry avait percuté une statue romaine présente derrière son père et celle-ci se mit à violement tanguer. Quand le survivant avisa de la situation, ce fut trop tard pour avertir son père. Il vit avec effroi la lourde statue tombait sur le corps du maître des potions et il ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit qu'une bulle blanche de protection entourait Séverus. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'avait rien.

« Voilà ! Ca c'est un bouclier de protection ! C'est bien mon fils. » Félicita Rogue en se dégageant des décombres.

« Je…je suis désolé. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait… » Bafouilla Harry les joues rouges.

« Peu importe, ce sort était parfait ! Bon maintenant je te propose une trêve sale garnement. J'ai faim ! » Lança t-il en souriant

« Euh…d'accord. » Conclut le survivant en souriant également.

Les deux sorciers se mirent à table dans un silence complet et commencèrent à manger. Rogue était plus que satisfait de son fils. Ses relations s'étaient grandement améliorées et il faut reconnaître que même si lui même devenait un gamin quand ils jouaient ensemble, cela lui plaisait. Voir le griffondor se laissait aller en sa présence lui apportait plus de joie qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Peut être que Lily avait raison, ils auraient fait de merveilleux parents.

Dumbledore lança un regard circulaire dans son bureau. Il avait convoqué certain membre de l'Ordre pour sa mission à savoir crée une nouvelle émeute sur le Chemin de la Traverse et par conséquent augmenter la terreur de la population sorcière à l'égard de Voldemort. Son équipe comptait donc Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Maugrey, Shacklebolt, Lui-même et quelques aurors. Ombrages n'ayant pas tenu à venir en raison d'une surveillance de l'école pendant l'attaque. Prenant une inspiration, Dumbledore exposa son plan.

« Mes chers amis, je suis très admiratif du courage dont vous faites preuve aujourd'hui. Je suis profondément navré mes enfants que vous deviez risquer votre vie de la sorte mais Tom ne nous laisse pas le choix. Sa mégalomanie devient de plus en plus dangereuse et heureusement que j'ai été averti à temps de cette attaque contre le peuple sorcier. Elle aura lieu à 14h sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je compte sur vous pour faire un maximum de prisonnier afin de soutirer des informations qui seront peut être capitale pour la suite. » Exposa t-il.

« Monsieur le directeur Harry ne devrait-il pas être avec nous ? » Demanda Rémus l'air perplexe.

« Harry s'est malheureusement rebellé à de nombreuse reprise contre mon autorité. Bien que je le considère comme mon petit fils, je ne peux me permettre de le mettre en danger en ce moment. Je crains qu'il faille le remettre quelque peu dans le droit chemin. » Répondit-il d'un ton faussement las.

« Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne peux pas imaginer une seule seconde Harry en train de se rebeller. Il vous apprécie grandement et veux nous débarrasser à tous prix de vous-savez-qui. Je ne… »

« Monsieur Lupin ! Rémus, croyez moi, je suis à même de croire que Harry nous trahis. Malgré tout ce que nous ayons fait pour lui... » Finit le vieux sorcier une larme à l'œil.

« Voyons Dumbledore, le petit va se ressaisir, nous allons l'y aider mais il ne faudrait pas oublier de garder… » Commença Tonks.

« Une vigilance constante ! » Termina Maugrey dans ses pensées.

« Nous aviserons en temps et en heure maintenant préparons nous mes enfants. » Lança Dumbledore en se retenant de sourire.

« Harry, il est deux heure et demi, il faut que nous reprenions l'entraînement, sors de cette salle de bain. » Fit Rogue derrière la porte.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. » Déclara le survivant la voix étouffé.

« Sors de là que je vois ce qu'il y a. »

Harry ouvrit péniblement la porte et s'appuya sur l'encadrement. Il se tenait un bras et respirait difficilement. Séverus prit une mine soucieuse et posa une main sur l'endroit où le jeune homme semblait souffrir. Le griffondor se recula un peu plus.

« Harry, tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Oui et non, j'ai des douleurs qui me traversent le corps mais ça ne dure pas bien longtemps. » Exposa t-il en se tenant maintenant le poignet gauche.

« Enlève ta chemise, je vais voir ça de plus près. » Répondit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et retira le vêtement qu'il laissa choir au sol. Le regard du maître des potions se fit inquisiteur et il fut surpris de voir des marques apparaître ça et là sur le corps juvénile. Elle disparaissait presque aussi vite qu'elle venait et il ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement. Tom était au combat et le garçon prenait certainement les coups à sa place. Il le fit asseoir tranquillement et resta silencieux un instant avant que le griffondor ne le brise.

« C'est Tom, il est triste. Il a si mal. » Souffla t-il en se repliant un peu sur lui-même.

« L'attaque a déjà commencé, c'est la seule raison possible. »

« Quoi ? Quelle attaque ? Où ? » S'affola Harry.

« Au Chemin de Traverse. Dumbledore voulait renforcer la terreur du peuple sorcier. » Déclara calmement le sorcier.

« Mais il faut y aller ! Séverus, il le faut ! »

« Non, tu restes ici, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Je ne peux pas…il est triste et il a besoin de moi.» Souffla t-il plus difficilement.

Et sans crier gare, le survivant transplana. Séverus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Harry venait de faire la seule chose impossible sur le domaine de Poudlard. En étouffant un juron, il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la sortie du domaine pour à son tour, transplaner vers le lieu de l'attaque où il était sûr de retrouver son fils malgré ses avertissements. Le plan de Tom se déroulera peut être plus tôt que prévu finalement.

Quand il arriva sur le lieu de l'attaque, il fut surpris de voir que l'agitation n'était pas si énorme. Beaucoup avaient fuit et le reste se tenait recroquevillé dans chaque abri possible. Au centre de cette bataille se tenait Voldemort, fier et droit. Mais quand il le vit de face, il comprit que cette attitude n'était que superficielle, à ses pieds se trouvait un homme, mort. Séverus reconnut sans peine, John Boze, un des premiers et des plus fidèles compagnons du Lord. Le pauvre s'était apparemment pris un Avada en voulant protéger le maître et en voyant la personne en face du Lord sourire sardoniquement, il était tenté de croire que le responsable de sa mort, n'était autre que Dumbledore lui-même. Il repéra Harry à la droite du Seigneur noir, celui-ci ne l'ayant apparemment pas encore remarquer. Il allait d'ailleurs s'approché pour récupérer le sale gamin quand il avisa Ombrages transplanant derrière le sorcier fou.

L'action se déroula comme au ralenti, il vit la baguette du crapaud rose lever en direction de son fils et il ne pu se retenir de lui lancer le sort de la mort. Dumbledore venait alors d'avoir la même idée sur la personne du Lord, et les deux sorts mortels se croisèrent. Une explosion se produisit et une bulle de magie noire se créa laissant deux corps nus tombait au sol. Les combats avaient cessé et tous regarder avec crainte le phénomène. C'est le cri de stupeur de Rémus en reconnaissant son ami, qui les sorti de la torpeur dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés. Avant que quiconque ne puisse bouger, Dumbledore prit le bras du brun inconscient et ordonna le repli. Harry, à bout de force, vit avec désespoir son parrain partir. Il s'effondra au sol sous la déferlante de sentiments en lui. Le Lord le rattrapa de justesse et le serra contre lui pendant que curieux, Séverus, s'approchait du corps laissait dans un coin. Quand il s'approcha suffisamment pour voir la personne, son visage devint livide.

« Lily. » Murmura t-il abasourdi

La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux verts pénétrant et les fixa dans le regard obsidienne. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. Comme à son habitude, elle regardait dans le miroir de la vie pour voir son fils et son amour et elle s'était senti happer. Maintenant elle se retrouvait là devant celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé, en vie. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les douces lèvres rosées et elle frémit. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle réalisa qu'elle était dans le plus simple appareil au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Rogue ne bougeait toujours pas, profitant de cette illusion de son aimé. C'est la voix douce et chantante qui le sortie de ses rêveries.

« Sevy chéri, cela ne te pose pas de problème que tous le monde me voit nue ? »

« Je…tu…enfin on…tu es vivante ? Je…tiens. » Balbutia le serpentard en détachant sa cape pour que la jeune femme se drape.

« Je t'ai connu plus perspicace mais oui je suis vivante. Cependant ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de parler. Plus tard. » Acheva t-elle en se relevant.

Lily perdit l'équilibre une fois debout et Rogue la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Il fut envahi du parfum de mûres sauvages de la jeune femme et le respira à plein poumon. Il s'avança ensuite vers son Seigneur qui restait perplexe au milieu des dégâts, le survivant dans les bras.

« Mon Seigneur, que faisons nous ? » Demanda Dolohov, nerveux face à tous ces changements soudains.

« Au manoir, immédiatement. Lucius tu me feras un rapport sur cette bataille et trouve moi ce qui s'est passé. Ne reviens pas avant que tout soit clair et que l'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte. Compris ? » Asséna Tom d'une voix froide.

« Bien mon Lord. Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. » Déclara le bond dans une révérence.

Le Chemin de Traverse fut alors vidé en un instant de toutes les troupes du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. Des sorciers se relevèrent à droite à gauche, heureux d'être encore en vie mais furieux quand même.

Tous avaient vu le sauveur se jeter dans les bras de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ainsi, il les avait trahis.

Tom fit signe à Séverus de le suivre et tout de deux transplanèrent au manoir, leur précieux fardeau dans les bras. Une fois dans les appartements du maître de maison, Harry fut déposé dans la chambre. Le Lord repoussa une mèche de cheveux bruns de son amant et afficha un sourire tendre que Lily remarqua immédiatement. Les trois adultes s'assirent dans le salon autour d'une tasse de thé.

« Bien. Maintenant pourrais je savoir ce qui s'est passé Séverus ? » Demanda Tom en gardant un œil sur son amant au travers de la porte entrouverte.

« Mon Seigneur, nous nous entraînions et Harry a commencé à ressentir vos blessures, rien de grave cependant. Puis, il a sentit votre tristesse et il a seulement dit que vous aviez besoin de lui. Il a directement transplané vers vous… »

« Tu devais le laisser hors de tous ça ! » S'exclama t-il agacé.

« Pardonnez mon erreur mais il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. J'ai donc accourut a sa suite dès que j'ai pu. »

« Bon, cela passe pour cette fois mais fais attention, je n'admettrais plus aucune erreur de ta part. Madame Potter, bienvenue dans mon antre. » Conclut-il froidement.

« Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi. J'ai peut être été morte pendant longtemps mais j'ai suivit attentivement le cours des événements. Je sais qui vous êtes réellement comme je sais que vous ne toucherez jamais à un de nos cheveux. » Fit la jeune femme d'une voix calme.

« Cela reste encore à prouver. Je vais maintenant vous laissez tranquille pour vous retrouver. Je m'occupe d'Harry. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila voila c'est fini ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! C'est officiel, la fic vient de dépasser la 200taine de review ! Je suis très contente !

La suite arrivera demain normalement !! Gros bisous a tous et n'hésitez pas à me donner des review !!

Jalana.


	14. Retrouvaille familliale

Salut voila la suite !!! Je ne la poste que maintenant en raison d'un problème internet de mot de passe de connexion à la noix ! J'ai failli tuer la hot line mais bon le principal c'est que maintenant tout est arrangé et je suis là ! Merci pour toute vos review, je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise de plus en plus.

Pour les questions…Adénoïde, Rémus ne voit pas les manigances de Dumby car il masque la vérité dans son discours. Il faut dire que c'est un très bon acteur ! Grispoils, Lily a effectivement suivit son fils a travers le miroir de la vie mais le cas de Sirius est particulier, tu auras l'explication dans ce chapitre. Voila !

Bonne lecture à tous !! Gros bisous

Jalana.

Chapitre 13…

Le silence régnait dans le petit salon des appartements du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux personnes, assises sur deux fauteuils opposés se fixaient. Une femme et un homme. Lily Potter et Séverus Rogue.

« Hé bien Séverus, je me serais attendu à un meilleur accueil. Je disparais pendant quinze ans et quand je reviens, tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de me fixer dans les yeux. » Commença Lily d'une voix ou perçait la tristesse.

« Je…Lily jolie. Comprend moi, des tas de questions se bouscule dans ma tête. Es tu vraiment revenue ? Pourquoi ? Pour toujours ? Comment c'est possible ? Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? M'aimes-tu toujours… » Finit-il d'une voix basse.

« Sevy, tu t'es toujours posé beaucoup trop de questions. Vois le principal. Je suis vivante. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle mais je suis là. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps et je ne sais pas non plus ce qui va se passer mais je suis ici. Plus important encore, je t'aime comme au premier jour. » Déclara t-elle en plongeant à nouveau son regard dans les obsidiennes.

Lily se leva de son siège et s'avança doucement vers le maître des potions. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue en détachant les derniers mots. Celui-ci frémit et ferma les yeux sous cette douce caresse. Il les ouvrit à nouveau quand il sentit les lèvres fraîches de sa compagne l'effleurant. Il répondit immédiatement au baiser : doux et avide, tendre et pressant à la fois. Le manque de souffle les sépara et la jeune femme s'assit sur les genoux du brun en posant sa tête dans son cou comme ils en avaient toujours eut l'habitude. Comme si rien ne s'était passé, chacun écoutant la respiration de l'autre comme un silence salutaire.

« Tu sens mon cœur battre ? »

« ………………………. »

« Dis-toi qu'il n'y a que cela qui compte en cet instant. » Murmura la jeune femme doucement.

« Lily, je t'aimes tellement, je ne pourrais me faire à l'idée de te perdre à nouveau. »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, je te le promets. »

Séverus serra plus étroitement le corps frêle contre lui et ferma les yeux. Les derniers événements l'avaient éreintés mais il ne voulait pas dormir de peur de se réveiller seul et de réaliser qu'encore une fois, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

« Repose toi mon amour, je serais là quand tu ouvriras les yeux. » Chuchota t-elle en passant une main dans la chevelure brune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom caressait patiemment les cheveux de son amant en attendant son réveil. Il ne cessait de ressacer les événements passés et le fait de ne pas en connaître la teneur le rendait fou. Il avait beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Tout s'était déroulé trop vite. La mort de son ami par le vieux fou, l'arrivée d'Harry, le croisement de sort mortel, l'apparition du parrain et de la mère de son âme sœur…

« Tom, arrête de te tracasser… » Déclara Harry la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

« Chaton, enfin tu ouvres les yeux, comment te sens tu ? » Demanda t-il soucieux.

« Comme si le magicobus était passé sur ma tête mais sinon ça va. » Fit le petit brun en se relevant.

« Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu… »

« Non, c'est bon sinon je ne vais pas dormir ce soir. » Fit-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Mais tu ne dormiras pas ce soir chaton. » Déclara le Lord, une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux.

« Tom ! » S'indigna le survivant en lui tapant l'épaule.

Ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu c'est que son amant retourne l'action à son avantage. Harry se retrouva alors sous le Lord qui s'était arrêté à deux centimètres de ses lèvres. Chacun pouvait respirer le souffle de l'autre. Un moment passa pensant lequel les émeraudes défièrent les rubis puis le vert céda et Tom l'embrassa farouchement. Harry gémit involontairement devant le désir qu'il ressentait de lui et de son amant. Il enlaça son compagnon et posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Tom frémit et passa une main sous son amant pour rapprocher leurs corps, le besoin de contact devenant d'une nécessité absolu. Harry ondula de plaisir et d'impatience. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : ne faire qu'un avec son âme sœur.

Les vêtements devinrent vite gênants et c'est dans une frénésie furieuse qu'ils se déshabillèrent. Une fois nus, les gestes ralentirent et devinrent fébriles. Leurs corps s'entrechoquèrent, s'épousèrent. Chaque gémissement avait un écho, chaque caresse donnait un retour.

Harry avait la respiration haletante. Les gestes étaient profond, chargés de sens et il se sentait pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir sans fin. Plus rien ne comptait a part les caresses, les baisers, les soupirs de plaisir de son amant. Plus rien n'existait a part eux. Quand il sentit une main empoigner son sexe douloureux, la tête lui tourna un peu plus. Des va et vient lent mais puissant exerçait une douce pression arrachant des cris de plaisir du survivant que le Lord s'empressait d'étouffer par une multitude de baiser. La tête dodelinant de gauche à droite, les yeux clos, Harry chantait comme une douce litanie le prénom de son amour. Au bout de quelques minutes de plus, il jouit dans la main de son amant en se cambrant au maximum.

Tom le trouvait diaboliquement beau en cet instant, et il se figea pour mieux apprécier la magie du moment. Mais son désir se rappela douloureusement à lui et il attaqua de nouveau la clavicule de son amant, déposant une myriade de baiser léger. Harry sortit de son brouillard de plaisir et mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de son aîné. Il rapprocha ses lèvres le plus près possible et murmura d'une voix rauque.

« Je veux te sentir en moi, viens. »

Tom n'y tint plus et prépara sommairement son amant avant de doucement s'enfoncer dans cet antre chaud et étroit. Une fois entré jusqu'à la garde, il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour savourer le moment présent. Il ressentait une plénitude totale.

« Oh Tom je t'aime tellement. » Souffla le petit brun en amorçant le mouvement.

Le Lord gémit plus fortement et accéléra la cadence les emmenant dans un rythme endiablé. Espérant ainsi faire oublier à son amour, son absence de réponse. Mais Harry était à mille lieux de ses questionnements. Il le sentait et même si Tom ne lui disait pas encore ouvertement ça viendrait, il en était sûr.

Le souffle se précipita sentant l'orgasme arrivé. Les coups de reins se firent plus rapides arrachant cri d'extase et gémissement. Harry entra au septième ciel le premier, Tom le suivant dans la minute d'après les laissant pantelant. Il voulut se retirer mais le survivant l'en empêcha.

« Non s'il te plait, reste encore un peu »

Tom s'exécuta posant sa tête contre le torse de son amant, écoutant les battements de cœur affolé. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Son chaton était visiblement à bout de souffle.

« Merci. »

Tom donna un langoureux baiser à son chaton et se coucha près de lui. Harry vint se coller à lui et sans s'en rendre compte, se rendormit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius était confortablement assis dans le salon de Rémus. Cela faisait à peine heure qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie et ses pensées étaient chaotiques. Dumbledore l'avait ramené à la vie mais au mauvais moment apparemment. Il lui avait expliqué sa longue recherche pour rendre Harry heureux à nouveau. Dumbledore était un homme bon, il ne pouvait en douter pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et son filleul. Mais plusieurs choses le perturbaient. Quand il était passé sous le voile, on lui avait refusé le droit de regard sur le monde des vivants alors que mangemort qui le suivait juste derrière y avait eut accès. Pourquoi alors qu'il œuvrait pour le bien ? Il s'y était pourtant résigné et il avait passé tout ce temps dans une espèce de pièce certes agréable mais où il se sentait terriblement mal. Il avait découvert que Merlin était une entité suprême et que les bonnes actions étaient récompensées. Et lui dans tous ça ? N'avait-il pas méritait une meilleure place que ce qu'il avait obtenue ? Et puis Harry qui s'était allié au meurtrier de ses parents. C'était tout bonnement impossible, il n'aurait pas pu, pas lui. Dumbledore avait l'air effondré, le peuple sorcier hurlait au scandale et des recherches étaient en cours pour récupérer l'espoir d'un avenir de paix. Les temps avaient empirés et il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il n'avait plus sa place, ici. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il n'aurait de cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son filleul et lui fasse entendre raison.

« Tu t'inquiète pour Harry ? » Demanda Rémus d'une voix douce.

« J'arrive pas à y croire Moony ! Harry et Voldemort, c'est invraisemblable ! » S'emporta t-il en se levant.

« Du calme Paddy, moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire mais une fois qu'on aura retrouvé le petit, on pourra lui montrer ce qui est bon. Il faut juste être patient. » Répondit-il en venant enlacer son amant.

« Si tu le dis, en attendant il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je n'aurais pas plus de patience… »

« Et quelle est donc cette chose ? »

« Viens là que je te montre. »

Sirius embrassa timidement son compagnon de toujours. Rémus répondit au baiser avec empressement, se délectant de la saveur oublié de l'amour. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas goutté à ses lèvres si tentantes. Il avait aimé Sirius dès le premier regard et l'aimerait probablement jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la pièce baignait dans l'obscurité. Il tâta la place à côté de lui, froide. Tom n'était plus là et depuis un bon moment. Se frottant les yeux de sommeil, il se leva et décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se réveiller. L'eau chaude l'éveillant totalement, il se sécha vigoureusement et enfila les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva c'est-à-dire un pantalon noir et une chemise rouge sang appartenant à son amant. L'odeur de Tom imprégnée sur l'habit le rassurait. Même si maintenant il était officiellement du côté dit sombre et reconnu par les mangemorts comme compagnon du Seigneur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un malaise à l'idée de circuler dans les couloirs du château. Une fois prêt, il sortit de la chambre, espérant trouver son aîné devant le feu dans le salon mais à la place, il découvrit un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Son père dormait assis sur le fauteuil près du feu mais il tenait une frêle jeune femme dans ses bras : sa mère. Le souvenir de la bataille lui revint en mémoire et il se rappela que c'était le dernier mot qu'il avait entendu avant de s'évanouir quand les sentiments de son père l'avaient percuté de plein fouet. Tant d'amour, d'incompréhension mais de tristesse aussi. Alors sa mère était vivante, il eu envie de leur sauter dessus pour les réveiller mais ils étaient tellement beaux ainsi endormis qu'il n'osa pas. A la place, il conjura une épaisse fourrure et l'installa devant la cheminée. Il fit ainsi léviter ses parents qui trop extenué ne se réveillèrent même pas. Une fois qu'il les eut recouverts d'une couverture chaude, il s'en alla à la recherche de son compagnon. Il le trouva dans la salle du Trône en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy qui semblait avoir fini son rapport. Il resta en retrait jusqu'à ce que les yeux rouge carmins se posent sur lui et lui demande silencieusement d'approcher.

« Bien dormi amour ? »

« Parfaitement même si tu n'étais pas là quand je me suis réveiller. » Répondit le survivant d'une voix neutre.

« Tu avais besoin de dormir et moi de découvrir ce qui s'était passé. » Répliqua Tom sur un ton neutre.

« Qu'en est-il alors ? » Demanda Harry curieux de cet étrange phénomène.

« Il semblerait que Dumbledore se soit procuré une pierre de la mort. C'est un minerai que l'on croyait disparu. Apparemment pas puisqu'il l'a utilisé. Je pense qu'il a ramené à la vie ton parrain pour mieux te manipuler. Ainsi, il devait se douter que tu le trahirais bientôt. Cette pierre active un portail entre notre monde et celui de l'au delà lorsque le sort de la mort la frappe. Seulement tout ne c'est pas déroulé comme prévu car Séverus a lui aussi lancé le sort en direction d'une espèce de baleine rose. Les deux sorts se sont croisés et les deux personnes auxquelles pensaient les deux sorciers ont été réanimé. Donc ton parrain et ta mère. »

« Je comprend maintenant. Que vas-tu faire pour elle justement ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix hésitante, redoutant la réponse.

« Que veux-tu faire toi ? »

« J'aimerais qu'elle reste ici avec moi. Je voudrais tellement la connaître. » Soupira le petit brun soudain mélancolique.

« Ainsi soit-il. Si elle est d'accord, je lui donnerais la clé des appartements de Séverus, je pense qu'elle y sera à l'aise. » Déclara le Lord d'une voix sûre.

Harry sauta dans les bras du Seigneur sombre et l'embrassa fougueusement. Quelque peu déstabilisé au début, le Lord se reprit alors et répondit à l'étreinte. Son compagnon était heureux que demander de plus. Il sentait qu'une nouvelle phase commençait pour son chaton, ayant retrouvé ses deux parents, il aurait maintenant plus de stabilité et serait donc moins fragile. Lui en revanche, se retrouvait avec une Lily Potter sur le dos. Il savait qu'il devait à tous prix gagné les faveurs de la jeune femme au risque d'engendrer des disputes avec Harry dans le cas contraire. Lily semblait être honnête et droite mais terriblement griffondor et donc considérablement têtue. Il secoua sa tête comme pour chasser ses pensées, après tout si Séverus s'y était fait pourquoi pas lui ?

« Harry, je dois recevoir encore quelques mangemorts… » Intervint le Lord rompant l'étreinte.

« C'est bon, je ne vais pas te déranger plus. » Le coupa le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

« Chaton, écoutes moi ! Je voulais te proposer de rester siéger avec moi. Il faut que tu t'habitue à ton nouveau rang et le plus tôt sera le mieux. » Conclut Tom en posant un baiser sur les cheveux bruns.

« Avec plaisir alors. » Fit le petit brun en sautillant.

Cet après-midi là, les mangemorts remercièrent mentalement leur prince. Il savait bien que grâce à lui, ils n'avaient reçut aucun doloris lorsqu'ils avaient raconté l'échec de leur mission. Harry était bon et juste, ce qu'il fallait pour adoucir une personne aussi inflexible que leur Seigneur. La séance se déroula donc tranquillement jusqu'à l'arrivé de Pansy. Celle-ci s'inclina puis rapporta d'une voix froide.

« Mon Seigneur, Ginny Weasley demande une audience. Elle souhaite se justifier de son acte. »

« Je l'avais oublié celle là. » Fit Tom en serrant les dents.

« Dis lui que nous la recevront demain soir à la fin des cours. » Déclara Harry en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son compagnon.

« Je lui transmettrais. Heureuse de voir que tu as résolu tes problèmes mon chou. Mon Lord. Bonne soirée. »

« Au revoir Pans'. » Termina le jeune homme en agitant la main.

Harry était nerveux à présent. La venue de Ginny le rendait fébrile. Il ne pourrait pas refreiner la colère du Lord face à son acte et lui-même ne l'excusait pas mais c'était comme sa petite sœur et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la voir souffrir. De plus, Pansy semblait contrariée, il savait que ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre les deux jeunes filles mais là, quelque chose clochait.

Toutes pensées furent interrompues quand il vit les deux nouveaux arrivants dans la salle.

Ses parents se tenaient à mi chemin du trône. Harry se leva, admira la grâce avec laquelle se déplaçait sa mère.

« Maman… » Parvint-il à dire les larmes aux yeux.

Lily ouvrit les bras. Harry se mit à courir et se réfugia dans l'étreinte maternelle qui lui avait tant manqué tout au long de sa vie. Il apprécia chaque détail. Les longs et doux cheveux lui chatouillant les joues, le parfum de mûres sauvages se dégageant d'elle, la poigne douce mais puissante et sa voix, chantante et ensorceleuse.

« Mon chéri…je suis si fière de toi…mon petit ange. » Murmura t-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

« Notre famille est complète maintenant et je ne laisserais personnes nous séparé. » Déclara sincèrement Séverus en caressant les cheveux bruns de son fils.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit soudain dans un claquement sinistre. Les quatre personnes présentes relevèrent la tête vers Dolohov qui tenait une jeune fille rousse. Tous reconnurent Ginny Weasley, elle avait été sauvagement agressée au vue des multiples blessures présentes sur son corps.

« Mon Seigneur, elle prétend que c'est Draco Malfoy qui s'est défoulé sur elle sans aucune raison. Il est actuellement dans les cachots pour être interrogé. Si cela s'avère vrai, il risque d'être banni du château pour ce crime. » Déclara le russe d'une voix dure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

Est-ce que Ginny dit la vérité ? Réponse au prochain chapitre…

Je ne publierais peut être pas du week end car je n'aurais surement pas de connexion internet mais je ferais mon possible pour le faire rapidement.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre dont je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite.

Gros bisous à toutes et bon week end

Bye Bye

Jalana


	15. Incertitude

Bonjour à toutes ! Voila, je poste enfin la suite. Désolé pour le retard mais ma connexion internet me pose plus de problème que ce que je pensais.

Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de me lire. C'est pour moi un immense plaisir de lire vos review ! Je tiens à remercier Vif d'or pour m'avoir fait remarquer quelques erreurs que j'avais commise. Je ferais plus attention maintenant ! Sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire. Gros bisous et à bientôt !

Chapitre 14…

Dans la froideur des cachots, Draco Malfoy ruminait contre sa personne. Il aurait dû se méfier d'elle. Il la pensait garce mais il était loin de la vérité. Ginny Weasley était tout ce qu'il détestait et maintenant qu'allait-il faire. Quand elle lui avait donné rendez vous pour soi disant lui parler d'Harry, il avait opiné de la tête, curieux de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui révéler. Il l'avait rejointe dans le dortoir des griffondors et il s'était figé sur l'entrée. Ginny portait des marques de coup divers et son sang coulait. Il s'était alors agenouillé près d'elle en posant sa main sur une plaie sur son épaule pour tenter de la soigner mais une personne était arrivé et les avait surpris dans cette position. Draco, un vil serpentard au dessus de la petite griffondor innocente en pleur et en sang. L'interprétation était facile.

En un rien de temps, il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau du vieux fou avec une semaine d'exclusion et un avertissement. La peine maximum. Mais alors qu'il pliait bagage et partait Blaise, l'avait averti que Dolohov voulait le voir. Ce qu'il avait fait. Comme il regrettait maintenant. Sans plus d'explications, il s'était retrouvé là avec un Doloris bien senti. Ginny l'avait dénoncé comme son agresseur et chez les mangemorts, la solidarité était de mise. On ne s'agressait pas mutuellement sauf Tom et maintenant Harry avait ce droit.

Dolohov n'aimait pas beaucoup les Malfoy mais par contre vénérait la petite rousse dont il était d'ailleurs un de ses nombreux amants. C'est donc douloureusement qu'il attendait dans cette cellule froide. Harry ne le laisserait pas tomber. Il l'aiderait, c'était, pour le serpentard, une certitude.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Après avoir congédié le russe, Tom se tourna vers son amant. Celui-ci fixait le sol d'un regard vide. Il était apparemment en plein dans ses pensées. Lui aussi se posait beaucoup de question. La fille Weasley était une personne étrange. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il l'appréciait ou la détestait. Elle faisait globalement un bon travail. Les renseignements qu'elle lui apportait étaient pertinent mais il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise quand la jeune fille montrait sa tendresse envers lui ou se mêlait de sa vie.

Il ne pensait pas non plus que Draco ai pu lui faire du mal. Bien sûr, il était au courant de la haine qui existait entre les quatre serpentards et la jeune fille. Mais, Draco était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne se salit pas les mains facilement pour une simple rancune. Restait maintenant à savoir qui était responsable de ces blessures. Il soupira discrètement, une soirée de moins avec son âme sœur. Lui qui se faisait une joie de passer une nuit reposante avec son amant, c'était raté.

« Tom ? » Appela le brun incertain.

« Qui a-t-il chaton ? »

« Draco serait-il vraiment capable de s'en prendre physiquement à Ginny ? »

Je ne veux pas t-influencer chaton mais je pense qu'il le pourrait en effet. Seulement ce n'est pas son genre d'agir ainsi. » Déclara le Lord sincèrement.

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Draco est comme mon frère mais Ginny est également comme ma petite sœur. Si Draco a vraiment agressé Gin, il ne méritera pas ton indulgence. » Déclara à son tour le survivant.

Ses mots coutaient beaucoup à Harry. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que son frère de cœur puisse s'en prendre à une personne aussi innocente et gentille que la jeune Weasley. Peut-être s'était-il tromper sur son compte ? Il était perdu. Comment démêler le vrai et le faux ? L'interrogatoire lui donnerait peut-être une idée mais encore faudrait-il trouver la personne adéquate pour cela.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur ses deux parents qui, en retrait, n'avait toujours pas bougé. Sa mère affichait un air soucieux et pensif pendant que Séverus, fidèle à lui-même, tenait un regard impénétrable.

« Mon Lord, si vous me permettez, je souhaiterais m'occuper personnellement de l'interrogatoire de mon filleul. » Fit le maître des potions en rompant le silence quasi religieux qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« Si Harry est également d'accord, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » Déclara d'un ton neutre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix évasive.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde semble d'accord, j'aimerais partager un peu de temps avec mon fils. » S'exclama Lily pour la première fois dans la conversation.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire soudain naissant sur ses lèvres. Il se leva lentement de son siège et embrassa légèrement son amant qui l'attira pour une étreinte plus intense. Le jeune homme se retint de gémir devant la passion qui se dégageait d'un tel geste et s'arracha tant bien que mal aux bras puissants. Tom étouffa un grognement de mécontentement et regarda son chaton partirent avec sa mère.

Lily dirigea son fils en dehors du château. Séverus lui avait montré un coin splendide plus tôt. C'est donc avec émerveillement qu'Harry découvrit un parterre d'herbe haute entouré de fleurs aux senteurs sucrées. Lily s'allongea sur le sol moelleux et invita son fils à faire de même. D'abord hésitant, le jeune homme finit par se caler contre la douce chaleur maternelle et ferma les yeux n'osant pas briser l'harmonie du moment. C'est la jeune femme qui rompit le silence en passant une main dans la chevelure brune au reflet ocre.

« Harry, je suis tellement contente d'être là. Je t'ai observé tout le temps de la haut et je sais a quel point ta vie n'a pas été facile. Mais je te promets que tout ira bien maintenant. Je te protégerais. » Déclara t-elle continuant ses caresses aérienne.

« Ma…maman, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je suis faible. » Balbutia le griffondor en baissant les yeux inconsciemment vers ses poignet.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu as été très courageux. Je suis très fière de toi et ton père aussi d'ailleurs. » S'exclama t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Tu as vraiment tout vu ? »

« Malheureusement oui. J'ai vu ton enfance chez ma demi-sœur, ce que cette immonde personne te fait subir par la suite, les véritables intentions de Dumbledore, la véritable personnalité de Voldemort, tes peines, tes joies et ton…suicide. » Finit-elle douloureusement.

« Comment peux-tu être fière de moi dans ce cas. J'ai tout raté dans ma vie. »

Harry était affligé du spectacle qu'il avait dû offrir à sa mère. Il avait toujours été faible et imaginer la déception de sa mère lui meurtrissait le cœur de mille épines. Lily ressentit la peine de son fils et commençait à désespérée. Harry avait trop peu confiance en lui pour se valoriser. Pourtant, il avait comblé toutes ses attentes. Son fils était beau, intelligent, courageux, rusé, imaginatif et tendre. Elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux si ce n'est qu'il ait affronté moins d'épreuve dans sa vie. Mais Merlin en avait décidé ainsi.

« Tu comprendras plus tard. Sache que tu es ce que j'ai toujours espéré et que tes parents t'aimeront jusqu'à leur mort et au delà. » Déclara Lily en le serrant plus étroitement.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas d'aimer Tom alors ? » Demanda le griffon curieux.

« Pas le moins du monde. Je sais l'amour qu'il te porte. Une mère ne pourrait pas rêver mieux qu'une âme sœur pour son enfant ! Seulement, je compte bien le surveillait. Si Sevy a trop d'estime pour lui et le considère comme son chef moi pas et il n'aura pas intérêt à faire souffrir mon ange ou il aura affaire à moi ! »

Harry sourit à cette dernière remarque. Il imaginait sa mère hurlé sur son amant pour une quelconque raison. Il n'y aurait pas trente six mille issue, soit Tom l'avada kedavriserais sur place ou alors il… En fait il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Cependant il ne ferait jamais de mal à sa famille donc se serait plutôt comique.

« Pourquoi ris-tu ? » Demanda la jolie rousse curieuse.

« Oh pour pas grand-chose ! Je suis content que tu sois avec moi. »

« Mais je le serais toujours…toujours. » Murmura Lily en berçant tendrement son fils.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Draco, dis moi la vérité maintenant ! » S'écria Séverus.

Cela faisait une heure qu'il tentait de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé lors de ce fameux moment. Mais le serpentard ne disait rien à part clamer son innocence et dire que Weasley l'avait attiré dans un piège. Séverus se pinça l'arrête du nez en soupirant. Son filleul était parfois beaucoup trop têtu pour sa santé mentale. Inspirant une bonne fois, il se décida à reprendre l'interrogatoire.

« Draco. On va reprendre du début. Comment es tu arrivé dans le dortoir des griffondors ? »

« Grâce à cette garce ! Elle m'a tendu un piège combien de fois faudra t-il que je te le répète ! » S'insurgea le blond.

« Bien. Et je suppose que quand tu es rentré dans ce dortoir, elle était déjà dans cet état là. » Répondit-il sarcastiquement.

« Exactement. Tu vois parrain ce n'est pas si compliqué de comprendre quand tu m'écoutes. »

« Draco, Dolohov a vu ses souvenirs et l'ont te voit la brutaliser. C'est une faute grave. Tu t'en ais pris sans raison à elle et sans le consentement du Lord. Si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, je ne peux pas t'aider. » Déclara tristement le maître des potions.

Séverus ne savait plus quoi faire. Dolohov lui avait fait un rapport complet sur l'état de Ginny Weasley et il affirmait avoir vu ses souvenirs de cette nuit. Hors, il apparaissait que le serpentard avait battu la jeune griffondor sans raison et avec violence. Ginny ayant déposé une réclamation à son maître, le sort du blond était scellé. De mauvaise grâce, il se releva et sortit sans un mot de plus de la cellule. Il devait réfléchir à tous ça. Il fallait trouver une solution car il était persuadé que son filleul n'avait pas agressé la jeune fille sans raison.

« Un Malfoy ne se salit pas les mains inutilement. » Souffla Draco une fois son parrain hors de vue.

Séverus l'entendit néanmoins et cette phrase ne cessa de raisonner dans sa tête.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ginny se reposait tranquillement dans les draps frais de l'infirmerie du manoir Jédusor. Son plan avait marché à la perfection. Elle avait manipulé ses souvenirs pour faire croire à ce verracrasse de Dolohov qu'elle avait été sauvagement agressée par son rival serpentard. Le Lord s'occuperait alors d'elle et la potion qu'elle avait dérobée lui servirait bien plus tard. Elle avait découvert que la potion de filtre rouge était puissante. Celui ou celle qui l'ingérait devenait progressivement fou et perdait le contrôle de ses actes. Une fois qu'Harry l'aurait bu, il ne manquerait plus que quelques gestes ambigües, quelques sourires discrets pour faire perdre les pédales à Harry. Celui l'agresserait aussi et le Lord sera obligé de le condamner à la même peine que Draco : la mort ou au mieux l'emprisonnement à vie. Cela lui laisserait tout le champ libre pour conquérir son amour.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, elle serait la Reine des Ténèbres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus sortit prendre l'air frais dans le jardin du château. Sa séance avec Draco l'avait épuisé et il ne rêvait plus que d'un bon lit et d'un sommeil réparateur. La journée avait été épuisante : son entraînement avec Harry, la bataille, le retour de Lily. Il sourit à cette pensée. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus à jouer un double jeu auprès de Dumbledore. Seul point d'ombre, la malédiction du vieux fou sur son fils mais il trouverait bien un moyen.

Ses pas le conduisirent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans son coin favori du jardin du domaine. Il leva la tête et fut surpris d'y voir deux formes enlacées. Curieux, il s'approcha sans un bruit et reconnut immédiatement sa femme et son fils. Il sourit tandis qu'il avisa le geste silencieux de Lily lui intimant de se taire. Son fils dormait à point fermé dans les bras maternels. Délicatement, il prit le corps du jeune homme dans ses bras et Harry referma inconsciemment ses mains sur la chemise du maître des potions. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à soulever le garçon qui bien que mieux nourrit maintenant, restait encore trop léger à son goût. Lily embrassa la tempe brune de l'endormi et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser à son amour.

« Je vais le conduire dans sa chambre, il est épuisé. » Chuchota Rogue.

« C'est normal, il ne maîtrise pas encore correctement ses pouvoirs et cela l'affaiblit énormément mais je l'aiderais. » Répliqua Lily sur le même ton.

« En attendant, que penses-tu d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ? » Demanda t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Je ne dirais pas non. » Conclut la jeune femme en souriant.

Après avoir retroussé le chemin et constater qu'il n'y avait personne dans la salle du trône, Séverus et Lily se dirigèrent vers les appartements du Seigneur Noir. C'est quand ils longèrent le couloir menant à leur destination qu'ils faillirent percuter quelqu'un. Harry grogna dans son sommeil et Séverus siffla de mécontentement mais il le ravala bien vite quand il aperçut le Lord lui-même, en face de lui. Celui allait d'ailleurs ouvrirent la bouche pour parler quand Lily le devança.

« Chut ! Harry dors, vous allez le réveiller avec tout ce vacarme. »

Voldemort ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. La dernière personne à lui avoir parlé sur ce ton était morte de sa propre main et quelques minutes seulement après l'incident. Il sentit la colère montait en lui quand il rencontra le regard vert agacé. Comment osait-elle lui parler sur ce ton, à lui, Lord Voldemort. Mais une petite voix l'interrompit dans ses pensées vengeresses.

« Tom… » Soupira Harry toujours endormi.

Le Lord se calma instantanément au son de cette jolie voix ensommeillée. Sans un mot, il déchargea Séverus de son précieux fardeau et tourna les talons non sans avoir indiqué un appartement adjacent au sien pour le couple. Il entra dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, et déposa doucement son amant sur le lit à baldaquin. D'un sort, il se changea pour la nuit en revêtant un boxer noir et mis un pyjama en soie verte au garçon toujours dans les limbes du sommeil. Il se coucha et rabattit les couvertures en soie rouge sur leurs corps. Il enlaça le jeune homme par la taille et celui-ci se resserra immédiatement contre son corps chaud. Il s'endormit paisiblement dans le réconfort de leur étreinte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« Lily ! Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ! » S'écria Séverus en refermant la porte de leur appartement.

« Sevy, je ne considèrerais pas Voldemort comme un maître et encore moins le mien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inclinerais et lui ferait des courbettes. » Déclara t-elle d'un ton calme mais implacable.

« Lily jolie, je ne te demande pas ça mais simplement de faire attention. Le Lord s'est déjà montrer bien clément en nous hébergeant au château et… »

« Et mon fils est dans son lit à l'heure actuelle alors je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire. » Le coupa t-elle.

« Tu n'en démordras pas n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Séverus sans vraiment chercher de réponse.

« Non et tu le sais bien. Maintenant allons nous couché mon amour. » Conclut-elle en un sourire innocent.

« Foutu griffondor ! » Marmonna le maître des potions en se changeant pour la nuit.

« Vil serpentard ! » Répliqua la jeune femme en se glissant dans le lit.

Séverus fit la moue et s'allongea entre les draps. Lily se colla contre son compagnon et déposa de léger baiser sur la peau blanche. Rogue s'endormit aussitôt en passant un bras sur sa taille. Le jeune femme sourit à nouveau et pensa que non, elle ne se laisserait pas faire par le maître des lieux. Après tout Griffondor d'un jour, griffondor toujours.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

La suite dans deux jours, le temps de finir mes examens.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que le moment Harry/Lily vous a satisfait.

Gros bisous

Jalana


	16. Nouvelle garde robe

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs ! Je ne poste que maintenant la suite mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre qui ne me satisfait pas grandement. Néanmoins le voila quand même ! Andéor, je comprends la réflexion lente post exam, j'ai eu la même après les miens ! Lol. Merci pour ta review ! Vif d'or, tes souhaits seront exaucés sauf concernant le fait de tuer Ginny de tes propres petites mains, je m'en chargerais pour toi bientôt, très bientôt ! Missy Bloody, l'heure de Ginny a bientôt sonné et je comprends ton dilemme mais malheureusement Dumby n'a pas abattu toutes ses cartes ! Je sais cela ne te rassure pas du tout !!! Saky, ta blague m'a fait vriller ! Je ne l'avais jamais entendu encore !! Merci pour ta review et ne t'inquiète pas pour la garce, son avenir est précaire voir même chaotique. Zaika, tu as raison sur le sérum de vérité mais Ginny va innover ou plutôt détourné le procédé. La réponse sera apportée dans ce chapitre. Enfin, merci pour vos encouragements pour la continuation de ma fic et mes exams, cela m'a fait chaud au cœur ! Ne vous inquiéter pas, j'adore Draco et je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'en passer si facilement dans cette histoire ! Maintenant place au chapitre, bonne lecture et a bientôt !!

Jalana…

Chapitre 15…

Les rayons du soleil matinal filtraient à travers les lourds rideaux sombres. Harry fronça un sourcil et tenta de placer sa tête hors des rayons chauds mais en vain. C'est donc avec mauvaise grâce qu'il se releva et arpenta du regard la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement vers son compagnon toujours endormi.

La respiration régulière, Tom dormait d'un sommeil profond, un bras encore poser sur les hanches de son partenaire. Harry sourit et avec le plus de douceur possible, sortit du lit. Tom était vraiment mignon comme ça et vu les problèmes qu'il avait en ce moment mieux valait ne pas le sortir du lit trop tôt.

Il y parvint au bout de longue minute d'acharnement et fila sous la douche. L'eau fraîche le réveilla totalement et apporta un sentiment de bien être. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille et sécha ses cheveux d'un sort. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement propre à se mettre. Etant partit précipitamment du château, il n'avait guère pu emmener grand-chose. Heureusement que tout ce à quoi il tenait se trouvait dans sa cape. Mais le problème restait le même : pas d'habit propre. Après mûre réflexion, il décida d'en emprunter à son amant. La garde de robe du Lord était très sombre et beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Mais il dénicha néanmoins un pantalon noir ajusté et une chemise verte comme ses yeux. Il dû les enchanter pour qu'elle soit un tant soit peu à sa taille et une fois vêtu, il pu s'admirer et dire que quand même, il était craquant ainsi. Il enfila ses baskets de Poudlard et sortit des appartements. Il se dirigea vers la salle du Trône et rencontra au passage Pansy et Blaise qui semblait attendre pour une audience.

« Salut ! Qu'attendez-vous ? » Lança t-il de bonne humeur.

« Salut Harry, nous venons voir le Lord pour plaider le cas de Draco. » Répondit Pansy en lui souriant.

Harry se renfrogna au prénom de son ami. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de réfléchir correctement à la situation mais il ne pensait pas que Ginny soit une manipulatrice. Blaise remarqua le trouble du griffondor et lui fit une accolade.

« Draco n'y est pour rien, Harry. C'est cette garce de Ginny qui a tout manigancé ! »

« Ne parles pas de Ginny comme cela Blaise ! Elle n'est pas comme ça ! » S'insurgea le rouge et or.

« Harry, c'est très griffondor d'être du côté de la jeune fille en détresse mais elle n'en ait pas une crois moi. » Tenta Pansy.

« Pans' a raison. Harry, on a toujours été là pour toi et on ne t'a jamais menti alors pourquoi le ferions nous maintenant ! » S'exclama Blaise en s'agitant.

« Je…je ne sais. Peut être parce que entre serpentard vous êtes solidaire ou…je ne sais pas Blaise mais je t'assure que Ginny n'est pas comme ça ! Et je te le prouverais. »

« Très bien. Cela veut donc dire que tu crois que Draco est une brute sanguinaire et qu'il a agressé Ginny sans raison ? » Ironisa la brune en arborant un rictus de dégoût.

« Je ne sais pas non plus mais ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Elle l'a peut être provoqué, il a vu rouge et l'a frappé ! C'est tout a fait possible » Se justifia t-il mal a l'aise devant les ondes de colère qu'il ressentait.

« N'importe quoi ! » S'écria Blaise.

« Il ne se gênait pourtant pas pour se jeter sur moi lors de nos rixe ? » Répliqua sarcastiquement le petit brun.

« Harry, Draco va être profondément déçu d'apprendre que celui qu'il considère comme son frère le croit capable de tabasser cette catin ! » Conclut Pansy la mine rageuse.

Harry se sentit blesser à ce pic. Il avait bien perçut la sincérité dans les paroles de ses amis mais une rage contenue l'avait envahi au fur et a mesure du dialogue. Il ouvrit les portes de la salle et s'assit à une table. Un elfe de maison vint immédiatement lui apporté un repas. Ravi d'avoir trouvé comment manger, il n'y pensa plus et dévora son petit déjeuner de bon cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le Lord ouvrit les yeux. Il tâtonna la place de son amant et découvrit qu'elle était vide. Il haussa un sourcil et se releva instantanément. Balayant la pièce des yeux, il fut encore plus surprit du silence présent et de l'absence du griffondor.

Tom savait très bien que son compagnon n'était pas des plus à l'aise sur son domaine. Il ne le comprenait d'ailleurs que très peu. Harry était le maître ici et il ne risquait rien surtout pas de ses mangemorts dont il avait appris qu'ils étaient parfois bons. Il aurait aimé le voir au réveil cela illuminé toujours ses journées. Réflexion faîte, il allait le trouver.

Le Seigneur noir se hâta de se préparer et sortit de ses appartements dans une robe sorcière impeccablement taillée. Il préférait les habits moldus, plus confortable, mais il avait une réunion à tenir avec différent chef de clan l'après midi et il se devait de représentait correctement son peuple. En passant dans le couloir, il vit la porte des appartements des parents d'Harry. Il voulut passer son chemin mais il se dit que peut être son amour serait avec eux. Il rentra donc d'un pas fier dans le logement et ne trouvant personne dans le petit salon, entra dans la chambre. Lily sursauta et eut une mine horrifié devant l'air nonchalant du maître de maison. Séverus lui referma ses yeux, feignant le sommeil très profond mais ne trompant personne. Tom marmonna un « ou est votre fils ? » et devant le visage toujours ahuri de la jeune femme, s'en alla en laissant les portes grande ouverte.

« Séverus Rogue ! Je sais que tu ne dors pas ! Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? » Hurla Lily remise de ses émotions.

« …………………… »

« Satané serpentard ! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça ! » Hurla t-elle à nouveau en commençant à se lever.

Séverus vit rouge et l'enlaça de ses bras puissants. La jeune femme, surprise, se laissa faire puis commença à se débattre. Ignorant les protestations de sa femme, il commença à l'embrasser sur la nuque. Après plusieurs minutes de caresses expertes, la jeune femme se détendit et tourna sa tête pour embrasser plus franchement son amour.

« Tu ne t'en…sortiras pas comme…ça mais ça ira pour cette fois ! » Murmura t-elle entre deux baisers.

« Les griffondors parlent toujours trop. » Conclut Séverus la voix rauque en basculant au dessus de sa compagne.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Harry ! Tu es là ! » S'exclama le Lord.

Le griffondor releva la tête, une tartine encore coincé dans sa bouche. Devant ce tableau pour le moins comique, le Lord ne pu s'empêcher de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son amant.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, que me vaut le plaisir de ce payage de tête matinal, amour ? » Déclara t-il sarcastiquement.

« Je vois que mon chaton n'est pas de bonne humeur ce matin. Un petit câlin arrangerait peut être la situation ? » Demanda Tom, un sourire lubrique collé au visage.

Harry sourit devant l'attitude de son amant. Celui-ci semblait toujours avide de contact et il faut dire qu'il était dans le même cas. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il observa le corps délicieusement tentant de son amant. Ne ratant sous aucun prétexte la courbe déliée de ses épaules larges, les bras fins et musclés, le torse imberbe et terriblement sculpté, les fesses rebondis au bas d'une chute de reins plus qu'agréable aux yeux, des hanches étroites mais puissante, et ses jambes si…

« Harry ? »

« Oui, bien sûr tu as totalement raison ! » Affirma le rouge et or qui n'avait pas suivit un mot du monologue de son amour.

« Très bien, je m'en vais donc avertir Goyle et Crabbe senior puisque tu veux être leur amant à tous les deux et leur donner plein de jolie bébé crapaud baveux. » S'exclama le Lord, un petit sourire en coin.

Harry eut la décence de rougir devant les propos et la situation. Néanmoins, il ne se démonta pas le moins du monde par la suite puisqu'il s'avança langoureusement vers l'homme de ses pensées pour lui voler un délicieux baiser. Tom gémit devant la passion qu'y mettait son amant et entoura la taille du petit brun de ses deux bras. Prisonnier de l'étreinte sulfureuse dans laquelle il venait de plonger, Harry ne pu que déposer une myriade de baisers dans le cou et la clavicule de l'homme. N'y tenant plus, Tom plaqua le survivant contre le mur le plus proche et entreprit de passer une main sous la chemise du jeune homme pour venir caresser la peau tendre et frémissante. Harry haleta et s'agrippa un peu plus aux épaules de son amant. L'étreinte se fit plus dure et maintenant les deux amants se dévoraient littéralement, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau, buvant leur essence et mélangeant leur âme.

Harry se frottait sans vergogne contre la cuisse de son amant lui montrant a quel point il le désirait quand soudain il vit une tête brune derrière son amant. Le jeune homme eut un cri très féminin et se laissa tomber à terre, rouge de honte. Tom voyant le changement d'attitude de son amant, se retourna pour voir la cause de son inquiétude et découvrit…

« Bien le bonjour mon Lord, bien dormi fils ? » S'exclama Séverus Rogue un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

« Séverus, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te dis de… » Commença le Lord en lançant des regards noir.

« Prendre une chambre pour faire cela ! » Finit Lily, rouge mais de colère.

Tom fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Il n'aimait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout le ton de Lily. Il s'apprêter a sortir une remarque bien sentie quand Harry posa une main sur son bras et le défia du regard de dire quelque chose de désagréable à sa mère. Voldemort eut un rire méprisant et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amant pour s'installer sur une chaise non loin. Harry rougit et balbutia des excuses en rougissant. Séverus passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. La situation le faisait apparemment bien rire. La tension retomba d'un cran et tous commencèrent à manger les plats que les elfes de maisons venaient d'apporter. C'est le Lord qui rompit le silence dans lequel la salle semblait être plongée.

« Séverus, quand est-il du jeune Malfoy ? »

« Il maintient qu'il est tombé dans un piège mon Seigneur. La jeune Weasley s'est remise physiquement de son attaque mais semble très perturbée. » Déclara la maître des potions d'une voix morne.

« Bien. Le procès aura lieux ici même dans la salle du trône et ce dans la matinée. » Annonça t-il platement.

« Bien mon Lord. »

Harry grinça des dents devant le sujet de conversation. Il ne savait pas réellement quoi penser de la situation et il savait que son compagnon lui demanderait de siéger avec lui. Il repoussa ses couverts et son bol. Son appétit venait d'être coupé. Tom le remarqua et fronça un sourcil avant de constater que quelque chose clochait chez son amant.

« Chaton, ne serait ce pas mes habits que tu portes ? » Demanda t-il curieux.

« Oui, je n'ai pas pris de vêtement en partant et je n'ais plus rien à me mettre. » Répondit le petit brun en baissant la tête.

« Eh bien, qu'à cela ne tienne, Lychee ! » Finit-il par appeler.

Un petit être de maison apparut prestement devant la table et s'inclina profondément devant son maître. Il s'empressa de parler d'une voix haute perchée et fluette.

« Lychee est là maître, que veux le maître ? Lychee le satisfera grandement. »

« Redresse toi et appelle Filenmin pour le jeune maître. Dis lui de venir expressément et de prévoir pour toute une garde robe. » Ordonna Tom.

« Bien maître. Lychee exécutera les ordres selon votre désir. » Acheva la petit être en disparaissant.

« Mais Tom, c'est beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas accepter, je… » Commença Harry.

« Chut, tu es mon prince, et je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour celui-ci. » Conclut Tom dans un sourire.

La salle du trône ne tarda pas à se remplir d'étoffe en tout genre et d'accessoires divers. Harry regardait d'un œil dépassé la salle. Lily lui fit un sourire et attira son attention sur son père qui tentait discrètement de prendre la poudre d'escampette par une porte cochère. Les deux rires emplirent la salle de leur son cristallin. Voldemort, lui, attendait patiemment sur son trône, le début de la séance, il pourrait reluquer à loisir le corps de son chaton et cela le mettait de fort bonne humeur. Le petit sorcier transplana en dernier et se courba profondément devant le Lord et Harry qui rougit quelque peu devant cette marque de respect auquel il avait du mal à s'habituer.

« Bonjour, Filius, je voudrais te confier la garde robe de ton prince. Elle doit être complète et digne de son rang. Cependant s'il veut d'autre chose ne rentrant pas dans ce cadre, fait lui quand même. Est-ce clair ? »

« Bien mon Lord. Mon prince, si vous voulez bien montez sur cette petite estrade. » L'invita le couturier en faisant une nouvelle révérence.

Harry, d'un pas mal assuré, grimpa sur l'estrade. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et le couturier commença à prendre les mesures et mensurations, tournoyant autour de lui comme un oiseau autour d'un quignon de pain. D'un sort, Harry se retrouva en boxer noir. Il se sentait très mal à l'aise. Le Lord lui lançait des regards d'envie pas très moraux, sa mère semblait remarquer le manège et ne pas apprécier et les deux mains du couturier glissaient avec dextérité sur tout son corps sans vraiment le toucher. Heureusement, une fois les mesures prisent, Harry put se draper et couvrir son corps, éteignant la lueur lubrique dans les yeux de son amant. Le couturier se retira un instant et revint ensuite avec des tas de robe, pantalon, chemise, sous vêtements.

« La confection est prête, reste maintenant à définir les couleurs. » Déclara le couturier en examinant Harry.

« Harry, quelles sont tes couleurs préférée ? » Demanda le Lord en priant pour ne pas qu'il réponde rouge et or.

« Euh…le vert et le noir. » Répondit le griffondor en rougissant.

« Très bien, le rouge t'ira également à ravir ainsi que le blanc. » Intervint Lily ignorant les soupirs désespérés de Tom.

« C'est exacte madame et je préconise aussi un jolie bleu et des teintes scintillantes comme l'argent peut être l'or. Les tons chocolat lui iront bien également. En fait, je pense que toutes les couleurs lui siéront particulièrement. »

« Bien, dans ce cas fait. »Conclut le Lord.

Le couturier s'exécuta changeant les vêtements de la couleur approprié. Des monceaux de tissues s'entassaient sous les yeux d'Harry complètement horrifié à l'idée de la somme finale. Lily eut un sourire énigmatique. Le compagnon de son fils semblait vouloir le combler au plus haut point. Dix minutes plus tard, tous les habits étaient transféré dans le dressing d'Harry qui était maintenant aussi conséquent que tous les Malfoy réunit lui semblait-il. Filius, s'excusa pour les chaussures, et fit savoir qu'il reviendrait dans l'après midi déposait tous ça. Le Lord sourit satisfait puis lança une bourse pleine de galions à l'artisan qui s'éclipsa sans un bruit.

« Voila une bonne chose de faîte. Maintenant tu as de quoi te mettre pour un petit moment. » Déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Merci…Tom mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

« Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, je… »

« Un baiser suffira. »

Harry se jetta au cou de son amant et l'entraîna dans un long baiser. Lily regarda la scène attendrie. Voldemort fera un parfait compagnon pour son fils, elle n'en doutait pas. Un amour véritable ce dégageait du tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux et foi de Merlin, elle ferait tout pour que ce bonheur continue.

« Maintenant chaton, tu devrais t'asseoir sur ton trône, le procès va débuter d'un moment à l'autre. »

Harry eut un regard apeuré. Il appréhendait ce qui allait se passer. Tom convoqua les mangemort de premier cercle et les favoris. Dans un brouhaha assourdissant, tous s'inclinèrent puis se rangèrent dans la salle. Harry eut juste le temps de voir son père apparaître aux côté de sa mère et l'embrassé avant que son regard ne se porte sur la silhouette pâle et frissonnante de son frère de cœur. Draco Malfoy entra d'un pas digne ou du moins du mieux qu'il pouvait, encadré par Dolohov et Rockwood. Puis, le silence se fit et la frêle Ginny apparut devant eux en s'inclinant bien bas.

« Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réunis en ce jour. Le procès de Draco Malfoy contre Ginevra Weasley va débuter. Que ceux qui viennent défendre les parties se place devant nous. »

« Je défendrais mademoiselle Weasley. » Affirma d'une voix forte Dolohov.

« Je prouverais l'innocence de Malfoy junior. » Déclara d'une voix solennel Séverus.

« Bien. Le procès peut donc commencer. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

Non, on ne peut pas taper l'auteur sadique, désolé !

La suite est en cours d'écriture, j'espère vous la livrer bien vite. Le prochain chapitre comportera le procès dans son intégralité et les conséquences.

J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment à me lire.

Laissez-moi une review please !!!!!!

Gros bisous

Jalana.


	17. Procès tant attendu

Bonsoir, voila le procès tant attendu !!! Alors Draco va mourir ou pas ?? Ne criez pas au scandale et au sadisme, je vous donne la réponse dans ce chapitre ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon. Sachez que mon inspiration galopante est revenu à 100 donc je vais surement poster plus rapidement. Je tiens à m'excuser pour les lecteurs de « l'ange de mes nuits » mais je me mélangeais les esprits et j'ai commis des erreurs dans les fics. J'ai donc choisi de finir cette fic d'abord et de reprendre ensuite l'autre. Cependant, Inverso comptera encore beaucoup de chapitre et tant qu'elle plait je pourrais développer mon imaginaire !!

Crystal d'avalon rassure toi, je n'ai pas oublié le procès, il est là tout chaud pour toi ! Tempête Sanguine, j'espère avoir comblé tes souhaits avec ce chapitre ! Normalement a peu près ! Virginie2, Ginny ne mange pas encore sa baguette mais un peu de patience, Dray va s'en charger ! Titmo comment sais-tu que j'ai passé toute les vacances d'été à Sadiqueland ? Sorry, j'ai peut être abusé sur la durée de mon séjour. Lol. Bon j'arrête de gamberger et vous souhaite une bonne lecture et beaucoup de plaisir à lire !!!

Bisous

Jalana.

Chapitre 16…

Harry grimaça en voyant que son père défendrais Draco. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas le meilleur pour son ami mais cela voulait dire que Ginny n'était pas si innocente qu'il le pensait et il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre encore.

Draco gardait les yeux baissés, les épaules affaissées, il ne ressemblait plus tellement au Malfoy arrogant. Harry tentait d'apercevoir son regard, mais en vain. Il essayait d'utiliser son empathie mais il n'y parvenait pas, trop de monde sans doute. Des sentiments divers étaient présent autour de lui, stupéfaction, haine, rancœur, dévotion, admiration, amour ? La voix de Dolohov résonna dans la pièce et le jeune homme se concentra sur les paroles.

« Mon Seigneur, mon prince, je suis ici pour condamner Draco Malfoy. En effet, il a agressé la pauvre petite Ginny, ici présente, sans motif valable. Comme nous le savons tous, notre maître a expressément interdit les règlements de compte dont il est ignorant. Seul lui et maintenant notre prince, a un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur nous. Or, Malfoy a désobéi sciemment et c'est ainsi rebellé contre vous mon Lord. Je réclame donc châtiment et celui prévu pour cette désobéissance est la mort. » Déclara d'une voix de ténor le russe.

« Séverus qu'as tu à dire concernant la défense du jeune Malfoy. » Demanda Tom, un air sérieux plaqué au visage.

« Mon Lord, je tiens à dire que la « pauvre petite Weasley » n'est pas ce que tout le monde croit. En effet, je pense que personne ne pourra me contredire sur le fait qu'ils ont tous été surpris de voir ici cette jeune fille. Son statut d'espion étant ce qu'il est évidement mais aussi parce que cette « traîtresse » qui cela dit en passant à tenter de tuer notre maître, montre un zèle incroyable a tuer les nôtres. Nombreux sont ceux qui ont perdu un enfant, un père, une mère par la faute de cette gamine lors des attaques de Dumbledore. Je souhaite donc votre clémence mon Seigneur et demande des preuves de l'agression avant d'entendre tout jugement hâtif. » S'exclama Rogue haut et fort.

« Dolohov, as-tu des preuves concernant cette agression. » Interrogea Tom, curieux.

« C'est évident. Je vais donner du véritaserum à Ginny et elle nous racontera ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. »

Dolohov s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui mis trois goutter sur la langue. Des larmes de crocodiles sortirent sur les joues pâles.

« Ginny, racontes nous exactement ce qu'il s'est passé avant ton agression. »

« Je…j'ai donné rendez vous à Draco pour le prévenir qu'il jouait un jeu dangereux. Il m'a surpris plus tard dans le dortoir… (Pause larme). Il faisait nuit et je ne l'ai pas vue tout de suite. Il m'a frappé à…la tête et je me suis écroulé au sol mais…il a continué. Après je me suis évanoui et je ne me rappelle plus de rien. » Pleura t-elle mais souriant intérieurement.

Ginny savait résister au véritaserum mais elle avait pris ses précautions et ses frères lui avaient été d'une aide précieuse sans le savoir. Elle avait trouvé un bonbon mentos. C'était à la base un bonbon moldu mais ils l'avaient trafiqué pour que celui qui le mange est l'esprit confus et raconte des mensonges indétectables. Dolohov lui, avait eut l'idée d'appuyer sur le point faible du Lord pour ne pas que sa belle souffre. Or le point faible du Lord était son chaton. Il sourit machiavéliquement puis demanda d'une voix toujours aussi polaire.

« De quel jeu dangereux parles-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux le dire car notre maître en souffrira. » Fit la jeune femme en baissant la tête pour ne pas que l'on voit la lueur de triomphe dans son regard.

« Parles ! » S'impatienta le Lord.

« Draco et Harry ont eut une relation avant que vous ne le trouviez. Il semblerait qu'Harry n'est pas voulu arrêter cette relation et que apparemment Draco non plus. Je suis venue le prévenir de ne pas vous trahir de la sorte maître mais il a voulu me tuer pour que je me taise alors je n'ai pas pu vous protéger. Je suis désolé mon maître. » Pleura t-elle à nouveau.

Tom écarquilla les yeux sous la révélation. Trop choqué, il ne pensa pas au stratagème qu'aurait pu employer la jeune fille mais plutôt à son chaton à ses côtés. Harry l'aurait trahi avec Draco ? Sa colère et sa haine prit le pas sur sa raison et il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'a sa vengeance. Il acheva donc d'une sentence la destinée du blond.

« Bien. Draco Lucius Malfoy, mangemort favori, est condamné à mort. La sentence est le doloris jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. L'exécution aura lieu à minuit, ce soir. Le procès est conclu. Evacuer la salle. » Déclara t-il les yeux rougeoyant de haine.

Draco serra les dents à l'entente du verdict. Il eut soudain envie de crier, d'hurler qu'il était innocent. Il voulait secouer Harry, la salle et même le Lord pour les réveiller et qu'il voit le vrai visage de cette garce. Harry. Que faisait-il d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ne l'entendait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne s'insurgeait-il pas contre cette mascarade. Oui c'est vrai, il aimait Harry. Il ne nierait pas qu'il aurait fut un temps, voulu être celui qui le rendrait heureux, celui qui le ferait sourire comme lui seul savait le faire. Mais il avait vite deviné que ce n'était pas lui et son amour était devenu fraternel. Un amour fort certes mais platonique. Alors pourquoi était-il condamné ?

La salle, elle, avait retenu son souffle. Draco, le fils d'un des plus fidèles de Voldemort venait d'être condamner. Lucius avait perdu ses couleurs et de sa prestance si légendaire, Narcissa pleurait. Elle pleurait son fils innocent, elle en était sûre. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Devant l'aura menaçante du Lord, ils quittèrent la salle prestement. Séverus entraîna Lily à la suite des Malfoy et Draco était traîné dans les geôles. Harry quant à lui, restait profondément ahuri. Des pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il n'arrivait pas à les ordonner. Il reprit conscience quand une voix froide et haineuse lui parvint.

« Alors Potter, tu t'es bien amusé devant moi ? »

« Tom…je…je… »

« Tais-toi ! » Ordonna t-il en se levant.

« ……………………… »

« Quand je pense que je t'ai tout donné. Je t'ai offert mon âme, je t'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine et toi comment tu me remercie en me trompant avec Draco ! » Cracha le Lord en colère.

« Non ! Je ne te tromperais jamais et surement pas avec Draco ! C'est faux, tu ne dois pas le condamner pour cela ! Retire ta sentence. » S'insurgea le survivant qui avait repris son courage.

« Bien sûr, c'est tellement griffondor, défendre son amant jusqu'à la mort. » Ricana t-il.

« Tom… »

« Ne m'appelle pas Tom, tu as perdu ce privilège quand tu as embrassé sa peau la première fois. Je ne retire pas ma sentence et tu y seras présent pour tout voir. Tu seras ce que ça fait de sentir son cœur se briser. En attendant, tu iras le rejoindre dans les geôles. Rockwood, Mc Nair ! » Hurla t-il.

Les deux mangemorts se présentèrent indécis, il savait qu'un mot de travers entraînerait leur perte. Quand ils surent qu'ils devaient emmener leur prince dans les cachots, ils se sentirent étonnement triste. Oh bien sûr, ils ne l'auraient pas reconnu mais Harry était bon et juste et même si il n'était pas beaucoup présent, ils pouvaient tous sentir son influence sur leur maître. Qui pourrait mettre ce petit ange dans une prison sordide ? Les yeux verts embués de larmes menaçant de couler se tournèrent vers les deux hommes en noirs, un « non » silencieux sur les lèvres. Ignorant à contre cœur cette plainte, ils se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme, effondré. Harry fut emmenée loin de lui et aussitôt sa colère disparut remplacé par les doutes et la peine.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« Je suis désolé » Murmura Séverus tête baissée.

Lily était dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas et était décidemment très mal à l'aise. La pièce était un salon coquet presque trop grand mais bon, au couleur des serpentards évidemment. Devant elle, près de la fenêtre se trouvait Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. L'une pleurait à chaude larmes révélant un visage humain et l'autre tentait de la réconforter mais en vain. Lily aurait voulut se rappeler avec précision de ce qu'elle aurait pu voir dans le miroir de la vie mais les souvenirs semblaient fuir, seul restait une impression. Elle était d'ailleurs déçue de ne pas conserver tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste pour l'aristocrate blonde, perdre son fils si injustement devait être insurmontable pour une mère. Elle-même se mettait à sa place, si elle perdait à nouveau Harry, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Aussitôt, l'inquiétude la gagna. Les révélations de la rouquine pouvait nuire à la relation de son fils, peut être devrait-elle aller le voir…

« Lily ??? » Appelle Rogue en passant une main devant son regard perdu.

« Oui ? Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas emmener Cissa faire un tour dans le jardin. Je pense que cela lui ferait du bien. » Fit-il sur un ton doux.

« Bien sur, Narcissa venait avec moi. » Déclara la jeune femme en passant un bras réconfortant autour des frêles épaules.

Elle se laissa faire par Lily, trop épuisé a force de pleurer pour contester. Leurs pas les dirigèrent immédiatement au bord d'un petit lac. Elles s'assirent sur un carré d'herbe folle contrastant étrangement avec le soin avec lequel le parc était entretenu. Lily ne savait pas quoi faire alors, elle attendit. Narcissa, si elle voulait se confier, le ferais d'elle-même et dans ce cas, elle voudrait bien être une oreille amicale.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Sev, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! » S'écria Lucius.

« Mais j'aurais dû prévoir ce coup ! Maintenant, on ne peut plus rien faire pour Draco. Parfois, je me dis que s'ils s'étaient aimés dès le début, cela aurait été plus facile. » Murmura Séverus plus pour lui-même.

« J'aurais aimé aussi que nos fils se fréquentent, mais Potter est l'âme sœur du Lord et je n'aurais jamais permit ça à Draco. » Déclara le blond.

« Comment peux-tu lui rester si loyal alors qu'il va exécuter ton fils, ton unique héritier, pour de mauvaise raison ? Cela me dépasse. » Soupira le brun exaspéré

« J'ai foi en mon fils et au tien aussi. Je sais qu'ils trouveront une solution. Voila tout. »

« Je l'espère, je l'espère. » Répéta-t-il essayant de s'en convaincre par la même occasion.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Une porte grinça lugubrement dans les cachots. Draco haussa un sourcil las et jeta un regard désabusé vers le corps déposé à ses pieds. D'abord, depuis quand déposait-on les prisonnier au sol ? Lui on l'avait jeté comme un malpropre !

Voyant que le corps ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha doucement afin de savoir l'identité de la personne. Pas que cela l'intéressait grandement mais cela lui apporterait de la distraction avant de mourir. Le corps était petit et frêle, couché sur le côté et roulé en boule. Il ne réalisa qui était la personne que quand il donna un coup pied dans le bas des reins du prisonnier et que celui-ci se retourna vers lui, le visage crispé de douleur.

« Ha…Harry ! » Balbutia Draco d'une voix blanche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Je ne peux pas le perdre. C'est trop dur ! » Déclara Cissa au bout d'une demi heure de silence.

Les sanglots de la jeune femme avaient cessé, malgré les quelques soubresauts qui la secouait encore. Lily observait sans dire un mot, Narcissa Malfoy avait beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté puisqu'elle détestait cordialement les serpentard et surtout les sangs pur. Mais les temps avaient changées et elle se trouvait là non pas à côté de la froide et hautaine Narcissa Malfoy mais tout simplement d'une femme qui allait perdre son enfant.

« Vous ne le perdrez pas. Je vous donne ma parole. Je suis sûre que mon fils va faire quelque chose. Et s'il ne le fait pas moi, je ferais quelque chose. » Déclara t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

« Lily…je sais…pas comment vous remercier. Mon fils compte énormément pour moi et je… »

« C'est normal. » Assura la jeune femme.

« Sachez que vous pouvez comptais sur moi à présent. Je vous propose mon amitié. »

« Même si je ne suis pas une serpentarde ou c'est parce que vous avez découvert que j'étais une sang pur ? »

« Parce que vous êtes loyale, courageuse et généreuse. Je me fiche depuis longtemps de l'ascendance des gens. Vous pourriez être cracmol que je vous proposerez la même chose. » Finit la jolie blonde dans un sourire candide.

« Bien. Dans ce cas devenons amie et tutoyons nous ! »

« Avec grand plaisir. Maintenant si nous allions rejoindre nos chers maris ? »

« Allons-y. » Conclut-elle en souriant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXx

Tom arpentait les couloirs du château d'un pas rageur. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait mais il fallait qu'il se défoule. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter son geste envers Harry. Peut être aurait-il fallu qu'il vérifie l'information ou bien qu'il laissa son amant se justifier ? C'est vrai, Ginny avait pu utiliser un subterfuge quelconque, c'était une bonne espionne et par conséquent, une bonne manipulatrice. La question était manipule t-elle pou son propre intérêt ou par nécessité. Chez la plupart des gens, la différence n'existait pas mais pour lui si. Manipuler quelqu'un pour sauver sa peau n'était pas répréhensible mais manipuler par plaisir ou pour soi était un crime. Et s'il détestait bien une chose s'était se faire manipuler.

Tom poussa un cri rageur et se dirigea vers le jardin, peut être qu'il mettrait mieux ses idées au calme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco était soufflé, devant lui, se tenait Harry Potter, inconscient. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas blesser pourtant sa respiration était sifflante et les joues portaient encore les vestiges des larmes coulées. Le serpentard ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi le petit brun était au cachot mais pourquoi avec lui ? Le Lord ne le savait surement pas sinon sa colère se serait accrue avec les révélations de la garce. Harry papillonna des yeux et grimaça en voyant où il était. Il avisa la personne accroupi près de lui et baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas avoir cru en son frère de cœur.

« Je suis désolé Dray. » Murmura t-il la voix brisé.

« De quoi Ry ? De ne pas avoir vu que Ginny était une véritable manipulatrice ? Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir c'est dans ta foutu nature de griffondor ! » Tenta Draco sur un ton qui se voulait joyeux.

« Dray j'ai peur…je ne veux pas te perdre et Tom ne me croie pas. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » Déclara t-il la voix à nouveau haché de sanglot.

« Hé Ry, je suis là pour l'instant, tu verras ça s'arrangeras. » Le rassura t-il en l'enveloppant dans la chaleur de ses bras.

« Non, tu ne comprend pas, Tom va te tuer ! Il croit que nous sommes amants ! C'est encore de ma faute ! Je te fais du mal »

« Harry, je te défend de dire ça ! Le Lord verra son erreur et il arrangera tout. En attendant, ne te tracasse pas d'accord. »

« J'ai si froid Dray, mon cœur saigne quand il n'est pas à mes côtés.

Draco ramena le corps frêle contre lui et berça le griffondor de parole réconfortante. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant. Harry tremblait de plus en plus dans ses bras et cela ne rassura pas le serpentard bien au contraire. Un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent avant de voir apparaître Dolohov sur le pas de leur cellule. Celui-ci avait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres qui ne présageait rien de bon. Harry vit le russe levait sa baguette et prononcer un sort. Il se leva dans une tentative de protéger son ami. Chose réussite, le petit brun reçut le doloris à la place du blond. Draco, horrifié, voyait son ami se tordre de douleur sous l'intensité du sort. Des minutes passèrent avant que le sort ne cesse.

« Je voulais juste te faire souffrir un peu avant ton exécution. Vu ta tête, je crois que c'est réussit. Cependant, sache que je ne suis pas fier d'avoir employé des moyens si bas pour te faire tuer. Il n'y aurait eut que moi, je t'aurais proposé un bon vieux duel mais Ginny ne voulait pas que je risque ma peau inutilement et tu lui as fait tellement de mal que je ne peux laisser passer. Ce soir le dragon ne crachera que sa langue ! Je t'avais bien dit de surveiller ton comportement, voila où il t'a mené. » Se moqua t-il d'une voix glaciale avant de tourner les talons.

Une fois sûr que le danger était écarté, le blond prit délicatement le corps tremblant du jeune homme contre lui. Il était maintenant bouillant. Incapable de garder les yeux ouverts plus longtemps, Harry sombra dans l'inconscience.

« Tom… » Appela t-il plaintivement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La journée s'était déroulée dans la tension et l'énervement. Le Lord avait été introuvable. Lily et Séverus était maintenant mort d'inquiétude pour leur fils. Mc Nair leur avait rapporté la dispute des deux amants. Ils n'avaient pu remédier a la situation et Lily en été malade. Lucius, Séverus, Narcissa et Lily avait passé la soirée a élaboré un plan pour son sauver Draco et Harry par la même occasion même si celui-ci ne paraissait pas en danger.

Il se trompé lourdement, le jeune homme avait déliré toute la journée sous l'emprise d'un phénomène inconnu pour Draco. L'empathie du petit brun s'était brusquement réveillé et le fait de se retrouvé dans les cachots lui faisait ressentir la douleur, la peine et le désespoir en continu. Le Doloris n'avait pas arrangé l'état précaire du brun qui se brisait sans le réconfort de son amant. Le serpentard avait tout tenté pour aider au mieux son ami qui ne cessait d'appeler son âme sœur comme un perdu et c'était ce qu'il était, perdu au milieu d'un océan de souffrance.

Finalement, 11h30 sonna bientôt dans tous le château et les personnes conviés étaient présent dans la grande salle. Draco étant un favori du Lord, seul les favoris et la famille avaient le droit d'être présent. Narcissa menaçait de s'effondré à nouveau en larmes et Lily serrait les dents devant tant d'injustice. Voldemort apparut dans toute sa splendeur, tout de noir vêtu, une aura dangereuse flottant autour de lui. D'un mouvement gracieux, il appela les deux mangemorts pour amener le condamné à mort. Draco apparut, fier et altier, un véritable Malfoy. Son père en d'autre circonstance aurait été fier de son attitude mais là c'était plutôt de l'admiration devant le courage de son héritier même si il savait, à la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il avait préparé quelque chose. Narcissa aussi car elle s'était arrêter de retenir ses larmes et qu'un pauvre sourire ornait ses lèvre. Draco serait pour toujours un serpentard.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu connais ta sentence et son mode d'exécution aussi, nous nous passerons des fioritures. As-tu une dernière volonté ? » Demanda le Lord en essayant de contrôler sa magie qui bouillonner devant le jeune insolent.

« Mon Lord, sachez que jamais je ne vous ais trahis. J'ai dis lors de mon initiation que je vous suivrais jusque dans la mort. C'est celle-ci que vous m'envoyer vous-même rejoindre et je me conforme à votre volonté. J'ai, en effet, une requête à vous présenter. Je voudrais juste pouvoir revoir et serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras mon frère de cœur, Harry Potter. » Finit-il de déclarer dans un sourire.

« Soit, que l'on m'amène Harry. » Ordonna le Lord ennuyé de faire face à son compagnon si tôt.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent jusqu'à ce que deux mangemorts apparaissent complètement paniqué. Ils portaient avec trop d'aisance, le corps pâle du garçon, semi inconscient. La salle retint un cri d'effroi en voyant leur Prince dans cet état. Mc Nair posa le corps sur le tapis, au pied de son Seigneur et fila aussi vite qu'il pu de la pièce. Tom s'approcha vivement de son amant, un trait soucieux barrait son front. Sa foutue culpabilité revint au galop et le submergea. Un murmure sifflant mais très audible se fit entendre.

« J'invoque la grâce des ténèbres et libèrent Draco Lucius Malfoy de sa condamnation. » Finit le brun en s'évanouissant sous le flot d'émotion.

Tom jura, il avait oublié cette loi et ayant donné les pleins pouvoirs à Harry, il ne pouvait qu'abdiquer. Mais l'état de son amant le préoccupait plus que cette histoire de tromperie pour l'instant et il s'empressa d'énoncer haut et fort, la volonté du Prince. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre et Draco se retrouva presque étouffait par les assauts de ses parents. Même son père le serrait comme un forcené dans ses bras. Néanmoins, lui pensait à Harry. Il jeta un regard vers son Seigneur qui n'osait toujours pas toucher le griffondor.

« Il a besoin de vous et seulement de vous. De plus, il a reçut un impardonnable pendant de longue minute pendant qu'il croupissait au cachot comme un paria. Prenez en soin et révisez votre jugement sur Ginny, je vous apporterais la preuve de sa traîtrise soyez en sûr. » Conclut le blond, une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

Tom hocha la tête complètement dépassé. Il voulut prendre son amant dans ses bras mais il fut empêché.

« Ne le touchez pas ! Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme cela ! » Hurla Lily, hors d'elle.

« Mon Lord, il a reçut un long Doloris et il a attrapé un gros coup de froid dans les cachots du à sa faiblesse causé par son empathie. Il faut le réchauffer et le veiller. Je m'occupe du reste. » Déclara rapidement Séverus devant le regard meurtrier que Tom lançait à sa compagne.

« Bien, nous nous retirons, la séance est levé et Draco, j'attend le rapport de ta mission. » Conclut le Lord d'une voix froide avant de soulever le corps affaiblie de son chaton.

Lily les regarda partir atterrer. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son propre compagnon s'était ligué contre elle.

« Séverus, comment peux tu laisser partir ton fils avec cette brute sanguinaire ! » Cria t-elle pas le moins du monde calmée.

« Lily jolie, Harry est son compagnon et quoi que je m'inquiète et en veuille beaucoup au Lord pour son comportement, je sais que ce dont mon fils a besoin, c'est uniquement de son compagnon. Maintenant calmes toi, Harry ira bien maintenant qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. » Conclut Séverus en enlaçant sa femme.

« Un jour, il ira trop loin et nous ne pourrons que nous mordre les doigts mon amour. » Prophétisa Lily en posant sa tête contre le torse chaud du maître des potions.

« Alors faisons en sorte que cela n'arrive jamais. » Murmura Séverus tentant de se convaincre lui-même.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila c'est fini !! La suite bientôt, surement après demain !!!

Alors quand avez-vous pensez ? Sentez-vous le vent tourner pour Ginny-garce ?

Draco est sauvé et il est maintenant libre de ses mouvements.

En espérant que cela vous ait plu.

Gros bisous

Jalana.


	18. Une mort annoncée

Bonjour à tous ! Voila la suite, je suis contente de se chapitre car enfin Ginny, paye pour tout. Je vois d'ici vos regards d'envie ! Depuis le temps que je vous promets la mort de la traîtresse ! Aussi, j'espère que je ne vous serez pas déçu.

Titmo, j'ai lu attentivement ta review et à la place d'un bout de Ginny, je t'ai longuement écrit sa mort, bien non ? Je préfère ne pas laisser t'approcher de mon Tommy, c'est ce que j'en ais encore besoin ! Lol. Merci encore pour toute vos review, elle m'encourage beaucoup plus que vous ne le pensez ! Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Bisous et à bientôt…

Chapitre 17…

« Tom…Tom…ne pars pas…m'abandonne pas. »

Son chaton avait déliré toute la nuit sans qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose et Tom était très inquiet. Harry ne parvenait pas à se reposer intégralement bien qu'il soit toujours inconscient. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'énerver de la sorte et d'enfermer son amant dans ses cahots glacials et insalubres ?

Quand il avait ramené Harry dans leur chambre, Tom avait immédiatement pris soin de lui. L'habillant chaudement, le couvrant quand il avait froid, le découvrant quand il avait chaud. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de peur qu'Harry réagisse mal en ne le voyant pas. La culpabilité l'étouffait et ce sentiment lui était quasi étranger. Il réalisa pleinement l'absurdité de son comportement. Comment avait-il pu croire une fille par rapport à son âme sœur ? La situation en était presque comique s'il ne voyait pas le corps ravagé de tremblement devant lui.

« Calmes toi mon chaton, je suis là » Murmura t-il en passant une main apaisante dans la chevelure brune en sueur.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres du griffondor toujours inconscient. Il recherchait toujours le moindre contact. Harry avait besoin de lui. Cette constatation lui rappela la déclaration de Draco lors de la mise à mort. Son amant avait reçut un doloris pendant un temps conséquent. Qui avait bien pu torturer son prince ? Même au cachot, les mangemorts se doutaient bien que seul lui avait des droits sur Harry. La colère monta en lui. Il fallait trouver le responsable et il lui ferait personnellement payer.

« Tom…NON ! » Hurla le survivant en se relevant brusquement.

Harry était en sueur et très perturbé. Sa tête lui lançait affreusement et la pièce tournait un peu trop à son gout. La haine émanant de Tom l'avait secoué. Il avisa la pièce puis son amant et les souvenirs affluèrent. Se remémorant sa période au cachot, Harry voulut s'écarter du lit mais un vertige le prit et Tom le força à se recoucher en douceur.

« Harry, je suis là maintenant. Ne t'en fait pas. »

« Je vais y retourner ? » Murmura le petit brun d'un ton blessé.

Tom resta interdit devant la question. Son chaton pensait vraiment qu'il allait le remettre dans les geôles. La réaction qu'il avait eut l'avait déjà blessé, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry est peur de lui ou le fuit. Mais il devait reconnaître que ces dernières actions ne portaient pas en sa faveur. Avisant le regard anxieux dans sa direction, il sortit de ses pensées et parla d'une voix douce.

« Bien sûr que non mon chaton. Je n'ai pas agit au mieux ces derniers temps… »

« Ca on peut le dire. » Murmura le chaton en râlant pour lui-même.

« Harry ne soit pas sarcastique… » Fit Tom en commençant à le réprimander.

« Et comment veux tu que je sois ? Docile, à ta botte, souriant mais surtout pas causant ? Comment veux tu que j'agisse si je crains à chacun de mes pas de me retrouver renier par l'homme que j'aime et mis au cachot ! Comment suis-je censé réagir quand… » Vociféra le petit brun en se levant brusquement.

Trop rapidement apparemment puisqu'il ne pu terminer sa tirade. A bout de force, il retomba mollement dans les bras du Lord qui l'enserrèrent possessivement. La tête brune vint se nicher sur son épaule sans un mot.

« Chaton, tu es encore faible, il faut que tu restes calmes. » Déclara Tom en berçant tendrement son amour.

« Peut être que je ne serais pas aussi faible si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé dans un lieu de désolation. » Remarqua justement le griffondor d'une voix fatigué.

« Chaton, je… » Commença t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti. La bas, tout n'ait que malheur. Je ressentais de la douleur, de la haine, du mépris, de la hargne contre toi, du désespoir. Tout s'infiltrait dans ma peau et me faisait frémir. Heureusement que Draco était là parce que sinon, je ne serais pas sorti indemne de tout ça surtout après le doloris. » Chuchota t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Qui ? » Demanda Tom rudement.

« Je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Harry, je t'ordonne de me le dire ! » S'énerva t-il.

« Je ne te le dirais pas. » Répéta le griffondor d'un ton déterminé.

« Bien, c'est ce qu'on verra. Tu devrais dormir, je repasserais plus tard. » Lâcha Tom froidement.

Harry se retrouva seul, une larme glissa lentement sur sa joue. Tom était parti, encore une fois.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco se trouvait dans le salon de ses parents entouré de Pansy et Blaise. Théo, le regard sombre, se tenait contre une fenêtre. Crabbe et Goyle, eux, finissait de manger leur petit déjeuner.

« Je veux que ce soir, elle paie pour sa traîtrise. » Déclara soudainement Draco les dents serrées.

« Ne t'inquiète pas trésor, elle paiera. » Renchérie la jolie brune.

« Il nous faut un plan. » Marmonna Blaise.

« Théo, tu m'avais dit avoir un bout de piste ? » Demanda le serpentard blond.

« Le bout de piste devrait bientôt arriver. La ponctualité n'est pas une qualité griffondorienne. »

Pansy prit une mine surprise et allait demander des explications quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrer deux tornades rousses totalement surexcitées.

« Je vois. » Lâcha Pansy en observant la scène.

« Bonjour à vous chers serpentards de nos cœurs ! » S'exclamèrent Fred et Georges ensemble.

« Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là au moins ? » Cingla Dray d'une humeur de détraqueur.

« Il semblerait que notre chère frangine… » Commença Georges en esquissant une grimace.

« Nous ait trahis. » Conclut Fred.

« C'est exact, seulement nous comptons nous venger d'elle alors si vous ne voulez pas pour des raisons que je comprendrais moyennement partez immédiatement. » Déclara Blaise en portant un œil septique sur les deux garçons.

« On marche avec vous. » Répondit Fred sur un ton déterminé.

« Bien. Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez constaté une chose étrange lors du procès. Qu'en était-il ? »

« Hé bien, notre chère sœur adorée, a mentit ça nous l'avons vu mais ce n'est pas un argument valable pour notre Lord. Or, Fred a remarqué qu'il nous manqué un produit dans notre stock. Heureusement que je bassine mon frangin pour classer ce bonbon « danger magique » parce que sinon nous n'aurions pas eut le compte exact. Ce bonbon s'appelle Mentos. On l'a trouvé dans les poches de notre père. C'est une sucrerie moldu vraiment délicieuse mais nous l'avons modifié pour qu'il puisse permettre de sécher impunément les cours à Poudlard. L'esprit de celui qui a ingéré un mentos devient confus rendant la vérité telle qu'il veut qu'elle soit. Il suffit d'en être persuadé. Cela rend les mensonges indétectables. En revanche, mis en contact avec du véritaserum, le bonbon fait pleurer abondamment le sujet. Tous les symptômes ont été présents lors de l'interrogatoire. » Expliqua Georges d'un ton docte.

« Le problème reste à le prouver. Même en pratiquant la légilimancie, le Lord ne pourra pas voir ce qui s'est réellement passé car Ginny a crée le souvenir de toute pièce et le bonbon la rend tangible. » Finit Fred en baissant la tête.

Les serpentards avaient religieusement écouté les explications des jumeaux Weasley. Maintenant, ils étaient assez partagés. Draco été horrifié par l'invention, Balise et Pansy admirait l'intelligence des deux griffondors, et Théo s'était contenté d'un hochement de la tête grave. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir tout saisi et n'avaient pas trop d'avis sur la question.

« Mais vous êtes inconscients ou définitivement débiles ! » Hurla Draco après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Heu…Draco, je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons compris ce que tu sous entendais. » Déclara Fred hésitant.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'inventer un truc pareil ? Maintenant on ne pourra peut être pas la coincer ! » Se plaignit le blond en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je ne pense pas que les garçons ait inventé ça dans un but aussi peu avouable que celui là. C'était pour Harry n'est ce pas ? » Interrogea Théo.

« Exactement. Quand nous avons trouvé ce bonbon, l'idée était pour les élèves mangemort ou aspirant de Poudlard ayant des choses à cacher au directeur. Puis, quand le Lord nous as avertit de son plan d'attaque pour récupéré Harry, nous avons pensé que cela pouvait servir aussi et nous avons affiné les effets et produit plus. Maintenant, je regrette sincèrement. » Fit Fred en baissant la tête.

« Cela partait d'une bonne intention, ce n'est pas grave. » Avoua Draco en serrant les dents devant sa gentillesse.

« Cependant, nous avons trouvés une solution au problème. » S'exclama Georges avec enthousiaste.

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Pansy redoutant le pire.

« Un détecteur de mensonge. » Annonça fièrement Fred.

Cinq paires d'yeux interrogatifs se tournèrent vers eux. Les jumeaux rougirent devant tant d'attention soudaine. Crabbe s'arrêta de manger brusquement et fixait les griffondors curieusement.

« C'est moldu ? » Demanda dédaigneusement Pansy.

« Oui. Les moldu s'en serve pour prouver les mensonges des moldus dont ils doutent. La machine se règle sur les battements du cœur de la personne interrogée. Ginny ne pourra pas mentir. »

Draco eut un sourire bref mais machiavélique. Enfin il la tenait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom entra à nouveau dans la chambre et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Harry était profondément endormi et son front avait perdu un peu de sa chaleur.

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais autant de mal à Harry. Parfois, je me dis que je le fais souffrir autant que je l'aime. J'ai eut une petite conversation avec Séverus et je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tord. Il faut que je me contrôle sinon un jour, je commettrais quelque chose que je regretterais vraiment. Mais c'est si dur. Quand j'ai entendu Weasley m'avouer la supposé trahison de mon amant, j'ai vu rouge et plus rien ne comptait que ma vengeance. Et à ce moment là, je voulais le voir souffrir autant que mon cœur se brisait. Mais j'avais tord. Mon chaton est si pur, je n'arrive pas à savoir comment la force m'est venue de le croire coupable.**_

_**On dit que l'amour et la haine sont des sentiments très proches. Je n'ai jamais vraiment haï Harry mais dans mes colères noires comme hier soir, je pourrais dire que je le déteste. Maintenant je suis là, près de lui et rien que de voir sa respiration un peu saccadée me terrifie. J'ai peur de le perdre et de mettre ce monde à feu et à sang. Harry est mon équilibre, ma lumière. Même si je ne me suis jamais considéré comme une pourriture, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien non plus. Je peux être violent, cruel, sans cœur et le pire c'est que parfois toute cette violence me plait. J'aime dominer mon monde. C'est pour cela que j'ai tellement besoin de mon amour. Il me maintient dans le droit chemin, sans me forcer et en douceur. Harry est mon contraire, ma complémentarité et un jour je lui dirais. Un jour, je lui avouerais que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie.**_

Harry s'agita dans les draps, s'entortillant pour se défaire de son ennemi invisible. Tom passa une main pour le calmer mais elle n'eut aucun effet. Il fronça les sourcils et fut tenté d'utilisé ses pouvoirs sur lui.

« Non Ginny, pas lui… »

Cette phrase sanglotée le convint dans la seconde. Il posa ses mains sur les tempes brunes de part et d'autre de la tête et se concentra. Il visualisa l'esprit d'Harry et entra tout en finesse pour ne pas le blesser. Il atterrit sur un sol dur recouvert d'herbe folle. Il balaya la scène du regard et reconnut le jardin de Poudlard en plus délabré. Une bataille semblait faire rage. Un nouveau cri lui parvint et il se dirigea vers cette source de tristesse. Il avisa sans mal son amant, agenouillé près d'une silhouette sombre. Ginny se tenait droite et fière, baguette à la main.

« Tu ne peux rien pour lui. Tu ne le mérites pas. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est à moi et à personne d'autre. »

« Non…je l'aime, ne me l'enlève pas… » Sanglota son amant désespéré.

« Tu n'est rien. Regarde-toi, tu es faible. Le Lord sombre ne peut pas avoir de sentiment à ton égard. »

« …………. »

Tom s'approcha du corps de son amant secoué de tremblement et le fixa longuement.

« Harry, c'est fini. Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Regarde-moi ! » Finit-il par crier devant l'inertie du griffondor.

Le petit brun porta son regard émeraude sur lui et bégaya son prénom. Lentement, il les sortit de ce cauchemar. Quand ils réintégrèrent la réalité, Harry tremblait toujours. Tom le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter de longues minutes.

« Chaton, je tiens à toi ne l'oublie pas. » Déclara t-il sincèrement.

« Je ne te mérite pas. Je ne suis rien. » Marmonna le survivant en baissant la tête sur les draps froissés.

« Je t'interdit de penser cela. Harry, tu es la seule personne qui n'est jamais compté pour moi. Si tu savais à quel point je t'… »

Un coup frappé à la porte de l'appartement les coupa dans leur échange. Le Lord jura et se dirigea vers l'entrée qui s'ouvrit à la volée à peine eut-il posé sa main sur la poignée. Draco entra sans se faire invité et Tom dû se retenir de ne pas le tuer sur place pour avoir interrompu sa déclaration.

« Je viens vous entretenir de mon enquête. » Déclara fièrement le blond.

« ………………… »

« Je dérange peut être ? » Demanda t-il pour la forme en avisant son frère de cœur.

« La prochaine fois, tu es mort. » Déclara simplement Voldemort avant de se servir un verre de whisky pur feu.

« Je tenais juste à vous faire part que j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire avouer la traîtresse. »

« Bien. Convoque les mangemorts dans la salle du trône dans une heure. J'espère que ce que tu avances est solide car Harry ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver.

Draco blanchit mais ne dit rien et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Ok c'était mesquin, mais Tom n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Draco. Même si celui-ci n'avait apriori rien fait, il avait encore les images mentales qu'il s'était fabriquer dans la tête.

Il retourna près de son compagnon et déposa un chaste baiser sur le front encore chaud. Harry sourit face à cette marque de tendresse et en profita un maximum s'imprégnant de la douceur des lèvres fraîche contre son front.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. La réunion va commencer dans une heure et il faut que nous soyons à l'avance. » Dit-il simplement.

Harry obtempéra et alla prendre sa douche avec précaution se sentant toujours fébrile. L'eau tiède lui détendit les muscles et le relaxa. Cependant ses jambes le tenaient assez mal debout et il se demanda fugacement comment il allait bien pouvoir se rendre à la salle du trône sans fléchir. Ignorant les protestations de son corps, il sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette blanche autour de la taille et se dirigea vers son armoire. Il remarqua que les chaussures avaient été déposé mais pas le regard d'envie de son amant sur son corps. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon noir et choisi une chemise verte émeraude comme ses yeux. Ceignant le bracelet serpent de Blaise et remettant en place le collier de Draco qui ne le quittait jamais, il se demanda quand est ce que son père allait lui rendre ses dagues. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se pencha en avant pour enfiler des bottes en peau de dragon. La déglutition du Lord sortit Harry de la contemplation de ses nouvelles chaussures qu'il trouvait vraiment très belle. D'un bond, il se retourna et s'agrippa à la porte de l'armoire pour ne pas vaciller. Il espérait que son amant ne l'ai pas remarqué, peine perdu, il vit le corps du Lord se collait à lui dans son dos. Il inspira profondément l'odeur musquée qui se dégageait de Tom et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule ferme. Ils restèrent là un moment, bercer par leur étreinte. Puis, le Lord prit une cape noire et chaude et la fixa aux frêles épaules.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien chaton, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te l'aurais plutôt enlevé et pas que la cape d'ailleurs.

Harry devint tout rouge à la remarque grivoise à peine dissimulée. Il tenta de se dégageait des bras qui lui serrait la taille mais en vain.

« Tu es encore affaibli. Je te porte jusqu'à la salle, tu feras les derniers mètres seul si tu veux. »

« Non, je… »

« Harry ! » Protesta vivement Tom.

« D'accord. C'est bon. » Se rendit le survivant.

C'est ainsi que le petit brun se retrouva dans les bras de son amant à se faire porter comme une princesse en détresse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ginny se trouvait dans une petite chambre qui lui était réservé. Elle venait d'apprendre la convocation et elle avait peur. Comment avait-il pu découvrir son stratagème ? Elle avait bien fait attention à ne pas laisser de trace !

« Malfoy je te maudis ! » Hurla t-elle en tapant du pied.

« Tant que ça ? J'en suis flatté très chère. » Fit Draco d'un ton froid.

« Que fais tu là ? » Demanda t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

« Oh mais je ne suis pas seul ! J'ai amené des amis avec moi, je ne voudrais pas retomber dans un piège ! »

« Bonjour Ginny, ça ne te dérange pas que je te lie les poignets ? De toute manière, je ne te demande pas ton avis. »Conclut Pansy énervée.

Les serpentards emmenèrent menottés la jeune griffondor. Celle-ci fut traînée dans la grande salle du trône. Draco se retint de ne pas la jetée au sol et Blaise se dit que si il lui faisait une béquille pour qu'elle s'agenouille, cela ne le ferait pas trop. Mais Pansy et Théo le firent simultanément sur les deux jambes. Ginny se retrouva donc plus affalé au sol qu'agenouillé devant Le Seigneur et le Prince des Ténèbres.

« Ginny Weasley, sais tu pourquoi tu es ici ? » Demanda le Lord pour la forme.

« Je suis une victime ! Maître s'il vous plaît… » Se mit-elle à pleurer.

« Gin, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, ta traîtrise n'est pas encore prouvée. Si tu as été manipulé sache que je te protégerais. » Articula lentement Harry.

« Merci mon frère, tu sais que tu as toujours été un frère pour moi. Je vais tout vous expliquer… » Commença la rouquine qui se préparait une version de l'histoire l'arrangeant.

« Attend ! Avant j'aimerais te soumettre à un procédé pour que nous soyons sûr que tu ne nous mens pas. Es tu d'accord ? » Proposa Théo avec un sourire mystérieux.

Bien que Ginny s'était toujours méfier du ténébreux Théodore Nott, un seul regard vers son maître lui déconseillé fortement de refuser. Elle accepta donc de mauvaise grâce. Quand elle vit entrer la machine en question, un frisson de terreur parcourut son échine. Elle se rappeler de ce que son père disait sur « ce bijou de la technologie moldue ». Avec ça, plus de mensonge, plus de faux semblant, juste la vérité et elle n'était pas bonne pour elle.

Théo s'occupa personnellement de tous les branchements nécessaires, les jumeaux lui ayant appris à s'en servir à lui seul. Fred expliquait le fonctionnement à la salle pendant ce temps. Il lança un sort qui fit apparaître un écran montrant les résultats au fur et à mesure des questions pour que tout le monde puisse suivre l'interrogatoire. Une fois tout cela fait, le silence tomba dans la salle.

« Bien. Moi Théodore Nott, jure de respecter les réponses déduite à partir de cet outil et de ne pas influencer l'échange en quoi que se soit. »

« Commence Théodore. » Déclara Tom, impatient de connaître enfin la vérité sur toute cette histoire.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Ginevra Weasley. »

**La ligne resta continue.**

« Es tu une moldue ? »

« Non. »

**La ligne cilla. **

La véracité des dires étaient ainsi fiable devant tout le monde. Les moldus remontèrent dans l'estime du Lord avec cette trouvaille. Pas qu'il ne la connaissait pas mais il n'en avait vu n'y même essayer.

« Ou étais tu le soir de l'agression ? »

« Dans mon dortoir. »

**La ligne resta plate.**

« Draco était-il avec toi ? »

« Oui. »

**La ligne resta plate mais oscilla légèrement.**

« Es ce Draco Malfoy qui t'a fait ses blessures ? »

« Oui. »

**La ligne se gribouilla. **

Toute la salle retint son souffle. Weasley avait mentit. Le Lord s'agita sur son siège, hésitant à interrompre l'interrogatoire mais une main d'Harry lui intima le contraire. Il fit donc un signe au mangemort lui demandant de continuer.

« Avais tu organisais ça toute seule ? »

« Oui. »

**La ligne resta plate.**

« Je crois que cela suffit. Ginevra Weasley, tu es reconnu coupable. Inutile de te signaler que c'est la mort seulement je ne sais pas quelle mort t'infliger… » Déclara le Lord froidement.

« Une mort douce. S'il te plait. » Lui chuchota Harry.

« Mais enfin, tu a vu le mal qu'elle m'a causé ? Qu'elle nous a causé ? Elle a failli faire tuer Malfoy junior ! Et… »

« S'il te plait. » Supplia Harry tout bas.

« D'accord. »

Tom Jédusor se leva et fit un pas. Il planta son regard dans les yeux de la traîtresse et prononça la sentence.

« Sur requête du Prince, tu auras une mort rapide. Crois-moi que si j'avais fini par me décider, tu aurais beaucoup souffert. Seulement Harry est capable de pardonner et même si tu lui as causé du tord, il te considère toujours comme une fille qu'il a apprécié jadis. Draco, lance-lui le sort de la mort. Une dernière volonté ? »

Ginny réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui fallait trouver une solution. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle était trop jeune pour cela. Elle lança un regard implorant à Harry mais celui-ci semblait partit dans les songes. Soudain, un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin lui vint. Elle laissa perler une larme et demanda.

« Je veux serrer une dernière fois dans mes bras Harry. »

« Refusé ! » S'écria le Lord.

« Non Tom. On a toujours le droit à une dernière volonté. »Déclara le petit brun d'une petite voix.

Harry chancela un instant mais finit par s'approcher de la jeune fille. Plus il se rapprocher, plus il sentait la haine à son encontre et il s'arrêta soudain. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Si Ginny le détestait à ce point, pourquoi voulait-elle le voir une dernière fois ? La réponse lui apparut quand il sentit des bras s'entourait autour de lui et une lame froide contre son cou. Elle le força à s'agenouiller et jeta un regard fou vers Tom.

« Tommy chéri, si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à ton « chaton », tu ferais mieux de me laisser partir. »

« Relâche le sale petite garce ! Tu seras morte où que tu te cacheras ! » Hurla Voldemort.

« Je ne pense pas. Tu sais je pourrais le tuer là maintenant mais je pourrais aussi l'emmener avec moi. Après tout il est pas mal et il serait parfait en petit être docile. Dolohov ne sera plus sous emprise dans quelques heures et il me faut un nouveau jouet.

En débitant sa tirade, elle s'était positionné dos à un mur. Toutes les personnes dans la salle pointaient leurs baguettes sur elle mais elle n'en avait cure. Son couteau était effilé et il rentrait à peine dans la gorge blanche de son « frère ».

« Harry, élève un bouclier visible autour de nous. » Ordonna la rouquine en enfonçant un peu plus la lame jusqu'à voir perler une goutte de sang.

« Je…ne peux…pas. Je n'ais…pas…ma baguette. » Articula difficilement le griffondor.

« Tu ne sers vraiment à rien décidément. Mais je suis sûre qu'en te concentrant un peu tu y arriveras sans baguette. Allez un effort ou je t'égorge. » Menaça t-elle bassement.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il lança un regard implorant vers son amant. Tom paraissait angoissé et même si il ne le montrait pas beaucoup, il pouvait sentir sa peur. Au bout d'interminable minute, un orbe blanc se forma autour d'eux. Le griffondor soupira imperceptiblement.

« Maintenant que tout le monde se recule vers le trône. Si l'un d'entre vous bouge, je le plante ! » Déclara t-elle avec hargne.

Tous obéirent sans le moindre faux pas. Draco était pétrifié. La magie de Théo s'embrasait et flottait autour de lui dans des lueurs dangereuses. Pansy trébucha et un cri de stupeur franchit ses lèvres quand elle vit Ginny resserrer sa prise sur la gorge où coulait un filet de sang. Lentement, la jeune fille recula vers les grandes portes quand soudain elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

« Harry ! » Souffla t-elle.

Le petit brun ne bougeait plus, trop terrifié. La salle retenait son souffle et ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait quand ils virent le corps de la rouquine s'affaissé. Harry resta debout, les jambes flageolantes. C'est Tom qui réagit le premier en s'élançant vers son amant. Arrivé à quelques pas, il ralentit et le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte fougueuse. Il ne pouvait plus imaginer lâcher une seule seconde son chaton. Des larmes s'écrasèrent sur son épaule, Harry pleurait de soulagement et malgré tout, la peur était encore inscrite dans ses yeux. Tom regarda par-dessus l'épaule de son amant et aperçut une fidèle.

« Maître, je suis heureuse de vous revoir et de vous porter assistance. » Fit la jeune fille en s'agenouillant.

« Tu as bien accomplie ton devoir comme toujours Kiara. » Déclara le Lord en guise de remerciement.

« Je vis pour vous servir mon Seigneur. » Répliqua t-elle en s'agenouillant au sol.

Kiara se releva et se dirigea vers le corps de la traîtresse. Sans aucun sentiment exprimé, elle prononça d'une voix dure.

« Tu as voulu t'en prendre à notre maître, voila ce que tu mérites. Le katana que tu as dans le cœur te permettra de vivre jusqu'à ce que je l'enlève. Vois tu, il te reste cinq minutes très exactement à vivre à partir du moment où je le retirerais. Es tu prête à mourir ? »

« Qui…es…tu ? » Parvint à dire difficilement la rouquine en crachant du sang.

« Tu ne vaux pas la peine que je te le révèle mais je vais être magnanime. Mon nom est Kiara Alarik. »

La jeune fille enleva le katana est une gerbe de sang sortit du poitrail de sa victime. Le sang s'écoulait en masse. La douleur était affreuse, chaque parcelle de peau était extrasensible et sur ce sol froid, c'était intenable. Ginny sentit chacun de ses muscles se raidirent, sa tête pulsait au rythme des battements de son cœur de plus en plus faible. Enfin, les yeux bleus devinrent vitreux et dans un dernier râle d'agonie, la rouquine rendit l'âme.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. Qui pouvait bien être cette jeune fille ? D'où venait-elle ? Elle n'était pas inconnue pour certain au château mais très peu savait exactement ce qu'elle représentait. Seule, une jeune fille brune sourit tendrement devant cette apparition. Pansy sentit son cœur bondir. Elle était enfin revenue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ? J'ai réussis ou pas ?

J'espère que cela vous a plut. Moi, personnellement, j'ai eut grand plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ! Depuis le temps que je voulais la voir mourir celle là !

Maintenant le mystère se porte sur la jolie Kiara Alarik. Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Vous le saurez ce week end dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire.

Je vous embrasse

A bientôt !

Jalana.


	19. L'aprèscoup

Bonjour à tous ! Voila la suite droite devant ! Merci pour vos review, je suis contente que la mort de Ginny vous plaise, le mystère autour de Kiara se soulève un peu mais pas totalement. Certaines ont d'ailleurs deviné quelques éléments ! Yaoi94, ne t'inquiète pas, je te protège ! Lol, je ne laisserais pas Lily te réduire en bouillie parce que tu auras touché à son Ryry ! Serenity444, que de questions, alors prenons le début !

Alors pourquoi Ginny n'a pas réalisé son plan ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'en a pas eut le temps vu qu'elle était sûre d'avoir signé l'arrêt de mort de notre pauvre Dray. Ensuite, il faut rappeler que si Tom peut être cruel envers son compagnon, Ry lui n'en a pas encore le courage (cf. : sa réaction face à Ginny.) mais cela devrais changer vu que je compte faire ressortir le côté serpentard de notre sauveur préféré.

Après, Dumby à ressusciter Sirius car il va s'en servir contre Harry mais je ne peux pas tout te révéler, c'est une autre intrigue de l'histoire. Par contre, fais attention, Dumby n'a pas ressusciter Lily, c'est Rogue car pendant le sort, il la gardait en pensée. Ce qui n'arrange pas du tout le vieux fou d'ailleurs.

Comment Kiara a transpercé les protections, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. Je peux cependant te dire que c'est en partie grâce aux armes qu'elle porte.

Pourquoi Tom n'a pas demander à Dray pour celui qui a lancer un doloris à Harry et bien parce qu'il n'en a pas eut le temps avec toutes ces histoires mais le sort de Dolohov va être régler rapidement et peut être pas comme vous le pensez !

Concernant les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry, il ressent en effet les sentiments de Tom très fortement et prend les blessures à sa place mais pas seulement, sa descendance lui confère un don d'empathie donc il ressent les sentiments des gens en général seulement il ne le contrôle pas encore assez comme vous avez pu le constater.

Et enfin oui, il va continuer à prendre les coups a la place mais avec des améliorations quand même.

Merci à Sissy pour ta review qui m'a particulièrement touché et merci pour toutes les autres laissées par mes fidèles lecteurs. Sans plus attendre, je vous livre mon chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt…

Chapitre 18…

La salle du trône était maintenant vide. Seules quelques personnes étaient restées. Harry broyait du noir, assis contre une colonnade. Tom, assis sur son siège, discutait avec sa subordonnée en jetant des regards anxieux furtivement vers son amant. Pansy, elle, était restée mais en retrait, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer sa compagne.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles de ton peuple ? Comment se porte ta mère ? » Demanda le Lord calmement.

« Ma mère vous envoie ses salutations et m'a demandé de rester ici pour défendre nos intérêts pendant la guerre. Je viens donc vous proposer mon aide pour la bataille maître. »

« Je suis d'accord. Tu iras voir Séverus, il te donnera un appartement où tu pourras loger. Je suis content de t'avoir près de moi. Tu peux disposer. »

« Merci pour tout mon Seigneur. » Conclut Kiara

La jeune fille se redressa et partit d'un pas altier en direction des grandes portes. Harry la détailla longuement. Cette femme était fascinante, elle dégageait un charisme fort et une attirance certaine. La combinaison de cuir noir montrait sa plastique parfaite. Elle était très grande et élancée. On ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidée face à elle. De longs cheveux noirs tombaient en cascade sur ses fesses soulignant un visage très pâle où perçait un regard bleu turquoise.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kiara baissa la tête devant lui en signe de salutation. Le brun remarqua le fin diadème qui ornait le sommet de son crâne. Ce qui l'intrigua cependant fut les trois dagues qu'il pouvait apercevoir en plus du katana accroché dans son dos. Elles étaient finement ouvragées et incrustées de pierre de lune. Mis à part la différence de pierreries, c'était la même armature. Le même travail que les siennes. Cela voulez donc dire que Pansy connaissait sûrement cette fille. Il faudrait qu'il clarifie les choses avec elle.

« Chaton, a quoi penses tu ? »

« Rien en particulier. » Répondit-il d'un ton las.

« Tu me mens, je le sais mais nous en discuterons plus tard. Des audiences vont avoir lieux, tu peux donc faire ce que tu veux. »

« D'accord. » Répliqua t-il sur le même ton.

Mais Harry se contenta juste de se cacher aux yeux de tous, derrière la colonne de pierre. Il ne se sentait pas la force de bouger. La mort de Ginny l'avait profondément ébranlé ou plutôt c'était son manque de sentiment qui le perturbait. Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas de douleur, de tristesse ? Juste un vide et…un soulagement. Pendant un moment, il avait ardemment désiré sa mort et ce n'était pas bien. Il ne devait pas éprouver cela pour des personnes. Ginny avait été comme une petite sœur pour lui, il s'était toujours promis de la protéger. Il avait faillit, il n'avait pas été assez présent. Peut être était ce même cause de lui qu'elle avait tourné de cette manière ? Il ne pourrait jamais le savoir et il ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort mais en ce moment même, c'était physiquement impossible de se relever et de faire quelque chose d'autre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo était allongé dans l'herbe du jardin dans un endroit secret. En effet, si l'on suivait un petit sentier jusqu'au bout et que l'on tournait à la pierre en forme de balai, on arrivait à un immense saule pleureur. Dessous s'étendait une surface d'environ quatre mètres carré, à l'abri des regards, à l'abri du monde. Théo aimait se recueillir ici, tout était calme et il était en paix.

« Salut ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux Weasley.

«…………………….. »

« On ta connu plus bavard dis donc. » Renchérit Fred.

« …………………….. »

« Bien. Dans ce cas, SILENCE frangin et installons nous. » Conclut Georges en se collant contre Théo.

Le brun soupira et fut tenté de les rembarrer illico mais il n'en eut pas le cœur. Après tout, un peu d'animation serait peut être la bienvenu et cela égayerai pendant un certain temps sa morne vie. Fred allait dire une blague quand il avisa le regard douloureusement fermé du jeune serpentard. Son cœur se serra à cette vue et il constata qu'il en était de même pour son frère. Il se demanda si son frère éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui à propos du jeune vert et argent. C'est un sujet qu'il n'avait jamais abordé et pourtant ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Lui avait découvert son amour peu de temps après sa fuite de Poudlard et donc son entrée dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort. Il avait vu un adolescent fort et fragile à la fois. Meurtrier et innocent et c'est cela qu'il aimait chez lui, le fait que Théo avait besoin d'être protéger sans vraiment en avoir réellement besoin.

« Comment m'avez-vous trouvé. » Déclara le brun au bout d'un moment.

« Grace à la carte des Weasley. » Répondit simplement Georges.

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est une carte que nous avons reproduit sur le modèle des Maraudeurs. Elle représente le plan du château du Lord et son domaine. Chaque personne est dénommée par un point de couleur suivant les rangs :

Rouge pour le Lord et Harry.

Bleu pour les favoris.

Jaune pour les mangemorts de premier cercle.

Vert pour les mangemorts de second cercle.

Voila, nous t-avons trouvé ainsi. » Finit Fred en soupirant.

« ………………………. »

« Pourquoi es tu là ? » Demanda Georges curieux.

« Pour réfléchir aux derniers événement. J'en ai besoin. Et vous ? » Marmonna Théo en inspirant une bouffée d'air frais.

« Pour être avec toi. On en a besoin. » Souffla Georges doucement.

Théo afficha un air surpris mais ne dit rien. Les jumeaux attendirent sa réaction mais en vain. Ils restèrent ainsi une demi-heure dans le silence le plus complet, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Puis Fred se rendit compte que le serpentard s'était tout bonnement endormi. D'un regard, ils se comprirent. Georges le pris dans ses bras et le cala contre son cœur. Toujours sans un bruit, ils s'en allèrent en direction du château.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Entrez. » Ordonna Kiara d'une voix claire mais froide.

Pansy entra dans les appartements d'un pas souple et se positionna en retrait du salon. Elle semblait gênait et ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à sa compagne.

« Je pensais que ma princesse se serait amenée plus vite à moi. Il faut croire que j'avais tord. » Souffla Kiara avec amertume.

« Ne te méprend pas. Je t'attendais suite à ton arrivée mais j'ai été appelée ailleurs, je n'ai pu venir que maintenant. » Déclara la brune sur un ton d'excuse.

« Approches toi. »

Pansy fit un pas en avant et resta plantée là, sur le tapis, la tête légèrement baissée. Kiara se retourna et quitta son observation du parc pour détailler du regard sa compagne. Elle s'approcha jusqu'à frôler la jeune fille qui frémit.

« Ton odeur est toujours aussi délicieuse. Cela fait un an que je compte les jours me rapprochant de toi. »

« Tu m'a manqué aussi Kia. Je suis contente de ton retour. » Murmura t-elle émue.

« Cependant tu ne sais pas toute les raisons qui m'ont poussées jusqu'ici. D'abord pour mon peuple, ensuite pour le Lord mais aussi pour toi. Ma proposition tient toujours et tu devras me donner ta réponse prochainement. Réfléchis bien. »

« J'ai beaucoup pensé pendant cette année. J'en suis arrivé au fait que je t'aime d'un amour réel et qui ne peut s'amoindrir même avec le temps. J'accepte de devenir ton calice mais je veux rester près de mes amis jusqu'à la fin de la guerre au moins. Après tu pourras m'emmener ou tu veux et je les verrais rarement j'en suis consciente mais attend au moins la fin de ce conflit. » Débita à toute vitesse Pansy en fermant les yeux d'appréhension.

« C'est d'accord. » Acquiesça la jeune princesse.

Pansy se laissa aller dans les bras de sa compagne et bientôt amante. Son cœur explosa de joie quand elle sentit les lèvres fraîches de sa partenaire se poser sur les siennes. Kiara laissa un grognement de satisfaction lui échapper. Le baiser devint vite ardent et chacune se sentit enfin pleine et entière.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom congédia le dernier mangemort. Il passa une main fatigué devant ses yeux. L'après midi avait été longue. La journée avait été riche en événement. Il parcourut la salle des yeux et ne vit personne, c'est en remontant l'allée conduisant aux portes qu'il aperçut son amant endormi contre une colonnade. Un sourire mi attendri mi anxieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et sans plus attendre, il prit le griffondor dans ses bras pour le monter dans un endroit plus à l'aise.

Harry grimaça quand il sentit les draps froids en contact avec sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux brutalement, une lueur de panique au fond des prunelles. Tom passa une main réconfortante sur son front moite.

« Hé chaton, ce n'est que moi. » Fit-il doucement.

« Dé…désolé, j'ai cru que…c'est sans importance. » Admit le petit brun en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

« Tu est éreinté, tu devrais te reposer. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de rester derrière la colonne de pierre toute l'après midi ? »

« ……………………………… »

« Harry, il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

« Non, je suis fatigué, je vais dormir un peu. » Répondit-il en fuyant le regard inquisiteur du Lord.

« Bien mais ne rate pas le diner ! Nous aurons quand même à discuter plus tard. »

Tom embrassa délicatement le front de son amant et fit mine de se lever. Une petite main le rattrapa par la manche presque timidement. Avisant l'ai interrogatif du Lord, Harry murmura tout bas.

« Tu veux bien rester avec moi ? »

« Bien sûr chaton. Viens. »

Dans les bras protecteurs de son amant, le petit brun laissa ses pensées noires pour plonger dans un sommeil calme veillé par deux yeux rouges inquiets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily arpentait son salon, en jetant des coups d'œil discret en direction de la porte d'entrée. Soudain l'objet de son attente apparut, un air sombre au visage.

« Qui a-t-il Séverus ? » Demanda t-elle a brule point.

« Je reviens d'une petite visite dans le monde magique et les nouvelles ne sont pas réjouissantes. » Marmonna le brun en se servant un scotch bien corsé.

« Sevy depuis quand tu bois avant le diner ? »

« Depuis que notre fils est haï par toute la communauté sorcière, qu'ils réclament tous sa tête ainsi que la mienne et que Dumbledore vient d'obtenir les pleins pouvoirs sur les armées et les décisions de guerre. Alors après tant de joyeuseté, j'ai vraiment besoin de boire un scotch. » Répliqua t-il illico sur un ton ironique.

« Je vois. Sers moi en un. » Affirma t-elle en prenant un verre.

Séverus leva un sourcil interrogatoire qui se transforma en rictus moqueur et il lui servit une généreuse rasade du bourbon. Lily l'avala dans son entier et soupira de bien être ensuite.

« Ta raison mon chéri, ça relaxe drôlement. »

« Lily, on va trouver une solution et puis tant que Harry est avec nous c'est le principal. Je saurais le protéger. De plus, tu ne te rends pas compte du gaspillage que tu viens de réaliser. Un scotch de vingt ans d'âge ne se boit pas comme de la bièreaubeurre. Heureusement que j'ai pris la bouteille de Lucius. Ajouta t-il en souriant.

« Les serpentards sont vraiment irrécupérables. » S'exclama t-elle feignant l'exaspération.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pansy était assise au coin du feu, le dos contre la jeune vampire. L'étreinte tendre contrastait étrangement avec la sévérité de la princesse. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance, en privé, les masques tombaient tous un à un. Kiara regretta d'être arrivée si tard. Pansy lui ayant raconté toutes leurs péripéties, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de pensée que si elle était venue plus tôt, elle aurait pu déjouer certain plan et éviter des malheurs à son maître.

« Kia, pourquoi restes tu silencieuse ? »

« Je médite à la situation ma belle. Je me désole de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as un peuple qui compte sur toi. Ta mère a besoin de toi également. Kia, tu ne peux pas être de partout ! » S'écria la petite brune indignée.

« Je sais. Cependant, mon peuple comptera aussi sur toi mon petit calice. » Répondit la jeune vampire avec lubricité.

« Euh…Kia, tu as dit qu'on attendrait demain pour la…enfin…le….KIA ! » Finit-elle par crier.

« Pardon, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes pulsions. Que dirais tu de descendre manger ? Il ne va pas tarder à être l'heure et je ne veux pas arriver en retard. »

« Bien sûr, je me change et je te suis. » Conclut Pansy en sautillant de bonheur.

Kiara sourit devant le comportement enfantin de la jeune fille. Pansy était faite pour elle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ou suis-je ? » Murmura Théo encore dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le serpentard observa d'un œil critique la pièce et reconnut sa chambre. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Tout à ses questions, il ne remarqua pas les bras posés sur ses hanches. Un cri involontaire sortit de sa bouche quand il réalisa qu'il dormait entre les deux jumeaux. Le bruit réveilla les frères Weasley qui arborèrent un sourire identique et au combien mystérieux.

« Je…vous…enfin je ne comprends pas…Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ! » S'exclama t-il finalement devant l'air de plus en plus amusé des rouquins.

« Enfin la belle au bois dormant daigne ouvrir les yeux. » S'écria Fred théâtralement.

« Tu t'es lâchement endormi en notre présence… » Informa Georges faussement indigné.

« Nous ne savons pas vraiment comment le prendre. » Finit Fred en souriant de plus belle.

« Pardon les gars mais j'étais fatigué. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« L'heure de manger ! En avant toute… » Déclara Georges joyeusement.

« Mauvaise troupe ! » Conclut Fred en tirant un Théo abasourdi.

Théo ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il était en leur compagnie ni pourquoi ils avaient fait la sieste avec lui. C'est vrai, ils pouvaient très bien le laisser dormir tout son saoul dehors. Ce brusque entourage de tendresse et de bonne humeur lui procurait un sentiment incomparable. Bien que sa famille l'adorait et le vénérait presque, la tendresse et les marques d'affections n'étaient pas légions. Aussi en avait-il toujours manqué sans vraiment se plaindre, cela avait donné la personnalité qu'il avait aujourd'hui. Affichant un mince sourire, il suivit les fauteurs de troubles d'un pas vif.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tous les favoris étaient présents dans la salle du trône transformée en grand banquet. Tom et Harry siégeaient en bout de table. Lily et Séverus les encadrait respectivement. Le repas se déroulait dans une bonne humeur relative, chacun ayant des soucis en tête mais aucun ne voulant en parler. Draco et Blaise semblait avoir franchi un pas dans leur relation au vue du pied qu'ils se jouaient pendant le repas sous le regard des parents Malfoy, franchement exaspéré. Théo comme à son habitude ne parlait pas beaucoup mais il parlait tout de même ce qui était inhabituel chez le serpentard le plus mystérieux de Poudlard. Pansy dévorait des yeux sa compagne qui lui répondait par des regards brulant.

Harry se dit que tout ce petit monde était vraiment plaisant. Sa gêne vis-à-vis des autres mangemorts tombait petit à petit et il se sentait de plus en plus chez lui dans ce vaste château. Alors qu'il mangeait négligemment un morceau de porc, une vive douleur se fit sentir. Il avala tout rond sa bouchée et tenta de respirer calmement. La douleur devint plus centré et il ne pu s'empêcher d'apposer une main sur son cœur. C'est à ce moment que le Lord remarqua le souffle court et les dents serrées de son amant.

« Harry, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Le petit brun ne semblait pas l'entendre. La table s'était figé et attendais dans un silence morbide le dénouement de l'histoire. Lily inquiet tentait de lui parler également mais sans aucun effet non plus. Soudain, un murmure se fit entendre.

« J'ai…mal au…cœur. »

Harry ne pu en dire plus, il s'écroula inconscient dans les bras d'un Séverus à la mine grave. Une seule phrase prononcée sonna le glas dans la vaste salle.

« Le sort de Dumbledore est en action. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Les choses se corsent pour notre sauveur adoré !

Le prochain chapitre dans deux jours normalement peut être trois.

Laissez-moi une review please !!!!

Gros bisous

Jalana.


	20. Etat de crise

Bonsoir à tous ! Je crois que les revieweuses sont quelque peu serpentarde sur les bords ! Après avoir lu vos messages, j'ai ressentit un grand sentiment de culpabilité. Dans ce cas, j'ai décidé de publier plus rapidement la suite. J'espère que tout vous plaira malgré la courte durée pendant laquelle j'ai écrit. Félicitation à Angélus Loveless Potter-Malfoy pour avoir tout deviné même si j'avoue être déçue de ne pas avoir gardé la surprise jusqu'au bout. Je vous remercie de vos avis et vous voyez je vous écoute quand je peux !! Bonne lecture et à bientôt…

Jalana pour vous servir.

Chapitre 19…

Tom marchait ou plutôt tournait en rond depuis environ quinze minutes dans la chambre. Harry dormait maintenant paisiblement grâce à une potion du crû de Rogue. L'inquiétude le rongeait et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider. Séverus était à côté de son fils, une main tendrement passé dans sa chevelure.

« Il a l'air si paisible. » Déclara Lily tristement.

« Il l'est mais pour combien de temps, là est la véritable question. » Murmura Séverus comme si il pouvait réveiller Harry.

« Je refuse qu'il lui arrive malheur, Séverus tu as intérêt à trouver une solution. » Fit Tom mortellement sérieux.

« Ca vous va bien de dire ça tiens. Quand vous le blessait volontairement ou que vous le faîte souffrir moralement, on ne dit rien nous. De toute manière ce n'est pas comme si on avait droit à la parole ici. » Répliqua froidement Lily.

« Lily ça suffit, j'ai toléré beaucoup d'écart jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais ma patience à des limites ! » Menaça t-il en la pointant du doigt.

« Des écarts de conduite ? De la patience ? N'est ce pas ironique de penser de telle choses alors que les seuls écarts de conduite dont à souffert Harry sont les vôtres ? Et puis parlons de votre patience où plutôt l'expression absence de patience serait plus juste. » Cracha la jeune femme.

« STOP ! Cria Séverus pour se faire entendre. Vous allez vous calmez et vite parce que je ne tolèrerais pas ça longtemps ! » Reprit-il ensuite plus calmement.

« Séverus, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » Hurlèrent Lily et Tom en parfaite synchronisation.

« Vous voyez que vous pouvez vous entendre ! » S'exclama Séverus, un air faussement ravi collé au visage.

La jeune femme et Voldemort se jetèrent des regards noirs qui furent bientôt perturbés par une respiration sifflante. Harry s'agita de plus en plus comme en proie à un cauchemar. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Sa tête bougeait de gauche à droite et des gémissements de douleur virent troubler le silence. Séverus semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse sous les yeux anxieux de sa compagne. Tom, lui, restait figé, les bras ballant.

« La potion calmante ne marche pas. » Déclara Séverus en essayant de soulager comme il pouvait son fils avec un linge.

« On avait remarqué. » Fit le Lord sarcastiquement.

« Je…je ne sais pas quoi faire de plus, je ne peux rien coupler avec la potion qu'il a ingurgité. Il faut trouver un moyen de désactiver le sort et vite car il ne tiendra pas longtemps. »

« Poudlard. » Dit la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

« Comment ça Poudlard ? » S'énerva Tom ne voyant pas le rapport.

Chacun se regardait comme pour savoir si l'autre avait bien compris le nom de l'école. Tom tapait du pied, il ne voyait pas le rapport entre son chaton, le sort et Poudlard a part bien entendu que le vieux fou était là bas. Il vit soudain les yeux de Séverus s'illuminer.

« Mais bien sûr ! Dumbledore tient une pièce secrète dans laquelle il garde tous ses livres de sort de son crû ou important. Elle se situe dans une pièce cachée de la tour nord. Il faut y aller, le sort y est forcement répertorié et peut être apprendront nous davantage sur les moyens de le contrer. » S'écria le maître des potions.

« Bien, le problème est qu'un informateur m'a renseigné sur une barrière magique empêchant certain individu de rentrer dans le domaine. Ni moi ni aucun de mes mangemorts officiellement reconnu ou soupçonné ne peuvent rentrer. Il ne reste plus que les enfants. J'ai un serdaigle en 7ème année dans mes rangs, il pourra certainement s'en occuper. » Finit Tom à contre cœur.

« Non, je refuse que l'on utilise un gamin pour une mission aussi dangereuse. Moi j'irais. » Affirma Lily catégoriquement.

« Lily, tu n'y penses pas ! » S'exclama Séverus.

« Je suis très sérieuse au contraire et n'oublie pas chéri, je suis une griffondore ! » Fit-elle en essayant de dissiper sa peur par l'humour.

« Ne prenez pas cela à la légère, c'est une mission difficile. Cependant vous êtes intelligente et courageuse. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez. » Déclara Tom sincère.

Lily s'approcha de son compagnon et lui donna un long baiser. Leurs langues se firent d'abord timides comme au premier jour puis elles s'enhardirent pour donner un baiser empli d'amour. Un nouveau gémissement d'Harry les tira de leur bonheur momentané. Elle posa un doux baiser sur le font de son fils et après un bref hochement de la tête envers le Lord, elle s'apprêta à partir.

« Vous trouverez des armes et votre baguette dans votre chambre ainsi qu'une tenue de camouflage. » Expliqua Tom.

Tom chercha ensuite dans l'armoire de Harry et au bout d'un instant, il ressortit victorieusement avec deux objets. Lily eut une expression surprise et une vague de nostalgie coula en elle.

« Je pense que la carte des maraudeurs et la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry vous serons utile. Il vous les aurait donnés s'il était conscient, j'en suis sûr. » Marmonna Tom de mauvaise grâce.

« Merci Lord Voldemort. Séverus, je t'aime et je ferais le plus vite possible. »

« Il y a intérêt que ce baiser ne soit pas un baiser d'adieu sinon… » Commença le maître des potions.

« J'y vais. » Conclut Lily en sortant.

« Stupide griffondor ! » Fit-il en serrant les dents.

« Je ne te le fait pas dire. » Marmonna toujours Tom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« C'est bon, tu es prête ? » Demanda Kiara en replaçant une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille de sa compagne.

Pansy hocha la tête, ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Pour approuver ses dires, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, révélant ainsi sa gorge blanche et un accès directe aux veines. Kiara frémit à cette vue, sentant déjà le sang pulser et circuler dans ce corps désirable. Elle se sermonna mentalement. Il faut aller en douceur, Pansy n'était pas un de ces moldus dont elle buvait le sang sauvagement.

« Tu te rappelles bien des règles de la cérémonie du sang ? Il faut d'abord que tu boives mon sang au cœur pour qu'ensuite je bois le tient à la gorge. Surtout bois sans restriction, je te stopperais moi-même. » Expliqua patiemment la jeune femme sachant que la serpentarde avait déjà compris.

« Je suis prête. » Finit-elle par dire en tremblant un peu.

Doucement, Kiara pris l'une de ses dagues et se fit une coupure légèrement au dessus du sein. Elle invita son futur calice d'une main, à s'approcher. Hypnotiser par le sang si rouge sur cette peau si blanche, Pansy posa ses lèvres et avala une première gorgée. Le goût ne lui plaisait pas du tout et elle eut plus envie de recracher que de continuer mais sa volonté était forte et elle était déterminée. Elle continua donc de boire pendant un temps qui lui parut l'éternité jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main froide la tirer en arrière. Elle rencontra deux orbes froids d'une couleur bleu électrique et avisa les canines. La peur s'installa un instant à peine puis la douleur et enfin le plaisir. Pansy sentit son corps s'abandonner et son esprit semblait plus flotter qu'autre chose. Cette sensation s'arrêta trop vite à son goût et elle l'exprima par un gémissement plaintif qui entraîna le rire de sa compagne.

« Doucement petite princesse, tu auras le droit d'y gouter encore et encore par la suite. »

« J'espère bien. » Répliqua t-elle dans un bâillement.

« Dors mon étoile, je veille sur toi. »

Pansy entendit à peine la fin de la phrase et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle plongea dans les bras de Morphée sous le regard attendri et attentif de son vampire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom passa une énième fois le linge humide sur toute la peau du survivant. Il l'avait déshabillé et laissé en sous-vêtement pour facilité les choses et maintenant il ne regrettait pas. Harry transpirait sans cesse et sa peau devenait vite irrité aux contacts de matière un tant soit peu rêche. Apparemment seule la soie semblait ne produire aucun effet notoire sur lui, la soie et son toucher. Il avait remarqué que ses gestes apaisaient le corps du petit brun. Pas tout le temps mais souvent, c'était déjà ça. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Séverus cherchait un quelconque livre sur le sort de Dumbledore mais rien.

« Tom » Murmura le jeune homme la voix cassée.

« Hey mon chaton, comment te sens tu ? » Murmura à son tour le Lord d'une voix emplie de tendresse.

« J'ai mal…au cœur. » Souffla t-il en toussant une gerbe de sang.

« Attend deux minutes, je vais appeler ton père pour qu'il t'examine un peu. »

Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Parler lui demander beaucoup de force et il n'était pas sûr de tenir. Il voulait absolument rester éveillé. Il ressentait toute l'angoisse et la peur présente dans la pièce. Il devait les rassurer.

« Harry ! As-tu encore mal au cœur ? » Demanda Séverus en examinant le corps de son fils avec différent sort.

« Oui mais ne...t'en fais pas…ça va passer. » Tenta t-il de le rassurer.

« Ne joue pas la comédie, je sais que c'est faux. Exprime ta douleur, ne la refoule pas cela ne servira à rien. En attendant, je vais te donner une autre potion, l'autre ne fait plus effet, elle te calmera. » Expliqua t-il en passant une main sur sa joue.

« Je ne veux…pas dormir. S'il te plait. » Supplia le petit brun d'une voix éteinte.

« D'accord mais essaie de te reposer quand même. »

Après s'être assuré que son fils était d'accord avec lui, il prit une fiole translucide et l'aida à boire. Harry eut du mal au début puis la potion sembla mieux passer. La douleur reflua quelque peu et un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tentant de profiter au maximum de la douce torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé et chuchota.

« Merci…papa. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily avait revêtu une tenue légère noire et contemplait sa baguette. Elle ne pensait pas la retrouver mais apparemment Séverus l'avait gardée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et attacha ses longs cheveux auburn en un chignon simple. Maintenant, elle était prête. Elle sortit du château et se dirigea vers le portail pour transplaner.

L'ai froid emplit ses poumons et l'odeur caractéristique des jardins de Poudlard lui arriva aux narines. Elle aurait voulut y revenir dans d'autre circonstance mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Son fils avait besoin d'elle et vite. Avisant la carte des Maraudeurs, elle détecta les professeurs en ronde. Cela ne sera pas facile mais elle ne devait à tout prix réussir. A pas de loup, elle se glissa dans l'école, la cape d'invisibilité lui apportant un certain réconfort. C'est avec appréhension qu'elle contourna Miss teigne au détour d'un couloir. Dumbledore devait être particulièrement prudent pour faire surveiller le château un dimanche soir. La tour nord se dressait devant elle. Lentement, elle monta les premiers escaliers, espérant trouver le but de sa mission.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

On toqua à la porte. Théo qui ne dormait toujours pas se leva et alla ouvrir. Il trouva sur le seuil Georges. Sans poser de question, il le fit entrer. Lui, n'arriver pas à faire autre chose que penser à Harry. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage tordu de douleur de son ami. Il se dit donc que George pourrait peut être le divertir et lui faire oublier cette image. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas car l'air sombre du jeune homme montrait à quel point lui aussi était chamboulé. Théo indiqua d'un geste au roux de s'asseoir et lui servit une bièreaubeurre. George l'en remercia et ne dit pas un mot de plus. Chacun fixait négligemment le feu de cheminée en lançant parfois des coups d'œil furtif en direction de l'autre. C'est Théo qui vint troubler le silence.

« Que fais tu ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'avais envie de te voir et de savoir si ça allait bien. » Répondit-il d'un air las.

« Comment cela pourrait-il allait alors que mon ami souffre et que le Lord nous tient à l'écart ? » Répliqua le serpentard ironique.

« C'est un sort. Un sortilège de Dumbledore pour être exacte, Harry nous en avait parlé. Il agit directement sur son cœur. C'est comme un sort de fidélité, si le vieux fou décide qu'il a été trahi, il actionne le sort et la personne meurt. » Expliqua t-il douloureusement.

Théo ne dit rien mais serra les poings inconsciemment. Il se fit d'ailleurs plusieurs entailles peu profonde certes mais dont le sang coulait maintenant abondamment. Georges écarquilla les yeux et conjura un linge pour soigner les blessures. Théo le laissa faire sans rien dire, étonné que le rouquin pense autant à son bien être. C'était la première fois qu'un silence l'embarrassait. Il voulait dire quelque chose, ne supportant pas la lueur de tristesse au fond des yeux bleu ciel.

« Ou est Fred ? »

« Je lui ai donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, il était très perturbé parce qu'il se passait et il aurait fait quelque chose d'irréfléchi si je l'avais laissé. »

George eut fini de soigner les petites plaies et Théo se surprit à regretter les mains du griffondor sur lui. Il aurait aimé plus mais il ne savait pas exactement comment il pourrait le dire ni a qui le dire. Comment savoir lequel des deux jumeaux lui manquait le plus quand les deux étaient tout le temps ensemble et arborait le même caractère ? Il ferma les yeux et bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Merci. »

« Mais de rien petit serpent. »

Quand Théo ouvrit les yeux en entendant le surnom, il constata que Georges n'avait toujours pas reprit sa place et qu'il était par conséquent toujours a genoux à côté de lui. Le regard du rouge et or était intense et s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, leurs tête s'étaient rapprochaient. Il reprit un instant son esprit quand il sentit les lèvres du griffondor grignoter sa bouche. Il voulut protester et lui faire par de ses interrogations mais Georges en avait profité pour introduire sa langue qui caressait maintenant la sienne. Son esprit se désintégra sous la douceur du baiser. Une fois rompu, Théo passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme si il pouvait encore apprécier le baiser. Weasley sourit un peu plus et en embrassant une dernière fois le front du serpentard, il quitta les appartements le cœur plus léger.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**Il m'a appelé papa. Il m'a appelé papa. Et moi je suis sortit sans rien dire de la chambre ! Oh mais quel verracrasse je fais ! J'aurais dû dire quelque chose ! Voila que je vire griffondor maintenant. C'est inadmissible. Je devrais peut-être aller le rassurer des maintenant d'ailleurs, pour pas qu'il se tracasse ? Non, le Lord est dans la pièce et je ne voudrais pas les déranger. Harry doit être avec son compagnon et je vois bien que le maître fait des efforts pour ne pas craquer face aux douleurs de son âme sœur alors si je rentre et le chasse de sa propre chambre, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma peau. Et je ne pourrais plus entendre mon fils m'appeler papa ! Il m'a appelé papa...**_

Tom regardait Séverus à travers la petite ouverture de la porte. Le maître des potions avait un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il sourire de cette manière alors que son fils était agonisant ? Il secoua la tête, Séverus était un être compliqué.

« Je l'ai appelé…papa…tout à l'heure. » Balbutia Harry.

« Chaton, tu ne devrais pas parler, tu te fatigues beaucoup trop. Tu devrais dormir. » Déclara le Lord en décollant une mèche de cheveux trempés sur le front brulant de son amant.

« Je ne veux…pas dormir…et…je n'aime…pas…le silence. » Dit-il en grimaçant.

« Dans ce cas Harry, j'ai peut être une idée mais tu ne dois pas te forcer d'accord. Cela t'évitera de parler et tu pourras quand même dialoguer avec moi. Cependant si tu ressens la moindre fatigue, tu me le dis ! » L'avertit-il d'un air sérieux.

« Oui. » Souffla le survivant en humectant ses lèvres.

« Tu vas fermer les yeux et te concentré sur ta magie. Tu verras deux boules d'énergie, une sur ton cœur et l'autre sur ton front. Celle sur ton front sera verrouillée, il faudra que tu enlèves les chaînes qui l'entravent tout simplement. Au moindre signe de fatigue ou à la moindre douleur, tu t'arrête et tu ne joue pas au griffondor entêté est ce clair ? »

« D'accord. »

Harry se concentra lentement sur son énergie magique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait : depuis ses cours d'occlumancie pour être exacte. Il visualisa rapidement les deux orbes lumineux. En effet, un lourd cadenas retenait les chaînes, il prit son temps et rapidement, il arriva à enlever les entraves. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il reçut une extrême fatigue et le regard sévère de son amant ne le rassura pas.

« Harry, je t'avais dis de ne pas forcer ! Cela fait une heure que tu es plongé dans ta magie. Tu dois être éreinté. »

« Je ne veux pas dormir. J'ai trop peur d'être seul et de mourir sans te revoir. » Pensa t-il

« Je sais mon chaton mais ne t'inquiète pas maintenant tout est arrangé. » Répondit le Lord à voix haute.

Harry regarda les yeux surprit et ne pu rien dire. Le Lord posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres chaudes et il l'enjoignit à dormir. Ne résistant plus, le griffondor ferma les yeux et plongea dans le sommeil. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retomber dans ses cauchemars tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres, il fut agréablement abasourdi quand il avisa le paysage idyllique dans lequel il se trouvait.

C'était une plage de sable fin bordait par une mer violine. Le coucher du soleil était présent et la végétation luxuriante semblait accueillante. Une couche de feuille et d'herbe folle formait un matelas des plus tendres. Il se laissa bercer un instant par le bruit des vagues et le pépiement des oiseaux. Il se sentait en sécurité et au calme ici. Deux bras forts l'enlacèrent par derrière et il reconnut l'odeur de son amant. Sans un mot, il posa la tête sur l'épaule et se laissa aller. Peu lui importait si c'était un rêve ou autre chose, il ne voulait pour rien au monde partir d'ici.

« Il le faudra bien, chaton. » Souffla le Lord à l'oreille.

« Tom, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Pourquoi entendais-tu mes pensées ? Pourquoi ce décor ? »

« Du calme Harry, tout arrive à point qui sait attendre. »

« C'est moldu ça ! » S'exclama le griffondor les yeux brillants.

« Non c'est sorcier. La Fontaine était un mage qui pratiquait la magie noire. Il s'amusait la plupart du temps à transformer de pauvre moldu en animaux pour écrire des histoires. C'était un grand homme. »

« Oh, j'y crois pas… » Murmura Harry.

« Veux tu que je réponde à tes questions ? » Demanda au bout d'un moment le Lord.

« Oui mais asseyons nous. »

Les deux amants s'assirent sur la couche de végétation. Tom tenait entre ses bras et ses jambes le petit brun qui se reposait allègrement en se concentrant quand même un maximum sur le flot de parole de son amant.

« Si j'ai bien compris. En libérant ma boule d'énergie frontale, j'ai activée une connexion mentale entre nous. Ainsi on peut se parler par la pensée et on n'a pas besoin d'être un légilimens pour se voir dans un endroit que notre esprit aura inventé et où l'on pourra faire ce que l'on veut. C'est ça ? » Résuma le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

« A peu près, cet endroit peut varier selon nos esprits c'est vrai mais on ne peut s'y rendre qu'en cas de besoin. Il permet de calmer les tensions ou de soulager l'un de nous deux. Chez les Eirulans, les compagnons deviennent vite fous ou violents devant leur incapacité à aider leur moitié. Ainsi, ici, on peut être ensemble et se détendre mais il ne faut pas y rester longtemps. » Expliqua l'aîné doucement.

« Profitons en dans ce cas, je veux te sentir sur moi. » Souffla le survivant en embrassant la mâchoire du serpentard.

« Avec plaisir. » Répondit le Lord.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus fixait, ébahi, le couple enlacé. Les deux hommes avaient les yeux vitreux et semblait loin de leur corps. S'il ne voyait pas leurs poitrines se soulevaient, il aurait pensé qu'ils étaient morts tout les deux. Harry semblait moins souffrir, un pâle sourire ornait même ses lèvres. Il posa une main sur son front pour voir si la fièvre diminuait, en vain, le front était toujours aussi brulant. Les yeux du jeune homme s'ouvrir brutalement. Séverus recula d'un bond.

« Harry ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » Fit-il d'une voix plus aigue qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Pardon… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Comment te sens-tu ? » S'enquit-il après avoir repris un rythme cardiaque normal.

« Pas très bien…j'ai toujours…mal. »

« Ta mère va rapporter des informations, il faut que tu tienne le coup. » Encouragea Séverus en souriant légèrement.

« J'essaie. »

Tom ouvrit également les yeux paraissant de plus en plus fatigué. La mine blanche et les cernes étaient maintenant bien visibles. Il étouffa un bâillement significatif. Puis se mit en position assise en attirant le griffondor dans ses bras. Harry se lova contre lui, soupirant de bien être.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à l'instant ? » Demanda Séverus en essayant de comprendre.

« Connexion mentale, je t'expliquerais plus tard. » Déclara le Lord.

« Bien, je n'ai rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le retour de Lily. » Soupira t-il.

« Plus besoin, je suis là. » Annonça la jeune femme fièrement.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ? Cela vous a plu ? J'ai essayé de finir d'une manière moins sadique !

La suite dans deux trois jours en attendant portez vous bien.

A bientôt…

Jalana.


	21. Solution trouvée

Bonjour à toutes ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour le retard mais j'ai eut un ami à l'hôpital et je n'ai pas eut le cœur d'écrire. Mais maintenant qu'il va mieux, j'ai recommencé à écrire !! Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent vous ait plu malgré le court temps de rédaction. Merci pour toutes vos review et en parlant d'elles, les questions !

Vif d'or, je passe le message à notre cher Théo et je pense que je vais même suivre ton idée ! Tempete sanguine, Les jumeaux aiment tous les deux le serpentard. Isabellelp, tu as parfaitement ressentit les émotions de Harry ou du moins celle que je lui prête !

Voila, maintenant voici un chapitre tout chaud. Bonne lecture et à bientôt…

Rappel du dernier chapitre : Nos deux amoureux peuvent communiquer par la pensée, c'est ainsi que cela se marquera :

**Pensée d'Harry… **

_Pensée de Tom…_

Chapitre 20…

Lily porta un regard triste sur le corps étendu. Harry semblait au plus mal. Heureusement, elle avait réussit à trouver ce pourquoi elle était allé visiter Poudlard de nuit. Sans compter l'intervention ratée de Russard et Miss Teigne et les heures à trouver le mot de passe de la bibliothèque, elle jugeait sa mission remportée avec succès.

Sans plus attendre, elle donna le livre de sort à Séverus qui s'empressa de le compiler soigneusement. Le Lord était retourné au chevet de son amant et lui caressait quelque mèche tendrement.

« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda t-elle sans espoir.

« Il s'est rendormi à l'instant. La fatigue a dû être trop forte. Son état ne s'améliore, pour dire vrai, pas beaucoup voir pas du tout. » Soupira le Lord en passant une main fatigué sur ses yeux.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire vraiment les pages du livres de sort que j'ai ramené mais je suis sûr qu'il y a des informations capitales. Il va s'en sortir, c'est Harry, il est fort. » Tenta t-elle de se rassurer aussi.

Tom ne répondit pas mais hocha silencieusement la tête. Les heures continuèrent à défiler et ce n'est qu'aux premières lueurs du jour que Séverus rentra brusquement dans la chambre. Lily se réveilla immédiatement et le Lord grogna contre ces cris matinaux. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi sur son compagnon et tendit une oreille attentive.

« J'ai de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles. D'abord les bonnes, j'ai trouvé un remède contre le sort de Dumbledore dans ce livre qui m'étais inconnu jusqu'à lors : In Nomine Fidelitas de Edith Jelejur. Bref, c'est une potion qui est rapide à préparer donc Harry devrait pouvoir la prendre à temps. » Annonça t-il fièrement.

« Dans ce cas, quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles ? » Interrogea Lily.

« Les ingrédients sont très rare et il faudrait envoyer plusieurs personne aux quatre coins du pays pour les trouver. Le plus gros problème se pose au niveau de l'ingrédient principal à savoir : La pierre de lune d'Andrasie. Il nous en faut environ deux grammes. » Déclara le maître des potions fatalement.

« Deux grammes ? Mais c'est énorme, la seul pierre de lune d'Andrasie encore disponible est celle gardé au temple d'Orion en Norvège et il ne nous donnerait même pas deux milligrammes ! » S'exclama le brun atterré.

« Je croyais que vous étiez le roi de votre peuple ? Ordonner leur de vous le donner. » Fit Lily en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Ce n'est pas si simple, la pierre de lune d'Andrasie est la dernière pierre sur terre et elle est jalousement gardé par mon peuple comme talisman contre l'infortune et les ennemis. Ils n'en donneront, et ce si nécessaire, qu'au roi ou à la rigueur à sa compagne ou compagnon. Le problème est qu'Harry n'a pas reçut les sacres pour prendre officiellement le titre de prince. Mon peuple ne le connaît pas et ils ne voudront pas agir pour nous. Je suis toujours resté très distant vis-à-vis de mon peuple. »

« Hé bien il faudra faire quelque chose car je refuse que vous laissiez mourir mon fils pour une raison administrative ! » Cria Lily sentant la colère montée.

« Tom… » Gémit le griffondor.

Immédiatement, le Lord reporta son attention sur le corps affaibli de son amant. Harry tentait d'ouvrir les yeux mais y parvenait difficilement. La main pâle se tendit en direction de Tom qui la saisit prestement afin de la reposer. Une goutte de sueur tomba lentement du front jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres mordues. Le silence mortel fut troublé par la petite voix faible.

**J'ai si froid…prend moi…dans tes bras.**

_Bien sur chaton, ne bouge pas._

Tom se glissa contre son compagnon et l'enlaça prudemment par crainte de lui faire plus de mal. Harry se lova et gémit de bien être. Traçant des arabesques compliquées sur le ventre du petit brun, il leva un regard presque désespéré vers Lily qui ferma les yeux pour ne pas laisser une larme de découragement franchir ses paupières.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Théodore ? » Appela Nott senior.

L'homme entra dans le petit salon stylisé et s'assit sur un large fauteuil en cuir. Il fixa un instant le crépitement doux des flammes dans l'âtre avant de voir la tête ensommeillé de son fils sortir de l'encadrement de la porte. A la vue de son père dans la pièce, Théo tenta de se recomposer une attitude mais en vain. Il vit son père sourciller de mécontentement.

« Théodore, je crois t'avoir mieux élevé que cela. Il n'est pas convenable de recevoir des inviter dans cette tenue. » Sermonna Nott froidement.

« Je manque à mes devoirs père, soyez assuré que je me tiendrais à vos principes dorénavant. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à cette heure ? » S'enquit le serpentard inquiet.

« L'objet de ma visite est ta mère. Elle est malheureusement décédée lors d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Je suis navré de te l'apprendre de la sorte mais il le fallait. J'ai contacté le directeur de ton école et tu pourras manquer les cours une semaine afin d'assister aux obsèques et faire ton deuil. Je vais te laisser, j'ai… »

Le flot de parole continuait mais le jeune homme n'entendait plus rien. Sa mère venait de mourir et même si il savait que ses parents ne s'étaient jamais aimés, la réaction de son père le choquait. Lui-même, ne savait pas comment réagir, il était triste mais ne ressentait pas de vide ni de manque. Peut être était-il encore sous le choc…

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était seul. C'est toujours ainsi qu'il terminait de toute manière, seul, il devrait être habitué depuis le temps. Un irrépressible besoin de tendresse et d'amour l'envahit. Il avait besoin de se sentir aimé et choyer mais il ne devait pas fléchir, pas maintenant et comme disait son père l'amour et l'affection sont des faiblesses qui peuvent tuer un homme. Lui devait survivre, pour se battre pour ses idéaux, au nom d'un principe. Il devrait attendre et peut être qu'à la fin de la guerre, il aurait le droit au repos. Une unique larme témoignage de son affection pour sa mère coula, et pour Théodore Nott, c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

« Théo ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse, les jumeaux entrèrent. Ils virent le serpentard, pâle, au milieu de la pièce. Fred avisa l'unique larme et son cœur fondit. Le regard désemparé que leur adressa le brun les fit chavirer et dans un même élan, ils s'approchèrent.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Georges, anxieux.

« ……………… »

« Théo, tu peux nous parler tu sais. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Renchérit Fred.

Le silence s'éternisa et les jumeaux commençaient à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ils avaient bien vu le père de leur amour traversé le château en direction de la chambre mais le temps de finir leur tâche, ils étaient arrivé trop tard pour savoir la teneur de cette nouvelle. Si le silence n'était pas quasi religieux, il n'aurait pas entendu la petite phrase soufflé par le serpentard.

« J'ai besoin d'amour, du votre. » Ajouta t-il encore plus bas en baissant la tête pour ne pas affronter les regards dégoutté qu'il s'attendait à recevoir.

Néanmoins, les garçons avaient compris le sens des paroles. C'est avec une joie à peine contenue, qu'ils se retinrent de ne pas se jeter sur le jeune homme. Ils avaient eut une conversation quelques heures plutôt à ce sujet. Georges avait déclaré son amour pour le brun à son frère et ils s'étaient rendu compte que c'était réciproque. Devant ce choix cornélien, ils avaient décidé de proposer à Théo une relation double en quelque sorte. Même s'ils savaient que se serait dur vu leur relation déjà existante. Comme tous jumeaux, Fred et George étaient très proche, mais pour eux, cela s'était transformé en un amour sans faille accompagné de geste parfois trouble pour certain esprit. Ils se cachaient donc aux yeux de tous même si, ils avaient pu constater que cela ne dérangeait pas certain sorcier comme le Lord ou Rockwood avec qui ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits fabuleuses.

Seulement, Théo ne semblait pas non plus déranger par ce fait puisqu'il leur proposait bien de sortir tous les trois ensembles. Les regards des deux frères se croisèrent et une lueur de désir étincela au fond de leurs prunelles.

« Tu l'as déjà petit serpent. » Murmura Fred en lui grignotant le cou.

Théo ne dit rien mais son cœur s'emporta quand il sentit les lèvres humides d'un des deux garçons, sur son cou. Lentement, il se sentit basculé et se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, dans un fauteuil, lové contre le corps puissant de Fred ou Georges, il ne savait plus et a vrai dire cela n'avait plus d'importance. Tous ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était les lèvres chaudes parcourant son cou, les mains lui faisant oublier toutes pensées tristes. Une langue vint retracer ses lèvres rougies, et il entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci fut suave et doux comme une brise d'été. Quand leurs langues entrèrent en contact, il n'eut plus qu'une envie, ne jamais s'arrêter. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et le baiser se termina par un grognement de mécontentement du brun. Cependant il ne pu montrer son humeur longtemps car bientôt deux petits coups bref se fit entendre à la porte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Nous devons réussir. Il ne reste plus que deux jours à Harry peut être trois mais il ne verra pas plus de soleil se lever. » Informa fatalement Séverus en examinant le corps endormi de son fils.

« Je vais prévenir mon peuple d'une visite au temple d'Andrasie, et pendant ce temps, mes hommes iront chercher les autres ingrédients. Massy ! » Finit-il par crier.

Une créature blafarde et moyennement propre se présenta en s'inclinant très bas. Son frêle corps, habillé d'une robe rose bonbon semblait usé par le temps. Néanmoins, on pouvait constater que l'elfe de maison était encore très rapide pour son âge. D'une voix rocailleuse, elle déclara.

« Massy est là pour servir le maître. Ordonner et Massy exécutera tous les souhaits du maître. »

« Convoque Nott junior, les jumeaux Weasley, Lucius, Narcissa, Parkinson fille et Kiara. Je les veux dans mon salon dans dix minutes et pas une de plus. »

« Bien maître, Massy le fera maître. » Fit la petite bête avant de disparaître dans un « pop » significatif.

Les trois adultes se lancèrent un regard entendu et se dirigèrent dans le salon non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard sur le griffondor. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, la troupe hétéroclite arriva dans une agitation palpable. D'un geste, le Lord convoqua des fauteuils supplémentaires et leur intima de s'asseoir. Les mangemorts obéirent et attendirent un quelconque geste de la part de leur seigneur. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

« Bien, vous êtes à l'heure ce qui est une bonne chose. Malheureusement, le temps nous ait comptés, je vous demanderais donc de m'écouter attentivement. Comme vous le savez, votre prince souffre d'un sort de Dumbledore. Séverus à trouver un remède mais il nous faut plusieurs ingrédient assez rare. Il faut :

1 plume de phénix.

10 salamandres d'eau.

4 diamants noirs.

4 plumes d'Hypogriffes rouges.»

Tous eurent des airs hallucinés en entendant la liste d'ingrédients. Certain était très rare et vu la tête du Lord, ils ne devaient pas tout savoir. Lucius eut un sourire crispé et déclara.

« Pour la plume du Phénix, je peux vous en apporter sans problème. Il me suffira de rendre visite à l'un de mes cousins en France. »

« Bien. Fais donc. Autre chose ? » Interrogea le Lord en regardant le reste des troupes.

« Je crois savoir que les plumes d'Hypogriffe sont également la composante d'une potion de santé du niveau des 7ème année. Je pourrais en prendre discrètement à Poudlard lors d'une visite à mon fils. » Proposa Narcissa d'un ton détaché.

« C'est d'accord. Tu peux te hâter. »

« Pansy ne retournera pas à Poudlard car elle est mon calice. Je vous propose donc que nous allions chercher les salamandres. Je sais ou en trouver. » Intervint Kiara froidement.

« Partez donc tous les deux mais faites attention à vous, ces créatures peuvent être dangereuse. » Les avertit le Lord.

« Dans ce cas, avec votre permission mon Lord, nous irons tous les trois chercher les diamants. Je crois que Bill sait ou l'on pourrait s'en procurer. Nous partons sur le champ. » Déclara fermement George.

« La question est donc réglé. Quand vous aurais trouvé les ingrédients, vous poserez votre baguette sur votre marque et penserez très fort à moi. Vous devriez me rejoindre dans l'instant. Bonne chance et n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez que deux jours. » Finit par dire Tom en forçant sur les mots.

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent dans la seconde. Tom se retourna vers Séverus et Lily qui n'avait jusque là, pas dit un seul mot.

« Vous, vous viendrez avec moi. Préparer vous nous partons dans une heure. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kiara ajusta ses dagues à ses cuisses et lança un regard interrogateur vers son calice. Pansy semblait triste et nostalgique. Décidant d'arrêter momentanément sa préparation, elle s'approcha de la jeune brune et déposa un baiser derrière l'oreille.

« Kia ! Ne fais pas des choses comme ça alors que l'on n'a pas le temps ! » Râla la jolie brune en adressant un regard noir à sa compagne.

« C'était pour te détendre, pourquoi es tu si triste ? » Demanda le vampire calmement.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que c'est dû au départ des autres pour l'école ce matin et aussi l'état d'Harry. Notre vie est devenu si compliquée depuis cette année. J'ai envie, non j'ai besoin de calme. »

« Bientôt ma princesse, bientôt, je t'en fais la promesse. En attendant prépare-toi comme le doit ton rang. Tu es le calice de la future reine des vampires après tout. » Finit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

« Mais bien entendu, O reine de mon cœur. » Se moqua Pansy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom se pencha sur le visage baigné de sueur de son amant. Il devait le réveillé pour qu'il s'apprête à partir. Mais devant cette moue si fragile plaquée au visage, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

**Arrête de me fixer de la sorte, c'est gênant Tom !**

_Tu va devoir te préparer chaton. Comme tu es faible, je vais t'aider mais il faut que reste alerte d'accord ?_

**Ok.**

Le griffondor ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tenta un sourire fébrile. Tom lui sourit à son tour mais la joie n'atteint pas ses yeux. Doucement, il prit son amant contre lui et l'emporta dans la salle d'eau. Il ouvrit les robinets et régla l'eau en mode tiède. Puis, il entreprit de déshabillé le petit brun. Cela fut rapide, celui-ci ne portant qu'un boxer et un tee-shirt. Tom réprima un frisson devant la nudité exquise malgré la maladie de son amant. Il se sermonna que ce n'était pas le moment de produire des fantasmes tous plus chaud les uns que les autres. Il secoua la tête en se mettant nue à son tour. Il souleva son compagnon et se glissa avec lui dans l'eau chaude. Les deux hommes sentirent leurs muscles se relaxer et leur soupir de bien être se firent échos dans la pièce. Tom prit une éponge naturelle et commença à savonner le corps de son amant, admirant au passage la vue de cette peau frémissant sous son contact. Son esprit dériva à nouveau sur les possibles traitements dont il pourrait faire son compagnon. Il reprit pied à la réalité en entendant un gémissement rauque sortir de la bouche d'Harry. Tom venait se faire une caresse appuyé sur la hanche droite du petit brun, endroit au combien sensible pour lui. Le Lord dû faire un effort exceptionnel pour ne pas répondre favorablement au mouvement de bassin de son amant, qui ondulait de plus en plus franchement.

« Ahh…Chaton, arrête… » Gémit lamentablement le Lord.

« Tom…j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de ton contact. » Déclara le petit brun en plaquant son bassin contre le sexe maintenant dur de son amant.

« Hum…Mon amour, j'en ai autant envie mais tu es trop faible…Je peux te serrer dans mes bras si tu veux. » Tenta de se convaincre le Lord en même temps.

« Non… » Souffla le garçon.

Tom ne pu rien dire, il vit son amant se glisser sur le ventre et se relever pour l'embrasser. Le cri de protestation fut étouffé puis complètement oublié devant la langue mutine. Sans prévenir, le jeune homme s'empala sur le membre de son compagnon et rompit le baiser. Harry ferma les yeux devant le vertige qui le saisit puis ré ouvrit les yeux pour contempler la mine mi en extase mi inquiète de Tom.

« Harry, ce n'est pas… »

« Bouges, s'il te plait. » Le supplia t-il.

Et Tom s'avoua vaincu. Il prit son amant dans ses bras et s'enfouit plus profondément en lui. Le cri de plaisir de son compagnon le poussa à entamer une cadence lente et légère mais bientôt il ne pu se contenir. Harry entoura le cou de son amant et plongea sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci. Tom serra plus étroitement le corps frêle contre lui et accéléra son mouvement, agrippant les fesses fermes du petit brun pour le monter et le descendre plus rapidement. La délivrance les surprit et c'est en s'enfonçant profondément dans ce corps tant désiré qu'il se libéra en criant le nom de son aimé. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle saccadé.

« Merci… » Souffla t-il en retombant mollement contre Tom.

Voldemort vida le bain et rinça leur corps à la douchette. Une fois propre, il s'habilla rapidement et vêtit également son compagnon. Harry s'était rendormit, mais avec cette fois ci, un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, ce gosse allait vraiment le rendre fou.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Si ça vous plait, laissez-moi une review !!! Please !

A bientôt, le prochain chapitre sera là avant jeudi et il sera mouvementé !!!

Gros bisous à toutes !!!

Jalana.


	22. Mission accomplie?

Bonjour à toutes !! Me revoici et cette fois ci dans les temps !!! J'ai rapidement fait un plan de ma fic et j'ai le regret ou le plaisir tout est relatif de vous annoncer qu'il y aura exactement 30 chapitres. J'amorce donc le dernier tiers de l'histoire, il sera plus mouvementé mais rassurez vous je n'oublie pas l'amour. Et vu les couples prévu, il y en aura. Merci pour vos review, elles me font toujours autan plaisir. Sans plus attendre, vu qu'il n'y a pas plus de question, je vous livre la suite ! Gros bisous à toutes en espérant que cela vous plaise.

Chapitre 21…

Un pentagramme. De l'eau pure à l'ouest, une plume à l'est, de la terre vierge au nord et une bougie au sud. Une lame répandant le sang royal sur la dernière branche et une formule : Ales, Doles, Toles.

Tom finit de prononcer l'incantation et se recula précautionneusement. Au début rien ne se passa, ce qui lui valut un regard interrogatif de la part de la sorcière rousse, mais au bout de deux minutes, le pentagramme se mit à trembler. Le mur contre lequel il avait été dessiné se fissura et une brèche se forma dans la figure géométrique. Les trois sorciers s'approchèrent du portail et observa l'intérieur. Le passage était bleue turquoise, signe que le passage entre les deux mondes est stable. Tom invita le couple à passer d'abord. Une fois qu'il fut assuré que tout se passait bien, il cala plus étroitement le corps de son amant contre lui et marcha d'un pas digne vers sa destination.

La transition se fit en douceur et il ressentit une légère impression de déjà vu en voyant des hommes et des femmes habillés de noir agenouillés au sol, le dos courbé sous le ciel. Harry remua quelque peu mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Une jeune femme au corps fin et élancé marcha d'un pas altier vers Tom et inclina la tête en signe de salutation.

« Bienvenue sur tes terres mon Roi. » Déclara t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Relevez-vous. » Ordonna le Lord d'une voix forte.

La petite foule se remit debout comme un seul homme et fixait leur souverain avec fierté et admiration mais aussi avec curiosité pour le fardeau que portait le Roi. Tom tiqua devant ces regards, il aimait le pouvoir certes mais cela le dérangeait quelque peu d'être autant le centre d'attention. Cependant, il n'en montra rien.

« Je suis venue vous présenter votre prince mais pour des raisons que je ne vous livrerais pas dans l'immédiat, il ne peut être conscient. Ce soir, une fête sera organisée pour mon retour. Tout le peuple est convié. Il aura lieu dans l'enceinte du château. Je vous dis donc à tout à l'heure. » Finit-il en s'approchant d'un pur sang arabe nerveux.

« Je n'avais pas prévu la visite d'un couple avec vous mon Roi, je vous laisse donc mon cheval. Prenez en soin. »

« Merci Finala. J'aimerais que tu me retrouves le plus vite possible dans mes appartements. »

« Il sera fait selon vos désirs. » Déclara la jeune femme en s'inclinant légèrement.

Tom donna son précieux fardeau à Séverus et enfourcha sa monture. Puis il cala le petit brun contre lui et quand il vit les parents d'Harry arriver à sa hauteur, il partit au pas, suivant un long et sinueux chemin de terre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucius transplana dans un magnifique mas provençal entouré d'une forêt luxuriante. Une alerte retentit soudain, stridente et il sourit en voyant des vipères sortirent des buissons et se mettre à le darder. Il siffla une petite mélodie et les reptiles se calmèrent pour finir par disparaître.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi imprudent, Lucius. » Déclara une voix amusée derrière lui.

« Un Malfoy n'est jamais imprudent, il sait ce qu'il fait. » Répliqua t-il laconiquement.

« Hum, très serpentard comme principe mais aussi très…Malfoyen. »

« Comme tu dis. Comment te portes-tu, Jean. »

Le dit Jean était un homme de petite stature. Il avait les cheveux courts couleur de miel et de grands yeux chocolat. Son corps était fin mais musclé. Il paraissait enfantin mais son regard démontrait une série d'épreuve traversé trop tôt. Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté devant la question puis répondit.

« Bien, je suis surpris de ta demande. Tu n'es pas aussi bavard d'habitude. Aurais-tu besoin d'une faveur de Tim ? »

« Cela se pourrait. Ou est ton veela ? »

« Ne parles pas comme ça, tu sais que je ne le supporte pas et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Tim est dans son atelier. Il peint. »

« Sans sa muse, intéressant. » Répondit le blond avec un rictus moqueur.

« Je me suis rafraîchi un instant, suis moi. » Déclara le jeune homme en prenant le chemin de pierre blanche menant à la grange.

La grange avait été aménagée par le propriétaire des lieux. Bien qu'étant sorcier tous les deux, ils avaient choisit lors de l'émergence de la guerre de se retirer et de rester neutre, vivant de l'art du noble blond. Seuls les membres de la famille connaissaient ce lieu et les gardiennes à crocs du domaine étaient une très bonne sauvegarde en cas de problème. Les deux hommes montèrent un petit escalier en colimaçon et débouchèrent sur une large pièce à toit ouvert magiquement. En effet, si l'on pouvait voir le ciel dans la pièce, celle-ci était protégée contre les intempéries, très pratique pour un atelier de peinture. Un jeune homme d'environ une trentaine d'année, reposait au milieu de la pièce, ses longs cheveux blond cendré s'étalant sur une multitude de coussins. Il semblait attendre.

« Mon amour, tu en as mis du temps. » Constata le noble, les yeux toujours fermés.

« J'ai croisé Lucius sur la route. » Annonça calmement le jeune homme en venant embrasser son compagnon.

« Bonjour cher cousin. Surpris…de me voir ? » Demanda Lucius moqueusement.

« Oui et non. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Ou plutôt devrais je dire que veux-tu ? »

« Hum…tu n'as pas tord. J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Dis toujours mais n'oublie pas que nous avons choisi de rester neutre. »

Lucius réfléchit un instant sur la manière de formuler sa requête. Une plume de phénix était très rare et coutait très cher. Si il disait que c'était pour son seigneur, son cousin ne voudrait peut être pas la lui donner. Néanmoins, tout serpentard qu'il fut, il ne voulut pas mentir.

« Je viens te demander une plume de phénix. J'ai eu connaissance que tu en avais conservée après avoir démissionner du département des potions. C'est pour sauver un jeune homme d'un sort de fidélité qui le tue malheureusement à petit feu. »

« Je ne connais qu'une personne capable de réaliser ce sort et qui serait susceptible de s'en servir : Albus Dumbledore en personne. Or, je viens de te dire que nous ne prenions pas partie. Si j'aide ce jeune homme comme tu dis, j'aide indirectement le camp de ton maître. » Déduisit logiquement le veela.

« Timothy, c'est un enfant, il a l'âge de Draco et meurt dans d'atroce souffrance parce qu'il est considéré comme une arme par le vieux fou ! Comme peux-tu être insensible ! Je ne te demande pas de prendre parti, juste d'aider à sauver un gamin ! » S'emporta le blond.

Timothy resta un instant sans rien dire, semblant réfléchir intensément à la proposition. Son regard se porta sur son compagnon qui baissait la tête devant les mauvais souvenirs que lui rappeler cette demande. En effet, Jean avait aussi souffert d'un serment de fidélité caché. Lui était esclave, la situation, même si les termes étaient différents, était similaire. Tim l'avait découvert quand il avait quinze ans, abusé, désespéré et son cœur l'avait choisi, le sauvant de cette misère. Sans consulter son amant, Jean déclara d'une toute petite voix.

« On va te la donner. »

« Merci Jean. Harry ne mérite pas de mourir de la sorte. »

Jean se leva pour aller chercher l'ingrédient sous le regard entendu de son amour. Lucius, lui, restait perdu dans la dernière phrase qu'il avait prononcé. Il savait qu'il avait toujours respecté Harry pour la place qu'il occupait dans la vie de son seigneur et de son fils mais pas vraiment pour sa personne même. Il réalisa alors que même si il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec le brun, il en était venu à l'apprécier. Chose étonnante quand on sait qu'un Malfoy n'accordait pas son amitié à n'importe qui. Après tout si son fils l'avait jugé digne, lui aussi le pouvait.

« Mission accompli » Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Bon, il est temps de jouer mon rôle à la perfection. La mère froide et insensible sauf pour le bien être de son unique fils, non, héritier. Voila, on se recompose un masque. Bien. Maintenant, courage fuyons, tu es une serpentarde, tu t'en sortiras ma belle. » Se dit-elle à voix haute.

Narcissa releva la tête et rien qu'à l'idée de voir Dumbledore, elle eut air pincé. En effet, Lucius lui avait conseillé de déclaré qu'elle n'avait pas eut le choix de porter la marque et de même pour son fils. Ils avaient donc été tous les deux tolérés par le ministère et elle avait été exilée d'Angleterre. Son fils serait exilé également à la fin de ses études mais elle comptait bien d'ici là, gagné la guerre. En attendant, elle ne pouvait le voir que deux fois par an à Poudlard. Heureusement qu'elle était une serpentarde et qu'elle savait sauvée sa peau.

C'est donc d'un pas lent, qu'elle traversa les jardins et entra dans le hall. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de demander une audience dans le bureau du vieux fou, elle attendit au pied de la gargouille. Dumbledore apparut alors devant elle et l'invita froidement à entrer.

« Que voulez-vous Narcissa ? » Fit-il en mangeant un bonbon au citron.

« Je viens utiliser un de mes droits de visite. Je veux voir mon fils. Et pour vous, c'est madame Malfoy ! » Répliqua t-elle un air dégouté au visage.

« Bien, malheureusement je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. Mais ne vous méprenez pas. Je sais très bien que vous n'avait pas été lâchement exploité par Lucius. Vous êtes une favorite de Tom et votre fils l'est aussi. Vous avez juste eut de la chance pour une fois mais ce n'est que partie remise. Draco est dans son dortoir. Il y reste beaucoup de temps en ce moment étrange.»

« Je n'ai que faire de vos délires séniles, la suite des événements nous montrera votre déchéance. J'en suis persuadé. » Lança t'elle avec morgue.

Narcissa n'attendit pas une réponse, seul le regard ahuri qu'il lui adressait la fit sourire sournoisement. Sans plus attendre, elle rejoignit les cachots, elle avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle montait dans ce dortoir pour rejoindre son amour. Comme il y a des années, elle entra sans frapper mais peut être aurait-elle dû.

« Oh oui Dray plus fort ! » Hurla un Blaise Zabini d'une voix rauque.

Narcissa resta figée. Elle était très ouverte malgré ce qu'on pensait d'elle mais de là à surprendre son fils unique en train de…de…de faire des choses avec son camarade de chambre ! Il y avait des limites à tout ! En prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer, elle décida de se replier stratégiquement dans la salle commune. Mais c'était compté sur la vivacité de son fils qui décida de se retourner pour prendre son amant dans une autre position. Il ne put que voir sa mère entrain de partir en catimini.

« Maman. » Gémit-il malgré lui en se libérant.

« Dray mais qu'est ce que tu dis ? Tu jouis en criant le nom de ta mère mais t'es cinglé ! » S'indigna Blaise.

« Non, ma mère, elle… » Commença t-il à paniquer.

Narcissa se retourna et eut une petite moue d'excuse en voyant le regard horrifié de son fils et celle apeuré de Zabini. Elle les invita à prendre leur douche pendant qu'elle les attendait en bas et le regard qu'elle leur lança les dissuada d'une douche coquine. Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux serpentards descendirent dans la salle commune verte et argenté, et s'assirent sans un bruit sur un large fauteuil. Draco attira un Blaise un peu réticent vers lui et passa une main possessive sur sa taille et déclara fermement.

« Maman, j'aime Blaise et je ne veux pas que l'on nous sépare ! »

Narcissa éclata de rire devant le regard mortellement sérieux de son fils. Puis avisant, l'air outré des deux jeunes hommes, elle s'expliqua.

« Mon lapin, je sais que tu es gay depuis que j'ai remarqué que tu criais le nom de Blaise dans ton sommeil… »

« Maman ! » Protesta le blond.

« Dray, nous l'avons accepté avec ton père. Par contre, fais en sorte qu'il ne te surprenne pas en plein ébat amoureux, il n'aurait pas la même réaction que ta mère adorée ! » Fit-elle en rigolant.

« Oui bon, je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour « une visite familiale » ! » Déclara t-il en montrant tout son dégout pour les derniers mots.

« En effet, j'ai des nouvelles d'Harry… »

« Comment va-t-il ? » S'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

« Du calme, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes, Séverus a trouvé une potion pouvant le guérir mais il reste très affaiblit et les ingrédients sont plutôt rare. Je dois ramener des plumes d'hypogriffe rouge. Il y en a à Poudlard dans la salle de potion, il faudrait en ramener quatre. Peux-tu t'en procurer ? »

« La nouvelle professeur de potion m'a légèrement prise en grippe mais Blaise a obtenu un poste d'apprenti. »

« En effet, j'ai d'ailleurs un rendez vous dans un quart d'heure, je pourrais tenter d'en voler. » Déclara Blaise sûr de lui.

« Bien. Je t'attendrais avec Dray ici. » Convint la blonde.

Blaise se leva et maladroitement embrassa son amant. Draco le retint par la manche et lui chuchota.

« Fais attention à toi, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre. »

« Mon ange, je suis un serpentard et un serpent ne se laisse jamais prendre. » Fit le brun pour le rassurer.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'en fut à son rendez vous. Pendant ce temps, Narcissa câlina son fils, le réconfortant pendant de longues heures. Quand le tableau s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Blaise, le cœur de Draco se souleva et il marcha rapidement vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Une fois l'étreinte fini, il adressa un sourire victorieux aux deux Malfoy et sortit de sa poche une pochette en tissue ou l'on pouvait distinguer des plumes. Dray sauta à nouveau dans les bras de son amant puis se retira en rougissant.

« Merci. Tu viens d'aider Harry. Cela prouve également que tu es digne de mon fils, vous avez ma bénédiction. » Fit la blonde en posant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du brun.

« Merci madame Malfoy. »

« Je t'en prie appelle-moi Narcissa. Bon, il est temps que j'y aille, la santé de notre prince en dépend. »

Elle embrassa son fils et disparue dans un tournoiement de robe vers la sortie de ce lieu qu'elle exécrait plus que tout.

« Mission accomplie. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Pansy ! Attention ! » La prévint-elle.

Kiara venait de te voir sa compagne essayait de prendre l'une des salamandres à main nue.

« Je t'ai déjà dit je ne sais combien de fois qu'il fallait les placés dans une boule de Crystal de feu avant de les saisir sinon elles te contamineront ! » Répéta la vampire excédée.

« Désolé. » Murmura la jeune fille.

« Ne le sois pas et applique ce que je t'ai enseigné ! »

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elles essayaient tant bien que mal d'attraper ces fichue bestioles et elles n'en avaient que quatre or il en fallait dix. Kiara souffla puis se remit en chasse. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures supplémentaires qu'elles parvinrent enfin à réunir le compte. Elle adressa un sourire victorieux à son calice et vit aussitôt les tremblements qui l'agitaient. C'est vrai que les lacs des Balkans n'étaient pas particulièrement chauds comme partie du globe.

« Approche princesse. » Fit-elle d'une voix douce.

Pansy ne se fit pas prier et se jeta littéralement dans les bras de sa vampire, se sentant en parfait harmonie avec elle même.

« Kia, tu n'as pas faim après tout cet effort ? » Demanda la jeune fille timidement.

« Non pourquoi tu as faim toi ? » Fit Kiara en resserrant sa prise sur le corps tremblant.

« Non, pas tellement mais j'aurais aimé que tu me mordes. » Murmura Pansy d'une voix à peine audible.

Kiara ne répondit pas mais un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses crocs s'allongèrent d'une bonne longueur. Elle n'avait pas faim mais un encas ne se refusait jamais et Pansy avait un gout délicieux. Elle passa une main sur le cou de son calice qui automatiquement pencha la tête pour lui favoriser l'accès. Ses yeux prirent une couleur bleu translucide, preuve que le vampire prenait le contrôle et elle mordit franchement dans la tendre chaire. Pansy réprima un cri de surprise et gémit lamentablement à la place. Elle sentit des frissons parcoururent son corps de bas en haut, puis sa tête lui tourna agréablement. Plus le sang la quittait, plus les frissons se firent sentir l'entraînant dans une douce torpeur, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Kiara se retira en léchant soigneusement la plaie et embrassa la bouche rougie avec ferveur.

« Je t'aime » Avoua Pansy sans vraiment se rendre compte de la portée de ses paroles.

« Je t'aime aussi ma petite princesse. »

C'est en entendant ces petits mots que le cœur de la jolie brune manqua un battement. Elle se retourna vers sa compagne et lui sourit diaboliquement.

« Oh non ma chère, je t'aurais bien fait l'amour ici même mais le prince attend ses ingrédients et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de faire retarder la préparation de la potion. »

« Rabat joie. » Maugréa Pansy.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir. En attendant allons-y. »

« Mission accompli murmurèrent-elles en chœur avant de transplaner dans un fougueux baiser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Je croyais que Bill nous avait dit qu'il y en avait dans les mines de Malankar ! » Marmonna Fred.

« Hé bien on est en plein dedans et on ne trouve pas le moindre diamant noir ! » Renchérit Georges.

« Là ! » S'exclama Théo en pointant du doigt un tunnel brillant dans l'obscurité.

Les trois adolescents se mirent immédiatement à inspecter les diverses roches. Ils ne ratèrent pas un centimètre carrée de roche, pierre, paroi. Mais en vain. Ils finirent par s'asseoir éreinté, à même le sol. Théo se refugia dans les bras de Fred et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux de Georges. Il se laissa ainsi câliner tendrement par les mains de ses amants. La tristesse reflua de son cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec eux. Sa tête dodelina contre l'épaule de Fred et il dû retenir un gémissement quand les lèvres de Georges vinrent titiller son lobe d'oreille.

« Il faut…continuer à…chercher. » Balbutia Théo difficilement.

« Ok, reprenons dans ce cas. » Maugréa Fred à contre cœur.

Ils reprirent leur recherche et ce fut Théo qui découvrit en premier un diamant noir. Ils découvrirent alors que ceux-ci se trouvaient dans le sol. Après de nombreux sorts, ils parvinrent à extraire le nombre requis. Avec un sourire victorieux, ils se serrent tous les trois dans leur bras.

« Je croyais que ça allait être plus dur que cela mais tant mieux comme ça Harry s'en sortira plus rapidement. » Déclara Théo fier de lui.

« Oui et nous, nous pourrons mieux… » Commença Fred.

« Nous occuper de toi. » Finit Georges avec un sourire lubrique.

Théo rougit mais ne prononça pas un mot. Il prit chacune des mains de ses deux amours et murmura.

« Mission accomplie. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom avait revêtu sa tenue royale qui consistait en une toge rouge carmin retenu à l'épaule par une broche en argent à la forme d'un serpent. Il posa sa couronne sur sa tête et s'inspecta dans le miroir. Ses cheveux avaient un peu poussé et commençait déjà à onduler légèrement. Ses yeux étaient plus rouge que jamais et il fut forcer d'avouer que sa tenue lui conférait une aura particulière de puissance.

Sur le lit, Harry se reposait. Il avait à tout prix tenu à assister à la fête donné au château et Tom ne s'était pas sentit de lui refusait ce plaisir qui illuminait ses yeux de joie. La soirée allait pourtant être rude, le petit brun était de plus en plus affaibli et il ne devait pas trop s'épuiser. Mais il y veillerait personnellement. On toqua à la porte et il ordonna l'entrée. Une servante entra en s'inclinant profondément et déposa la tenue princière d'Harry. Sans un mot, elle s'éclipsa et Tom s'avança vers le dormeur.

« Chaton, il faut te préparer. » Murmura t-il d'une voix douce en lui embrassant la tempe délicatement.

« Hum, j'arrive. » Marmonna le griffondor en ouvrant des yeux embués de sommeil.

Des petits coups se firent à nouveau entendre à la porte mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit qu'une jeune femme entra d'un pas altier faisant basculer ses longues boucles brunes dans son dos.

« Mon Roi, je suis venue dès que j'ai pu mais la gestion du temple me prend énormément de temps. » Fit-elle en inclinant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave Finala. J'ai une faveur à te demander. »

« Tout ce qui vous plaira mon Roi tant que ce n'est pas la pierre de lune ! » Finit-elle en rigolant.

Tom fit une grimace peu élégante et la jeune prêtresse comprit immédiatement. Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et balbutia faiblement.

« Mais votre Majesté, vous savez que c'est impossible ! »

« Je le sais mais… » Tenta de se justifier le Lord.

« Non, je refuse ! » Répliqua t-elle d'un ton dur.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !!!

Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté dans environ deux trois jours.

Voilà, gros bisous !

Bye.

Jalana.


	23. Andrasie

Lecteur de toujours, bonjour ! Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre et oui déjà mais qu'est ce que je peux dire d'autre a part que j'ai trop d'inspiration et mes insomnies sont plus forte que jamais !! Donc comme le dit l'adage, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ! Mon malheur de ne pas dormir et d'avoir un teint blafard (Pire que Rogue dans ses cachots ! Si si je vous jure !!!) Fais votre bonheur car je vous donne plein de nouveau chapitre !!! Rassurez vous je ne suis pas si malheureuse que ça puisque j'écris pour mon plus grand plaisir. Bon, je vais arrêter de déblatérer sur ma vie et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture…

Note : Ce chapitre contient un threesome, c'est mon premier donc ne me jetait pas trop la pierre s'il vous plait…

Chapitre 22…

Tom voyait très bien les lèvres de son interlocutrice bouger mais il n'entendait rien. En fait, il ne sentait qu'une rage sourde montait en lui en même temps que des envies de meurtre qu'il avait pourtant crû s'être débarrassé. Mais là, c'était de trop. Non seulement il enrageait à chaque minute un peu plus de ne pas pouvoir aider son âme sœur mais en plus une femme osait lui saturé l'esprit de sermon qu'il avait déjà entendu il ne savait plus combien de fois.

Finala augmenta le ton, devenant presque véhémente, il savait qu'elle venait d'aborder le point du respect des anciens. Et n'en déplaise à certain, il le possédait le respect envers ces ancêtres. Cependant l'état d'Harry était une question de survie et dans ce cas, il donnerait jusqu'à sa pauvre vie pour sauver son amant. La voix devenue aigue de la jeune femme le ramena sur terre et son regard brilla d'une lueur dangereuse. Finala dû se rendre compte du danger qu'elle encoure car elle se tut brutalement.

« Une seconde de plus et je t'aurais tuée sans aucun état d'âme. » Déclara t-il froidement.

« Mon seigneur, je suis consciente que… » Commença la jeune femme pour tenter de se justifier.

« Tu n'es consciente de rien petite effrontée ! Cela fait des jours que je vois mon âme sœur mourir à petit feu dans d'atroces souffrances. Je soupçonne même son père de le droguait aux potions anti douleur et régénératrice dans mon dos pour qu'il puisse être un minimum conscient pendant la journée et TOI, tu viens me sermonner sur mon irrespect, mon sans gêne et ma décadence ! Qui es tu pour t'adresse au Roi de la sorte ! » Finit-il par hurler, hors de lui.

La jeune prêtresse resta sans voix. Elle avait peut être sous estimé sa position auprès de son souverain. Pourtant elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Comme elle aurait aimé continuer à le penser mais la récente prestation de Tom ne laissait pas de place à de telles illusions. Quand au Lord, la lueur de déception dans le regard de la jeune fille ne lui plût guère et il comprit qu'elle nourrissait encore des espoirs fous même après tout ce temps.

« Finala, au cas où tu n'aurais toujours pas compris, tu ne représentes rien pour moi. Harry Potter est l'homme que j'aime, le seul qui a touché mon cœur et celui à qui je resterais enchaîné corps et âme toute ma vie alors tu arrête tout de suite tes plans abracadabrant et tu me donnes le seul ingrédient qu'il me reste à avoir pour le sauver et MAINTENANT !! » Rugit-il d'une voix basse et menaçante

« Je ne peux pas, c'est contre nos lois ancestrales. Il mourra, je suis désolée. » Murmura t-elle la voix brisé par des sanglots naissant.

« Tom ? » Entendit-il derrière lui.

Le Lord se retourna si violemment qu'Harry sursauta. Mais devant la vue de cet ange, son regard se radoucit et il resta époustouflé. Le petit brun était purement et simplement magnifique. La tenue princière composée d'une toge noir noué à l'épaule par une broche en or en forme de lune et d'un diadème fait dans le même matériau, soulignait la beauté fragile de son amant. Il avait laissé ses longs cheveux détachés et les mèches rouges lui conféraient un aspect sauvage. Le garçon était la parfaite représentation de l'expression mi ange mi démon. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement et le faire sien à nouveau avec passion.

« Chaton, tu es magnifique. » Fut les seuls mots qu'il pu dire.

« Merci. » Fit le brun en rougissant.

Harry était content, il plaisait à Tom, pour lui c'était le principal. Il voulut l'embrasser mais au bout de deux pas, un vertige le prit, lui soulevant le cœur au passage. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le dissimuler mais en vain, quand il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas eut conscience de fermer, son amant le soutenait déjà.

« Harry, tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ? » Demanda le Lord d'une voix triste.

« Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, ça ira. Je veux rencontrer tes sujets et cette Finala est trop belle pour que je la laisse s'approcher de toi comme ça ! » Termina t-il en voulant faire de l'humour.

Quand il vit la tête de Tom se décomposer, il fut pris entre deux émotions. D'un côté, il avait envie d'exploser de rire car la grimace de son compagnon était impayable mais un sentiment de jalousie le transperça. Pourquoi Tom réagissait-il de la sorte ? Il fallait qu'il sache et maintenant il redoublerait de vigilance vis-à-vis de la brune.

« Allons-y. » Déclara le Lord pour couper court à toute question gênante.

Harry eut un regard triste mais l'aîné ne s'en rendit pas compte, tout à sa tentative esquive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo rentra dans sa chambre, l'air plus abattu que jamais. L'enterrement de sa mère avait eut lieux rassemblant tout le gratin de la société sorcière. Même le ministre de la magie était là alors que, tout comme la famille Malfoy, il était considéré comme des mangemorts en puissance. Bon, peut-être avant le coup d'éclat de Dumby sur la famille Malfoy mais cela n'empêchait pas que toute cette bande d'hypocrite venait dire à quel point sa mère était une femme douce, aimante et fidèle. Il avait eut envie de vomir devant tant de fausseté. Il aurait voulu crier que ce n'était pas vrai ! Que sa mère était une mangemorte émérite et que si elle avait toujours pris soin de lui, elle n'avait jamais été aimante. Mais il n'avait rien dit, à la place, il avait serré les dents.

Maintenant tout était terminé et il ne rêvait plus que de prendre une bonne douche. Lentement il retira sa robe de sorcier noire méthodiquement. Comme un automate, il la déposa sur un porte vêtement. Il enleva sa cravate et déboutonna sa chemise. Quand la ceinture fut retiré, le pantalon tomba de lui-même, il avait beaucoup trop minci depuis quelque temps et le fait qu'il ne soit pas porté sur la nourriture n'arrangeait pas son état. La chemise reposa sur le cintre et le boxer fut jeter à terre. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se mit sous l'eau et la régla chaude, très chaude. Il avait besoin de se sentir vivant et plus que tout il voulait du réconfort. La chaleur de l'eau lui en apportait en infime quantité mais c'était toujours ça. Il fallait être fort. Un Nott ne montre pas ses sentiments comme quoi les Malfoy n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des principes familiaux mégalomanes.

Quand sa peau commença à tirer et à lui faire mal, il éteignit l'eau salvatrice et sortit pour s'envelopper dans un peignoir en éponge vert. Il se sécha les cheveux avec une serviette et s'assit sur son lit, le regard vide. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie mais il n'en avait curieusement pas envie. En fait, quand il y réfléchissait bien, il n'avait envie de rien. On toqua à la porte mais Théo n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Si c'était son père qui venait le féliciter pour son self-control, il ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant. Mais, dans le silence pesant de la pièce, c'est des caresses légères qu'il reçut. Le serpentard sortit de sa torpeur anesthésiante et fixa d'un regard perdu les jumeaux, agenouillé devant lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous faîte là ? » Fit-il ne sachant quoi dire.

« On a pensé que tu aurais besoin de nous. » Déclara simplement Fred.

« Mais que tu n'oserais pas nous le dire ni même venir nous voir. » Renchérit Georges.

Théo regarda ses compagnons avec un air attendri devant tant d'attention. Il avait toujours du mal à admettre qu'on pouvait avoir des gestes tendres envers lui. Pas que Draco, Blaise ou les autres de leur groupe ne lui en accordait pas mais disons qu'il ne leur avait jamais montré vraiment ses failles, ses véritables peurs.

« Ca va. » Voulut-il les rassurer.

« Oui, bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu t'es brûlait en prenant une douche ou un bain et que tu as les larmes aux yeux. » Remarqua Georges.

Théo baissa la tête, comme prit en faute. Il ne pensait pas que son attitude était si révélatrice. Il ressentit alors un puissant besoin de se perdre dans les bras de ses compagnons. Il avait décidé, ce soir, il donnerait son cadeau le plus précieux aux frères Weasley, sa virginité. D'une main tremblante, il écarta les pans de son peignoir, s'offrant à la vue de deux regards brillant de convoitise et signant ainsi son consentement.

« Oh Théo, tu es tellement… » Déclara hésitant Fred.

« Magnifique. » Souffla Georges en confirmant les pensées de son frère.

Georges embrassa d'abord timidement le jeune homme. Les lèvres s'effleurèrent, se découvrirent, puis une langue taquine quémanda l'entrée que le serpentard s'empressa d'accepter. La langue de Georges explora patiemment la bouche brulante de Théo qui gémit devant l'ardeur du baiser. Fred ne resta pas inactif longtemps, après avoir savouré la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il se positionna derrière le brun et lui retira complètement le vêtement qui alla rejoindre le sol. La peau frissonnante du serpentard le mit à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il déposa une multitude de baiser sur le haut des épaules puis sur le cou, traçant des sillons de feu avec sa salive. Les gémissements de leur petit serpent ne cessaient d'emplir la pièce et Fred décida alors qu'il était plus que temps d'enlever tout vêtement pouvant ralentir leurs futurs ébats. Une fois nu, il arrêta sa douce torture pour déshabiller Georges qui, lui, embrassait maintenant ardemment le serpentard. Caressant au passage les points sensibles qu'ils connaissaient par cœur, il enleva rapidement les habits. Quand ils furent nu tous les trois, ce fut comme le signal de départ.

Fred allongea Théo sur le lit et l'embrassa à son tour mais plus furtivement. Le sexe du serpentard était déjà tendu à l'extrême et il entreprit de faire des lent va et vient envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans le corps du serpentard. Il se mit sur le côté, laissant à Georges le soin de titiller les tétons qu'il fit durcir rapidement en les mordillant. Le brun n'était que sensation, jamais il n'avait connu de plaisir pareil et il ne regrettait en rien son choix, ses deux amants se dévouant à son entier bonheur. Il sentit soudain une langue taquine et chaude encerclant son sexe et il se raidit un instant sous cette nouvelle sensation.

Fred et Georges comprirent à ce moment là que leur amour était encore vierge et après s'être échangé un regard lubrique, ils redoublèrent d'ardeur. La langue de Fred se fit plus entreprenante et il engloutit sans prévenir le membre en entier. Le serpentard voulut crier son désir mais la bouche exigeante de Georges le lui fit réprimer. Ne voulant pas être le seul à recevoir, il prit dans chacune de ses mains le désir non contenue des jumeaux et amorça un mouvement soutenue. Il se sentait assez maladroit et n'osait pas trop agir mais les râles de ses deux amants le poussèrent à croire qu'il avait tord. Le rythme s'intensifia et Théo se libéra dans un cri dans la bouche de Fred qui avala le liquide sans rechigner.

Le jeune homme était encore dans les limbes de son premier orgasme quand il sentit qu'on introduisait un doigt en lui. La douleur le prit et il arrêta tout mouvement pour venir serrer les draps. Les caresses de Georges et sa voix le détendirent et Fred pu continuer sa préparation.

« Surtout ne te crispes pas, c'est normal que cela fasse un peu mal au début. » Lui dit-il.

« D'accord. » Répondit le brun en serrant les dents devant l'intrusion d'un deuxième doigt.

Georges décida de reprendre le sexe du brun en main et lui donna des frissons afin que la douleur passe mieux. Quand Fred entra un troisième doigt, il toucha la prostate du jeune homme qui se cambra de plaisir, croyant cette fois ci atteindre le summum de la satisfaction. Il avait bien tord. Fred le mit à quatre pattes lui disant qu'il aurait moins mal ainsi pour sa première fois et le brun s'exécuta sans broncher. D'un commun accord, Fred prit place à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et s'enfonça lentement jusqu'à la garde. Théo creusa un peu plus les reins sous la douleur mais ne dit rien. Georges avait repris les caresses sur son sexe, ce qui fit refluer la douleur pendant que Fred commençait ses mouvements d'abord lentement puis plus sauvagement. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, depuis le temps qu'il convoitait le cœur et le corps du serpentard.

« Mon ange, tu es si étroit. » Balbutia t-il la voix saccadée.

« Encore ! » Cria presque Théo quand le roux atteint de nouveaux sa prostate.

La cadence devint alors erratique. Fred accéléra encore, toujours plus vite, touchant presque à chaque fois la prostate du brun qui gémissait des mots incohérents. Quand la jouissance les prit, ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Mais ce n'était pas terminer. Une fois que Fred se fut retiré en douceur, Georges prit soin de prendre le brun dans ses bras et de l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Théo pencha sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et sentit avec plaisir, la verge tendue s'insinuer en lui d'un seul coup. Il soupira d'aise et crû défaillir devant tant de sensation, quand il vit Fred se baissait pour reprendre son sexe en bouche. Georges imposa un rythme rapide et violent, ne pouvant se contenir après la scène, au combien érotique, qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Théo oublia toute retenue et cria sous les assauts répétés, il en demandait toujours plus et ses amants s'empressait de le satisfaire pour leur plus grand plaisir et le sien.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de longue minute de rythme infernal que Théo se déversa à nouveau sentant son compagnon en faire de même au fond de lui. Les yeux enfiévrés de joie et l'esprit embrumé de plaisir, il se calla entre ses deux amants et s'endormit aussitôt, un sourire franc sur les lèvres. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à le suivre au pays de Morphée après un dernier baiser échangé, rêvant encore et toujours de leurs uniques amours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Leur entrée avait été disons fracassante, chacun attendait des explications face à la beauté qui se cachait derrière leur Roi. Tom semblait plus qu'agaçait par toutes cette attention mais ne dit rien et il se contenta de s'asseoir au centre de la grande table sur l'estrade prévue pour le repas. Les convives les plus proches du Roi s'assirent à ses côtés et le peuple se plaça sur les tables en contrebas. Le Lord vit avec mauvaise humeur Finala se positionner à sa droite. D'un geste, il lui rappela que c'était la place du prince et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas ce titre. Avec mauvaise grâce, elle se leva et alla à sa gauche. Harry ne dit rien mais lança un regard interrogatoire à son amant qui fit un geste de la main comme pour lui dire de laisser passer ce que le griffondor ne fit pas bien entendu. Un silence s'abattit et Tom se leva pour entamer son discours.

« Mes chers sujets, je suis très content de me retrouver à nouveau parmi vous. J'aurais cependant aimé venir dans de meilleures circonstances. Comme vous le savez, pour protéger le peuple Eirulan, ma mère a placé notre nation dans un portail parallèle. Vous ne connaissait donc pas la guerre et ses horreurs. L'une d'elle à cependant touché une personne chère à mon cœur. Dumbledore, un des responsables de ce sanglant conflit, a posé un sort de fidélité sur le cœur de mon âme sœur. Oui, vous avez raison, Harry Potter, à ma droite, est mon compagnon et désormais votre prince. Cependant, il me faut pour le sauver, un ingrédient capital, de la pierre de lune. Le couronnement n'aura pas lieu tant que mon seul amour sera en sursis. Merci d'être venu et même si mon âme est en deuil, je serais à l'égal de moi-même pendant cette fête. Bon appétit. » Conclut-il en se rasseyant.

La foule ne fut, pendant de longue minute, que murmure et cri de réprobation, puis le silence revint et après un coup de cloche, les gens commencèrent à défiler en offrant leurs présents. Pour la plupart, c'était des pierreries, des bijoux fait main mais avec tellement de dextérité qu'Harry ne pouvait que s'émerveillé. Finala affichait un air dégouté, déçu et conservait un silence mordant. Après le peuple, les nobles défilèrent également. Les cadeaux étaient maintenant des tentures aux couleurs chatoyantes, des coffres sculptés, des objets insolites. Un jeune homme blond de grande taille s'avança d'un pas respectueux et s'inclina. Il tenait dans une main un étrange tissus et dans l'autre une cage qui semblait mu d'une vie propre. Il releva la tête et Harry remarqua qu'un croissant de lune était serti sur son front. L'inconnu plongea son regard noir dans ceux de son Roi. D'une voix envoutante, il déclara.

« Mon Roi, j'ai vu dans les astres le changement dans votre destinée. Une âme pure surgissait devant vous et votre cœur brulait du feu de la passion. Aujourd'hui, je devine aisément cette personne si pure et si belle. Je vous félicite d'avoie trouvé votre âme-sœur. Vous êtes resplendissant malgré l'inquiétude cela se voit. Cependant si je puis me permettre, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas prendre un morceau de la pierre du temple ? »

« Orion, je te reconnais bien là, tu as toujours été un oracle brillant. Sache que si je n'ai toujours pas de la pierre de lune, c'est parce que la prêtresse Finala refuse de m'en donner et comme je lui ai moi-même donné ce titre et ses fonctions, je ne peux les outrepasser. » Finit-il tristement.

Les Eirulans se remirent à chuchoter de plus bel. Leur Roi paraissait très triste et tout ça par la faute de cette Finala. La jeune femme, bien que très appréciée par le peuple, avait toujours conservé l'image de femme étant prête à tout pour avoir sa place au palais. Elle avait jadis était promise à leur Roi mais celui-ci avait décliné l'offre sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas relié à lui dans l'âme. La jeune fille avait alors usé de tous les moyens pour parvenir à ses fins, en vain. Tom l'avait alors nommé prêtresse du Grand temple et donc régente du titre de Prince ou Reine. Mais maintenant, les sujets n'étaient pas dupes. Chacun savait que si Finala pouvait se débarrassé du jeune homme, elle le ferait sans hésiter car à ce moment là, elle deviendrait Reine par défaut. Un murmure de désapprobation parcourut la foule. Orion fixait un regard meurtrier sur la pauvre jeune femme qui essayait maintenant tant bien que mal de se cacher.

« Je vois. Si je puis me permettre, combien vous faudrait-il de pierre de lune pour guérir notre prince ? » Déclara le blond plus froidement.

« Deux grammes. » Répondit le Roi tout penaud.

« C'est beaucoup mais si cela peut aider, je décide de confier mon prisme au Roi. » Fit Orion en détachant sa pierre du front.

« Orion, c'est… » Murmura Tom, hébété.

« Merci. » Intervint Harry pour la première fois.

Il attendit un peu, se leva et déclara le plus fortement qu'il put.

« Je sens que tu fais un cadeau qui te tient à cœur. Tu dois être très dévoué à ton Roi pour lui faire aussi aveuglément confiance. Je te remercie du fond du cœur. »

« Mais c'est tout naturel. Mon prince, je vous connais à travers mes songes prémonitoires et croyez moi, vous ferez de grande chose pour nous, votre monde et notre Roi. » Conclut Orion en déposant les présents devant le couple royaux.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda le couple curieux.

« C'est un serpent d'Andrasie sauvage pour vous, mon Prince et une tenue de guerre inattaquable pour vous mon Roi. »

« Nous te remercions. Ces cadeaux seront très utiles. » Conclut le Lord.

Le repas pouvait maintenant commencer et Tom était sûr et à raison que le repas serait long et épuisant. Rien qu'à voir les regards perdus de ses convives, l'air conspirateur de Finala et la pâleur de la peau de son amant, il allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Pourvu que le temps passe vite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Il faut que tu retournes à Poudlard demain ! » Vociféra Nott senior.

Son père venait de débarquer dans son salon et heureusement qu'il n'était pas allé plus loin car deux éphèbes reposaient pêle-mêle dans son propre lit. Son paternel en aurait fait une crise cardiaque sur le champ.

« Tu m'avais dit que j'avais une semaine et cela ne fait que trois jours ! Je ne veux pas y retourner. » Cria à son tour Théo.

« Hé bien, fils, tu iras. Je te conseille de te reposer cette nuit car demain matin à 6 heure, je te traînerais moi-même là-bas. »

Son père sortit de l'appartement, furieux de la rébellion de son fils. Théo, quant à lui resta un instant figé, puis retourna à pas pesant, dans son lit. Il s'arrêta devant ses deux amants qui dans leur sommeil avait comblé sa place par leur deux corps. Ils étaient magnifiques. Doucement, pour ne pas les réveillé, il se glissa comme un serpent entre les corps chauds et ferma les yeux. Cependant, ce ne fut pas l'avis des deux amants qui, bien en éveil, décidèrent de câliner leur amour. Théo grogna pour la forme mais fit un grand sourire quand il se retrouva sur le dos, embrassé de toute part. Ils refirent l'amour tendrement et s'endormirent des étoiles plein les yeux.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et Théo ouvrit les yeux pour constater qu'il était seul dans son lit. Un soupir passa le barrage de ses lèvres. Il se sentait abandonner, comme s'il manquait une partie de lui. Ces amants étaient partis sans même un petit truc pour lui. Il s'assit et enleva la couette. Un bruit sourd retentit. Intrigué, il se pencha et trouva une petite boîte, une lettre et une rose rouge. Il huma le délicat parfum et sourit. Cela ne pouvait provenir que de ses amours. Puis, il ouvrit la lettre. D'un style sobre, une courte note était rédigée.

_Mon amour, _

_Ne pouvant prendre le risque de tuer Nott senior pour cause de trop grand choc mental en voyant son fils entouré des jumeaux Weasley dans son lit dans une position pour le moins pas très sage, nous avons préféré partir tôt. Seulement, nous tenions à te laisser un cadeau éphémère certes mais qui égayera ta journée ! Ouvre la boîte avec précaution et prépare-toi._

_Tendrement_

_Fred et Georges._

Théo, sa curiosité piquée plus que jamais, s'assit plus confortablement et entrouvrit le petit coffre avec précaution. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivé qu'une boule de poil blanche sortit de la boîte en criant des « câline-moi » aigue. La petite bestiole au demeurant adorable avec son poil doux, ses yeux noirs et cette bouche rose lui sauta alors dessus pour le couvrir de baiser amoureux. Théo éclata de rire sous l'attaque tendre et violente à la fois. Puis au bout d'un temps indéterminé, la boule de poil fonça vers le plafond et éclata en confettis. Le jeune serpentard, était émerveillé. C'est sûr cela enchantait sa journée.

Il prit sa douche rapidement et même le fait de préparer sa valise pour Poudlard, ne l'attrista pas plus. Il ne cessait de ressentir les marques de tendresses de ses amants sur son corps et la boule de poil l'avait ravi. Son père vint le chercher comme prévu et là, son sourire devint triste. Il ne voulait pas partir. Les couloirs lui semblait interminable, quand au détour d'un d'entre eux, son père percuta violemment quelqu'un. Rouge de colère, il se releva pour dominer de toute sa hauteur l'importun qui avait osé. Mais son visage se décomposa devant la mine sévère de son vis-à-vis.

« Hé bien Nott, tu as perdu ta langue ! »

« Minerva mais… »

« Je suis revenue de ma soi-disant convalescence suite à une attaque de mangemort. Je viens prêter main forte à Voldemort. Ou est-il ? » Demanda Mac Gonagall sans se départir de sa mine sérieuse.

« Il n'est pas là professeur, il est parti avec Harry pour une affaire urgente. Si votre requête est pressée il faudra en parler à Lucius Malfoy, c'est lui qui assure le commandement en absence du chef. » Répondit poliment Théo.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout est arrangé, je m'en vais de ce pas mené mon fils chez le vieux fou. » Ajouta Nott senior d'une voix mordante.

« Je ne pense pas non. J'avais dans une lettre, expressément demander un apprenti pour diverse tâche que j'aurais à effectuer et j'ai choisi votre fils. Par conséquent, c'est à moi que vous le menez. » Répliqua t-elle vivement.

« Je…mais… »

« Réduire le grand Nott père au bafouillement aurait été jouissif il y a quelque temps mais maintenant, je doute fort de vos compétence et cela m'ennui profondément. »

« Prenez-le. Fils, je te revoir dans un mois, j'ai une mission d'infiltration pour le Lord. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir, père. » Fit solennellement Théo qui avait envie de sauter de joie devant cette aubaine.

Son père disparut de sa vue et le serpentard se permit de soupirer de soulagement. Il se reprit cependant bien vite devant l'air autoritaire de son professeur des métamorphoses. Il préféra alors se taire et conduisit Mac Gonagall dans des appartements vacants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il avait crû qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Le repas avait duré des heures et chacun avait tenu à lui faire la conversation. Harry avait semblé se plaire parmi les invités même si il préférait rester avec le peuple plutôt qu'avec les nobles. Mais le peuple dans son ensemble adorait Harry, il n'avait fallu que quelque seconde au petit brun pour attendrir toutes les femmes, réveillé l'instinct protecteur des trois quarts des hommes et susciter la passion chez le quart restant. La jalousie l'avait saisit mais il était resté calme en voyant les sourires francs de son amant.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où Orion vint lui glisser discrètement des mots à l'oreille qu'il avait décidé de se retirer de la fête. Il avait cherché Harry du regard et l'avait suivit voyant qu'il se dissimulait derrière un buisson. Curieux mais surtout avide de tester son hypothèse, il s'était faufilé à pas de loup près de son amant. Harry semblait boire d'une traite une fiole brune. Il avait raison. C'était une potion énergisante.

…_**Flash Back…**_

« Mon chaton, depuis quand le champagne à une couleur aussi foncé ? »

Harry avait sursauté comme pris en faute et cela avait été le cas. Tom avait, de son côté, froncé les sourcils et s'était approché de lui en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Ils étaient restés ainsi de longues minutes avant que le petit brun n'esquisse un geste.

« Je suis désolé Tom. » Murmura t-il doucement.

« Chaton, tu ne dois pas te gaver de potion pour tenir, si tu étais fatigué il fallait me le dire ! » Fit-il sur un air de reproche.

« Mais je ne veux pas partir. Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit comme un faible ! Même si je meurs demain ou dans un mois, je veux profiter du temps que j'ai. Et ce n'est pas en me surprotégeant que tu me rendras heureux. » S'écria le petit brun, énervé.

« Tu as pensé à moi ? » Demanda d'une voix blanche le Lord.

« Tom, je… »

« NON ! Tu n'y a pas penser n'est ce pas. Cela fait presqu'une semaine que je te voie dépérir sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit. Harry…je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne supporterais pas ton absence…Je t'aime Harry, tu comprends ça ! » Hurla Tom d'une voix désespéré, briser par les sanglots qu'il tentait de réprimer.

Le griffondor était resté interdit devant la tirade de son amant. Il venait de lui avouer son amour, enfin, et il…pleurait. Son amour, Tom Jédusor, alias le terrible Lord Voldemort pleurait parce qu'il avait peur de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient fermés et son empathie s'était réveillée pour le submerger des sentiments violents qui agitaient son amour.

« Je veux rentrer Tom… »

« Je te portes et ce n'est pas négociable. » Déclara à nouveau froidement le Lord.

…_**Fin du Flash Back…**_

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient maintenant dans leur chambre. Et Harry laissait libre court à sa peine. Les larmes silencieuses glissaient sur ses joues pâles. Tom enfila un bas de pyjama et se colla contre son amant. Celui-ci renifla un bon coup et tourna son visage baigné de larmes vers son compagnon.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour…mais s'il te plait, profitons de ce qu'il nous reste. » Fit-il en sanglotant à nouveau.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Je t'interdis de penser à ça d'accord ? »

« Hum. »

« Bien. Demain, je trouverais un moment pour voler les pierres manquantes si je ne trouve pas d'autre solution et tu vivras. »

« Tom, fais moi l'amour. » Supplia le petit brun avec un regard de chaton abandonné.

Voldemort su qu'Harry ne croyait pas un mot de son hypothétique rémission. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne voulait pas que son chaton pense à la mort, il devait lui faire tout oublier. Et quelle meilleure manière d'oublier tout que de lui faire l'amour passionnément ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ???

Faite moi par de votre avis, une review fais toujours plaisir !!!!

Gros bisous et à bientôt…

Normalement deux ou trois jours mais comme vous pouvez le voir se sera peut être plus tôt !!

Bye.

Jalana.


	24. La mort d'un héros?

Bonsoir à toutes ! Un nouveau chapitre de « Inverso » rien que pour vous ! Je suis de plus en plus fière de cette fiction et du succès qu'elle remporte. Cela me pousse à toujours vouloir me dépasser pour vous satisfaire et j'espère que c'est réussit ! Ce chapitre est plus sombre mais je crois que c'est de ma faute, je l'ai écrit en écoutant l'album de Damien Rice et on ne peut pas dire que se soit joyeux. Mais rassurez vous, j'ai fini de l'écrire en écoutant du System of down donc tout est bien qui fini bien finalement enfin presque ! Lol.

Pour les questions, Saky, les pouvoirs du serpent seront donnés dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant patience !! Grispoils, ta réponse se trouve dans ce chapitre ! Missy Bloody, tu te trompes oui et non, lis et tu comprendras surement. Aelwing, le sort d'Harry se joue dans ce chapitre…je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… Désolé

Merci pour vos review toujours aussi encourageante et sans plus attendre voici la suite…

Chapitre 23…

Tom ne dormait que superficiellement, guettant le moindre geste de son amant, la moindre souffrance peinte sur son visage, le moindre gémissement de douleur. Cela le rendait fou. Une fois l'effet de la potion de la veille finie, il avait sentit son compagnon perdre pied dans la douleur. Si Harry n'avait pas été dans les brumes épaisses du plaisir, peut être n'aurait-il même pas pu endurer ce mal. Il avait été à deux doigt d'appeler Séverus pour qu'il fasse quelque chose mais son amant l'en avait dissuadé disant que ses parents avaient tous les deux besoin de se retrouver seul et en paix. Mais lui était au bord de la crise.

La respiration d'Harry devint encore plus sifflante et il se mit à tousser. Une gerbe de sang rouge carmin sortit pour venir s'étaler sur les draps soyeux. La panique l'emporta et il partit comme un dératé dans les couloirs de son palais pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie, répandant ainsi la nouvelle dans chaque maison du peuple Eirulan. Séverus arriva en courant comme un fou et sous les yeux mortellement anxieux de son supérieur, il examina son fils. Maintenant il regrettait tellement d'avoir cédé aux suppliques d'Harry pour avoir des potions qui le fassent tenir. Son corps était plus affaiblit que jamais et le temps était plus jamais compté.

« 12 heures. Peut être moins. C'est tout ce qu'il lui reste. » Déclara Séverus en réprimant un sanglot.

« J'irais voler la pierre. Prépare toi à réalisé la potion. » Fit-il froidement.

Séverus allait répliquer quand une jeune servante entra dans la pièce avec un air affolé peint sur le visage. Elle avait encore les yeux embué de sommeil et ses cheveux n'était même pas peignés. Elle se força à se calmer pendant de longues minutes interminables pour les deux hommes présents.

« Exprimes toi par Merlin ! » Finit par crier plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu le Lord.

« Mon…Roi…le peuple…est aux…portes du…château…il demande…audience…tous ! » Fit la jeune servante en paniquant un peu plus.

« Tous ? Mais qu'est ce qu'ils veulent ? » Demanda le brun éberlué.

« Sauvez le Prince mon seigneur. » Parvint-elle à dire d'une traite.

Tom et Séverus se regardèrent un instant avant de détaler dans la salle d'audience laissant la guérisseuse pantoise. Séverus prit place sur une chaise à la gauche du trône sur lequel s'agitait un Tom plus que nerveux. Quand il vit Orion arriver un sourire aux lèvres, il se retint d'ordonner sa pendaison pour tant de stress. Mais il resta là à attendre, toutes ses pensées tournées vers le petit brun si bien qu'il n'entendit même pas la déclaration de son sujet.

« Répètes, je n'ai point entendu ce que tu avais à dire. » Fit-il en bougonnant.

« Le peuple à adopter son Prince et nourrit une profonde admiration envers lui. Aussi, nous nous sommes réunit très tôt et avons décidé de donner notre pierre familiale. »

Tom resta coi. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander cette faveur à son peuple. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas un petit don mais un véritable sacrifice. Lors de la fondation d'une lignée, un cristal prisonnier d'un croissant de lune était donné comme porte bonheur et gage de réussite. Les Eirulans n'avait pas vraiment de religion mais plutôt des légendes urbaine et l'une d'elle parlait de la déesse de la lune, fondatrice des Eirulans, c'est en pleurant la mort de son âme sœur qu'elle forma trois pierres de lune. L'une fut détruite, l'autre est sur l'astre lunaire où personne n'a pu aller et la dernière est celle gardée jalousement par son peuple. En donnant leurs pierres, son peuple renonce à ce gage d'amour et de protection de leur déesse.

Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais ce geste le touchait beaucoup. Harry allait vivre, c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent. Il délégua son pouvoir à Rogue et ordonna une nouvelle fête pour ce soir en l'honneur de la rémission de son chaton. En attendant, il retourna à son chevet et sous les protestations de la guérisseuse, prit son amour pour l'emmener dans un endroit qu'il gardait secret.

Il marcha environ un quart d'heure avant de disparaître derrière une barrière de platane pour tomber sur une étrange clairière ou se jetait une petite cascade d'eau tiède. L'endroit était recouvert d'une épaisse herbe folle rendant le sol moelleux, des massifs de fleurs aux couleurs inédites se mélangeaient pour former un ensemble sauvage. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était les oiseaux qui chantaient et l'eau qui s'écoulait calmement dans un ruisseau. L'endroit était pour lui, un vrai petit paradis.

Harry ouvrit douloureusement ses yeux. Il ne s'était même pas senti partir dans l'inconscience. Il se rappelait juste des bras angoissés de son amant autour de lui et la sensation d'être soulevé.

Il observa avec attention et sourit tendrement. Là, collé contre le corps de celui qu'il aimait, il se sentait en sécurité dans cet endroit paradisiaque.

« Tom c'est magnifique…ou sommes…nous ? » Finit-il en toussant.

« Dans mon jardin secret. J'ai découvert cet endroit étant enfant et je voulais te le faire partager. Tu as mal ? » S'inquiéta t-il en voyant le jeune homme grimacer douloureusement.

« Un peu mais je me suis habitué. » Fit-il en détournant les yeux.

« Je hais Dumbledore pour te faire dire des choses pareilles. » Murmura dangereusement le Lord.

« Ne te fâche pas…s'il te plait…pas maintenant…je suis si bien ici. »

Tom serra fortement le corps de son amant contre lui et posa son menton sur la tête du petit brun, respirant l'odeur sucré. Harry se mit à trembler et il posa une main crispée au niveau de son cœur.

« Tom…ça commence… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus ajouta les salamandres et tourna la potion avec une cuillère en bois, trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il devait attendre une heure avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient, le plus important, la pierre de lune.

Il se permit donc de prendre une pause en surveillant tout de même attentivement la mixture bouillonnante. Il passa une main sur ses yeux dans un geste empli de fatigue et de lassitude. Il avait donné à Lily une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour qu'elle ne les gêne pas en paniquant inutilement et puis il en avait marre des disputes entre son amour et son seigneur. Au moins, en dormant, elle ne risquait pas de commettre un geste imprudent. Le tout sera de supporter son humeur au réveil et quand elle découvrirait son stratagème, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Mais sa priorité restait pour l'instant son fils, il ne voulait pas le perdre maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il manqua de peu de rater le coche. Il rajouta les morceaux de pierre en se maudissant de son inattention. La potion prit une jolie teinte verte d'eau et le serpentard se permit une ébauche de sourire. Son fils était sauvé.

« Séverus, il ne respire plus ! » Hurla Tom en entrant brusquement dans l'infirmerie.

« Oh Merlin, non pas ça. » Pria le maître des potions.

Ils allongèrent le corps à présent sans vie du griffondor sur le lit le plus proche. Rogue prit le pouls du jeune homme et frissonna en ne sentant pas le moindre battement. Il lança un sort de ventilation et planta son regard dans les yeux du Lord.

« La potion est prête. Il faut lui donner sinon il est perdu. »

« Donnes lui… » Murmura Tom d'une voix blanche.

Séverus ouvrit la bouche de son fils sans mal et lui versa l'équivalent d'une fiole dans la gorge en prenant soin de la masser pour provoquer une déglutition. Le liquide passa mais ne donna pas d'amélioration. Tom sentit les larmes montaient puis coulaient librement sur son visage pâle. Il admira son amant reposant dans un calme apparent sur les draps blanc. Harry avait toujours été un ange même déchu mais un ange quand même et c'était ce qu'il voyait devant lui. Un ange reposant sur les draps, tellement pur, tellement hors du temps.

« Laisse-nous. » Ordonna t-il avec véhémence.

« Mon Seigneur, je… »

« Va t-en ! » Hurla t-il en tournant le dos à son serviteur.

Séverus prit la porte, l'âme en peine, il était comme dépossédé de tout. Son fils ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas pour de vrai. C'était ce putain de survivant quand même, ce fichu héro de la population sorcière ! Il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser tous. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Parce que c'était Harry Potter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Séverus Rogue pleura. Il pleura sans penser au gens qu'il croisait, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à son unique fils. D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il regarda Lily, si douce et sereine, comment allait-il lui annoncer ça.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

De son côté, le Lord n'en menait pas large. Son cœur venait de lui être arraché. Il avait perdu son âme sœur, son unique amour. Il se sentit vide et si on lui avait donné un couteau, il aurait rejoint son amour là où ne pourrais plus les séparer. Les larmes continuèrent de glisser, incapable de les retenir mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

« Harry…tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Une heure de plus ! Je ne te demandais que ça ! Pourquoi tu me laisses…tu es le seul qui compte pour moi…qui comptait. Alors Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je t'en prie, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai…je veux entendre ta voix…je veux t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes…je veux revoir la couleur de tes yeux…je veux te sentir contre moi…je te veux toi. » Fit-il brisé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il martelait de son poing la poitrine inerte de son amant, ponctuant ses mots par des coups. Il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il ne trouvait même plus de sens à cette guerre qui lui avait pris ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde. Rien ne serait plus fort que son amour pour le jeune griffondor même pas sa soif de pouvoir et ses envies de meurtre contre le vieux fou. Il voulait Harry mais Harry Potter était mort. Délicatement, il se glissa aux côtés de son amant et l'embrassa sur le front comme il le faisait souvent. Il serra ce corps contre lui et s'endormit, épuisé, en chuchotant un nom, celui de son chaton.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une alerte retentit dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore se leva et lança un sort pour arrêter la sonnerie au combien stridente pour ses oreilles fragile. L'alarme provenait de l'un de ses sorts de fidélité. Celui d'Harry Potter. Le sort avait enfin été brisé mais il n'était pas mort. Le vieil homme s'assit et mangea distraitement un bonbon au citron acide.

Comment se faisait-il que le garçon soit toujours en vie malgré le sortilège ? C'était impossible. Déjà qu'il avait été surpris que le garçon ne meure pas dans la journée, là, on battait les records d'incompréhension. Rogue aurait-il trouvé un moyen de sauver son cher fils ? Dans ce cas, il fallait qu'il change ses plans. Le garçon ne pouvait rester hors de son contrôle. De plus, cela ferait une bonne impression devant le peuple sorcier s'il ramenait le héros déchu avec lui.

Un nouveau plan se dessina dans son esprit. Une embuscade serait la bienvenue. Il lui faudrait un appât pou attirer le brun dans ses filets mais qui ? Qui pourrait-il le mieux manipulé ? Black ou Lupin était des bonnes cibles mais il risquait d'en avoir besoin pour la suite du plan. Le jeune Weasley ne pouvait plus souffrir son ex meilleur ami donc se n'était pas envisageable non plus. La jeune Granger peut être. Cette gamine semblait nourrir de profonds remords ces derniers temps. Oui, elle serait parfaite dans le rôle de la pauvre petite sang-de-bourbe sacrifiée.

Il fallait qu'il convoque les deux derniers maraudeurs dans l'instant, ce qu'il fit avec une joie mal contenue. Quand les deux hommes entrèrent dans son bureau, il reprit son air de protecteur affligé par la perte de son presque petit fils et entama la discussion.

« Messieurs, une tasse de thé ? Un bonbon au citron ? » Proposa t-il dans un faux sourire à faire pâlir un comédien.

« Non merci. » Répondirent-ils en chœur.

« Je viens d'apprendre d'une source fiable que Tom serait apte à faire un échange. » Commença t-il sérieusement.

« Un échange ? Qui conte qui ? » S'empressa de demander Sirius.

« Harry contre Miss Granger. Bien que cela me coute beaucoup de dire cela, je compte procéder à cet échange. Une fois Harry revenu dans le droit chemin, nous pourrons plus aisément délivrer la jeune fille et enfin anéantir Tom. »

Les maraudeurs semblèrent réfléchir un instant puis acquiescèrent en silence. Ils étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices pour retrouver le petit brun. Ils feraient tout ce que leur demanderait le directeur.

« Bien. Comment devons nous agir ? » Demanda Lupin en apparence calme.

« Nous tendrons une embuscade à Tom en amenant la jeune Granger. Nous tuerons un maximum de mangemort avant de capturer Harry et de laisser la jeune fille. Cela me parait la stratégie la plus adéquate afin de tourner cet échange à notre avantage. »

« D'accord. Quand aura-t-il lieu ? » Fit Sirius en déglutissant.

« Dans deux jours, à la tombée de la nuit. Tenez-vous prêt. » Conclut le directeur en mangeant un énième bonbon.

« Bien. Nous attendons vos ordres. » Finit par dire Rémus.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et sortir sans un mot de plus. La discussion était suffisante, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Hermione entrain visiblement de retenir ses larmes.

« Pauvre petite. » Pensèrent-ils en même temps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucius buvait un verre de bourbon, tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil en cuir. Il espérait bientôt revoir son maître et avec de bonnes nouvelles où plutôt avec un Potter sautillant de partout autour de lui. Lucius était un demi-veela et il savait que s'il arrivait malheur à son âme sœur, il en mourrait. Narcissa comptait trop pour lui, son cœur ne le supporterait pas. Heureusement, son fils n'avait pas hérité de ses gênes, ou si peu. Il n'aurait pas à craindre cet événement toute sa vie, à chaque instant. Un coup bref fut frappé à la porte.

« Entrez. » Déclara t-il d'une voix traînante.

« Bonsoir Lucius. »

« Minerva, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite dans nos mur ? Tu n'aurais quand même pas décidé d'arrêter de lécher les bottes du vieux fou ? » Fit-il sarcastiquement.

« Et bien si. Théodore m'a ouvert les yeux à Poudlard d'où ma légère convalescence. Je me suis donc décidée à rejoindre les rangs de ton maître. »

« Et du tien bientôt. Car vois tu, si Potter a échappé à la marque, tu ne bénéficieras pas des même avantages. » Remarqua t-il, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

« J'en suis consciente mais cela ne me décourage pas. » Affirma t-elle gravement.

« Et quelles sont tes motivations ? Parce que si je puis me permettre, on ne rentre pas dans les ordres comme dans un moulin. »

Le professeur de métamorphose médita un moment puis, se plantant devant l'aristocrate blond, déclara d'une voix menaçante.

« Je ne dirais mes raisons qu'à Voldemort et à personne d'autre. Maintenant si tu as fini de te donner en spectacle, je venais simplement t'avertir que j'attends ton maître dans des appartements que le jeune Nott m'a montré. Sur ce, à bientôt Lucius.

« Tu as réussie le test, bienvenue chez nous. Il faut une forte tête pour faire partie de nos rang et être déterminé ce que tu sembles être. Je transmettrais le message au Lord dès son arrivée, tu peux me faire confiance…là-dessus. » Finit-il dans un rire discret.

Mac Gonagall leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne fallait pas demander d'où le jeune Malfoy tirait son arrogance et son goût douteux en matière de plaisanterie, il avait un parfait exemple sous les yeux au quotidien. Elle sortit rapidement, et suivit Théo qui lui expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement du château à commencer par comment revenir car si Voldemort lui avait laissé un portoloin pour venir s'il l'envie lui prenait l'envie de le rejoindre, elle ne savait rien d'autre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom s'agitait dans son sommeil, il rêvait. Son amour se réveillait et lui disait que tout ceci n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Harry était bel et bien mort. Ses yeux restèrent secs, il n'avait même plus assez d'eau dans le corps pour pleurer. Il replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière l'oreille de son amant

« Je t'aimerais toujours chaton. » Murmura t-il en se détournant du corps.

Un sifflement lui parvint et il stoppa net sa sortie. Le bruit se transforma en haletement.et Tom se retourna vers le son suspect. Il resta interdit devant ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Son compagnon était cambré sur le lit et recherchait visiblement l'air. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita auprès d'Harry et l'appela comme un dément. Dans un dernier sursaut, le corps s'affaissa, et une respiration lente et régulière retentit dans la pièce. Tom n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Harry n'était pas mort. Il était vivant.

Quand il vit les émeraudes pailleté de noir s'ouvrirent, son cœur manqua un battement. Avec émotion, il caressa la joue qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Elle était chaude et douce.

« Harry ? »

« Tom, je… »

Le survivant ne pu terminer sa phrase, son amant venait de la serrer dans ses bras comme un noyé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

« Tom…tu m'étouffes… » Parvint t-il à dire.

« Oh ! Je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir a quel point je t'aime… » Déclara le Lord en serrant à nouveau son griffondor.

« Je crois que je le sais là. » Termina Harry dans un sourire.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son compagnon agissait ainsi mais il s'en fichait. Un poids semblait s'être enlevé de son cœur et il ne souffrait plus. Au contraire, il était en pleine forme. La potion avait dû marcher. Il sourit franchement et se laissa aller dans l'étreinte.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent mais il me paraissait important de faire une coupure à ce moment. Je posterais très prochainement car j'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite.

Gros bisous à toutes…

Jalana.


	25. Un nouvel Harry

Bonjour à toutes ! Un nouveau chapitre de prêt ! Alors rassurez vous cela ne me pose aucun problème de publier aussi vite ! Comme je me refuse à prendre des cachets pour mes problèmes de sommeil, je me suis toujours habitué à travailler la nuit ! Donc, j'ai plus de temps que les autres généralement. De plus, j'exorcise mes démons en écrivant ce qui fait que je passe énormément de temps à écrire. L'inspiration étant en hausse à chaque chapitre supplémentaire, je me fais un plaisir de vous les livrer ! Merci de vous en inquiéter !!

Andeor, tu viens de mettre le doigt sur un point capital de l'histoire ! Non Hermione n'est pas une des figures emblématiques de cette guère mais c'est ce petit détail qui va trahir le vieux fou et lui faire perdre deux importants agents ! Je pense que tu dois savoir de qui je parle !!! Manew, je n'ai pas de chapitre de rab, j'écris énormément et même si je ne publie pas tous ce que j'écris (je crois que des fois, tout n'est pas bon à prendre ! Lol.), je fais rapidement le tri. Donc je peux me permettre de publier rapidement. En fait, tout dépend de mon inspiration et comme elle est débordante en ce moment, je ne fais plus qu'étudiais mes cours et écrire ! Je comprends vos envies de meurtre sur Dumbledore, j'ai enfin trouvé sa mort et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira mais malheureusement vous allez devoir le supporter encore un peu car sa fin n'est pas pour tout de suite !!

Encore merci pour toute vos review ! Désolé de vous décevoir mais la mort de Dumby, ce n'est pas pour maintenant… Mais vous savez ce qu'on dit, plus l'attente est meilleur, meilleur sera la fin. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt.

Jalana.

Chapitre 24…

Séverus regardait sa compagne s'éveiller. Il ne pleurer plus mais la tristesse restait gravé sur son visage. Quand Lily ouvrit ses yeux, elle remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle sentait son esprit frais et ses muscles réagissaient comme si elle était restée immobilisée longtemps. Potion de sommeil. Elle allait le tuer. Elle se releva brutalement et afficha une mine empreinte de fureur.

« Rogue ! J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse parce que… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net en voyant le visage décomposé de son amant et les yeux bouffis signe de larme. Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui pouvait mettre son amour dans cet état. Harry…Elle secoua la tête et fixa méchamment son vis-à-vis.

« Depuis quand ? » Interrogea t-elle d'une voix dure.

« Environ cinq heures. Il est mort en début d'après midi. La potion était prête mais son cœur ne battait déjà plus… » Fit-il, sa voix mourant sur les derniers mots.

La réaction de la jeune femme l'étonna au plus haut point. Elle venait brusquement de se jeter sur lui et crier comme une furie. Trop choqué par ce retournement de situation, il ne compris pas tout de suite la teneur des paroles de son amante.

« Dis-moi que tu lui as fait boire quand même ! Tu as tout fait jusqu'au bout n'est ce pas ? Tu n'as pas laissé notre fils mourir dis ! Répond moi putain ! » Jura la griffondor si polie d'habitude.

« Mais…Lily jolie, j'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu ! Comment peux-tu en douter ? Je lui ais même fait boire cette fichue potion mais ça n'a rien fait, RIEN ! » S'énerva t-il à son tour.

« Ah, dans ce cas, pourquoi viens tu m'annoncer sa mort ? Il doit déjà être revenu à la vie à cette heure ci. » Fit-elle d'un ton détaché.

« Lily, je sais que c'est dur mais il est mort ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! » S'emporta le maître des potions.

« Sevy chéri, notre fils va très bien. A moins que tu n'es raté ta potion (un regard noir du brun lui fit taire sa boutade et toute plaisanterie douteuse à ce sujet.), ce qui n'es évidemment pas le cas (petit rire nerveux.). Harry est un descendant de Merlin, or quand la magie met cinq heures à disparaître du corps. Les potions et autres remèdes fonctionnent toujours. Si Harry a ingéré la potion, il vivra. Il faut juste attendre que son corps reprenne les fonctions vitales de base. Tu comprends ? » Demanda Lily avisant l'air perdu de son compagnon.

« Pas tout mais tout ce que je sais c'est que mon enfant n'est pas…enfin, il est vivant quoi ! » S'exclama t-il

Sans attendre la réaction de sa partenaire, il s'élança dans les couloirs du palais. Il courrait vite, renversant des personnes, s'excusant à peine. Il faillit même s'écroulé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, la fatigue, le stress et les efforts physiques ne faisaient pas bon ménage. D'une main tremblante, il tourna la poignée et entra.

Son fils était bien vivant ! Peut être presque au bord de la mort car Tom jouait au boa constrictor mais il était encore vivant. Il se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence et sourit devant l'appel à l'aide silencieux dans les yeux de son fils.

« Mon seigneur, puis je serrer mon fils dans mes bras à moins que votre véritable intention soit de l'étouffer. » Fit-il sarcastique.

Tom ne dit rien mais lança un regard noir au maître des potions qui l'ignora superbement. A contre cœur, il se détacha du corps à présent chaud et se mit en retrait. Il constata avec ironie que Séverus était, lui aussi, entrain d'étouffer sa progéniture. Harry, qui ne s'était pas remis de l'étreinte de son amant, soupira un peu plus.

« Papa…je suis là…c'est bon ! » Déclara t-il difficilement.

« Oh, j'ai cru ne jamais entendre à nouveau ce surnom ! » S'enthousiasma le maître des potions en resserrant sa prise.

« Papa ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Oh pardon ! » S'excusa t-il en lâchant enfin le griffondor.

Harry respira un bon coup et vit sa mère entrer. Il la supplia du regard de ne pas se jeter sur lui et elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle l'embrassa simplement sur le front.

« Je suis contente que tu sois guéri mon chéri. »

« Merci mais quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer comment tout ceci c'est passé parce que la dernière chose que je me rappelle, est d'avoir eut une douleur plus forte au cœur et après plus rien. » Raconta t-il en remarquant la lueur de peine dans le regard carmin.

Lily leur expliqua le processus et Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds. Il était mort non il avait été, enfin pas tout à fait finalement. Tom, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Fichu survivant, tu nous en auras fait des bonnes ! »

Devant le silence et les trois regards noirs qu'il s'attira, le Lord préféra se taire et passer à autre chose, en l'occurrence, rattraper tous les câlins qu'il n'avait pas pu donner à son chaton. Voyant qu'ils étaient de trop, les parents s'éclipsèrent discrètement de la pièce et retournèrent quand à eux à leur appartement. Le voyage, jusque là stressant devenait une véritable sinécure maintenant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rémus et Sirius s'entraînaient au duel dans les appartements de Lupin. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils s'affrontaient comme de vrai ennemi, ne donnant aucun répit, aucune chance à l'autre. En sueur, un sort de Sirius parvint à désarmer le loup garou.

« Bien joué. » Le félicita Rémus.

« Tu n'étais pas mal non plus ! » Renchérit l'animagus.

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils du salon, réapparut magiquement. Rémus conjura deux tasses de thé et en donna une à son ami. Sirius semblait en pleine réflexion et il décida de le taquiner.

« Le grand Sirius Black sait donc réfléchir ! C'est une primeur ! »

« Oh ça va ! » Grogna le chien.

« Non, plus sérieusement, à quoi penses tu ? »

« A la mission de demain. Je ne comprends pas tout. » Avoua t-il.

Rémus fut surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il ne comprenait pas ? C'était pourtant clair non ? Il devait se pointer là bas, descendre un maximum de mangemort et prendre Harry en laissant Granger. Pourquoi « laisser » la jeune fille d'ailleurs ?

« Pourquoi Granger ? Harry est plus intéressant que cette gamine pour lui. » Réfléchit-il à voix haute.

« C'est vrai que en y pensant bien, je ne comprends pas non plus. Peut être que Lui, n'en a plus besoin et que Granger a un rôle particulier dans la guerre. Je ne sais pas. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et échangèrent des mines contrariées. Ils n'aimaient pas qu'on leurs cachent des choses et c'était exactement ce que Dumbledore leur faisait en ce moment.

« Je propose qu'on agissent et qu'on posent les questions ensuite. Dumbledore doit bien faire ça dans un but précis et si c'est le seul moyen de retrouver le petit, il faut le tenter. » Déclara Sirius sérieusement.

« Bien. Je te suis, il est un peu tard maintenant pour poser des questions, la mission à lieu à midi. En attendant, que dirais tu de prendre une douche ? » Finit le loup garou, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« Si Moony a envie de jouer, qui suis-je pour le lui interdire ? » Répondit Padfoot en imitant les comédiens tragiques.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le Lord revêtit à nouveau sa tenue royale mais cette fois ci le cœur plus léger. Il ceignit sa couronne presque avec fierté, il avait toujours gardé une certaine distance avec son royaume. Croyant que quand il avait refusé Finala et l'avait placé à la tête du temple, son peuple l'avait méprisé. Finala avait sans doute été pour quelque chose aussi dans tout ça. Mais maintenant, il savait. La population était très attentive à ses besoins et ils adoraient Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était encore sous la douche. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il y était et Tom commençait à voir ses rêves s'écrouler. Il ne pourrait pas aimer le survivant avant la soirée. Il patienta encore dix minutes, puis se décida d'agir. Il retira tous ces vêtements et se glissa comme un chat dans la salle de bain remplie de vapeur.

Le corps nu ruisselant d'eau acheva le Lord. Harry ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu et fredonner un air inconnu en se savonnant. Il était tout simplement désirable au possible. Ne résistant plus à ses pulsions, il se glissa sous l'eau chaude et enlaça son amant.

Harry sursauta en sentant les mains chaudes sur sa taille.

« Tom, qu'as-tu en tête ? » Demanda le petit brun en esquissant un sourire lubrique.

« Mais t'aider à te savonner mon cher ! Ca fait trois lunes que tu es sous l'eau, je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin d'aide, non ? » Murmura sensuellement le Lord en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille du brun.

Harry gémit à ce contact. Depuis qu'il avait frôlé voir même gouté à la mort, il avait décidé de ne plus subir les événements mais d'agir en conséquence. Il allait donc montré à son compagnon qu'il avait pris de nouvelles résolutions. Un nouvel Harry était né.

Il se retourna à temps pour voir le sourire canaille de son amant et se mit en tête de lui faire avaler.

« Oh c'est tellement dommage ! Moi qui croyais que tu venais profiter honteusement de mon corps… » Fit-il en arborant une moue boudeuse.

Il embrassa fougueusement ces lèvres tentantes et descendit ses mains en caresse sur le torse mouillé. Dans une lenteur presque insoutenable, il se recula pour ancré son regard dans les pupilles maintenant dilatées par le désir et sourit quand l'une de ses mains atteignit l'éveil de l'aîné. Tom haleta et posa une main sur le carrelage couleur crème pour se soutenir face aux va et vient soutenue que son amant lui prodiguait.

« Mais ça peut toujours s'arrangeait n'est ce pas ? » Interrogea le griffondor en continuant son activité.

« Toujours. » Souffla le Lord en gémissant sourdement.

Harry décida de partir à la conquête d'autre sensation. Il posa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres entrouvertes et se laissa tomber à genoux. Tom ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette adorable frimousse le regarder avec une perversité mal contenue. Harry fit encore un ou deux va et vient et gouta ensuite le fruit défendu. Il attaqua par de petits coups de langue taquins, appréciant les soupirs de contentement de son amant. Puis, il se décida à engloutir le membre dans son entier. La sensation était nouvelle pour lui, jamais il n'avait fait ça avec Tom et cela changeait des fois faîtes sous la contrainte.

« Oh Merlin, Harry ! » Gémit Tom en sentant la chaleur de la bouche du griffondor entourée sa virilité.

Il entama des va et vient plutôt lent dans un premier temps, tentant de se familiarisé à cette nouvelle expérience puis fit jouer sa langue. Il se sentit d'humeur joueuse et alterna les mouvements de langue entourant le sexe dressé de son partenaire et les succions plus qu'exquises pour celui-ci. Il accéléra la cadence et après quelques mouvements brutaux, il sentit le corps de son compagnon se raidir et se libérer dans sa bouche. Il ne se posa aucune question et avala la semence douce-amère. Quand il se releva un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, il se retrouva plaqué contre le carrelage froid avec une brutalité mal retenue.

« Chaton, je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien jouer de ta langue. » Susurra le Lord en embrassant la clavicule du brun.

« Comme quoi…je te…ahh…surprend encore. » Souffla t-il en faisant entrer en contact leur virilité.

« Harry, je l'ai toujours dis, tu me rendras fou. » Grogna t-il entre deux soupirs de plaisirs.

Tom, qui n'en avait pas fini avec le corps de son amant, décida de le plaquer torse contre le mur. Harry gémit plus fortement quand une main inquisitrice flatta ses hanches insistant sur la droite. Cela eut pour effet, de le faire cambrer, appuyant sur un point sensible qui fit perdre la tête à son amant. Plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Tom entra un doigt dans l'intimité du petit brun qui cria de plaisir. Un deuxième doigt accompagna le premier un peu plus tard et il toucha la prostate. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à penser correctement et sa dernière pensée cohérente fut qu'heureusement que Tom le maintenait de tout son poids contre le mur car il se serait écrouler devant les sensations qui naissaient en lui. L'aîné vit que son amour n'avait plus besoin de préparation et il faut dire qu'il avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à se retenir de le proclamer sien.

D'un geste souple, il s'enfonça lentement dans l'intimité étroite de son compagnon. Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir d'aise quand il sentit le membre en lui jusqu'à la garde. Il amorça de lui-même un mouvement de hanche qui enflamma son partenaire. Tom se retira presque entièrement pour revenir plus fort encore. Les cris du petit brun envahirent l'habitacle. Sentir ce sexe coulissait en lui avec rapidité et force, le conduit bientôt aux portes du septième ciel. Une main se posa sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême et entama un va et vient calquer sur les coups de reins de son amant. Il ne pu alors se retenir plus longtemps et se libéra longuement dans la main de Tom, criant son prénom. Ce dernier, sentant les chairs se resserrer autour de lui, éjacula à son tour en soufflant un Harry plein d'émotion contenu. Il avait eut besoin de lui, besoin de le sentir vivant. Ce sentiment avait été viscérale et maintenant il laissait place à la félicité de se retrouver là, avec son amour.

« Je t'aime chaton. » Murmura t-il en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Tom et à présent que tu as franchi le cap, je veux te l'entendre dire tous les jours pour le restant de ma vie. » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant bêtement.

« Ce sera avec plaisir tant que tu seras avec moi. »

« Je compte bien le rester jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »

« Oui, et bien pas trop tôt quand même. » Grogna le Lord en repensant au corps inerte qu'il avait serré dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt.

Tom embrassa le bout du nez du brun et ils se savonnèrent ensemble, se prodiguant d'exquise caresse tendre et emplie d'amour. Une fois habillés, ils se présentèrent à la foule, main dans la main. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement et de cri agitèrent la population et Harry fit un discours de remerciement qui ému chaque cœur Eirulan. Ils ouvrirent ensuite le bal, dansant la musique traditionnel des ancêtres. Enlacer étroitement, Harry et Tom ne voyait rien d'autre que leur amour.

« Et oui ma chère, les manipulations n'aboutissent pas toujours. » Fit Lily en souriant narquoisement.

Finala se tourna vers son interlocutrice et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle regardait juste le couple royale et voila qu'une femme qui n'appartenait pas à son peuple venait l'offenser par des remarques stupides. La jeune brune posa une main sur sa hanche et s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais la sorcière la devança.

« N'essayer même pas de répliquer, rien que votre vue me donne envie de déglutir tripe et boyaux. Je vous mets juste en garde malgré mon envie de vous massacrer sur le champ. Touchez à un cheveu de mon fils et je vous fais la promesse que vous mourrez dans d'atroce souffrance. » Fit-elle la voix menaçante.

La sorcière tourna les talons aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Finala soupira bruyamment. Elle retourna à la contemplation du couple qui dansait toujours dégageant un tel amour qu'elle en avait envie de vomir.

« Vous savez, il ne faut pas prendre ses menaces à la légère. » Déclara Séverus d'un ton neutre.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous me voulez à la fin ! » S'emporta la jeune fille.

« Nous ? Pour l'instant, à part un profond dégout de votre personne, rien. Mais il ne tient qu'à vous de vivre heureuse car si j'apprends ou même soupçonne que vous ayez causé une quelconque peine à Harry, prêtresse ou pas, vous me supplierais de vous achevez. »

« Vous êtes fou ! »

« Non rationnel. Mon fils est tout pour moi et ma compagne et quiconque lui fera du mal ne méritera pas notre clémence. » Finit-il en laissant la jeune prêtresse la bouche ouverte dans une indignation réelle.

La danse se termina et le couple se plaça sur le trône. Les familles vinrent présenter leur vœux de bonheur et vint le tour de Finala. Séverus et Lily regardait la jeune fille avec mépris. Tom s'attendait au pire vu la fragilité de son amant. Mais ses craintes ne se matérialisèrent pas.

« Harry Potter, je… » Commença t-elle d'un ton pompeux.

« Rogue. »

« Pardon ? » S'exclama la jeune femme avec surprise.

« Harry Séverus Rogue. C'est mon nom. » Répliqua t-il froidement.

« Bien, je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de rétablissement. Je suis heureuse que le sort ait été déjoué. » Fit-elle dans un faux sourire.

La jeune fille allait se retirer quand la voix d'Harry plutôt glaciale retentit. Chacun furent étonné de ses paroles mais ne pipa mot.

« On s'incline devant son Prince. »

Finala eut un sourire crispé et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son Roi qui souriait allégrement. Elle réalisa à ce moment précis qu'elle avait perdu. Et si elle ne voulait pas perdre plus, elle avait intérêt à se conformer aux règles comme les autres. De mauvaise grâce, elle effectua une révérence. Lily souriait et Séverus, trop heureux que le griffondor se proclame devant tout le monde comme son fils, le fit rater l'échange. Tom embrasa la tempe brune. Harry semblait changé et en mieux.

« Bien que tout le monde s'amuse ! » S'exclama le Lord enthousiaste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila un nouveau chapitre de fini ! Laissez-moi une review pour savoir ce que vous en pensez !!!

Gros bisous à toutes et à très bientôt…

Bye.

Jalana.


	26. Piège tendu

Bonjour à tous ! Mon sommeil c'est amélioré et je tombe en vacance dans moins d'une semaine, je pourrais donc continuer de publier certes plus lentement mais toujours aussi régulièrement. Merci pour vos review, cela me touche énormément et ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué à peu dormir, cela ne me gêne absolument pas ! C'est juste des phases et celle-ci est terminé. Bonne lecture…

Chapitre 25…

Harry fixa la salle du trône avec un regard ennuyé. Il aurait tellement aimé rester plus longtemps à Andrasie mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et pour l'instant, il avait une guerre à mener et surtout à remporter. Tom soupira imperceptiblement, après la merveilleuse soirée de la veille, il fallait replonger dans les affres de la bataille. Lucius apparut soudainement et avança de son pas trainant habituel. Il s'inclina légèrement devant le Lord et sourit au Prince.

« Ravi de voir que vous alliez bien tous les deux. » Fit-il dans un sourire sincère.

« Nous aussi. Des nouvelles importantes dont nous devrions être informées ? » S'enquit Tom.

« Les dryades se sont ralliées à nous et le peuple de mademoiselle Alarik devrait arriver demain ou après demain. Il y a aussi Minerva Mac Gonagall qui nous a rejoins. Elle a été installée dans l'aile ouest. Elle demande une audience. Voila c'est à peu près tout. » Conclut-il calmement.

Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux. Il savait que son professeur avait été touché par le directeur et par conséquent que sa fidélité devait être vacillante mais il ne pensait qu'elle s'unirait aussi rapidement et facilement. Tom arborait une mine neutre mais son esprit cogitait grandement. Au bout d'un moment, il finit par demander sa présence. La sorcière arriva quelques minutes après.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux rester chaton ? » Demanda le Lord n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence.

« Tu vas lui apposer la marque ? » Répliqua le griffondor immédiatement.

« C'est quasiment sûr et le sort est douloureux. Selon mes sources, Dumbledore n'a pas posé de sort sur elle. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres inutilement… »

Tom mentait. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas possible mais il voulait voir où Harry était prêt à aller dans ses actions. Et cela le ravissait, voir son chaton, si déterminé, le remplissait de joie. Il vit son amour baissé les yeux et répondre difficilement. Apparemment il y avait encore du chemin à faire.

« Je reste. Je ne veux plus fuir. » Souffla Harry.

« Ne baisse pas les yeux chaton, tout se passera bien. »

Tom embrassa tendrement son amant qui répondit immédiatement au baiser. Le Lord passa une de ses mains derrière la nuque du survivant et l'approcha plus étroitement contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. Harry posa sa main sur le torse finement musclé et se retint de gémir. Il adorait quand son compagnon jouait avec sa langue de cette manière et cela le rendait toujours…toute chose.

Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur moment de tendresse et les deux hommes se séparèrent brutalement. Le jeune homme rougit et semblait regarder ailleurs pendant que le Lord se retenait de ne pas étrangler sa future recrue.

« Première règle du château. Ne jamais interrompre un moment comme celui-ci. Cela me rend légèrement…violent. » Enonça le Lord redevenu calme suite à la main de son amant sur son bras.

« Bonjour professeur, pardonnez le, il est toujours grognon le matin. » Fit-il en souriant franchement.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir Harry ou devrais je plutôt dire mon Prince. »

« Pro… »

« C'est évident ! » Devança le Lord en s'attirant un regard noir de son partenaire.

« Je suis venue ici grâce au portoloin que vous m'aviez laissé. Je suis venue pour vous proposer mon aide pour vaincre Albus. » Déclara la sorcière, un air déterminé au visage.

« Vous êtes donc prêtes à prendre la marque. »

« Même si je ne le désire pas, il le faudra quand même alors finissons en. »

Tom observa d'un œil critique le professeur en face de lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Harry respectait profondément la personne mais lui ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de prendre ce risque ? Il savait qu'il ne pourrait lui donner la marque des ténèbres, car la femme devait déjà porter le sort du vieux fou sur elle. Elle pourrait donc venir jouer l'espionne mais le fait qu'elle soit volontaire le faisait douter.

« Chaton, tu peux me rendre un service ? » Chuchota le Lord à l'oreille du petit brun envoyant au passage un souffle chaud derrière l'oreille qui fit frémir le rouge et or.

« Bien…entendu. Qu'est ce que je peux faire ? » Demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas du tout en quoi il pourrait aider.

« Harry, tu es empathe. Je sais que tu ne le contrôle pas mais essaie d'étendre ton pouvoir pour sonder son cœur. S'il te plait. » Ajouta t-il en voyant le regard offusqué.

Mac Gonagall se demandait sérieusement ce que le couple pouvait comploter. Elle les trouvait mignon tous les deux. Harry, semblait être heureux et il ne devait pas se rendre compte de tous les regards amoureux que lui lançait le Seigneur des Ténèbres sans même sans rendre compte. Mignon, était un qualificatif qui s'imposait quand on les observait.

Cependant le sourire serpentard de Voldemort ne la réjouit pas. Harry paraissait peu sûr de lui et fermait les yeux. Que faisait-il ? Elle vit son jeune élève trembler par à coup et grimacer puis une présence magique se fit sentir imperceptiblement. Harry avait donc acquis un nouveau pouvoir. Lequel ? Sa curiosité de griffondor était piquée. Elle voulait savoir et puis elle avait toujours suivit les progrès d'Harry et elle devait reconnaître que Poudlard sans Potter n'était pas vraiment Poudlard.

« Elle est loyale et déjà acquise à ton camps. » Déclara Harry après quelques minutes d'une voix rauque.

« Bien. Je vous compte donc parmi mes fidèles et vous ne recevrez pas la marque, Harry vous expliquera pourquoi. Si personne n'y voit d'objection, notre code de vie vous place dans la catégorie des mangemorts de deuxième classe. C'est-à-dire tout en bas de l'échelle. » Ajouta le Lord en admirant la lueur d'incompréhension totale dans les yeux de la sorcière.

« Tom, je ne suis pas d'accord. » Fit Harry en jetant des regards de plus en plus noirs à son amant.

« Je m'en doutais ! » S'exclama le Lord théâtralement.

« Le professeur Mac Gonagall ne mérite pas de côtoyer des personnes pour le moins, peu recommandable. De plus, elle doit égaler le niveau de tes favoris. Je la nomme donc favori. Dans mon cercle et c'est non discutable. » Finit-il calmement.

« Bien. Le Prince a parlé. » Se résigna le Lord.

« Professeur, je ne pense pas avoir le temps de vous parler maintenant mais accepteriez vous de déjeuner avec moi dans le parc ? »

« Bien sûr Harry…euh…mon Prince. » Se rattrapa t-elle sous le regard assassin de l'aîné.

« Parfait. Je vous expliquerais les divers fonctionnements à ce moment là. »

« Puis je poser une question ? » Intervint-elle quand même.

« Lord Voldemort, si j'avais décidé de rester auprès de Dumbledore, et lui aurait remis le portoloin, vous auriez été attaqué. Pourquoi avoir fait une chose aussi inconsidéré ? »

Tom plissa ses yeux puis resta pensif. Il planta son regard carmin où brulait quelque flamme et répondit d'un faux air détaché.

« Le portoloin ne pouvait s'activer que pour vous et vous uniquement. Si une autre personne aurait essayé de transplaner avec, sa main aurait été broyés. »

Mac Gonagall sourit, Voldemort restait Voldemort, toujours le même mage obsédé par la trahison. Elle tourna les talons après une révérence légère. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était jamais incliner devant quelqu'un jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Une fois, la grande porte refermée, Harry se leva brutalement, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Que croyais-tu faire en me faisant débloquer mon empathie ? »

« Je te l'ai dis chaton, me prouver sa valeur. » Répondit le Lord perdu.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait pour me faire perdre la tête alors ? » Demanda le griffondor redevenu câlin comme un chat.

« Harry, qu'as-tu ressentis ? » S'interrogea le mage noir curieux.

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir… » Fit le survivant sensuellement.

Tom ne fut pas du tout rassurer par ce sourire qu'il avait mainte fois arboré. Harry se glissa sur ses genoux, se collant à lui. Il embrassa violemment les lèvres de son vis-à-vis les meurtrissant de sa bouche. Tout en continuant sa délicieuse torture, il ondula son bassin très lentement. Le Lord perdait pied, il ne comprenait plus vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ce qu'il avait rêvé depuis le début de la matinée, allait se produire. Il faut dire que depuis qu'Harry avait décidé de s'affirmer, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le désirer rien qu'en le regardant. Un nouvel assaut plus appuyé, lui fit monter une série de sensation dans tout son corps et au moment où il se décida à aller plu loin, Harry s'écarta.

« Chaton, que fais tu ? »

« Je t'ai montré ce que j'ai ressentit avec mon empathie. » Répondit malicieusement le griffondor.

« T'es fier de toi là n'est ce pas ? » Grogna l'aîné.

« Disons que c'est un juste retour des choses, j'ai eu une brutale envie de me jeter sur toi devant ma directrice de maison. Tu te rends compte ? »

« Pas vraiment, ce que je me rend bien compte par contre c'est que j'ai une érection d'enfer et que tu es entrain de tergiverser pour rien alors que tu en as autant envie que moi ! » Gémit lamentablement le Lord en sentant son amant revenir.

« Une dernière question mon amour, après je te donne mon corps, tu pourras en faire tout ce que tu veux. » Fit-il malicieusement.

« Vas y mais dépêche toi. » Marmonna Tom rêvant déjà aux soins qu'il pourrait prodiguait au griffondor.

« Tu as menti au professeur sur sa question. Le portoloin pouvait amener n'importe qui. Pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ? »

« Parce que mon âme sœur avait une confiance totale envers cette personne. Je me suis dis que si tu estimais qu'elle pouvait être sauvé, c'est que tu avais raison. » Souffla l'aîné en soupirant d'aise quand une langue vint redécouvrir son torse.

« Bon réponse. » Murmura Harry avant de reprendre sa tâche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dumbledore se tenait dans son bureau devant les membres de l'Ordre du phénix.

« Bien si vous avez tous compris le plan, je vous prierais d'aller manger. Nous nous rejoindront après le repas pour transplaner aux portes de l'école. » Affirma Albus dégoulinant de bon sentiment.

Tous le monde se leva et s'empressa de sortir sauf, deux maraudeurs qui scrutaient la scène qui se déroulait devant eux avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Hermione été en effet, resté sur le pas de la porte et semblait entretenir une discussion avec son directeur.

« Professeur, je suis consciente du rôle que vous m'accordez et puis si le professeur Lupin doit me protéger, je ne risque rien. Mais je voudrais juste vous remerciais. J'ai commis une grave erreur en me fâchant avec Harry et le pauvre, il doit être si mal en ce moment, prisonnier de cet horrible serpent. Je suis sûre que tout ce que racontent les gens est faux. Il n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre le meurtrier de ses parents. Enfin bref, je vous serez vraiment reconnaissante, il me pardonnera plus vite ainsi. Merci. » Déclara sincèrement la jeune fille.

« Mais de rien mon enfant, j'ai toujours veillé au bien être de mes élèves. Vous êtes comme mes petits enfants et je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. Harry a de la chance d'être entouré, et quand il reviendra, nous saurons lui redonner un espoir de vie digne. » Finit-il le regard larmoyant.

La jeune sorcière s'en fut laissant les deux maraudeurs plus que suspicieux. Depuis quand Rémus devait surveiller la gamine lors de l'attaque ? Pourquoi lui cachait-il son rôle pendant cette bataille ? Elle allait quand être livré à Voldemort ? Ce n'était pas rien quand on était une sorcière née de parent moldue. Et puis qu'est ce que voulez dire « un espoir de vie digne » ? Rien du tout. Les deux hommes virent l »homme se gaver de bonbon alors ils décidèrent de filer des escaliers sortant du recoin sombre où personne ne pouvait les voir. Cette histoire n'était pas claire. Les deux maraudeurs se promirent de récupérer Harry et d'éclaircirent la situation avec lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry arriva essoufflé à l'entrée du parc. Tom l'avait retenu sans cesse, lui ordonnant presque de « laisser cette vieille chouette manger tranquille » et rester « prendre du bon temps » avec « son magnifique compagnon ». Mais Harry avait tenu tête et après avoir résisté au corps se collant à lui sous la douche, il était là. Les cheveux mouillés, le souffle court et les joues encore rosie par l'amour. Mac Gonagall lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, il n'était pas dur d'imaginer ce qu'avait fait Harry avant de venir. Les rougeurs prenant place sur le visage pâle du griffondor achevèrent de l'accuser.

« Je suis désolé pour mon retard professeur. Une affaire urgente avec Tom. »

« Affaire urgente dites vous, j'ai du mal à vous croire. Mais passons, étant donné votre position et le fait que vous ne soyez plus à Poudlard, vous pourriez m'appeler Minerva quand pensez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas pro…Minerva. Mais ça me ferait plaisir ! »

« Bien dans ce cas, Harry, comment marche ce château ? » S'empressa t-elle de demander curieuse.

Le petit brun lui expliqua tout ce qu'il savait et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, cela restait quand même beaucoup. Minerva observa avec plaisir le jeune homme parler du Seigneur noir avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle se rendit alors compte de la cruauté de Dumbledore. La population sorcière était manipulée et ne voyait pas dans quel piège, elle tombait.

Une jeune femme appela Harry au loin. De longs cheveux roux flottaient dans le vent lui donnant une grâce naturelle. Minerva faillit s'étouffer quand le garçon cria un « maman » sonore en agitant ses bras.

« Harry, qui appelles tu maman ? » Fit-elle en s'étranglant à moitié sur le dernier mot.

Harry ne répondit pas voyant sa mère arriver vers eux. Il était heureux que le tutoiement soit de mise, cela enlever cet aspect formel, trop gênant en ce lieu. Lily marcha et s'assit en posant un baiser sur le front de son fils.

« Ton père est furieux, il te cherche pour te faire commencer à travailler en vue de la bataille finale. Apparemment, tu aurais du être à 11h dans son bureau. Le lord ne te l'as pas dit ? » S'exclama t-elle surprise.

« Si je lui tombe dessus à celui là, il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! » Maugréa le brun.

« En attendant mon chéri, il y en a un autre qui va TE tomber dessus ! » Fit Lily en avisant Séverus arrivé comme un fou, un air dangereux au visage.

« Oh non, là je suis cuit ! » Se plaignit Harry.

Séverus arriva et ralentit en apercevant les regards se tourner vers lui. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d jeune homme et le toisa puis il prononça d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a empêché mon cher fils adoré pour qu'il me pose un lapin mais je te conseilles de venir à l'heure la prochaine fois. Oh bonjour Minerva. » Salua t-il sarcastiquement sachant le choc que pouvait causer cette petite scène.

« Je…je…Lily Evans ? Et Harry Potter votre…fils ? » Bafouilla la sorcière en ayant du mal à ordonner ses idées.

« Respirer un bon coup Minerva et vous verrez ça va aller mieux ! » Se moqua le maître des potions.

Minerva lança un regard noir envers le brun et se détourna vers Lily. La jeune femme apparaissait resplendissante. L'air radieux était peint sur son visage et les regards amoureux qu'elle lançait au sinistre ex professeur de Poudlard ne trompaient pas. Séverus lui-même avait meilleure mine. Il restait toujours lui-même mais avec un je ne sais quoi de plus ou plutôt un poids en moins.

« Lily, cela ne vous dérangerais pas de m'éclairer autour d'un thé ? »

« Ce serait avec joie. Harry, tu devrais suivre ton père et commencer les entraînements. Tu en auras besoin pour la suite. »

« Oui, maman ! » S'exaspéra faussement le petit brun.

Séverus sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et l'invita à le suivre sous les yeux toujours arrondi du professeur de métamorphose.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lucius entra nerveusement dans la salle du trône où le Lord était à moitié enseveli par des plans d'attaques divers.

« Mon Lord, pardonnez mon intrusion mais… »

« Droit au but Lucius. » Lâcha froidement Tom.

« Un groupe de mangemort en mission a repéré une embuscade tendu par des aurors. Ils attendent vos ordres. »

« Combien sont-ils ? »

« Huit mon Seigneur. Les mangemorts en faction sont trois. »

« Bien, cela devrais bien se passer et cela me fera de l'exercice. Viens avec moi nous y allons. » Acheva Tom dans un sourire.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le portail pour transplaner, ils croisèrent Harry et Séverus. Le griffondor lui sourit et voyant son amant, baguette en main, se posa des questions. Il ressentit de l'excitation venant de son aîné et une légère appréhension de la part du blond. Intrigué, il s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

« Que prépares-tu Tom ? » Fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Une embuscade a été repéré. Nous allons prêter main forte, j'ai besoin de bouger un petit peu ! » Répondit le Lord en souriant franchement.

« Je viens avec toi. » Déclara simplement Harry.

Tom arbora une mine contrarié pendant quelques secondes avant de revenir à un visage neutre. Il ancra son regard dans les émeraudes.

« Chaton, je ne préfèrerais pas… »

« Tom, tu ne pourras pas toujours m'empêcher de prendre des risques et puis je ne veux plus être laissé à l'écart. S'il te plait. » Ajouta t-il en faisant son regard de chaton abandonné.

« Un regard pareil devrait être interdit. » Glissa le Lord à Séverus qui sourit en voyant son Seigneur en difficulté.

« Mon Seigneur, il faut y aller. » Pressa Lucius.

« Bien. Je suppose que ça ne sera pas si dangereux que ça après tout ils ne sont que huit et je serais là. Viens, mais pas de geste inconsidéré ! » L'avertit le brun.

Harry hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à suivre son amant quand son père l'interpella. Il eut une mine interrogative et voyant qu'on lui agitait sa baguette sous les yeux, rougit de honte. Le survivant part au combat sans baguette, Rita Skeeter en aurait fait des gorges chaudes. Il attrapa son arme et sourit en sentant la magie remontait dans tout son corps, cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa baguette dans les mains.

Les trois hommes disparurent en transplanant. Séverus ne savait pas à cet instant, qu'il ne reverrait pas son fils avant un moment.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

La suite bientôt, mardi normalement.

Merci pour vos review !

A bientôt.

Jalana…


	27. Captivité ou presque

Bonjour à toutes ! Bon finalement je poste avant mardi mais le chapitre était prêt alors je n'allais pas le garder jusqu'à mardi !

L'ange démoniaque, tu as bien raison mais pas sur toute la ligne ! La réponse est dans ce chapitre donc je n'en dis pas plus. 666Naku, je ne peux pas te répondre sinon je te livre les rebondissements que tu vas lire dans peu de temps !! Lise261, tu as bien compté le nombre de favoris d'Harry mais il y en aura surement plus par la suite seulement Harry n'use de cet ordre que pour sauver ses amis des colères de Tom ! Grispoils, les réponses à tes questions se trouvent dans ce chapitre ! Flora risa, le Mpreg arrivera mais je ne sais pas encore si je l'exploiterais à fond où si il sera sous forme de mention, se sera à vous de choisir. Faîte moi part de vos avis et je verrais en conséquence.

Merci pour vos review, elles me font toujours plaisir et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que le compte à dépasser les 400 mais tant mieux ! Cela me conforte dans l'idée que mon histoire plait. Bon, j'arrête de déblatérer sur moi et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26…

Tom se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira douloureusement. Comment cela avait-il pu se passer ! Les événements s'étaient déroulés trop vite pour qu'il puisse comprendre correctement. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son chaton n'était plus là. Il revoyait sans cesse le sourire de Dumbledore avant de transplaner, le hantant.

« Mon Seigneur ? » L'interpella t-on ?

Le Lord leva des yeux vides d'expressions vers la silhouette d'une jeune femme. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir, elle allait le sermonner et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin.

« Je sais que vous ne voulez pas me voir mais moi j'y tiens. Je ne viens pas vous accabler, je veux juste que vous me racontiez votre souvenir. S'il vous plaît. » Le supplia t-elle presque.

« Bien. » Fit-il après un moment.

Lily se cala plus confortablement sur son siège et fixa le front du Lord en murmurant une simple phrase que ce dernier n'entendit pas. Tom, baissa la tête, et commença à énoncer d'une voix lente et monotone, dépourvu de vie.

« Nous avons transplané puis rejoint mes hommes dans une étrange forêt au nord du pays. Les arbres formaient un rideau idéal pour un piège et mes hommes avaient bien fait de se méfier. Moi aussi j'aurais dû. Harry était tout excité à l'idée de sortir un peu du château et il espérait me prouver je pense, qu'il avait changé et que désormais, il pouvait être fort et combattre des aurors. Nous avons feint la surprise quand huit personnes nous tombèrent dessus. Mais bien vite, j'ai su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harry restait en retrait et avait lâché un cri de stupeur en voyant Black et Lupin face à lui. Dumbledore était là aussi et je me suis jeter contre lui de toute mes force, baguette à la main. Je ne voyais plus que le vieux fou et ma haine pour lui. J'ai seulement vu qu'Harry retenait ses coups, ne voulant pas blesser sa famille mais cela n'a pas suffit. On a tué quatre aurors, et Harry fut soudain plié en deux. Black en profita pour lui lancer un « Stupéfix » et le prendre dans ses bras. J'ai ensuite avisé que Granger était à côté de moi, alors je l'ais saisit et brandit devant mes adversaire mais ils avaient déjà transplané. La dernière image que j'ai, c'est le timbré et son sourire… »

« Dites « emercio ». » Déclara simplement la jeune femme.

« Emercio. » Prononça le Lord presque automatiquement sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Un calme s'insinua dans tout son être. Le souvenir semblait bien loin et ne revenait pas sans cesse dans son esprit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lily et réalisa qu'elle n'était probablement pas si étrangère que cela au phénomène. Il la remercia silencieusement et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

« Je connaît toute les planques de Dumbledore ou presque alors si vous avez besoin de mon aide, n'hésitez pas. Séverus est trop accablé pour venir mais il désire ardemment participer à la recherche. Ne perdez pas espoir, je sais que la fin est proche, Foi de Merlin, je le sens. » Acheva la jeune femme avec conviction.

Tom hocha silencieusement la tête et se servit un énième verre quand la porte se referma. S'il était soulagé de ne plus être hanté par le souvenir de la bataille, il n'en était pas moins par ses regrets d'avoir entraîner Harry là-dedans.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! » Gémit douloureusement le brun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se releva brusquement quand sa mémoire lui revint brutalement. Un « non » de désolation lui monta au bord des lèvres. Se remettant rapidement de ses émotions, il inspecta la pièce d'un regard perçant, cherchant à déceler les possibles échappatoires qui étaient à sa disposition.

La pièce était de taille moyenne et ne ressemblait pas à une prison ou à un cachot mais plutôt à une chambre de convalescence. Les tons étaient dans les bleus et les jaunes pastel. Cela conférait une atmosphère apaisante et chaleureuse mais il ne se laissa pas tromper. Il n'était pas là de son plein gré. Sa baguette lui avait bien entendu était retiré et il se rendit compte qu'il portait un pyjama en coton blanc. Il grimaça en sentant les relents de nettoyant emplissant la pièce, cet endroit ne devait pas être beaucoup occupé avant son arrivée. Une fenêtre occupait une partie du mur en face de lui et les barreaux et la cime des arbres qu'il apercevait le conduire à ne pas considéré cela comme une possible sortie. Trop haut et puis comment arriverait-il a enlever les barreaux sans baguette ? Le lit était petit et les montants du lit se composaient de barreaux également. On n'allait quand même pas l'attacher là si ?

Harry ne put approfondir sa pensée que la porte s'ouvrit sur un Rémus Lupin joyeux lui apportant un plateau remplie de nourriture. La stupeur se peignit clairement sur le visage du petit brun quand il entendit la voix entraînante du loup garou.

« Bonjour Harry ! Heureux de te revoir parmi nous ! Je t'apporte de quoi manger, tu dois mourir de faim ! »

Devant l'air de plus en plus ahuri du jeune homme, Rémus décida de poser le plateau sur une petite commode en bois à côté du lit et de s'expliquer. Mais à peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, le griffondor courrait déjà vers la porte rester entrouverte. Il attendit qu'il passe l'encadrement de la porte et le survivant se retrouva à nouveau sur le lit comme s'il avait rebondi contre un élastique. Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, affichant un air contrarié et une moue boudeuse.

« Les sorts peuvent être très pratiques parfois. » Enonça simplement le loup garou.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » Lâcha froidement le petit brun.

Rémus parut étonné du ton de son élève. Harry semblait avoir beaucoup pris de maturité pendant son absence. Le ton froid lui avait donné des frissons. Il ne savait pas que le griffondor pouvait parler ainsi. Il se reprit cependant assez vite et planta un regard aimable dans son vis-à-vis.

« Tu devrais manger d'abord après on parlera. » Fit le loup conciliant.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait envie de manger ? Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait ne serait ce qu'une once d'envie de lui parler ? Un sentiment de rage s'empara de lui et sans prévenir, il explosa.

« Je ne veux pas manger, je ne veux pas parler, je ne veux même pas vous voir ! En clair je veux me barrer de là et ne plus jamais revenir ! »

« Bien. Je vais te laisser manger seul et je reviendrais. » Conclut le loup ignorant l'éclat de fureur et les poings serrés du brun.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla. Harry vit avec effroi la porte se refermer et enfoui de colère, sa tête sous les oreillers. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il se força à les retenir. Il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses, vu les sorts posés sur la porte, il redoutait plus que jamais qu'on l'espionne ou autre. Il fallait simplement qu'il se calme et qu'il attende patiemment la première occasion de s'enfuir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Sirius, où est Harry ? » Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix crispée.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait de soutirer l'information au cabot mais en vain, celui-ci tournait habilement la discussion sur un autre sujet. Il commencer sérieusement à regretter d'avoir sortit le chien du voile. Pour une fois qu'il avait cédé envers un de ses hommes. Il ne le referait plus jamais.

« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mademoiselle Granger, pauvre petite, vous avez des nouvelles ? » S'enquit Sirius.

« Non, pas pour l'instant, ce que je déplore fortement néanmoins, si on voudrait avoir une chance de la retrouver, il faut que je vois Harry. » S'entêta le directeur.

« Je vous l'amènerez dans deux jours. J'ai envie de profiter un peu de mon filleul avant qu'il ne soit accaparé dans cette guerre qui n'est pas la sienne. » Déclara finalement Sirius.

« Bien. Je vous attendrez à 8 heures dans mon bureau. Envoyez mes amitiés au garçon. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ouvrez-moi ! » Hurla Hermione à s'en déchirer les poumons.

Dans les cachots humides, la jeune fille avait médité longtemps. Elle savait que quelque chose avait cloché dans le plan de Dumbledore. Le directeur n'était peut être pas innocent dans l'affaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle devait parler avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle devait savoir avant de croire sérieusement aux hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Elle recommença à taper contre les barreaux de sa cellule comme une démente. Quelqu'un viendrait bien au bout d'un moment. L'espoir fuyait de plus en plus quand une silhouette se présenta devant elle. Elle plissa les yeux afin de voir qui se présentait devant elle mais l'obscurité l'en empêchait. Elle discernait une grande forme, surement un homme, et une aura menaçante qui semblait envahir chaque centimètre carrée de la pièce.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda t-elle poliment.

« Je ne penses pas que se soit important et ce n'est pas un honneur. » Fit une voix glaciale.

« Je voudrais parler à votre maître. J'ai des questions à lui poser. » S'enhardit-elle devant le silence oppressant.

« Pourquoi devrait-il recevoir une…sang de bourbe comme vous ? »

« C'est à propos d'Harry. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser qu'Harry R…Potter intéresse le maître ? » S'enquit la voix curieuse.

« Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne comprend plus rien. » Marmonna Hermione plus pour elle-même.

« Dans ce cas, je suis la personne la plus à même de vous écouter. » Déclara la voix en se montrant dans un ray de lumière.

Hermione resta interdite quand elle découvrit l'identité de son interlocuteur. Lord Voldemort se tenait, droit et hautain, devant elle. Les yeux rouges brillèrent un instant devant la mine déconfite de la jeune fille. Il tenait peut être une piste.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Minerva prenait le thé en compagnie de Lily. La jeune femme avait besoin de réconfort après la disparition de son fils et Séverus, occupé à ruminer contre Dumbledore, n'était pas d'un grand secours. L'air semblait doux dehors mis à part la légère brise glaciale qui soufflait de temps en temps. Malgré la saison, le temps était clément peut être trop d'ailleurs.

« Je suis sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le retrouvera. Il faut simplement attendre. » Déclara Minerva rompant le silence.

« Du temps. Peut être mais je me sens incapable de rester là sans rien faire. Je n'ose imaginer ce que Dumbledore lui fait subir… »

« Harry est un sorcier fort et puissant, il ne se laissera pas faire. »

« Si seulement cela pouvait être vrai. » Murmura la jeune femme en retenant une larme.

Minerva tendit un bras vers la jolie rousse dans un geste de réconfort. Son regard se porta au loin, vers trois jeunes hommes allongés sur le sol. Elle reconnut avec surprise son apprenti Théo entouré des jumeaux Weasley. Ils paraissaient proche et elle ne pu retenir sa curiosité quand elle les vit s'embrasser.

« Lily, je sais que ce n'est peut être pas le moment, mais pourquoi Nott junior se laisse t-il aller dans les bras des jumeaux Weasley et d'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient mangemorts ! » Fit-elle limite indignée.

La jeune sorcière eut un sourire énigmatique. Beaucoup de chose étonnante se passaient dans le château et plus rien ne la surprenait maintenant. Ces deux garçons roux lui rappelaient étrangement les maraudeurs et surtout James et Sirius, aucun sens du sérieux sauf quand la situation l'exigeait.

« Vous savez, je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ce genre de chose, je ne connais pas la moitié des nouvelles recrues mais si vous rencontrait Cissa, elle se fera un plaisir de vous dire tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Elle n'a pas changé depuis l'école, une vraie fouine ! Finit-elle un riant timidement.

« J'ai du mal à le croire. » Marmonna Minerva.

Voyant l'air mi offusqué mi choqué de son ex professeur, Lily ria plus franchement. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Cissa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry ruminait toujours ses idées d'évasion quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Sirius entra d'un pas souple contrastant étrangement avec la gêne présente sur son visage. Harry ne bougea pas, incapable de prononcer quoi que se soit face à ce parrain dont il avait tellement souffert la perte. Sirius s'assit et voulut poser une main sur le bras du griffondor qui se déroba habilement au contact.

« Harry, tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » Demanda l'aîné une lueur de déception dans les yeux.

Le mutisme du jeune homme le fit profondément soupirer. Il n'imaginait pas ses retrouvailles avec son filleul dans ces conditions. Cela le chagrinait mais il n'avait pas eut le choix.

Voyant son parrain souffler, Harry se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Moi je suis heureux de te voir, tu m'as beaucoup manqué tu sais. J'avoue que j'aurais préféré en d'autre terme mais on ne peut pas tout avoir…Je vois que tu n'as pas mangé…quelque chose te ferait plaisir ? Tu n'es pas prisonnier. » Acheva douloureusement l'animagus.

Alors qu'il ne nourrissait plus aucun espoir de voir son filleul parler, une petite voix pourtant implacable se fit entendre.

« Laisse-moi partir. »

« Je ne peux pas, je dois te ramener chez le directeur à Poudlard à 8h précise. Mais en attendant nous allons passer le week end tous les trois avec Rémus ! » Fit-il un peu plus enthousiaste.

Harry s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il était heureux de voir son parrain en vie mais Tom lui manquait plus cruellement encore. Sa vie au château de Voldemort lui manquait.

« Harry, parle-moi ! » Le supplia presque Sirius.

« Bien. Que veux tu que je te dise ? Oui, je suis heureux de te voir. Oui, tu m'as manqué. Mais Tom me manque encore plus. Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de lui. L'idée qu'il pourrait commettre des folies pour me retrouver me rend malade ! Et l'idée que toi et Rémus, soyez aveugle envers le comportement de Dumbledore me donne envie de vomir ! » Finit-il par hurler.

Sirius resta interdit devant l'éclat de colère du jeune homme. Ces doutes se confirmaient. Harry avait bien rejoint Voldemort de son plein gré et surtout il entretenait une relation plus qu'ambiguë avec celui-ci. Il grimaça sur cette dernière pensée mais revint bien vite à sa préoccupation première : son filleul. Etait-il manipulé ? Sou l'emprise d'un sort ? Peut être n'avait-il plus toute sa tête ? La voix maintenant presque éteinte du griffondor l'en dissuada.

« Je veux juste être heureux. »

« Moi aussi, je veux que tu sois heureux Harry ! » S'exclama violemment l'animagus.

« Alors laisse-moi partir. Si tu veux que je sois heureux, laisse-moi revoir mon amour, mes parents, et mes amis. »

« Harry, je crois que tu délires complètement. Tu-sais-qui a dû te jeter un sort ou je ne sais quoi! Tes parents sont morts, et tes amis sont à Poudlard ! » S'impatienta t-il.

« Laisse-moi partir. » Répéta Harry fermement.

« Il n'en est pas question. On n'a pas fait tout ça pour t'abandonner à ton triste sort. » Conclut le brun en se levant.

Sirius sortit préférant rester calme devant le garçon et là, s'en était trop. Harry avait, visiblement, perdu tout ses repères. Mais heureusement ils étaient là et ils allaient l'aider. Foi de maraudeurs, il ne laisserait pas le fils de James dans son malheur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione venait de lui expliquer sa réflexion. Elle avait bafouillé, tremblé mais était néanmoins parvenu à exposer clairement ses idées et ses interrogations. Le Lord la fixait à présent d'une manière qui l'indisposait grandement. Il semblait la sonder de ses yeux rouges angoissant. Après un temps qui lui parut des heures, Tom avait pris sa décision.

« Je veux bien votre aide mais pour cela, il faudra que vous rejoignait nos rangs. Êtes-vous prêtes mademoiselle Granger ? »

« Je croyais que vous vouliez exterminer les sang de bourbes comme moi ? » Fit la jeune fille, interloquée.

« Votre question prouve votre ignorance. Allons faire un tour que je vous expose mes idées mais ne vous trompez pas, je fais ça surtout pour Harry. Il n'y aurait que moi, je vous aurais déjà torturé pendant des heures pour avoir seulement contribuer à sa disparition. » Acheva t-il froidement.

La grille s'ouvrit en même temps que naissait un pauvre sourire sur le visage pâle de la jeune fille. Elle posa, d'abord hésitante, un pied hors de sa cellule, puis prenant son courage de griffondor en main, se plaça aux côtés du Lord.

« Merci…maître. » Ajouta t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Un mon Seigneur ou mon Lord suffira pour vous. Je suis sûr qu'Harry m'aurait encore fait le coup de désolé-mais-c-est-une-de-mes-favorites donc il est inutile de m'appeler maître. » Lâcha à contre cœur le brun ténébreux.

« Bien. Je vous écoute et je ne vous interromprez pas ! » Ajouta la jeune fille en voyant que le Lord allait la sermonner.

« L'explication est longue et elle a quelque peu changé depuis que je fréquente mon chaton… »

Hermione sourit à cette appellation qui prouvait un certain attachement du Seigneur noir à son ami et écouta attentivement pour enfin essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette guerre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Sirius ? Viens au salon ! » L'appela Rémus en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

Le loup remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son compagnon. Le regard triste, le pas traînant, Sirius semblait avoir pris des années depuis qu'il était parti. Il ouvrit ses bras, invitant silencieusement son amant à venir s'y blottir ce qu'il fit. Berçant doucement l'animagus, Rémus décida d'aborder le sujet sensible, avec tact.

« Comment s'est passé ton après midi amour ? »

« Mal Moony et tu sais pourquoi ! » S'énerva Sirius.

« Tu pourrais essayer de me raconter…qu'en penses tu ? » Fit le loup en passant une main apaisante dans les mèches brune.

« Il a perdu la tête Moony ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ! Je veux bien admettre que Dumbledore à été louche sur ce coup et qu'on devrait se méfier mais Tu-sais-qui lui a retourné le cerveau. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait rejoindre son 'amoureux' et ses parents sans oublier ses amis ! Ca ne veut rien dire du tout. Je suis perdu Rém… » Finit le brun en fermant les yeux.

« Dis moi Paddy, tu n'as pas remarqué le changement physique d'Harry ? Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un que l'on a connu à Poudlard ? » Demanda Rémus dans le but de faire réfléchir son amant.

Sirius regarda son compagnon étrangement, il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué les changements physiques de son filleul même si ils les avaient occultés sur le moment. Bizarrement, il avait eut l'impression de voir Rogue étant adolescent. Mais il s'était empressé de sortir ces idées saugrenues de la tête. Seulement, maintenant que Rém lui en faisait la remarque, il associait pleinement cette idée aux paroles d'Harry. Sirius blanchit devant le résultat de son raisonnement.

« Me dis pas qu'il est le fils de Rogue ! Lily aimait James et elle ne l'aurait pas trompé ! » S'exclama t-il refusant d'y croire.

« Je ne pense pas Siri. Je pense même que leur relation était plus un accord qu'autre chose ou alors que Dumbledore n'était pas si innocent que cela. En y réfléchissant bien, Lily n'a jamais vraiment pu encadrer James et après ils se sont mis ensemble alors que leur amitié débutait seulement. Or, il y a toujours eu un sentiment profond entre Rogue et Lily. Je suis un peu perdu moi aussi mais on devrait laisser à Harry, une chance de nous expliquer. On ne croit peut être pas les bonnes choses… »

Sirius allait lui donner raison quand un grand fracas se fit entendre. Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent et pâlir en reconnaissant le bruit d'un corps tombant sur le sol. En moins de deux, ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier comme des furies. Ils ouvrirent la porte brusquement pour voir un Harry le visage crispé, recroquevillé au sol. La douleur se peignait allègrement sur les traits tirés du griffondor. Sirius voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour l'examiner mais le jeune homme se dégagea violement.

« Laisse moi…je veux…Tom. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ?

La suite mercredi probablement.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

Gros bisous

Jalana…


	28. Prise de conscience

Bonjour à toutes ! Me revoici, bon je poste encore en avance mais bon mieux vaut ça que du retard non ? Je suis très satisfaite de ma fic car elle semble vous plaire et je ne vous remercierez jamais assez de me laisser des review ! Pour les réponses aux questions…

Grispoils, comme d'habitude ta curiosité se résout avec le chapitre qui suit ! Lol. Je ne te dirais donc rien !!! Aelwing, j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Minerva avec quelqu'un, je sais cela peut paraître idiot mais bien que j'aime ce perso, je ne veux pas faire de cauchemar en la casant avec un personnage de Harry Potter. Je ne saurais même pas lequel lui coller mais si tu veux vraiment que Minerva ait une relation, je peux prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui en mettre une, aiguille moi et je te suivrais ! Titmo, à la base la fic contient 20 voir 25 chapitre enfin c'est ce que j'avais prévu, mais vu que j'ai déjà dépassé ce stade, j'ai du revoir à la hausse et je pense qu'elle en comptera plutôt 35 mais ça ne dépassera pas ce niveau ! Je trouve qu'après se serait de l'acharnement et puis l'envie de continuer mon HPSS se fait de plus en plus présent donc voilà !

Spéciale dédicace à Octo, ta fic m'a énormément fait plaisir, alors oui Harry est du bon côté mais après est ce que Sirius et Rémus vont le rejoindre peut être ou pas ! Ce sera fort possible car j'adore les maraudeurs et je ne voudrais pas pleurer en les tuant dans ma fic seulement j'ai parfois des coups de folie et personne n'est à l'abri d'un avada ! Pour ton syndrome de la page blanche, j'ai peut être un remède en tout cas c'est ce que je fais quand je l'ais. Tu écris ce qui te passe par la tête en ayant un rapport même minimes avec ta fic et après tu fais des retouches. Normalement, des idées devraient te revenir en te relisant. Voila, j'espère que cela pourra t'aider. Merci encore pour vos review, je ne m'en lasserais jamais je crois ! Si je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions, n'hésitez pas à me les rappeler, c'est un oubli purement involontaire.

Gros bisous, à bientôt !

Jalana…

Chapitre 27…

Sirius devenait fou. Il s'était fait jeter dehors quand Harry avait commencé à s'agiter en réclamant Tom. Le front contre la porte fermé, il soupirait bruyamment. Il faillit néanmoins se rétamer sur le sol quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Rémus, échevelé.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il a ? » S'enquit Sirius un peu plus violemment qu'il ne le souhaitait.

« Il va un peu mieux mais je n'ai pas réussi à vraiment déterminé ce qu'il avait. » Soupira le loup anxieux.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait l'amener à un médicomage ? »

« Non, sinon Dumbledore sautera sur l'occasion pour le récupérer et j'aimerais de plus en plus éclaircir la situation. Il ne nous reste qu'à attendre ou… »

« Ou quoi Moony ! Finis tes phrase merde ! » S'emporta l'animagus en jurant.

« Ou alors faire venir Tu-sais-qui… » Murmura presque le loup en baissant la tête.

« Non, je ne sais pas qui !...Attends…Ne me dis pas que tu veux que TU-SAIS-QUI vienne ? Rémus, la maladie d'Harry doit être contagieuse, je crois. T'es complètement siphonner du chaudron mon pauvre ami ! »

« Sirius, calmes toi, j'ai dis que c'était une possibilité. Si tu préfère attendre, dans ce cas, faisons le mais rappelle toi qu'il ne nous reste que demain et après Dumbledore l'aura. » Acheva le loup en descendant les escaliers.

Sirius resta devant la porte entrouverte où il entendait encore son filleul gémir le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il secoua la tête comme pour faire sortir ses plaintes de son esprit et se hâta à la suite de Rémus. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine, buvant son thé. Il ne cessait de ressasser sa conversation avec le jeune homme. Cela voulait-il dire que le griffondor avait raison ?

…_**Flash Back…**_

« Harry calmes toi ! Tu vas te blesser à te démener comme ça ! » Fit le loup excédé par l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Laisse moi, je dois voir Tom…Rémus s'il te plait, que ferais tu si on t'enlevait Siri ? Ne deviendrais tu pas fou ? » Fit le petit brun en arrêtant soudain de gesticuler.

Rémus baissa la tête. Bien sûr qu'il deviendrait fou. Il aimait profondément son amant et il donnerait sa vie pour lui. Est-ce qu'Harry ressentait vraiment ce sentiment vis-à-vis de quelqu'un et en plus envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Harry, pourquoi dis tu ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai ressenti l'amour qui vous unissaient tous les deux. Il est pur et fort comme Tom et moi. Tu en as vraisemblablement fait ton compagnon pour avoir un lien aussi fort. Il en va de même pour moi et je mourrais sans Tom. Rémus, c'est trop dur de vivre loin de lui. » Finit le petit brun en retenant ses larmes.

« Harry, je… »

« Non, je ne veux pas me battre contre vous alors penses-y c'est tout ce que je te demande. » Déclara sincèrement le griffondor.

« Bien. Prend cette potion, elle te calmera. »

…_**Fin du Flash Back…**_

« Rémus ? Tu penses à quoi ? » S'enquit Sirius en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Dis moi Siri, que ferais tu si je me faisais capturer par des mangemorts ? Si je disparaissais ? » Fit-il d'une voix grave.

« Hey Rém ! Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi tu le sais. Je t'aime et même si certaine personne ne comprenne pas notre amour, je m'en fiche, rien ne m'empêchera de te retrouver ! » Assura vaillamment l'animagus.

« Dans ce cas, rencontrons Tu-Sais-Qui. L'amour d'Harry est aussi pur que le notre selon lui et je le crois. Je le sens à mon instinct de loup, il est pleinement conscient de ses sentiments et son odeur est fortement mélangée avec celle d'un autre. »

Sirius se renfrogna. Il détestait cette idée et puis comment être sûr que ce n'est pas une manipulation pour les tuer tous ? Il ne pouvait pas être sûr et il s'inquiétait pour son amant. Mais Harry paraissait malade et il restait buter. C'était bien un griffondor ! Mais lui aussi et il devait faire honneur à sa maison. Courage, il se répétait inlassablement ce mot quand il envoya un mot envers le seul mangemort qu'il connaissait et qui était capable d'agir vite et qui n'était pas recherché par tous les aurors de ce pays : Nott senior.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nott père courrait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son chef. Il venait de recevoir une missive de la plus haute importance. Si un jour on lui avait dis que ce crétin de Black lui enverrait quoi que se soit, il aurait tué le messager sur le champ. Mais les rancunes de Poudlard ne sont plus d'actualité quand le chien avait le chaton du maître. Il sortit finalement à bout de souffle et s'assit sur les marches. Ce château était trop grand pour sa pauvre santé et en plus sa recherche avait été vaine.

Il aperçut au loin son Lord parler avec…une née de moldue ! Décidemment Potter avait un effet plus grand qu'il ne le croyait. C'était une chose de ne pas trop les tuer mais s'en était une autre de parler plaisamment avec eux dans le jardin privée. Enfin, ne perdons pas de temps.

« Mon Seigneur, il faut que vous lisiez ceci. » Fit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

Le Lord tourna un regard sur le morceau maltraité de parchemin et après une grimace de dégoût le prit négligemment. Ses yeux s'agrandirent imperceptiblement puis se réduire à deux fentes avant de prononcer d'une voix froide.

« Ou est ce misérable Black ! »

« Je ne sais pas mon Lord. Mais je me hâte de le trouver… »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine, je sais où il est mais…vous n'allez pas lui faire de mal ? » Demanda t-elle après coup en voyant les pupilles briller d'un nouvel éclat.

« Ca dépendra d'Harry surtout mais si ils lui ont touché ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu, je les pends avec leur tripes… » Acheva durement Tom en prenant sans ménagement le bras de la jeune fille.

Il la traîna devant sa cheminée et après avoir revêtu une cape noire, il jeta sans remord la jeune sorcière au pied de l'âtre. Hermione saisit le petit pot de poudre de cheminette et en jetta une petite poignée en prononçant « 12 Square Grimmaurd ». Le feu devint vert et en sentant le regard meurtrier du brun, préféra s'éclipser en clinquant.

« Harry, j'arrive. » Murmura t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo se reposait agréablement sur le torse de Fred pendant que les mains habiles de Georges lui chatouillaient subtilement les pieds. Il laissa échapper un rire discret avant de bouder savamment. Comme il l'avait prévue, ses deux amants s'empressèrent de la consoler. Il eut un peu de remord à utiliser de pareilles méthodes pour avoir des câlins mais après tout, il n'était pas à serpentard pour rien. Seulement ce que Théo n'avait pas prévue, c'est que son père le voit gémir lamentablement quand une langue vint jouer avec la sienne et une autre avec son cou. Le serpentard blanchit devant l'air ahuri de son paternel.

« Père…je peux tout vous… » Balbutia t-il.

« Théodore… » Commença t-il.

« Monsieur Nott, nous aimons vraiment votre fils. » Firent en chœur les jumeaux.

Nott senior pâlit un peu plus. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois de suite avant de bégayer minablement en tournant les talons.

« Il faut que je vois Lucius… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom venait de s'étaler gracieusement sur le tapis persan de la famille Black. Il se leva rapidement, une moue dégouttée plaqué au visage et jeta un regard noir à l'importun qui l'avait fait chuter. Black, il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Il n'y a qu'un griffondor pour venir s'avachir devant une cheminée ! » Fit-il d'une voix froide.

« Bonjour à vous aussi… » Fit l'animagus tentant de masquer sa gêne.

« Oh un sang pur ! Mon maître ! Bienvenue dans l'humble demeure de la famille Black, excusez la pourriture qui s'y trouve, le traître à son sang, ne se plie toujours pas aux règles ! » Intervint le tableau de la vieille madame Black d'une voix mielleuse.

« C'est un griffondor, il ne peut pas réfléchir correctement deux minutes… » Soupira Tom.

« C'est bien vrai. » Ajouta le tableau avant d'être recouvert à nouveau d'un drap.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, et Tom commencer à sérieusement avoir la rage contre ce griffy qui le regardait comme un verracrasse. Il défroissa d'un geste sa cape et vit Sirius se tendre.

« Ne crispez pas votre main sur votre baguette ainsi, je ne suis pas venu pour un carnage ! »

« On ne sait jamais… » Murmura Siri plus pour lui-même.

Le Lord lui accorda un nouveau regard noir qui fut coupé par une nouvelle présence dans la pièce. Dans un vieux réflexe, Tom saisit sa baguette et la pointa vers l'intrus qui lâcha sa tasse de thé de surprise.

« Rangez votre baguette, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, croyez nous ! » S'exclama Rémus après avoir repris ses esprits.

« C'est bon, de toute manière, si on ne peut même plus croire à la parole d'un griffondor, on est perdu. » Grommela Tom.

Il lança un regard à la ronde, tentant d'apercevoir son amour mais il n'était pas au rez-de-chaussée. Il avisa l'escalier et y jeta un regard impatient. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui le taraudait de courir prendre son amant dans ses bras mais c'était définitivement trop poufsouffle pour lui et puis il ne pouvait se promener librement dans la demeure sans créer un conflit diplomatique international. Il préféra donc attendre patiemment que les abrutis de griffondor se décident à agir. Ce fut le loup garou qui réagit le premier.

« Harry est là haut. IL a eut mal au ventre il y a quelques heures. Je ne sais pas encore à quoi c'est dû mais il vous a réclamé… »

« Je vais le voir. » Lâcha froidement le Lord en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Nous devons parler… » Essaya t-intervenir Sirius.

« Après. » Fit Tom d'une voix implacable.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, réduisant avec hâte les mètres qui le séparaient de son amant. Quand il atterrit devant une porte où plusieurs sorts étaient posés, il su immédiatement que c'était celle-ci. Il prit inconsciemment sa respiration et ouvrit lentement la porte maintenant déverrouillée. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre et il avisa la silhouette endormie de son amant. Sans faire de bruit, il s'assit près de lui et sourit devant le spectacle innocent qui lui était offert. Mais l'enchantement de cette vision fut encore plus beau quand le griffondor s'éveilla péniblement, les yeux embués du sommeil de sa sieste. Harry se frotta les yeux avec ses poings et fixa l'homme à côté de lui. Son cœur bondit quand il le reconnut.

« Tom ! » S'exclama le jeune homme fou de joie en lui sautant dans les bras.

« Chaton, je suis désolé… » Murmura le Lord.

Harry releva avec ses deux mains le visage de son amant et le scruta attentivement. Le seigneur noir évitait de croiser son regard mais il ne pu s'y résoudre longtemps. Quand leurs yeux se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre, Harry demanda.

« Pourquoi être désolé mon amour ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû t'emmener avec moi…J'aurais dû te laisser au château… »

« Chut…ne t'excuse pas…nous sommes là, ensemble, c'est le principal, non ? »

« Hum…Je t'aime chaton…viens là. » Termina l'aîné en enlaçant son compagnon.

Les bras du Lord se retrouvèrent sur les hanches du petit brun et les caressaient légèrement, envoyant des frissons de plaisir dans le corps du jeune homme. Harry posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant et se serra étroitement contre celui-ci. Le temps ne s'écoulait plus pour eux, ils étaient ensemble.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rémus et Sirius se rassirent dans le salon. Siri était plus que perplexe et Rém souriait mystérieusement. Ils venaient d'espionner les deux tourtereaux et la petite scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté les laisser profondément surpris.

« Hé bien, je ne pensais pas assister à ça. » Finit par dire Sirius toujours pas remis.

« Il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait…qu'il était désolé…je n'aurais pas crû qu'il soit capable d'autant de sentiment envers Harry. Il avait raison, leur amour est pur et puissant. » Déclara Rém rêveur.

« Je crois que l'on nous a caché beaucoup de chose. Il faut tirer au clair cette affaire Moony. Merde, on ne peut pas se battre contre Harry ! » S'emporta t-il une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

« Je sais Paddy, je sais. Laissons leur encore du temps et après nous en parlerons tranquillement d'accord ? » Proposa Rém en posant des baisers sur la gorge dévoilée.

« Ok. » Grogna Siri en rendant la pareille.

Dans le fond, les deux hommes étaient heureux pour le griffondor, seulement il était encore trop tôt pour l'avouer. Il fallait d'abord voir qui se cachait derrière le Lord Voldemort et foi de maraudeur il le découvrirait bientôt.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry était bien au chaud au creux des bras forts de son amant. Il se sentait à nouveau en sécurité et son ventre lui faisait moins mal. Il sentit son compagnon déposé une nués de baisers sur son épaule à peine découverte. Il sourit mais s'empressa de descendre son amant de son nuage.

« Mon amour, je te vois venir d'ici et je te préviens c'est non ! » Fit-il faussement fâché.

Il rit plus franchement devant la moue boudeuse qu'arborait Tom en ce moment, il aurait voulu immortaliser le moment. Les gens avaient peut être raisons, il déteignait trop sur lui. Voyant maintenant l'air franchement contrarié du Lord, Harry se fit pardonner par un langoureux baiser.

« Chaton, il faut qu'on parle avant de rejoindre ton parrain et le loup. » Soupira Tom déçu de gâcher son moment de câlin pour de stupide griffondor.

« Il ne me laisseront pas partir comme ça et tu le sais très bien. » Déclara Harry d'une voix neutre.

« Parce que tu crois qu'ils pourront m'en empêcher ? Je les tuerais sans hésiter s'ils essayaient de nous séparer. » S'emporta Tom.

« Je sais mais tu m'avais promis de ne pas tuer les personnes que j'aime. Mon amour est-il un vil menteur ? »

« Non, pas pour toi en tout cas, mais je reste un vil serpentard et je vais échafauder un plan pour te sortir de là. » Répondit-il une lueur mauvaise dans le regard.

« J'aimerais qu'ils nous rejoigne… » Tenta le petit brun pas convaincu.

« Je te rappelle mon petit chat, que mon château n'est pas un refuge pour griffondor en détresse ! » Répliqua le Lord en tentant d'être ferme.

« Tom ! »

« Allons en parler en bas veux tu ? » Finit-il par se laisser convaincre.

Harry eut un sourire vainqueur et planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres roses avant de tirer son amant par la main, toute peine oubliée.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors votre avis ? Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres mais je tenais à couper là. La suite devrait arriver soit demain soit dimanche car si des projets se réalise je n'aurais pas internet donc je ne pourrais pas poster !!

Merci d'avoir lu…

Gros bisous…

Jalana…


	29. Décision

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la suite ! Bon, vous avez de la chance, je le poste maintenant ! En revanche le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant dimanche soir voir lundi. Je n'aurais pas de connexion internet ! Ce chapitre pose le problème de l'allégeance des deux derniers maraudeurs. Alors si vous vous demandez depuis un moment dans quel camp je vais les mettre, la réponse est ici ! Tom s'humanise de plus en plus, c'est pour cette raisons qu'Harry a plus d'ascendant sur lui donc ne t'inquiète pas Lise231, il ne peut pas en faire ce qu'il veut, mais la plupart. Après tout, quand on sait si prendre avec son homme, c'est beaucoup plus facile ! Lol.

Bonne lecture et a bientôt !

Jalana…

Chapitre 28…

Tom et Harry descendait tranquillement les escaliers quand ils virent les deux maraudeurs en pleine séance d'attaque baiser. Après un raclement de gorge des plus bruyants, ils obtinrent leurs attentions et quelques rougissements de la part de Rémus. Siri leur montra d'un geste de la main, les canapés en face et Tom s'assit sur le premier qu'il vit en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille du brun qui ne pu rien faire d'autre que de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son amant. Un sourire diaboliquement satisfait étira les lèvres de Tom qui fixait maintenant les deux maraudeurs avec une nonchalance qui lui était propre. Rémus posa une main sur le bras d'un Sirius à deux pas de la crise de nerf et lui envoya un regard d'avertissement. L'animagus se renfrogna et déclara d'une voix grognonne.

« Bien maintenant, je pense que nous pouvons parler ? »

« Avons-nous vraiment le choix ? » Rétorqua le Lord sarcastique.

« Tom ! » S'exclama Harry indignée en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Nous aimerions que vous nous éclairiez sur votre situation ? C'est pour le moins…surprenant. » Finit Rémus tout à fait sérieux.

« Et bien c'est très simple, Harry est mon compagnon ou mon âme sœur comme vous voulez. Je l'ai récupérez à Poudlard suite à une…un incident et je lui ais exposé mes intentions. Il a donc décidé de me rejoindre et de régner à mes côtés. La situation est-elle claire pour vous ? » Demanda Tom en avisant les regards interloqués de ses vis-à-vis.

Harry s'était tendu quand son amant allé aborder sa tentative de suicide. Ils avaient d'un commun accord, oublier ce passage de sa vie et il s'en portait très bien. De plus, il ne voulait pas attrister son parrain avec ça, ce n'était définitivement pas le moment. Les deux hommes ayant déjà du mal à accepter la situation. Mais le temps pressait, la confrontation avec Dumbledore semblait éminente.

« Vous avez contractez une union sorcière ? » Fit Rémus au bout d'un long silence.

« Non, Tom est un Eirulan et je suis son âme sœur… » Fit Harry avant d'être coupé par son parrain.

« Alors c'est donc vrai. Il existe vraiment des survivants de cette race…je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Pourtant c'est la stricte vérité mais là n'est pas le plus important. Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? » S'enquit Tom visiblement pressé de déguerpir de la demeure Black.

« Nous ne savons…pas exactement. Depuis la mort de James et Lily, on vous a vu comme un tueur sanguinaire et rien ne nous à prouver le contraire. Cependant, on ne veut pas combattre contre Harry alors, nous sommes un peu… » Déclara Rémus sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

« Perdu ? C'est normal, je l'étais aussi au début. Mais si vous prenez la peine d'écouter Tom, vous saurez que Dumbledore n'était qu'un fou mégalomane. » Assura le griffondor, le regard assombrie.

Sirius et Rémus se concertèrent du regard et après quelques minutes, décidèrent d'un commun accord d'écouter la proposition de Voldemort. Tom soupira de lassitude mais devant le regard noir de son amant, préféra s'expliquer brièvement. Cela dura une heure. Une heure pendant laquelle il raconta la majeure partie des événements, de ses projets, et des manipulations du vieux fou. Une heure pendant laquelle, les deux maraudeurs ne pipèrent pas mot, tellement le choc était grand. Un grand silence plomba l'atmosphère suite à ses révélations.

« Non je ne mens pas si c'est la première pensée qui vous venait à l'esprit. » Acheva le Lord en embrassant furtivement la nuque pâle devant lui.

« Je…nous…mais enfin c'est impossible ! » S'emporta Sirius après un moment.

« Malheureusement non. Maintenant, je réitère ma question. Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? » S'impatienta Tom.

**Tom, laisse-leur du temps. Ce n'est pas rien comme choix !**

**Chaton, il ne faut pas traîner ici longtemps, si ils ne veulent pas nous rejoindre, tant pis. Je sais que cela te tient à cœur mais ta sécurité me tient encore plus à cœur !**

« Stop ! Vous pourriez arrêter de parler fourchelang ! C'est stressant à entendre sans ajouter le fait que l'on n'y comprend rien ! » Finit Paddy exaspéré.

**Je t'aime mon amour !**

**Moi aussi chaton, moi aussi.**

« Oh Merlin ! » Se plaignit Sirius en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Il me faut une réponse. Tout de suite ! » Fit Tom en haussant la voix.

Rémus était nerveux, il ne croyait pas encore à tout ce qu'il avait entendu mais il avait confiance dans le jugement du griffondor et puis il y avait une nouvelle importante : Lily était au château. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé le retour à la vie de sa meilleure amie.

« On marche. Il ne sera pas dit qu'un maraudeur sera du côté sombre ! » Déclara finalement Sirius plein de courage.

« C'est d'accord. » Renchérit Rémus.

Tom eut une moue surprise et Harry se retint de sauter de joie. Il allait enfin avoir toute sa petite famille auprès de lui. Le combat serait rude mais entouré de tous ses amis et de son amant, il serait supportable. Un sourire radieux naquit sur le visage du petit brun.

« Cependant à une condition. » Intervint à nouveau Sirius.

« Laquelle ? » S'enquit Harry redoutant le pire.

« Je ne veux pas que nous soyons marqués comme du bétails. »

Tom parut offusqué par les termes mais après tout il devrait avoir l'habitude maintenant. Personne ne comprenait que porter la marque des ténèbres était un honneur. Il accéda facilement à la requête de toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait les marquer de toute façon. Rémus resta pensif en apprenant la nouvelle. Plus réfléchi et calme que Sirius, il vit que le Lord leur cachait quelque chose. Aussi s'empressa t-il de demander de plus amples informations. Tom grimaça et Harry prit le relais.

« Dumbledore impose un sort de fidélité à chaque membre de l'Ordre. Il peut ainsi les contrôler où les faire chanter. Quand, il a su mon ralliement à Tom, il a activé le sort et j'ai faillit mourir mais on a trouvé un remède à temps et… »

« Abrège, chaton. »

« Tom ne peut pas poser la marque des ténèbres sur une personne étant déjà sous le sort du vieux fou. » Finit-il rapidement.

« Mais et Rogue alors ? » Firent les deux maraudeurs en chœur.

« Papa a d'abord pris la marque puis c'est tourné vers Dumbledore pour l'espionner. C'est pour cela qu'il a posé un sort sur ma mère pour le faire chanter et à sa mort, il s'est dévié sur moi. »

« Je comprend mieux maintenant mais cela signifie donc qu'Albus peut nous faire mourir quand il le souhaite ? » Déduisit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

« Merlin soit loué, il possède un cerveau ! » Déclara faussement enchanté le Lord.

« Tom… » Menaça le petit brun.

« C'est bon chaton, si on ne peut même pas se moquer des griffondors ! Bref, il vaudrait mieux que nous déguerpissions de la et rapidement. Black, vous tenez à cette maison ? » Fit-il innocemment.

Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur et haussa significativement les épaules. Tom sourit machiavéliquement. Il avait un plan. Harry observa son amant et attendit patiemment qu'il expose son idée mais il savait déjà que les dégâts aller être énorme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« En clair, tu as vu ton fils entrain de se faire bécoter par Weasley, les deux en plus ! » Fit Lucius en partant dans un éclat de rire.

Nott affichait un air sombre et se triturait nerveusement les mains. Il arpentait le salon en long en large et en travers. Plein d'idée plus saugrenues les une que les autre lui venaient à l'esprit. Renier son fils, les séparer, tuer les Weasley… Ce fut Lucius qui le coupa dans sa réflexion.

« Enfin Nicolas, tu ne vas quand même pas agir sur un coup de tête pour si peu ? »

« Si peu ? Mon fils est gay ! » S'emporta Nott.

« Le mien aussi. » Répondit laconiquement le blond.

« Il sort avec des garçons ! » Ajouta t-il.

« Le mien aussi. »

« Des griffondors ! » Se lamenta le mangemort.

« Ah par contre, le mien aurait choisi un serpentard ! Draco a toujours eut bon goût ! » Fit-il un air fier au visage.

« Je suis maudit ! »

« Si ça peut te rassurer, il aurait pu choisir pire… » Déclara prudemment le blond.

« Comment cela pourrait être pire ? »

« Il aurait pu faire un trio avec Goyle et Crabbe junior ! » Rétorqua Lucius, content de sa réplique.

Nott senior leva un regard vers son ami et sourit pauvrement. C'est sûr que vu sous cet angle, il pouvait aller féliciter son fils.

« Voyons Nicolas, tu ne faisais pas la fine bouche à Poudlard quand tu fricotais avec Avery et Rockwood. Ne le nie pas, je le sais ! »

« Peut être et regarde où j'en suis maintenant, mon père m'a jeter des Doloris pendant une semaine et m'a marié ensuite à une femme que je n'aimais pas ! » S'exclama t-il en s'agitant un peu plus.

« Théo est un garçon secret d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Néanmoins, il a toujours tout fait pour te rendre fier de lui et avec succès d'ailleurs. C'est de l'amour Nicolas. L'amour n'a pas de sexe, ni de contrainte. Cela ne tiens qu'à toi de ne pas ressembler à ton père. » Finit-il d'une voix triste.

Lucius connaissait Nott depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il savait que si l'homme était si froid aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il avait trop souffert. Lui, aussi mais il avait eut plus de chance. Et puis, même si Draco ferait une crise cardiaque quand il apprendrait que son père était au courant de sa relation avec un Zabini, il était plutôt souple de ce côté. On ne choisit pas qui l'on aime, sa condition de Veela lui avait appris.

« Je vais y réfléchir. » Conclut Nott en sortant.

« Ne fais pas ton griffy emporté ! » Hurla Lucius pour que son ami l'entende.

IL entendit un grognement et un chapelet de juron à son encontre. Il sourit, le serpentard avait entendu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Je suis mort…il va nous tuer tous les trois et au mieux juste moi… » Se lamenta Théo, la tête dans les mains.

Fred et Georges le regardait d'un air triste, ne sachant quoi faire pour redonner la joie à leur amant, quand celui-ci ne voulait qu'ils le touchent. Georges prit son courage à deux mains, et tenta une autre approche. Sa main se posa sur l'épaule du serpentard et massa sa nuque. Théo se tendit une minute puis se laissa aller en soupirant.

« Je suis désolé. Je vous cause des problèmes… » Dit-il tristement.

« Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtise plus grosse que toi ! Allez viens nous faire un câlin. » Fit Fred en souriant malicieusement.

Théo obtempéra de bon cœur et se jeta presque violemment dans les bras de ses amours. Son chagrin reflua devant les caresses apaisantes des Weasley et bientôt, il s'endormit.

« Il s'endort vraiment n'importe où, il a sûrement un petit côté griffondor ! » Ria George.

« Il doit être minime alors mais il y a de l'espoir ! » Renchérit Fred.

« Dis Fred, qu'est ce qu'on va faire si le père de Théo nous pète un chaudron ? » S'enquit Georges anxieux.

« Il comprendra et puis Malfoy a intérêt à faire nos louanges parce qu'il est accro à nos farces et attrapes et si l'on meurt, il n'en aura plus ! »

« Si tu tiens Malfoy senior dans ce cas…on est sauvé ! »

Les jumeaux rirent ensemble mais le son sonnait triste. Même si il plaisantait sur la situation, ils redoutaient la colère de Nott père.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Les quatre personnes marchaient sur un trottoir et cherchait à mettre le plus de distance entre eux et la chose derrière eux avant que le vieux fou débarque. Tom avait eut, selon lui, une brillante idée. Seulement maintenant il commencer à regretter en entendant le cabot gémir comme un perdu à deux pas derrière lui.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est fait exploser ma maison… » Répéta pour la douzième fois Sirius encore sous le choc.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, l'ancêtre Black à définitivement bruler avec. On ne l'entendra plus. » Répondit Rémus d'une voix douce.

« Ouais, mais il a fait explosé ma maison… »

« C'était pour ton bien parrain, comme ça Dumby croira que vous êtes tous les deux morts et que Tom est venu me chercher. Pour le sort, ne vous en faite pas, il est masquer par nos soins, personne ne pourra le détecter. Je m'en assure. » Sourit Harry en dépassant les deux maraudeurs et de rejoindre son amant.

« Il s'est calmé ? Je ne vois pas ce qui le dérange, il m'a dit qu'il s'en fichait de cette baraque miteuse ! » S'exclama le Lord.

« Tom. C'était sa maison. Il ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que tu la brule devant ses yeux avec une joie évidente. » Rétorqua le petit brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oui, mais c'était un plan génial ! » Persista Tom.

« Oui, tu as raison mon amour. Un plan digne d'un grand serpentard ! » Ironisa Harry en enlaçant brusquement son amant.

« Hum…continue de me flatter ainsi et j'aurais une activité très digne d'un grand serpentard pour nous ! » Susurra le Lord à l'oreille du petit brun.

Ce dernier rougit et lança un regard éloquent sur la suite des événements quand ils rentreront. Le Lord décoda alors qu'ils étaient assez loin de la maison des Black pour transplaner sans que quelqu'un puisse percevoir le résidu de leur sort et de leur aura magique. A contre cœur, le Seigneur Noir pris les mains des deux maraudeurs et les fit transplaner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kiara et Pansy étaient confortablement installé dans le jardin. Au bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage, la jeune vampire dressa l'oreille et tourna un regard curieux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Quand elle vit Harry, le soulagement pris place dans son cœur.

« Pansy, va vite prévenir les parents d'Harry que celui-ci est de retour en un seul morceau. »

« Harry ? Ou est-il ? » Fit la jeune calice en se relevant.

« Devant le portail ! Allez dépêche toi ! » Répliqua Kiara en la poussant vers le château.

« Mais…ce n'est pas juste, avec ta vision de vampire, tu vois tout plus loin que moi ! » Bouda la jeune fille.

« PANSY ! » La prévint-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« C'est bon j'y vais ! » Râla t-elle en courant prévenir les personnes concerné.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Séverus et Lily arrivèrent en courant vers le Lord. Lily prit son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle avait eut si peur. Séverus, quant à lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry dans un geste terriblement doux et fixa les deux maraudeurs.

« Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà, le sale cabot et la bête enragée ! » Fit-il dans un rictus sarcastique.

Les maraudeurs ne dirent rien, continuant de le fixer bêtement, surpris du geste de l'horrible chauve souris des cachots. Séverus se vexa de tant d'inattention puis vit les deux paire d'yeux de diriger vers sa compagne.

« Lily… » Murmurèrent t-il en chœur, émus.

« Salut les garçons, bienvenue ! » Fit-elle enthousiaste.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila, un chapitre de plus…

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

A bientôt

Jalana…

PS : J'attire votre attention sur un point de l'histoire que j'hésite à développer à savoir un MPREG. Donc faîte moi part de votre avis et je verrais en conséquence !!!

Merci…


	30. Bonne nouvelle

Salut, c'est encore moi ! Bon j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre!! Merci pour vos review et d'avoir répondu au sondage et en parlant de celui-ci, la majorité revient au MPREG donc il y en aura un. Hitoni78 a eu un bon pressentiment, le mal de ventre d'Harry était un porte d'entrée dans le récit pour la MPREG donc vu que c'est positif, je vais l'utiliser !! Lise261, Lucius mentionne au début de la fic qu'il comprend la douleur de son Lord en attendant l'union, c'était un petit indice sur sa nature. Puis son cousin, est aussi veela donc, c'est le deuxième indice, après je ne développerais pas plus car ce n'est pas le but de la fic mais Draco en est un par définition. Saky, Dumby ne voit rien pour l'instant car Tom les protège d'un sort mais il apportera une précaution de plus dans ce chapitre qui ne sera pas forcément bien accepter. Grispoil, je ne sais pas si je vais parler de cette trahison car je ne la considère pas comme telle et puis j'aime bien le perso de James est je n'ai pas envie de le faire passer pour un martyre ou un goujat donc je ne sais pas encore ce que j'en ferais. Cependant si tu estimes que c'est important de relater tout ça, fais le moi savoir. Tempête Sanguine, je suis désolé mais la majorité l'emporte donc il te faudra trier. Merci de continuer quand même à lire et si tu veux j'essaierais de ne pas donner trop de détails ! Didile, tu viens de mettre le doigt sur un point à venir de la fic, il y aura en effet, une grossesse de Lily. Kim, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêter cette fic ! Je fini toujours ce que je commence donc rassure toi, cela n'est pas prêt d'arriver….

Merci pour toutes vos review…

Et voila la suite…

Bisous

Jalana

Chapitre 29…

Lily commençait à se sentir légèrement voir carrément mal à l'aise. Les maraudeurs semblaient plongés dans un profond mutisme. Sirius restait les bras ballants, l'air hagard et Rémus la fixait comme si il voyait Merlin en personne devant lui. Ce fut la réplique de Séverus qui les fit réagir.

« Bon, Lily jolie, pas que les carpes devant nous m'indispose mais en fait si, je préfère de loin, partir enguirlander notre inconsciente progéniture. »

Rogue prit le griffondor par le bras et l'emmena en direction du château. Tom, mis un temps avant de réagir puis après avoir convoqué les trois personnes dans la salle du trône dans quinze minutes, parti sur les talons du maître des potions. Ils le virent s'arrêter parler activement avec un homme de grande stature puis recommencé à courir.

« Lily…je suis si content de te voir ainsi… » Murmura Rémus qui était sorti de sa contemplation.

« Moi aussi Rém. » Répondit la sorcière en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Et moi ! Même pas un câlin pour le grand Sirius Black ! » Se plaignit théâtralement l'animagus.

Lily eut une moue d'exaspération avant de les serrer tous les deux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, profitant tout simplement de l'instant. Quand ils se séparèrent, les larmes menaçaient de couler chez les deux maraudeurs.

« Vous devez avoir plein de chose à me raconter dites moi depuis le temps ! » S'enthousiasma la jeune femme.

« Je ne pense pas que se soit intéressant au vue de ce que l'on vient d'apprendre mais toi, en revanche, tu as peut être des aveux à faire non ? » La taquina le loup garou.

« Peut être un ou deux mais ne restons pas là, allons rencontrer le Lord puis nous en discuterons autour d'un thé. » Conclut-elle.

« On te suit. » Grogna Siri, mécontent de rencontrer encore Voldemort.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Mais tu es inconscient ! » S'écria Séverus.

« Papa, je… »

« Non, il n'y a pas de papa ! Tu t'es fait capturer parce que tu n'osais pas lancer de sort à ce chien ! Et s'il te serait arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Et si Dumbledore t'avait directement récupéré ? Et si… »

« Séverus, avec des si, on mettrait Poudlard en fiole alors calme toi. » Intervint sèchement le Lord.

« Vous dites ça maintenant qu'il est là mon Seigneur mais nous ne faisiez pas le fier quand il était aux mains de l'ennemi. » Ironisa le maître des potions.

« Séverus, ma patience a des limites et tu les a bientôt atteintes alors je te conseille de ne pas trop pousser. » S'impatienta Tom.

« La prochaine fois, fais bien attention parce que ta mère et moi, on a faillit mourir de peur en ne te voyant pas arriver. » Finit-il tristement.

Harry sourit timidement. Il était vraiment désolé d'avoir fait de la peine à ses parents mais quelque part il était content. Leurs réactions montraient qu'ils tenaient à lui. Une douleur lui traversa le ventre et il grimaça légèrement. Cela ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de Tom qui s'empressa d'en informer son paternel.

« Peux tu lancer un sort de diagnostic sur Harry, Lupin m'a dit qu'il avait des douleurs au ventre. »

Rapide comme l'éclair, Séverus allongea son fils sur le canapé de son salon et lança le sortilège. Un sentiment d'étonnement passa sur son visage puis il lança un autre sort. Un orbe doré se forma autour du nombril du petit brun et le silence se fit de plomb.

« Séverus ? » Interpella le Lord.

« …………. »

« Papa ! » Cria le griffondor pour sortir ce dernier de son mutisme.

Une moue réjouie se peignit sur son visage et il déclara, un sourire proche de la démence au visage.

« Je vais être grand père ! »

Tom regarda son amant, incrédule. Harry ne réalisa pas vraiment la nouvelle. Trop de chose se bousculait dans sa tête. Tom l'avait prévenu qu'il porterait son enfant mais il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si tôt, si vite. Puis une idée fit son chemin dans son esprit. Vu le manque de réaction évidente de son compagnon, peut être que celui-ci ne le voulait pas ? Et lui, le voulait-il vraiment ? Ils étaient en guerre, recherché dans tous le pays, hors la loi, était-ce le moment d'enfanter ? Que faire…

« Je…vais être papa… » Balbutia le Lord, toujours aussi statique.

« Je vais vous laisser un moment tous les deux, il faut que je vois Lily ! » S'exclama alors le maître des potions en partant précipitamment.

Il se retourna une demi seconde avant de sortir et l'on pu entendre dans le couloir un « Je vais être grand père ! » euphorique. Au moins, il y en avait un ravi de la nouvelle.

Le silence était revenu sans que les deux amoureux n'échange aucune parole. Chacun essayait visiblement de déceler un indice sur l'impact de la nouvelle chez l'autre. Mais rien ne se passait. Finalement Harry bougea le premier et passa rêveusement une main sur son ventre. Oui, il le voulait, même si ce n'était pas le moment, même si Tom ne le désirait pas et bien tant pis, il le chérirait pour deux.

« Chaton, je vais être papa ! » Murmura le Lord en regardant d'un air extatique, la main sur le ventre de son amant.

« Ca veut dire que tu le veux ? » Demanda timidement le petit brun.

« Et comment ! J'attends ce moment depuis que je connais l'identité de mon âme sœur ! Un mini Harry qui court de partout dans le château ! Je lui apprendrais le duel, la magie noire et on parlera fourchelang pendant des heures… Après je vous regarderais jouer au Quiddich et il sera… »

Mais Tom ne pu finir sa phrase, son amant venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Il le serra amoureusement et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux noirs. Il en déduisit que son chaton voulait le bébé autant que lui et sa joie se peignait maintenant franchement sur son visage.

« Je vais être papa. » Fit-il comblé.

« Non, nous allons être parent. » Répondit doucement le petit brun en l'embrassant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« C'est impossible ! » S'exclama Sirius médusé.

« C'est merveilleux ! » S'écria Rémus aux anges.

« C'est magnifique ! » Murmura Lily pour la énième fois.

« Je vais être grand père ! » Répéta Séverus qui ne s'en remettait pas.

Les maraudeurs avaient faillit avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant débouler leur Némésis dans la salle du trône, un air rayonnant plaqué au visage. Leurs airs s'étaient décomposés à l'annonce de la nouvelle. Seule Lily avait réagit immédiatement en bombardant de questions son compagnon. Sirius avait d'ailleurs était à deux doigts de régurgité ce qu'il avait avalé dans la journée en voyant son amie et le bâtard graisseux s'embrasser à pleine bouche. IL devait cependant reconnaître que Rogue avait changé et sans son air dégouté en permanence, il était beaucoup plus mignon. Mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais. L'entrée du couple les fit sortir de leurs pensées.

« Bien, je vous ai fait venir pour… »

Tom ne pouvait plus finir sa phrase et pour cause, il ne savait plus pourquoi il les avait fait venir. La nouvelle venait d'occulter toutes ses pensées. Il regarda son amant, assis sur son siège, sa main caressant tendrement son ventre et une brusque envie de faire le même geste s'empara de lui. Il le réprima cependant et tenta de se concentrer.

« Pour…et bien très bonne question… » Fit le Lord pensif.

« Mon Seigneur…j'ai ce que vous m'aviez demandé. » Annonça clairement Lucius en entrant dans la grande salle.

Tom tourna un regard surpris vers le mangemort puis avisant le plateau en argent où reposaient deux bijoux, se repris et déclara fièrement.

« Je m'en souviens, je tenais à vous offrir ces bracelets. Ils vous protégeront de diverse chose et entre autre du sort de Dumbledore. Le vieux ayant surement mis une alarme dessus pour savoir la mort du porteur, le bracelet dupera ce mécanisme. »

Rémus fronça les sourcils en admirant de plus près le bijou en question. Celui-ci était très beau et paraissait ancien. Il était finement ouvragé d'arabesque compliquée et en titane. Seul point d'ombre pour le loup garou, le sceau des Lupusia gravée profondément. Rémus savait parfaitement que cette riche famille comprenait une des plus anciennes lignées de Loup-garou. Le chef de famille actuelle étant bien entendu Greyback.

Sirius remarqua l'air contrarié de son loup et ne pu s'empêcher de trouver cette moue ennuyante devant la splendeur d'un tel bijou. Il n'avait pas remarqué le sceau jusqu'à ce que son compagnon en parle.

« Pourquoi ce bracelet est il frappé du sceau des Lupusia ? » Demanda t-il les dents serrées.

« Et bien, c'est simple, j'ai tenté de trouver une solution quand à votre intégration pendant le retour et je n'ai trouvé que celle là. De plus, Greyback vous a toujours compter dans la meute, par conséquent ses deux bracelets reviennent seulement à Rémus Lupin et son compagnon. Je ne me trompe pas en vous les donnant ? » Finit-il un faux air niais au visage.

« Je ne crois pas avoir accepté de revenir dans la meute. » Gronda le loup de plus en plus sur les nerfs.

« Rém, calmes toi veux tu. C'est pour notre bien et puis, je suis sûr que cela te ferais du bien de côtoyer d'autre loup… » Argumenta Sirius d'une voix douce.

Rémus restait buter dans son silence. Tom souffla imperceptiblement de lassitude et Harry lui rendit un regard noir. Séverus regardait le ventre de son fils avec admiration et il répéta la phrase du bout des lèvres. Lily lui donna un coup de coude en avisant le regard meurtrier de l'animagus sur son amant, mais rien n'y fit.

« Je vais être grand père. » Marmonna pour la énième fois le brun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo attendait sur son lit. Son père venait de lui donner rendez vous pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé et il angoissait. Des milliers de questions sur la suite des événements tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse y répondre et cela le contrariait beaucoup. Il entendit des coups frappés et se tendit. Cela ne pouvait être que son paternel. Il finit de boutonner rapidement sa chemise, arrangea ses cheveux et vint ouvrir la porte. L'air hostile de son père lui démontra immédiatement que la discussion n'allait pas être agréable.

« Théodore, je veux que tu oublies les Weasley car tu vas te marier. » Fit le père d'une voix implacable.

« Mais père, je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas me marier… » Se lamenta t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Tu apprendras mon enfant, que dans la vie il faut faire des choix et à présent tu dois agir. Tu te marieras demain à 14h précise. Je te préviens si tu arrives en retard, tu tâteras de ma baguette et si tu te rebelles en quoi que se soit, tu ne seras plus mon fils, suis-je clair ? » Menaça d'une voix forte Nott sénior.

« Oui, père. » Balbutia le serpentard sentant les larmes montées.

« Bien. Tu es un bon fils et tu feras ce que j'estimerais être bon pour toi et crois moi, cela aurais été une erreur de te laisser continuer cette abomination. » Conclut-il d'un ton conciliant.

Son père lui mis une petite tape sur l'épaule en geste de réconfort peut être. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque à peine la porte refermée, le brun se laissa tomber à terre pour pleurer. Il se recroquevilla au sol en déversant ses larmes, murmurant inlassablement les prénoms de ses deux amours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus était tranquillement assis sur son canapé, entrain de lire le dernier magazine de Poupon Sorcier. Il avait réussit à dénicher ça chez une incompétente mangemorte et il lisait avec attention l'article concernant le rôle des grands parents dans l'éducation. Une moue septique au visage, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les coups frappés à la porte.

« Depuis quand les grands parents ne sont-ils là que pour éveiller l'enfant aux jeux… » Grogna le maître des potions pour lui-même.

« Papa ? »

Séverus releva la tête et vit qu'Harry attendait sur le pas de la porte. Il sourit béatement en regardant le ventre encore plat. Le petit brun rougit, gêné par cette soudaine attention porté à cette partie de son corps.

« Que veux-tu Harry ? » Demanda l'aîné en tentant de cacher sa lecture.

« Je…je voudrais savoir comment ça se passe…tu sais pour…la…grossesse. » Fit-il d'un ton hésitant.

Séverus sourit de plus belle puis devant l'air perdu de son fils, se reprit et déclara plus sérieusement.

« Assied toi d'abord. Quelles sont tes questions ? »

Harry s'assit sur le premier fauteuil qu'il vit et tritura nerveusement ses mains en fixant le sol. Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer, il avait tellement de choses à demander. Il inspira fortement puis déclara d'une voix gêné.

« Comment ça va se passer au niveau de l'accouchement ? »

« Et bien, la magie du Lord a crée un utérus magique dans ton ventre. Quand le bébé arrivera, il faudra pratiquer une césarienne. L'utérus magique disparaîtra à ce moment là. Ensuite, il ne te restera même pas une petite cicatrice. Il faudra cependant que tu vois un médicomage compétent car je ne pourrais pas continuer à te soigner, mes compétences ne vont pas jusque là. » Finit-il en grimaçant.

Nul doute que son père aurait préféré que se soit lui qui s'occupe de tout. Harry sourit devant les prises de bec éventuelles. Entre Tom surprotecteur et ses parents, le médicomage avait intérêt à faire un travail exemplaire. Content de la réponse, il se décida à continuer.

« La grossesse dure neuf mois ? J'aurais les mêmes symptômes qu'une femme ? »

« Normalement les grossesse mâle sont plus courte. Elle dure environ sept à huit mois parfois neuf mais c'est très rare. Plus la magie est forte, plus le bébé se développe rapidement. Je pense que la tienne ne devrait pas dépassé les six mois. Après pour les symptômes, tu risque en effet d'avoir des nausées si c'est ce à quoi tu penses. Tu auras aussi beaucoup d'envie, elles sont plus fortes chez les hommes. Après nous verrons avec le médicomage je pense. » Expliqua calmement Séverus.

Harry grimaça plus fortement sur le passage des nausées et des envies. Cependant, il sourit en pensant que le calvaire ne serait pas uniquement pour lui car Tom allait aussi devoir supporter ça !

« Je n'est plus d'autre question. Ah si, une seule. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Que cherches tu as caché sous le fauteuil depuis que je suis entré ? » Fit Harry dans un sourire.

Séverus pâlit un peu et offrit un sourire contrit. Il masqua encore plus son délit mais le griffondor avait déjà prononcé un « accio » silencieux et le magasine lui atterrit dans les mains. Le visage du petit brun s'illumina devant la couverture du journal.

« Je ne savais pas que tu prenais ton rôle avec tant de sérieux. » Ironisa t-il.

« Je veux être prêt à toute éventualité ! Et puis avec le caractère des parents, il faudra bien le mater un peu ce gamin ! » Déclara le maître des potions en arrachant le magasine des mains de son fils.

« Avoue que tu n'attendais que ça ! »

« Peut être. » Marmonna mystérieusement le maître des potions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nott senior attendait patiemment devant l'autel. Son fils devrait être là depuis dix minutes maintenant. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre et s'impatienta. Il n'aurait pas osé. La jeune fille qu'il avait choisie attendait en reniflant ses larmes. Elle aussi avait le cœur brisé par ce mariage soudain. Une heure passa et Théo n'était toujours pas là. Il décida d'aller le chercher lui-même dans sa chambre. Quand il arriva dans l'appartement, celui-ci était vide. Un mot reposait sur la table du salon.

_**Désolé père de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos espérance. Je ne peux briser mon cœur de la sorte. J'ai donc décidé de disparaître avec mes amours. Oubliez moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine.**_

_**Adieu.**_

_**T.N.**_

Nott senior brula le papier fautif. Il avait osé. Il n'allait pas pour autant s'avouer vaincu. Il sortirait son fils de cette perversion et le ramènerais dans le droit chemin. Dans le jardin, une jeune fille dans une robe de cérémonie sourit pour la première fois de la journée. Théodore Nott était bon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Désolé du retard mais je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration pour ce chapitre et comme il ne plaisait toujours pas au bout d'une semaine, je me suis quand même décidé à le poster. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu tout de même.

La suite lundi normalement.

Gros bisous.

Jalana.


	31. Départ précipité & envies

Salut à tous ! Me revoici !! Alors tout d'abord merci pour vos encouragements et ensuite, les questions… Lunicorne, Théo n'est pas prêt d'être tranquille mais il le sera…un jour, tu en apprendras un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Octo, je suis désolé de t'avoir déçue. Pour ta question sur les mangemorts et leurs autorisations de mariage, et bien cela dépend du rang qu'ils occupent. Tu auras des précisions dans ce chapitre également. Pour la jeune fille en larme qui est obligé de se marier avec notre beau Théo, il s'agira de la fille d'Ewan Rosier. Elle aura une petite apparition dans les prochains chapitres mais n'aura pas de rôle récurrent dans la fic. Aelwing, ce n'est pas vraiment une soumission pour le cas de Rémus, tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi le Lord a eut cette idée.

Pour ce qui concerne notre fameux serpentard, Théo, il ne disparaît pas de la fic et les jumeaux non plus, je me suis trop attaché à eux pour les bazarder n'importe où. Ils ne vont pas spécialement être là lors des prochains chapitres mais j'ai encore des surprises à vous dévoiler pour eux. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ceci est sous contrôle même Nott senior ! Lol…

Bonne lecture et passaient une agréable journée…

Chapitre 30…

Courir. Loin. Seuls ces deux mots importaient. La fuite lui paraissait être une folie douce. Il fuyait certes comme un lâche mais pour être libre et c'était grisant. Il accéléra l'allure, plus que cinq cents mètres et il pourrait se reposer dans les bras de ses deux amours.

L'amour, le vrai, ne s'offre qu'une fois. Théo en était conscient et c'était pour ça qu'il avait décidé de s'enfuir. Plutôt perdre le reste de sa famille plutôt que ceux qui le rendait vivant. Sans eux, il n'y arriverait pas. La vie était trop cruelle et vicieuse pour être affrontée seul.

Il était donc parti à l'aube, après avoir prévenu ses amants par parchemin codé. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien dit. Ils avaient répondu positivement, c'était ce qui lui importait. Son cœur se serrait quand il pensait à tous les bouleversements dans la vie des jumeaux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il était triste, mais pour eux. Seulement, la solution ne pouvait être autrement.

Son souffle se brisa et une douleur passa dans ses cuisses et ses reins. Il n'avait toujours pas ralenti depuis son départ. 38,90 km, c'était ce qu'il devait parcourir pour être à cette petite auberge : L'ode à l'amour. Cela portait bien son nom. Il grimaça légèrement et entama un rythme plus lent. La douleur était de plus en plus forte. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter les entraînements de son père qu'il avait réussi à esquiver.

Il trébucha sur une pierre et son corps parti en avant. Trop épuisé pour vraiment penser à sa chute, il s'affala péniblement sur le sol caillouteux. Ses genoux s'entaillèrent, de même que ses coudes et mains. Les douleurs étaient lancinantes et il refoula une larme. Il releva douloureusement la tête et aperçu un panneau d'indication.

_**Auberge : 100m à droite.**_

Il soupira bruyamment puis se leva en s'époussetant, l'indication lui redonnant du courage. Un bruit suspect attira son attention et il décida de reprendre son rythme rapide. Sa vision devint floue quand il entrevit, à travers ses paupières à demi closes, son salut. La maison en pierre semblait accueillante et il pourrait dormir toute la nuit tranquille avant de quitter le pays. C'était une auberge tenu par un membre de l'ordre du phénix, personne ne viendrait le chercher là et ses amants y étaient en sécurité. Un appel lui parvint aux oreilles comme déformé, il détourna difficilement la tête vers l'origine du son mais ses jambes lâchèrent et il ne vit plus que du noir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry regardait pensivement la lune ronde et dorée. Il avait appris plus tôt que son ami Théo s'était enfui du château pour raisons graves. Nott senior et quelques personnes étaient à présent à la recherche de ce dernier et les recherches ne semblaient pas être probantes. Il soupira de lassitude. Pourquoi Théo avait fait une telle chose ? On ne lui avait pas dit la raison mais il sentait que cela devait être valable. Théodore Nott était un garçon calme et réfléchi. S'il avait fui, c'est qu'il en avait été contraint. Mais par qui ou quoi ? Il devrait sûrement interrogé Tom, lui devrait savoir.

« A quoi penses-tu chaton ? » Fit le Lord en l'enserrant dans ses bras.

Harry soupira de bien être et se cala plus confortablement dans l'étreinte protectrice. Il était si bien qu'il faillit oublier ses pensées. Le Lord le ramena à la réalité par un baiser sur la tempe et il répondit d'une voix douce.

« A Théo… »

« Je vois. Il reviendra et si tu veux je peux l'y obliger… » Marmonna le brun en caressant le ventre de son compagnon.

« Comment ça, le forcer ? » Demanda le griffondor curieux.

« Je peux faire passer tellement de douleur dans la marque qu'il reviendra dans la seconde qui suit tellement il souffrira. » Expliqua le Lord d'un ton neutre.

Harry se tourna horrifié vers son amant et déclara d'une voix qu'il aurait voulue plus grave.

« Tu ne penses quand même pas à lui faire subir ça ! »

Tom haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait après tout, tant que son compagnon ne se faisait pas trop de souci, c'était bon. L'enfant ne doit pas être stressé par des événements extérieurs avait-il lu dans un magasine trouvé chez Rogue. Le stress passe par la nervosité de la mère donc d'Harry. Alors s'il fallait faire un peu de casse pour arranger la situation, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de répréhensible.

« Tom, je te préviens que si tu oses, je ne te le pardonnerez pas ! » Hurla soudain le petit brun passant de la peur à la colère en un clin d'œil.

« Calmes toi chaton, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. » Rétorqua t-il doucement.

« Qui est ce qui te parle du bébé ! » Continua t-il sur le même ton.

« Je dis juste que… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car son amant venait de lâcher des larmes de crocodiles sur ses joues. L'eau coulait sans s'arrêter et le Lord, trop surpris pour réagir après ces brusques changements d'humeur, ne bougeait pas. Quand il comprit la raison de l'état pour le moins catastrophique de son amant en pleurs, il eut une grimace.

« Je sens que cela va être plus difficile que ce que je pensais. » Grogna t-il en tentant de consoler son âme sœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius cherchait son amant depuis déjà une heure. La journée avait été exécrable mis à part la nouvelle surprenante d'Harry. De plus, son compagnon s'était barré en courant dès la fin de la réunion et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était dans le meilleur des états d'esprit. Il avait néanmoins trouvé la bibliothèque et avait lu quelques livres précieux.

Les loups formaient des clans appelés « meute » et celles-ci étaient régies par des règles ancestrales. Un chef, le descendant direct du précèdent, pouvait agir sur tous les membres. Il prenait toutes les décisions. Si l'un des loups garou mordait un sorcier ou un humain, le nouveau louveteau était immédiatement intégré à la meute. Les compagnons ou compagne vivaient également avec tous les membres. La famille de Greyback était la plus ancienne et par définition, Rémus faisait parti de la meute et lui aussi. Etait ce pour autant une raison pour rejoindre impérativement le clan ? Il n'en était pas sûr et puis Rémus ne semblait pas apprécier la requête implicite du Lord. Il en avait marre de tout ça.

Il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, devant une fenêtre, et soupira. Il remarqua alors la lune haute et ronde et se maudit immédiatement. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas y avoir pensé ou plutôt pour avoir oublié. Il devait vraiment faire un piètre compagnon pour Rémus.

Ne sachant où son amant avait pu trouver refuge, il décida de rentrer dormir en espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas vu deux loups, l'un blanc et l'autre brun, se battant dans un coin reculé du jardin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Georges et Fred appelèrent d'une même voix leur amant. Celui-ci semblait être en difficulté. Il ne les voyait pas. Quand Fred appela encore une fois leur amour et qu'ils le virent s'effondrer, Georges jura et parti près du corps inerte de Théo, sur l'herbe duveteuse.

« Théo ? Ouvres les yeux amour, s'il te plait. » Fit-il d'une voix aux accents désespérés.

Le serpentard ne bougeait pas mais respirait. Ils virent des tremblements et des frissons agiter la peau du brun et ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de le rentrer discrètement. Fred le prit contre lui et le couvrit de sa veste. Ils montèrent rapidement dans leur chambre en le cachant. Un mangemort dans les bras des valeureux défenseurs de l'Ordre du phénix, ne passait pas inaperçu, surtout quand celui-ci était serré amoureusement. Georges ferma la porte à double tours et soupira de soulagement. Maintenant, ils étaient tous les trois, en sécurité.

« Théo ? Allez, ouvres les yeux, tu es en sécurité maintenant. »

Force était de constater que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manquait de faire venir un médecin mais il ne pouvait pas au vue de leur situation. La santé de leur amant ne paraissait pas en danger, ils décidèrent de le déshabiller et de dormir. Demain sera un autre jour, surement mieux qu'aujourd'hui dans tous les cas. Fred alla prendre sa douche pendant que son frère s'occupait du serpentard.

La fine chemise en coton tomba sur le sol, dévoilant un torse agité et des coudes abîmés. Il désinfecta soigneusement la plaie avec un baume sorcier présent dans le tiroir de la commode en bois. Les genoux eurent le même traitement dix minutes plus tard. Il nettoya brièvement le brun avec de l'eau propre et lui enfila un tee-shirt. Il passa la couverture sur son corps et serra le garçon contre lui. Au chaud et en sécurité c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, la chaleur du corps de Fred venant compléter cette plénitude.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux et eut un haut de cœur. Il se leva précipitamment et courut le plus vite possible vers la salle de bain. Il arriva à temps et vomit le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas alerter son amant. Peine perdue, il sentit une main fraîche se poser sur son front et un bras soutenir sa taille. C'est quand même avec soulagement qu'il l'accueillit. Une fois son affaire finie, ses jambes flageolèrent et sans l'intervention de Tom, il se serait lamentablement ramassé par terre.

« Merci. » Souffla le petit brun en basculant sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule de son amant.

« C'est normal. Viens te coucher, il est encore tôt. » Murmura le Lord d'une voix apaisante.

Il souleva le griffondor comme si c'était une plume et le porta jusqu'au lit. Il allongea son amant qui commençait déjà à fermer les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'aîné, Harry était si mignon ainsi. Il aurait aimé contempler cette beauté toute la journée mais des réunions l'attendait. Il avait une guerre à gagner, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« Mon amour ? » Interpella le petit brun au moment où il allait sortir.

« Oui, chaton. » Répondit-il immédiatement.

« J'ai envie de fraise Tagada. Tu peux m'en ramener ? S'il te plait. » Fit-il dans une moue adorable.

Le Lord souleva un sourcil interrogateur et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Des fraises, il savait ce que c'était mais Tagada. Etait-ce une variété particulière ou un dessert exotique qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Harry s'aperçu du débat intérieur de son compagnon et explicita la réponse avec un sourire tendre.

« C'est des bonbons moldus. J'en ai très envie s'il te plait. »

« Moldu ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais aller vers les courses et en plus du côté moldu ! Harry, mon amour, la grossesse te fait perdre la tête. » S'écria le Lord horrifié.

« Bon tant pis. Je m'en doutais de toute manière. » Fit le jeune homme en reniflant une larme.

Tom vit son amant sur le point de pleurer et fut attendri au plus haut point par ce petit air triste en face de lui. Aussi, décida t-il de se sacrifier un peu. Après tout, s'il pouvait lui amener après la première réunion, il pourrait charger un de ses favoris pour aller les chercher.

« D'accord chaton, je te les ramènerais à 11 heure, en attendant repose toi. »

Seulement, tout ses espoirs fut détruit dans la minutes d'après. Harry lui sauta au cou en se câlinant comme un félin contre lui. Les larmes étaient oubliées et il sentit des baisers se déposer sur sa clavicule droite.

« Merci ! Tu peux prendre des sucettes au coca aussi ? Merci ! Dépêche-toi, je les veux maintenant. » S'exclama le petit brun tout excité.

« Je ne peux pas, j'ai… »

Harry se laissa retomber sur le sol et baissa la tête. Tom su à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper sans faire souffrir son amant. Il soupira imperceptiblement et s'approcha du griffondor pour déposer un baiser sur le front.

« J'y vais tout de suite mais fait moi un jolie sourire. »

Le jeune homme le gratifia d'un immense sourire révélant toute ses dents. Tom lui renvoya et sortit lentement. Rester plus qu'à trouver une boutique moldu où il vendait des fraises Flagada.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Rémus, stop ! » S'exclama Fenrir en prenant une longue respiration.

Le professeur de Poudlard s'arrêta un instant perplexe devant la soudaine pâleur du visage de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci le remarqua et sourit de toutes ses dents pointues.

« Je ne me fais plus tout jeune mon cher. N'as tu pas vu ma fourrure presque blanche cette nuit et maintenant ma chevelure grisonnante ? Mais tu ne fais pas attention à ce genre de détail n'est ce pas ? Tu as trop de rage en toi pour le voir et comprendre ce que cela signifie. » Finit-il limite hargneusement.

Rémus baissa la tête et remarqua avec effarement sa nudité totale. Le soleil se levait à peine et il n'avait pas ressentit sa seconde transformation. Celle-ci n'avait même pas été douloureuse. Il arqua un sourcil et attira d'un sort une robe de sorcier dont il se vêtit rapidement.

« Tu es celui que j'ai choisi pour me succéder. Je t'ai mordu par conséquent, cela fait de moi, une sorte de père pour toi et je te léguerais la meute à ma mort. Libre à toi de l'abandonner aux mains de gens peu scrupuleux. » Reprit le plus âgé.

« Pourquoi moi ? Je te hais pour avoir fait de moi ce que je suis. Je ne rêve que du jour où je pourrais mordre à pleine dent dans ta gorge. » Grogna Rémus.

« J'en suis conscient mais j'ai toujours espéré que tu oublierais ce mauvais départ et penserais au bonheur que cela t'as apporté. »

« Bonheur ? Ma vie n'a été que douleur depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré alors ne me parles pas de bonheur. » S'écria brutalement Moony.

L'aîné acquiesça silencieusement, comprenant ses paroles puis afficha un air désolé. Il n'avait jamais pu se refuser à de la chaire fraîche et il fallait bien assurer la pérennité du clan. Il avait fait un choix et ne le regrettait pas aujourd'hui même si beaucoup ne voyait en lui qu'une bête sanguinaire. Il ne pensait qu'à la meute et son bien.

« Pourtant, c'est ce qui a fait que tu es ici aujourd'hui. Tu as un compagnon qui t'aime profondément. Un Black qui plus est et Merlin sait que le cœur des Black n'est pas facile à ravir. Porte les bracelets pour ta protection et la sienne et quand tu auras mûrement réfléchi, viens à nouveau me voir, tu me donneras ta réponse quant à ton acceptation dans le clan ou non. » Conclut le loup blanc en tournant les talons.

Rémus regarda pensivement la silhouette disparaître et la fatigue tomba sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Sirius devait s'inquiéter et il devait le rassurer. C'est le cœur plein de mélancolie qu'il regagna le château.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il mit un temps avant de replacer tous les événements dans l'ordre dans son esprit. Au souvenir de sa chute, il paniqua et voulu se relever. Il se rendit compte qu'il était entravé et paniqua. Son corps bascula hors du lit et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses fesses atterrirent sur le plancher dur et froid.

Fred se réveilla à ce bruit et tourna son regard encore embué de sommeil vers la source du vacarme. Quand il vit son amant au sol, il ne pu s'empêcher de le réprimander.

« Amour, que fais tu là, tu es encore faible, viens te reposer. »

« Fred…je… »

« Viens là. » Termina le roux en ouvrant ses bras.

Théo vint s'y blottir et soupira d'aise en sentant des bras protecteur s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il se laissa totalement aller, heureux de retrouver cette sécurité. George papillonna des yeux. Il déposa un baiser sur la tempe brune et enlaça lui aussi étroitement ses deux amours. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se câliner au lit quand la réalité parvint à Théo.

« Qu'allons nous faire maintenant ? » Fit-il presque désespérément.

« Nous allons quitter l'Angleterre… »

« Et aller en Chine pour rallier un peuple de sorcier rebelle. »

« C'est une mission du Lord, elle nous a été confié. » Termina George.

« Mais il risque de se douter que je suis avec vous…et… » Paniqua Théo de plus belle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Le Lord, même s'il ne peut intervenir dans les mariages de ses favoris, n'aime pas les mariages forcés. Et puis Harry nous protégeras, j'en suis sûr. » Poursuivit-il.

« J'espère. » Marmonna Théo en se rendormant lentement sous les yeux bienveillants de ses amants.

« C'est une certitude amour. » Firent-ils en chœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry attendait maintenant avec empressement le retour de son compagnon. Cela faisait une heure qu'il était parti et il commençait à enragé. Ce n'était tout de même pas la mer à boire quand même ! Au moment où les derniers remparts de patience s'envolaient chez le griffondor, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme tant attendu. Celui-ci tenait un sachet en plastic transparent avec des écritures vertes. Il remercia du regard son amant et se jeta littéralement sur le sachet.

Il ouvrit avec une joie non contenu le sachet de fraise et s'engouffra une poignée dans la bouche, sous les yeux dégoutés du Lord. Sa rencontre avec la caissière n'avait pas été des plus réjouissantes et le bonheur d'Harry compensait à peine le mal qu'il s'était donné. C'est fini, plus jamais il n'irait du côté moldu. Harry pourrais bien pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, cela ne suffirai pas à le convaincre.

Le griffondor continuait à s'empiffrer tous ce qui lui passait sous les mains et les bonbons rouges ne furent bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Il attaqua alors une sucette à la pomme et s'allongea sur les genoux du seigneur des ténèbres qui s'était assis pour assister au meurtre sauvage des sucreries.

« Tom ? » Fit le survivant en finissant dix minutes plus tard sa sucette.

Craignant le pire, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il inspira une bonne fois pour toute et se tourna vers le visage rayonnant de son amant pour demander d'une voix assez crispé ce qu'il voulait.

« J'ai envie d'autre chose. » S'exclama le petit brun enthousiaste.

« Dis moi et je verrais ce que je peux faire. » Se résigna l'aîné.

Harry ne dit plus un mot de plus et se releva. Il contourna une jambe de son compagnon et se plaça entre elle. Tom était plus que perplexe face à ce comportement et laissa donc le petit brun, libre de ses mouvements.

« J'ai envie de poser ma bouche que quelque chose de plus résistant qu'une sucette. » Murmura le griffondor d'une voix emplie de luxure.

« Qui suis-je pour te refuser tes envies ? » Ironisa le Lord en souriant.

Le sourire se transforma bientôt en gémissement quand le jeune homme engloutit sa virilité sans prévenir.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !!!

Ca vous a plu ?

Peut être que je raconterais dans la suite, la rencontre en une caissière moldu et le plus grand mage noir sorcier !!!

La suite mardi ou mercredi…

Merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de me laissez une review !!

Bisous

Jalana.


	32. Affaires réglées

Bonjour ! Voila la suite…C'est vrai que Voldemort n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec son Harry et vous allez encore le voir souffrir dans ce chapitre. Ce chapitre marque une rupture dans le récit. La dernière phase de l'histoire se met en place à la fin du chapitre. Les choses se précipitent et même si certaines affaires se règlent, d'autre perdurent et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Merci pour toutes vos review !!! Titmo, le lemon arrive ne t'en fait pas je n'allais quand même pas vous le sucrer ! Lol. Estelle Uzumaki, ne t'en fais, le fait de laisser une review même toute simple me fais aussi plaisir !!! Adenoide, tu as entièrement raison et comme Tom n'y pense pas, il galérera encore un peu !!!

Note importante pour Marie Potter riddle, je ne comprends pas tout à fait l'anglais mais j'ai essayé de saisir le sens de la review et te remercie pour cette excellente idée. J'aurais pu écrire dans ce sens mais j'ai préféré resté classique. Merci pour ta review, n'hésite pas à me faire bosser mon anglais à travers tes review cela ne me dérange pas et j'espère que la fic continuera à te plaire.

Bonne journée et surtout bonne lecture….

Bye

Jalana.

Chapitre 31…

Tom ne parvenait plus à ordonner ses idées. Les ennuis de la recherche au bonbon étaient maintenant oublié, seul restait le plaisir apporté par cette langue habile et légèrement râpeuse qui s'activait à lui faire voir les étoiles.

Harry semblait posséder par la luxure. Il suçait durement le membre palpitant, le faisant rouler sur sa langue. Il accéléra son rythme et devint plus passionnel. Sa main cajola la peau fine des testicules et les massa presque tendrement. Un cri de jouissance s'échappa de la gorge de l'aîné qui s'enfouit au plus profond de cet antre. Harry avala le tout et lécha même la verge jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit totalement propre. Il recula en plantant son regard dans les prunelles rougeoyantes.

« Tom…prend moi maintenant…vite. » Fit-il en léchant les lèvres.

Harry n'attendit pas de réponse positive et commença à se frotter contre les hanches de son amant. Sa bouche vint sucer la fine clavicule blanche et il gémit en sentant un doigt le pénétrer. Le cri qu'il poussa électrisa les sens du Lord qui en ajouta un second avant de faire des mouvements en ciseau. Les mouvements du petit brun était de plus en plus désordonné, une fièvre semblant s'emparer de son corps.

« Tom… » Miaula le griffondor dans une supplique en s'empalant de lui-même sur les trois doigts.

Ce dernier gémit plus fortement en croisant le regard suppliant de luxure de son amant. Il enleva les derniers remparts de vêtements qui les séparaient et s'enfonça dans cette chaude et étroite intimité. Des soupirs de soulagement firent échos dans la pièce. Tom amorça le premier mouvement en se retirant complètement du corps de son compagnon pour mieux revenir profondément. Harry accompagnait chaque coup de rein avec frénésie, répétant des mots incohérents. Tom semblait plonger dans un océan de délice. Jamais il n'avait connu pareil extase même avec son chaton. Leurs corps s'entrechoquaient maintenant durement mais cela ne semblait pas les déranger, bien au contraire. Harry griffait le dos, s'empalait lui-même plus loin et plus fort. Le Lord n'était pas en reste et mordait la nuque délicate un peu rougie. Lors d'un ultime assaut, la jouissance les surprit et imbriqué étroitement l'un dans l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller. Tom emporta avec lui son amant, en basculant sur le matelas. Leurs souffles saccadés ne voulaient pas se calmer. Harry paraissait repu et passa sa langue sur le pourtour de ses lèvres rouges.

« Des envies comme ça chaton, c'est quand tu veux, ou tu veux. » Souffla le Lord des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Je prends note mais je n'ais pas fait exprès tu sais. » Fit le griffondor sur le même ton.

« Je m'en fiche. N'hésite surtout pas à me faire part de tes envies même si elles te semblent…extrêmes. » Acheva t-il en embrassant l'épaule marquée de ses dents.

« C'est vrai ? » S'exclama joyeusement le petit brun.

Tom mis un temps à répondre, les mauvaises surprises lui revenant lentement en tête.

« Oui. » Concéda t-il en ne pouvant retenir une grimace.

Le brun ignora la mimique et réfléchit à sa demande. Comment la tourner de manière à ne pas refuser un refus ? Il décida de procéder pas à pas.

« Tu te rappelle de mon cadeau à Andrasie ? »

« Le serpent ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. J'aimerais le retrouver et le garder avec moi. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien faire connaissance et m'en occuper. Cela ne te dérange pas n'est ce pas ? » Fit-il offrant son plus beau sourire.

« Euh non. Tu sais bien que j'aime beaucoup les serpents alors il n'y a aucun souci à le garder avec nous. » Répondit le Lord une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

« D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais posé la question mais qu'est devenu Nagini ? »

Tom inspira et refoula la tristesse qui lui serré le cœur. Sa précieuse amie avait été tuée par l'autre camp. Cela avait été une perte douloureuse mais il n'avait pas eu le cœur de la remplacer.

« Elle est morte. Tuée par le vieux fou. » Grogna t-il.

Harry su que les mots étaient superflus. Il se contenta d'attirer son amant contre lui et de lui apporter du réconfort par sa présence. Il savait que Nagini venait du sanskrit Naga. Pour rendre hommage à la compagne de cœur de son compagnon, il décida de nommer son serpent ainsi.

« Il s'appellera Naga. » Déclara-t-il doucement.

« C'est un joli prénom. » Rétorqua t-il.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nott senior entra dans l'appartement des Malfoy. Il trouva son ami entrain de boire un thé à l'orange dans le salon.

« Lucius, je crois que j'ai fait une belle connerie. » Avoua t-il penaud.

Ce dernier leva la tête vers son visiteur et remarqua les cernes s'étirant sous les yeux ternes de celui-ci. Toute son attitude criait un découragement et de la peine mais Nott senior restait droit et fier. Un Nott restait un Nott, même dans la peine. Il soupira intérieurement.

« Je sais pour ton fils. » Fit-il d'une voix neutre.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir aidé à le retrouvé dans ce cas ? Je t'ai toujours aidé moi quand tu en avais besoin. » S'écria t-il.

Lucius plissa les yeux, se contenant difficilement de ne pas étriper celui qui lui hurlait dessus comme si il était un gamin. Il se leva assez brusquement mais dans un élan de grâce et déclara froidement.

« Je ne t'ai pas aidé parce que tu as été stupide d'imposer un mariage forcé à ton fils. Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Le pire, c'est que tu sais la douleur que cela occasionne et que tu l'as volontairement infligé à ton héritier. Et puis pour ta gouverne, un Malfoy n'a jamais besoin d'aide. » Fit-il en relevant la tête hautainement.

Nott était médusé. Il réalisait maintenant pleinement son acte et il devait bien avouer qu'il s'en mordait les doigts. Son père avait brisé sa vie et son amour comme ça et lui avait fait pareil. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents de son paternel qu'il avait en horreur.

« Aide moi à le retrouver, je lui expliquerais et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » Le supplia t-il presque.

« Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. De plus des excuses seraient de rigueur. » Nota le blond.

« Jamais. Un Nott ne s'excuse pas. » Affirma t-il avec violence.

« Alors fais en sorte de ne pas avoir à le faire et ce n'est pas le cas ici. » Fit le blond en perdant patience.

« Je le retrouverais quand même avec ou sans toi. »

Lucius ne broncha pas. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie…en fait si mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ça. Tout le monde avait un peu de mal à penser qu'il était recherché dans tout le pays. Il ne ferait pas un pied dehors sans avoir une baguette pointé sur son cœur. Et ça, non merci, très peu pour lui.

Il remarqua un peu tardivement que son visiteur s'était manifestement enfui. Il soupira une seconde fois et bu une gorgé de son thé, l'odeur de l'orange le détendait toujours, comme le doux parfum d'agrume de sa femme.

« Imbécile. Tu ne le retrouveras jamais en Chine. » Marmonna t-il pour lui-même.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry contemplait avec adoration le pelage bleuté de son animal. Les écailles étaient verte pomme et bleu électrique se qui conférait une apparence surnaturelle à l'animal. Naga dormait augmentant l'appréhension de la rencontre pour le jeune homme.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ! » S'écria terrifié l'animagus.

Harry sursauta face à l'intrusion surprise de son parrain. Il siffla de mécontentement et se rendit compte à cet instant qu'un autre sifflement l'avait accompagné. Il posa un regard sur la forme à présent réveillé à ses genoux.

_**Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?**_

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Harry et celui qui vient de te réveillé est mon parrain Sirius Black._

_**C'est un imbécile, sait-il que je pourrais le mordre. Il mourrait dans les secondes qui suivraient. Je me demande si je ne vais pas le faire d'ailleurs.**_

_NON, il ne voulait pas le faire. Il a été surpris c'est tout._

Le serpent ne l'écouta pas plus et darda sa tête vers un animagus blanc. Lentement, il ondula pour venir à quelques centimètres de l'homme. Harry prit peur et se plaça rapidement entre l'homme et l'animal. Il ferma les yeux d'anticipation et attendit. Mais rien ne se passa comme il l'imaginait. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le serpent était droit comme un « i », seule sa tête était courbée en signe de soumission. Un sifflement respectueux retentit.

_**Tu es courageux et juste. Tu es digne d'être mon maître.**_

_Je suis honoré de ta proposition mais je ne veux pas que tu m'appelle maître. Harry suffira._

Le serpent opina du chef et s'enroula le long de la jambe de son propriétaire pour venir se placer autour de l'avant bras. Harry sourit et se tourna vers son parrain, toujours glacé par l'effroi.

« Il ne te fera rien. Il est gentil. »

Sirius eut un regard incrédule et ria légèrement jaune.

« Tout ceux qui disent ça à propos de leur animal sont obligé de le faire comparaître au Magenmagot pour morsure sur un humain. »

Harry ne releva pas la remarque et passa directement dans le vif du sujet. Sirius ne voulant apparemment pas lui dire la raison sa visite, il prit les devants.

« Pourquoi est tu là ? C'est au sujet de Rémus ? »

Sirius avala sa salive de travers et lança un regard noir à son filleul. Il rajusta son col de chemise et prit une inspiration.

« Non…je…enfin si. Il est…étrange en ce moment et je me suis dit que…en tant que… »

« En tant que compagnon de Voldemort je devrais être au courant de quelques choses. » Finit Harry à sa place.

« Euh…oui. » Avoua t-il en grimaçant un sourire.

« Et bien non. Tom règle ses affaires comme il l'entend et si je ne suis pas présent ou si ce n'est pas fondamental, je ne cherche pas à savoir. » Fit-il calment en câlinant la tête du serpent.

« Bon tant pis. » Conclut Sirius dépité en tournant les talons.

Harry le regarda surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle son parrain déguerpissait. Il l'interpella au moment où l'autre s'apprêtait à partir.

« Sirius cela fait un moment que l'on a pas parlé toi et moi. Ca me manque. »

L'animagus s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement vers le petit brun. Lui aussi cela lui manquait mais depuis qu'il avait appris la relation entre son filleul et Voldemort, ce n'était plus pareil. Tout avait été trop vite pour lui. Harry avait changé et sans lui. L'idée que leurs discussions manquaient au griffondor ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Harry s'assit sur un sofa et tapota la place à côté de lui. Sirius hésita puis céda finalement, lui aussi ça lui manquait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Coté moldu ? » Répéta Lucius incrédule.

« Oui, côté moldu ! » Affirma le Lord avec véhémence.

Lucius se permit un sourire discret en voyant dans l'état de crise de son vis-à-vis. Le Lord ne le remarqua pas, trop plongé dans ses incriminations contre les moldus.

« Comment cela s'est passé si je puis me permettre ? » Tenta le blond.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et se remémora les événements. Il commença son récit d'une voix lente et monotone.

« J'arpente les rues moldus et je me retiens de lancer un sort aux impertinentes qui me sifflent et me reluquent. Comme si je pouvais m'intéresser à des moldues alors qu'un adorable chaton m'attend au château. J'ai même dû demander mon chemin à une vielle bique qui m'assura que chez Carrefour, je trouverais des fraises Flagada. Alors je marchais et je commençais grandement à regretter le transplanage. L'air était saturé de mauvaises odeurs et les bruits assourdissants me faisaient poindre un mal de tête puissant. J'arrive néanmoins devant cette immonde bâtisse en béton surplombé d'un logo bleu et rouge. Ils n'ont pas de goût les moldus ou…bref. Je vais pour traverser quand un cercueil sur roue qu'ils appellent voiture manque de m'écraser, moi, Lord Voldemort. Enfin, je m'apprêtais à le remettre à sa place quand le gros cachalot qui était dedans m'insulte copieusement. Si je n'étais pas en mission urgente pour mon chaton, je lui aurais lancé un sort bien placé, foule ou pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis le troupeau qui se dirige vers des portiques. C'est apparemment l'entrée de ce commerce. Là, l'enfer commence. Les rayons se ressemblent tous et chacun bataille pour avancer. Je commence à perdre patience et Merlin soit loué j'entends la voix nasillarde d'un gamin.

« Man, je veux des Tagada !! »

La mère soupir bruyamment et emmène le gosse dans l'étalage voulu. Je saisis le même paquet. Plus que les sucettes mais je les trouve aisément. Il faut donc, selon mes renseignements, payé les items à la boite métallique où se trouve un moldu du magasin. Quand j'arrive à la première que je trouve, une queue s'étale jusqu'au rayon. Je sens que je vais faire un massacre. Mon tour arrive enfin. Je dépose mes objets bien sagement sur le tapis roulant et attend mon passage. La femme ne semble pas être heureuse d'être là et m'adresse un regard noir que je lui renvoie. Après tout moi non plus je ne suis pas content d'être là.

Elle passe mes articles avec une flemme monumentale en mâchant quelque chose dans sa bouche. Je suis dégouté des moldus à vie. Déjà que je ne les aimais pas beaucoup maintenant c'est pire. Elle m'annonce le prix et je grimace. La somme fait l'équivalent de 5 galions quand même. Je lui donne négligemment les billets moldus que j'ai en ma possession et voila qu'elle les laisse tombé. C'est à partir de là qu'elle a commencé à vociféré. Une moldue criait sur moi. On aura tout vu. Je lui rends donc la pareille et la un combat verbal s'engage. Je ne me laisse pas faire et lui jette un sort de silence muet. Elle hurle toujours mais je n'entends plus rien c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je commence donc à partir et je suis bien obligé de levé le sort. Elle appelle aussitôt des hommes en noir baraqué. Ils se pointent et la défende. Elle me traite de monstre, de sorcier. Sait-elle vraiment à qui elle s'adresse. J'ai dû courir hors du magasin pour ne pas tuer l'insolente et me faire repérer. La prochaine fois, je t'envoie là bas, mais moi, je n'y mets plus les pieds tant que je ne les aurais pas assujettis. »

Lucius attendit un moment avant de parler, pas sûr que sa voix ne trahisse son profond amusement pour cette petite rencontre. Il l'avait vécu lui aussi mais pas pour les même choses.

« C'est une belle aventure. Harry a dû être ravi, c'est l'important. »

« Peut être mais je ne me ridiculiserais pas une seconde fois. » Acheva le Lord en tentant de chasser ce douloureux souvenir de son esprit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Rémus s'éveilla aux premières heures de l'après midi. Il était encore fatigué et un léger mouvement lui assura qu'il ferait mieux de rester allongé encore un petit moment. Il se repositionna confortablement. Une porte claqua et il ferma les yeux feignant le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas voir les yeux empli de question de son compagnon.

« Rémus, je sais que tu ne dors pas. » Fit l'animagus d'une voix lasse en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Le loup continua de feinter même si il savait qu'il ne donnait pas le change. Sirius soupira et retira sa main.

« J'ai besoin de toi Moony. Tu es bizarre depuis notre arrivée et j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es avec moi. » Murmura douloureusement l'animagus.

Sirius se releva et s'apprêta à sortir quand une voix retentit dans la pièce.

« Attend Paddy. Viens là. »

Rémus pu constater qu'il avait énormément manqué à son amant. Ce dernier s'était jeté dans ses bras et s'accrochait à lui comme si il s'attendait à se faire repousser. Les mots n'étaient pas de rigueur pour l'instant, seul les gestes comptaient. Il passa une main réconfortante dans le dos crispé qui se détendit progressivement. Après avoir fait pleuvoir une pluie de baiser sur les cheveux bruns, il prit la parole.

« Je suis désolé mon cœur. Je sais que je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps et cela n'a pas du être facile pour toi mais tu n'as pas été le seul. J'ai réfléchi cependant et je pense que je vais accepter la proposition de Greyback. C'est le mieux pour nous et notre avenir. »

« Harry avait raison. » Déclara simplement le brun.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai parlé il y a peu avec Harry et il m'a conseillé de te prendre en douceur et de te laisser du temps. »

« Il est devenu de bon conseil. Il a beaucoup grandi. » Fit le loup pensivement.

« Oui. Ce me fait bizarre parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a plus besoin de nous mais je suis content pour lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais la compagnie Voldemort lui a été bénéfique. »

Rémus ria devant l'air dégouté de son amant. Les choses ne seront pas simples mais ils y arriveront.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom rentra fourbu de sa journée. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de voir son chaton dans la journée, celui-ci étant introuvable. Il soupira en rentrant dans son appartement. Il se déshabilla rapidement et entra, vêtu seulement d'un boxer noir, dans la chambre. Son amant semblait dormir profondément. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et le moral remonta en flèche devant cette vision. Il souleva la couverture et voulut se coucher mais son corps rencontra une chose inconnue glacé dans le lit. Il sursauta et se releva immédiatement pour découvrir l'origine de cette sensation. Un sifflement lui parvint.

_Naga, n'attaque pas mon homme veux tu ?_

_**Cet imbécile à bien failli me réduire en bouillie !**_

Tom eut un regard noir pour la bestiole qui osait l'appeler de la sorte mais le rire discret de son compagnon le détendit. Puis la situation lui revint de plain fouet et il tenta de maitriser son ton sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Chaton, pourquoi dors tu avec ton serpent qui cela dit en passant et le plus dangereux au monde ? Il pourrait te blesser ! » S'exclama Tom catastrophé.

« Mais non amour, Naga est un véritable ange ! » Fit le petit brun en baillant.

Tom grogna et voulut prendre le serpent dans ses mains pour l'enlever du lit mais un sifflement dangereux retentit. Il interrompit son action et soupira de lassitude. Harry discuta un long moment avec le serpent et l'animal au sang froid sorti pour se loger dans l'épais tapi au pied de lit.

Tom pu enfin avoir le plaisir de s'allonger et le griffondor vint se serrer automatiquement contre lui. Il déposa un baiser amoureux dans ses cheveux et le garçon se rendormi. Lui resta éveillé. La dernière réunion lui revint à l'esprit. Dumbledore voulait régler l'issue de la bataille plus tôt que prévu. Dans une semaine jour pour jour, le sort du monde sorcier serait scellé. Comment pouvait-il protéger son chaton de cette bataille ?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

La suite mercredi ou jeudi, je ne sais pas trop.

Merci pour votre assiduité à cette histoire.

Gros bisous

Bonne soirée

Jalana


	33. Annonce fatale

Bonsoir à toutes ! Voici la suite !!! Pour répondre aux questions, Lise261, Tom ne parles effectivement pas directement à Naga mais tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre ou le prochain donc je ne m'étale pas sur la question ! Je suis contente que le serpent vous plaise ainsi que l'aventure de Tom en monde moldu. Nanou01, j'ai en effet beaucoup pensez à eux en décrivant ces personnages cependant au vue de la surprise dans de futur chapitre je ne pourrais pas vraiment te répondre, sorry ! Sati-san, on ne verra pas Théo et ses amoureux dans ce chapitre mais beaucoup dans le prochain, donc tu les reverras bientôt et ton intuition est la bonne. Pour répondre à Aelwing, ma fic ne se terminera pas après la grande bataille mais il ne restera pas beaucoup de chapitre donc si vous voulez des scènes ou des situations particulières auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé, faites en moi part…

Bonne lecture et je vous souhaite une agréable soirée !

Bisous

Ja…

Chapitre 32…

Tom se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il s'étira gracieusement et admira la beauté de l'homme à ses côtés. Harry était de plus en plus beau chaque jour, il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et fut surpris par les yeux grands ouvert à présent de son compagnon.

« Oh Merlin, je vais vomir ! » S'exclama le petit brun en courant vers la salle de bain.

« Bien, ça fais plaisir. » Marmonna l'ainé.

Il se leva néanmoins en évitant le serpent toujours endormi et alla soutenir le corps tremblant du griffondor. Il prit un gant humide et le passa sur le front moite de son amant puis sur ses lèvres. Harry se détendit et se reposa entièrement sur lui.

« Ca va mieux ? » Demanda tendrement le Lord.

Harry hocha la tête peu sur de sa voix. Il soupira faiblement et une fois remis, s'empressa de se laver les dents. Il prit ensuite une douche sans dire un mot et cela inquiéta Tom qui le rejoignit.

« Chaton, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Harry l'ignora superbement et continua son savonnage. Tom commençait à perdre patience et inspira lentement pour se calmer et ne pas invectiver le père de son enfant.

« Dis-moi. Je ne comprends pas ton attitude de ce matin. »

« …………………. »

« Harry ! » Interpella froidement le seigneur noir.

Le petit brun se retourna et arborait un masque de fureur sur ses traits.

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ! Je me sens déjà énorme alors que ce n'est que le début ! Papa m'as dit que les grossesses mâles n'étaient pas pareil mais quand même ! J'ai déjà du ventre ! Je vais ressembler à un troll et tu ne va plus m'aimer et… » Finit-il par pleurer.

« Chaton, je t'aime toi et seulement toi. C'est les hormones qui te font ressentir tous ça. Et puis moi je te trouve très mignon avec ce petit ventre. Le bébé grandit plus vite que prévue mais ce n'est pas grave. » Le rassura t-il en l'enlaçant.

« C'est vrai ? Tu me trouves mignon ? » Fit Harry en essuyant ses larmes.

« Oui, à croquer. » Assura le Lord.

Une lueur coquine passa dans les prunelles émeraude. Harry eut un sourire lubrique et se colla sensuellement à lui.

« Tu ne verra pas d'inconvénient à ce que l'on s'amuse un peu alors. »

« Chaton, tu m'as déjà réveillé deux fois cette nuit pour te satisfaire, je tiens à peine debout. » Fit le Lord espérant décourager son amant insatiable.

« On est pas obligé d'être debout. Tu peux très bien t'allonger et je ferais tout le travail. Tu n'as pas envie de me sentir m'empaler sur… »

Tom ferma la bouche de son amant par un sulfureux baiser. Entendre des paroles si chaudes de la part de son petit chaton le renait fou. Il n'était pas habitué à tant de franchise de la part du jeune homme. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre son fardeau dans les bras et de le jeter délicatement sur le lit. Harry se redressa habilement et attira son amant à lui. Tom gémit quand il se mit à califourchon sur ses hanches, en se frottant langoureusement.

« Harry, tu es le diable. » Gémit-il en sentant les chairs de son amant s'ouvrirent sur son passage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Greyback s'avança vers le couple agenouillé devant lui. Rémus était venu le matin même lui faire part de sa décision. Fenrir en était ravi, enfin tout rentrait dans l'ordre pour la meute. L'absence du professeur avait perturbé les règles ancestrales. Quand un chef de meute mir quelqu'un, ce dernier devient comme quelqu'un de sa famille. Devant l'âge du petit garçon à cette époque, c'était plutôt fils. Fenrir avait perdu sa compagne il y a très longtemps, des mains de Mac Gonagall, il n'avait plus aimé ensuite et le sang frais était un appel auquel il répondait depuis, systématiquement. Il sortit de ses souvenirs pour terminer la cérémonie. Il serra le cordon qui unissait les poignets du couple jusqu'au sang et lécha le liquide carmin qui s'écoulait.

« Bienvenue dans la famille. » Fit-il en souriant.

Il avait un peu modifié les règles, il ne pouvait pas asseoir sa domination pique sur Rémus alors qu'il avait un compagnon. Tant pis, au diable les lois. La foule se dispersa et seuls les trois protagonistes restèrent immobiles.

« Rémus, tu dois rester attaché à lui jusqu'à la pleine lune, tu le sais. »

« Oui… »

« Tu peux m'appeler Fenrir, tu es mon successeur après tout. »

« Ce n'est pas que je veux vous interrompre mais la pleine lune vient de passer alors c'est ce soir lors de la seconde ou alors le mois prochain parce que ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas de tout mon cœur Moony mais… »

« Jusqu'à ce soir ! » Firent les deux loups pour le faire taire.

« Ok les loups c'est bon, on se s'énerve pas. » Répliqua Sirius en levant les mains en l'air.

Lupin et Greyback grognèrent un instant dans un joli concert. Sirius se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

« Allons faire un tour dans les terres, nous avons des choses à nous apprendre. » Déclara Fenrir d'un ton calme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus entra d'un pas décidé dans son appartement. La veille, Lucius lui avait donné rendez vous pour s'entretenir tôt ce matin. Il n'aurait pas imaginé ce que le blond venait de lui révéler. Pas si vite. Pas maintenant alors que tout était relativement calme et qu'il n'y avait rien de prêt. Il avait ressentit le besoin d'en parler à sa compagne. Elle devait savoir qu'il vivait peut être leurs derniers instants de joie. Quand il rentra dans leur chambre, persuadé de la trouver encore entrain de dormir, il eut la surprise de la voir sortir de la salle de bain, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Il la trouvait si désirable en cet instant. Il eut des remords à briser ce sourire mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se préparer à ce qu'il allait affronter.

« Lily…j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'apprendre. » Dit-il hésitant.

« Moi aussi Sevy chéri, une grande nouvelle ! » Fit-elle sans remarquer le trouble de son compagnon.

« Vas-y dans ce cas, quelle est cette nouvelle ? » Demanda t-il en tentant un sourire.

« Je suis enceinte ! »

Séverus eut l'impression que le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Impossible, cela ne pouvait pas arriver maintenant. Comment allait-il lui dire ça ? En d'autre circonstance, il aurait été aux anges mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. Le sourire de Lily s'effaça devant la grimace de son amant.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle n'est ce pas ? Tu es heureux de l'apprendre non ? » Balbutia t-elle.

« Euh…Lily jolie c'est magnifique et je suis très heureux de cette nouvelle mais… »

« Mais quoi ! » S'énerva la jeune femme.

« Ma nouvelle me refroidit considérablement d'autant plus que je sais cela maintenant. » Déclara t-il en baissant la tête.

Lily leva un sourcil interrogatif et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amant, exerçant une pression en guise de soutient.

« Parles moi Séverus. » L'enjoignit la jeune femme d'une voix apaisante.

Séverus leva un regard perdu vers le visage compatissant de sa compagne. Il lu dans ses yeux la soif de savoir, mais aussi le soutient sans faille qu'elle lui portait. Il prit son courage à deux mains et dis d'une petite voix.

« La bataille finale aura lieu dans six jours exactement au levé du soleil. »

Lily hoqueta et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Séverus avait agit ainsi. Elle vit au ralenti son amant se mettre à genoux devant elle et embrasser son ventre encore plat en murmurant.

« Je vous protégerais de ma vie, tous les trois. »

Les larmes coulèrent sans discontinuité sur son beau visage parsemé de tâche de rousseur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Mon amour, pourquoi restes tu allongés sur moi en écoutant mon ventre depuis maintenant une heure alors que tu devrais surement être entrain de comploter je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui ? » Fit Harry en caressant les courts cheveux noirs de son amant.

Tom inspira profondément et parsema le ventre de petits baisers. IL se repositionna et ferma les yeux sous la caresse devenu plus franche. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la force d'avouer l'imminence de la guerre à son compagnon. Il savait sa réaction et la craignait un peu il devait l'avouer. Harry se dégagea de l'emprise du brun et le regarda dans les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il avait les yeux tirés et le teint terne mais c'était peut être parce qu'il ne le laissait pas en paix dès qu'ils se voyaient ?

« Tom, pourquoi fais tu cette tête ? Ce n'est pas comme si Dumbledore allait venir nous tuer en criant surprise ! » Fit le brun en s'esclaffant.

Voldemort perdit un peu plus de couleurs et ne pipa mots. Harry s'arrêta brutalement de rire devant la mine déconfite de son amant et pâlit aussi. Il sauta du lit en serrant convulsivement le drap enroulé autour de sa taille.

« Quand ? Dis moi, Quand ? » Hurla le brun.

Tom réagit immédiatement au ton alarmé et plaintif de son petit brun. Il s'approcha de lui comme si il s'agissait d'une bête blessée et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le jeune homme, toute colère oubliée, se blotti dans cette étreinte rassurante et enfoui son nez dans le cou de Tom pour sentir son odeur apaisante.

« J'ai appris d'un informateur que Dumbledore comptait nous envoyez un message pour nous convoquez dans une plaine, pour s'affronter…à mort. » Murmura l'aîné en déglutissant sur le dernier mot.

« Je vois. Nous serons ensemble, je m'en fiche du reste. » Chuchota t-il en retour.

Tom soupira. Il le savait. Son compagnon n'accepterait jamais sa proposition. Mais il pouvait quand même tenter le coup. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et déclara d'une voix hésitante.

« Chaton, je me suis dis que tu pourrais rester en arrière. Tu es enceint et je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre. »

« Moi non plus, mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible. C'est ma guerre aussi et même si tu as tendance à l'oublier, j'y joue un rôle important. Rappelle-toi de la prophétie. »

Les mots étaient dits. Leur accord mutuel. Le sort en est jeté.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le serpentard entra dans le dortoir, sûr d'y trouver son compagnon. Il le repéra aisément, alangui sur son lit.

« Draco, a quoi penses tu ? » Demanda Blaise en ramenant à la réalité son petit blond.

« A plein de chose bébé, je sens que quelque chose de mal va arriver. »

Blaise se coucha près de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond posa sa tête sur le torse finement musclé.

« Jamais tant que je serais là. » Murmura tendrement

« Hey ! C'est à moi de te protéger je te signale ! » S'indigna le blond en affichant une moue faussement contrariée.

« Foutu veela. »

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le veela ? »

« Qu'il m'aime comme un fou ? » Hasarda le brun en esquissant un sourire vainqueur.

Draco embrassa son compagnon pour voir disparaître le sourire tentateur et reprit un air sérieux.

« J'ai reçu une missive de Pansy par l'intermédiaire d'une chauve souris de sa vampire. Elle m'a appris des bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Commence par les bonnes. » Fit le brun inquiet.

« Harry est enceint ! » S'exclama t-il dans un sourire tendre.

« Waouh, et bien ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu crois que ce sera qui le parrain ? Et qu'il s'appellera comment ? Il va naître quand ? Et… »

« Stop ! Tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras. » L'arrêta le blond sentant poindre le mal de tête.

« Tu crois que cela nous arrivera aussi ? » Demanda le brun gêné.

Draco tourna son visage vers son amant et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il n'imaginait pas que son âme sœur veuille un enfant.

« Bien sûr, je veux tout une ribambelle de mini Blaise à la maison. » Fit-il dans un sourire extatique.

« Vaudrait mieux parce qu'avec un caractère comme le tien, on n'est pas sorti de la forêt interdite ! »

Blaise dû esquiver un autre coup et remarqua immédiatement la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son veela. Son sourire disparut et il demanda presque tremblant.

« Quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles ? »

Draco inspira. On y était. Il avait eut du mal à garder pour lui cette information et maintenant il était temps de la partager.

« Nous serons présent dans six jours à la bataille finale. » Lâcha t-il.

Blaise ne dit rien, assimilant la fatalité de cette nouvelle. Il se serra inconsciemment plus étroitement contre son amant.

« Dray ? »

« Oui bébé. »

« Fais moi l'amour, je ne veux penser à rien d'autre que toi et ton sublime corps. »

« J'allais justement te le proposé. » Conclut le blond en l'embrassant fougueusement.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau et prenez le thé en caressant Fumseck. Il lui fallait porter un message mais il voulait quelque chose d'original et qui perturberait un maximum le camp adverse. Soudain, un bruit lui parvint. Il avisa le corbeau à sa fenêtre. Il ouvrit à l'oiseau et retira la missive accrochée à la patte.

_**Vous avez un traître dans vos rangs mais je n'ai pas réussi à le démasquer. Lord Voldemort est au courant pour votre message mais n'a pas encore pris de disposition.**_

_**Votre dévoué serviteur.**_

Maintenant il avait une idée. Tom s'attendait à son message, certes, mais il ne savait pas qui livrerait le message ni dans quel état.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

La situation se complique et s'accélère. Le prochain chapitre arrivera vendredi ou peut être demain soir vu que je suis en week end !!

Gros bisous à toutes

Bonne soirée

Jalana.


	34. Messager

Bonsoir ! Devant votre insistance pour avoir la suite je vous la livre ce soir !!Bon j'avoue que je regrette aussi mon sadisme !! Mais seulement un peu ! Virg139 a mis le point sur mon péché mignon quand j'écris, le Cacolac et c'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à ça que j'ai écris si rapidement. Pour répondre à Adénoïde, en effet, il pourrait les envoyer dans son royaume mais les premier concernant ne le veulent pas. Harry refuse catégoriquement et si je confronte Séverus et Lily, il risque de ressortir en mauvais état. Pour le cas de Fumseck, j'ai prévue quelque chose pour lui et tu sauras la réponse à ta question, lors du chapitre sur la grande bataille qui ne devrait pas arrivé très tard. Virginie2, je ne peux pas te dire maintenant qui est l'espion, car j'hésite encore entre deux personnes. Mais tu sauras bientôt !!! Sati-san, pareil, je ne peux pas te dire maintenant. Pour ce qui est de Théo et ses aventures, c'est dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'elles te plairont ! Tite fille fan, merci pour ta review, elle m'a beaucoup touchée ! Titmo, tu as parfaitement raison, quelqu'un va souffrir mais reste encore à savoir qui, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ! Ceres03, tous les auteurs ne sont pas sadique enfin beaucoup le sont dont moi mais comme je poste rapidement tu ne m'en voudras pas dit ? Lol. Je suis contente que le moment entre Blaise et Dray te plaise, il y en aura d'autre ne t'en fait pas…Lise261, le mystérieux espion ne se dévoile pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, tu devras encore attendre car je ne peux rien te dire !! Vif d'or, ne t'en fais pas le mort de Dumby sera grandiose, j'espère bien retranscrire ce grand moment !!

Merci pour toutes vos review ! A bientôt pour la suite et Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 33…

L'alerte avait été donnée tard dans la soirée. Tous les mangemorts présent dans le château étaient en tenue de combat et prêt à défendre le domaine contre une agression éventuelle. Les barrières avaient été élevées et puisque personne ne devait pénétrer ou sortir du château, l'alarme se déclenchait à la moindre présence suspecte entrant dans le domaine.

Harry dévalait les escaliers conduisant au jardin. Malgré l'interdiction de Tom, il fallait qu'il voie ce qu'il se passait. Il ne voulait pas être écarté du combat et même si il était enceint, il n'était pas non plus invalide. Il arriva, au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, dehors. Les têtes s'inclinèrent respectueusement sur son passage, lui n'en avait que faire pour l'instant. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas s'ils étaient attaqués ? Il avisa son amant à cinquante mètres et il couru vers lui. La réponse lui vint rapidement lui glaçant le sang, par un simple appel mais tellement empli de détresse. Lucius était à genoux, au sol, près d'un corps ensanglanté.

« Draco… » Souffla le mangemort en refoulant ses larmes.

Séverus s'avança alors prudemment et tenta d'arracher le corps des bras paternels. Lucius s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait et probablement donnerait-il sa vie pour ne pas voir son fils dans cet état. Tom s'approcha à son tour et pris l'homme désespéré pour le reculer et laisser Séverus constater l'état du blond. Harry avança et se plaça derrière son père.

« Lucius, lâche le, il faut qu'on l'examine. » Intima le maître des potions en retenant un haut de cœur.

« Séverus…sauves le…mon fils…Oh Merlin. » Fit le blond tremblant en oubliant toute tenue.

Narcissa arriva la dernière sur les lieux. Elle commençait à s'approcher quand son mari la repéra dans son champ de vision. Aussitôt, il se leva et vint la serrer dans ses bras.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a chéri, qui a pénétré dans l'enceinte du château ? » Fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

« Ce n'est rien, c'est Draco qui rentre à la maison. Nous le verrons demain il a des choses à réglé avec le Lord. » Mentit-il.

« Bien. Allons-nous couché, tu sembles exténué. » Conclut-elle d'une voix douce.

Un regard vers Séverus lui assura que ce dernier le tiendrait au courant. Il entraîna sa femme le plus loin possible. Si Narcissa voyait ça, elle deviendrait folle ou incontrôlable. De son côté, Séverus ne parvenait à rien. Il sentit un bras sur son épaule et quand il se retourna se fut pour tomber nez à nez avec un petit ventre rebondi.

« Harry, la situation presse, Draco n'est vraiment pas bien. »

« Laisse moi m'en occupez. » Souffla doucement le griffondor.

Il allait répliquer mais un regard vers sa compagne lui intima que non. Il s'effaça donc pour laisser Harry s'approcher. Le petit brun s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux un instant. Il les entrouvrit puis posa une main sur le front en sueur du blond. Le corps se cambra et Draco ouvrit les yeux. Une voix d'outre tombe s'échappa des lèvres sanguinolentes.

« Lorsque le soleil se lèvera pour s'effacer par la lune sanglante, ton armée et la mienne s'affronteront, seul l'un d'entre nous resteras debout. Sois présent aux premières lueurs de soleil ou je viendrais te chercher. »

Le corps s'effondra dans une convulsion et une douce lumière blanche les enroba. Tom fit rentrer les mangemorts qui ne demandèrent pas leurs restes devant l'explosion de puissance provenant de leur Prince. Seuls restaient Séverus, Lily et Tom admirant la beauté de la magie émanant du corps et se glissant par tous les pores du jeune mangemort. La guérison dura deux longues heures. Deux longues heures pendant lesquelles ils restèrent dans le froid et l'humidité de la nuit. Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il vit deux prunelles noires pailletés de vert électrique. Ce fut tout ce qu'il vit avant de tombé dans l'inconscience et de sentir un poids sur son torse.

Tom se précipita vers le corps de son amant et le souleva sans mal. Sans un regard pour le blond sorti d'affaire, il l'emmena dans leur nid, à l'abri des regards.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus toqua contre la porte. Lucius lui ouvrit et fut soulagé en voyant son fils dormir dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer et arrivèrent dans le salon où ils allongèrent le jeune homme.

« Ses fractures sont réduites, de même que les lacérations et diverses plaies parcourant son corps. Il ne présentait aucune lésion interne. Son état est sûrement dû à des coups répétés. Aucun sort n'a été lancé sur lui. » Chuchota le maître des potions pour ne pas éveillé la dame de maison.

« Bien. Merci. » Souffla le blond soulagé.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier mais Harry, il l'a soigné jusqu'à l'effondrement. J'ai préféré te l'amener plutôt que de le laisser seul dans son appartement. Il faut le surveillé de temps en temps voir si tout est en ordre. » Rétorqua t-il doucement.

« D'accord. Quand je tiendrais celui qui lui a fait ça, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau ! » Grinça le mangemort la voix tremblant de haine.

« Moi non plus. » Ajouta Séverus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom déshabilla son amant lentement pour ne pas le réveillé. La sueur recouvrait chaque membre et il ne pouvait pas le laisser décemment se coucher ainsi. Il le reprit dans ses bras et constata avec déplaisir que celui-ci était parcourut de frisson. Il jura doucement et entra dans la salle de bain. Après avoir réglé l'eau à la bonne hauteur et à la bonne température, il glissa son chaton dedans. Harry glissa et ne dû sa noyade avorté uniquement grâce aux bons réflexes de son amour.

« Tom ? » Fit-il d'une voix faible.

« Détend toi chaton, je suis là. »

« Draco… »

« S'en est sorti grâce à toi et j'espère bien que tu ne me referas jamais un coup pareil parce que tu t'es volontairement vidé de ta magie ! C'est très dangereux pour un sorcier ! »

« Il le…fallait…sinon il serait…mort. » Parvint à dire le griffondor en reprenant une respiration normale.

« Ne parles plus, tu as besoin de te reposer. Nous en parlerons demain. » Conclut le Lord en attrapant une éponge naturelle.

Harry se laissa aller à l'inconscience sous les caresses expertes de son homme. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Tom le regarda tendrement en le lavant. L'inquiétude refluait peu à peu. Seule une question continuait à le perturbé. Comment Harry s'en sortirait sur le champ de bataille s'il avait autant de mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo rentra dans une charmante petite maison dans le centre de la ville. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'ils étaient installés mais une douce routine était là. Il venait apporter les croissants et les pains au chocolat pour ses deux compagnons qui finalisait la mission en compagnie de leur homologue chinois. Ceux-ci étaient installés sur la table du salon, devant une multitude de plan. Il ne remarqua pas le regard intéressé du chinois mais cela ne passa inaperçu des deux rouquins qui le surveillait plutôt…étroitement.

« Bonjour Théo ! Comment vas-tu ? » S'enquit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui.

« Bien Sun et toi ? » Répondit poliment le brun.

« Très bien dès que je te vois. » Taquina ce dernier.

Fred avait subtilement agrippé le serpentard par le pull pour qu'il s'asseye entre son frère et lui. Ainsi, il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucune dérive. Georges l'approuva du regard et lança un regard noir en direction du visiteur qui l'ignora superbement.

Sun Mazai était un garçon adorable, venant d'une riche famille sorcière. Il les avait aidé dans leur mission mais semblait se fichait royalement que le serpentard était casé. Les jumeaux avaient dû se contenir comme ils pouvaient et ce n'était pas toujours facile. Georges avait surpris le chinois entrain de coincer Théo contre un mur pour lui remettre une mèche. Il avait quelques minutes plus tard malencontreusement chuté dans les escaliers. Fred était rentré dans le salon pour voir Sun reluquer sans gêne le serpentard qui ajuster le feu de cheminée. La chaise sur laquelle il était assis avait cédé, l'envoyant valsé à l'autre bout du salon. Et d'autre encore, sans que le petit brun ne remarque quoi que se soit. Théo avait toujours autant de mal à voir les sentiments affectifs des personnes les entourant et c'était un véritable problème pour ses deux amours qui n'osait même plus le laisser seul. Fred avait bien proposé de l'attacher au lit pendant le reste de leur mission mais Georges avait trouvé cela un peu expéditif surtout que savoir que leur Nott préféré était alangui sur un lit attaché ne les auraient pas aidé à se concentrer sur la mission. Ils avaient donc pris leur mal en patience. Mais cette patience avait des limites et ils étaient à bout.

« Bon je crois que tout est en ordre maintenant, nous allons devoir nous quitter. » Déclara Fred d'un ton professionnel.

« Comme c'est dommage ! » Ajouta sarcastiquement Georges ravi d'avoir fini cette collaboration.

« Je trouve aussi. » Avoua Sun, ignorant le sarcasme.

« Nous nous reverrons surement. Sun, tu m'as dit que tu serais surement le conseiller représentant ton pays au sein de l'assemblé magique. » Fit Théo en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Les deux griffondors serrèrent les dents et sourirent ensuite à leur amour d'un rictus crispé.

Théo ne comprit pas vraiment leurs attitudes et laissa passer.

« Mais c'est génial ! N'est ce pas Georges ? » Demanda le roux d'une voix étrange.

« Sensationnel ! » Fit son frère en tentant une grimace.

Sun se sentit un peu de trop face à l'ambiance quasi électrique qui régnait à présent. Il se leva et finit sa tasse de thé. Il s'approcha du serpentard pour lui faire la bise mais il reçu une poignée de main à s'en briser les os par Fred. Georges avait attiré l'attention du brun par un tendre mais possessif baiser.

« Au plaisir, touches le d'une autre manière qu'une connaissance et tu regretteras d'être né. » Siffla t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Sun pâlit et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Il aimait bien le petit brun mais pas au point de se mettre les jumeaux Weasley à dos. Ils avaient une réputation bien particulière chez les mangemorts. Il serra la main à Georges avec sa main gauche, grossière erreur la deuxième main fut prise également dans un étau de fer. Il adressa un sourire tendu aux jeunes hommes et serra la main à Théo qui lui fit une poigne légère comme une plume comparé aux deux autres. Après un dernier regard sur le corps du brun, il passa la porte, espérant ne pas les revoir de si tôt.

« Amour, que direz tu de retarder le déjeuné ? » Fit Fred malicieusement.

« Si vous voulez, mais je croyais que la mission était fini. » Déclara le brun en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

« Elle l'est mais nous avons une deuxième mission. » Avança Georges d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

« Ah bon ? Laquelle ? » Fit-il naïvement.

« Te faire grimper au rideau. » Conclut Fred en se jetant voracement sur les lèvres rosées.

Théo étouffa un gémissement dans le baiser quand il sentit des mains le relever et le poser sur la table. D'un sort il se retrouva nu, et rougit devant l'audace de ses compagnons.

« C'est quand je te voie rougir ainsi que je ne culpabilise plus… » Souffla Georges

« De ne jamais atteindre le lit pour te faire l'amour. » Finit Fred sur le même ton.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube avec un mal de tête affreux. Il se demanda vaguement où il était et pourquoi il n'était pas dans son dortoir quand il se rappela. Sa soudaine sortie pour une soi-disant convocation du directeur. L'embuscade. Ron et ses compagnons griffondors. La douleur. Le rejet du lien pour ne pas alerter son compagnon.

« Draco, comment te sens tu ? » Fit Lucius en entrant dans le salon avec un plateau pour le petit déjeuné.

« Euh…merci père. Je vais…bien. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? » Fit-il bouleversé.

« Tu ne te rappelle de rien ? »

« Je croyais savoir mais mon arrivée au domaine, ça non. »

Lucius évalua son fils du regard. Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre. Il parlait normalement quoi que un peu désorienté.

« Racontes moi comment tu es arrivé au château au bord de la mort. » Déclara le paternel envieux de savoir l'identité du futur mort.

« Je ne sais pas trop père, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour, je n'ais pas faim. » Conclut Draco en s'enfuyant presque du salon.

Lucius resta interdit. Que cachait son fils ? Il entendit un raclement de gorge pour le moins mécontent. Il aperçut sa femme dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment de bonne humeur.

« Chérie, je peux tout t'expliquer ! » Se défendit-il.

« J'espère bien mon amour, pour ton bien. » Déclara t-elle froidement.

Narcissa allait lui en vouloir de lui avoir caché des informations aussi importantes sur la santé » de son fils. Tant pis, mieux vaut maintenant que hier. Il se prépara mentalement à la discussion. Comment ne pas énerver sa douce et tendre moitié qui se transforme aisément en furie au moindre mensonge grave de sa part ? Cela n'allait pas être facile mais il n'était pas écrit qu'un Malfoy échouerait.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry se sentit pris dans un étau de douceur. Il était parfaitement bien là si ce n'est cette langue taquine qui ne cessait de revenir vers son cou. Il gémit sans s'en rendre compte et ouvrit les yeux péniblement pour découvrir son amant entrain de lui prodigué d'exquises caresses.

« Hum Tom, je croyais que je t'épuisais… » Gémit le griffondor en se tortillant.

« Mais c'est le cas. C'est juste histoire de mettre de bonne humeur pour une bonne et rude journée. »

« Quoi ? » Fit le petit brun étonné.

Tom lui fit un sourire machiavélique et lui déclara d'un ton détaché mais ferme.

« Tu veux à tout prix être de la bataille ? Alors tu iras puisque je ne parviens pas à te convaincre mais avant ça tu auras huit heures de cours par jour et le premier commence dans exactement quinze minutes. Dépêche toi, je crois savoir que ton père est très à cheval sur la ponctualité. » Finit-il dans un grand sourire.

Harry le regarda incrédule puis murmura un « tu n'as pas osé » hystérique. Le sourire de Lord s'élargissant, il su que ce n'était pas le cas. La voix de son amant le sortie de sa torpeur

« Plus que 9 minutes ! »

Le petit brun réagit au quart de tour. Il retrouvait ses réflexes poudlariens quand il allait être en retard en potions. Cinq minutes plus tard, il était lavé et habillé partiellement. Il prit sans réfléchir la feuille que lui tendait son compagnon en partant et se mit à courir. Il commençait é sérieusement sentir son nouveau poids. Il arriva néanmoins à l'heure et essoufflé. Séverus le détailla d'un air réprobateur et annonça simplement.

« Tu as deux minutes de retard. »

« Je…suis…désolé…mais…Tom… »

« Reprend ta respiration, ce n'est pas si grave. Tu as eu le temps de jeter un œil à la feuille ? »

« Euh…non. » Répondit-il penaud.

Séverus l'incita d'un geste à le faire et Harry regarda d'un air méfiant la fameuse page. Ce qu'il y lu le déprima, il n'y arriverait jamais.

…**Emploi du temps…**

**8h-10h Potion & occlumancie Séverus Rogue**

**10h-12h Magie noire Lucius Malfoy**

**14h-16h Métamorphose Minerva Mac Gonagall**

**16h-18h Guérison-enchantement Lily Potter**

**18h-19h DCFM** **Rémus Lupin **

« Mais je vais jamais y arrivé ! Je suis enceint quand même ! » S'exclama Harry hors de lui.

Séverus eu un sourire sarcastique. Il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction et il s'en délectait. Il fallait la jouer fine pou réussir à faire accepter ces horaires au griffondor.

« Tu veux faire la guerre n'est ce pas ? Alors il faut te préparé mais si tu veux, tu peux oublier tout ceci et renoncer à participer. »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas rester à l'écart. C'est ma guerre aussi. » Siffla t-il dangereusement.

« Bien alors assez perdu de temps. » S'impatienta t-il.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même. » Marmonna le petit brun.

L'arrivée d'autres élèves dans la pièce les coupa. Harry pu voir Draco, Pansy et même Hermione. Il resta méfiant et resta près de Draco après tout il était meilleur que lui en potion et l'aiderait probablement.

« Tom, tu ne perd rien pour attendre. » Grinça t-il pour lui-même.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila un autre chapitre de fini. Dans le prochain, ellipse de la semaine, et bataille finale.

Je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite. Peut être demain ou alors samedi !

Bonne soirée…

Bisous

Jalana


	35. Le combat final

Bonjour à toutes !! Je suis extrêmement désolé pour le retard mais je n'ai pas réussit à vraiment faire ce que je voulais dans ce chapitre donc je l'ai réécrit jusqu'à ce que cela donne ça ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu !!

Pour les questions, Azuria, Ombrages mourra dans ce chapitre, donc je ne t'en dit pas plus et te laisse lire ! Lunicorne, c'est la même chose, le chapitre te répondra !!! Virginie2 et Saky, Hermione a rejoint les rangs du Lord après l'embuscade contre Harry, souvenez vous Dumby fais l'échange et après avoir parlé avec le Lord, elle se rend compte des manipulations du vieux fou, elle rejoint alors les mangemorts mais ne porte aucune marque puisqu'elle est sous le sort de fidélité de Dumby. Marie Potter Riddle ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras un happy ending ou enfin presque ! Je ne t'en dis pas plus !!! Yaone-Kami, je ne peux pas te répondre sur l'identité du traître, c'est peut être Blaise, ou un autre !!! Mais tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre. Saturne, pour l'instant Blaise est à Poudlard mais ni resteras pas longtemps !!

J'ai écrit ce chapitre de manière particulière mais c'est ainsi que j'ai voulue retranscrire la grande bataille. Je ne voulais pas la traiter d'un point de vue extérieur ou du point de vue d'une seule personne alors j'ai fait plusieurs paragraphes, et la bataille finale vous sera racontée tour à tour par tous les personnages importants de mon histoire. J'espère que vous aimerez sinon faites m'en part ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'enchantent un peu plus chaque jour. Bonne journée et bonne lecture…

Chapitre 34…

Cinq jours étaient passés. Harry n'avait jamais été autant fatigué et pour cause, les entraînements acharnés la journée le fatiguait énormément mais il tenait le coup. Tom aurait d'ailleurs, bien aimé qu'il jette l'éponge. Chaque soir, il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui s'éteignait au regard déterminé de son amant. Harry n'abandonnerait pas. Il ferait la guerre.

« Bonsoir chaton ! Je ne t'ai pas vue aujourd'hui ? » Fit le Lord en l'enlaçant.

« Tom, je veux être prêt pour demain matin, alors je compte me coucher tard. Il me reste encore de l'énergie. » Fit Harry en guise de réponse.

Voldemort posa sa tête sur l'épaule du petit brun et le serra plus étroitement. Son petit chaton lui manquait. Même si c'était de sa faute, à cause de son plan foireux pour les cours, il avait dû faire abstinence pendant ces longs jours, ce soir, il voulait plus. Demain, ils seraient peut être morts, autant en profiter.

« Harry, ce soir, tu ne t'entraîne pas, tu ne te bats pas, tu ne lis d'obscurs manuels de défense, sortilège, magie noire ou je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, ce soir tu es à moi. » Murmura t-il à l'oreille.

« Mais… » Voulut protester le griffondor.

« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu es prêt malgré ce que tu penses et je ne veux pas gâcher ma dernière soirée avant…Chaton, je ne serais peut être pas vivant demain ! S'il te plait laisse-moi profiter de ta présence une dernière fois. »

« Ne dis pas ça, demain verra notre victoire ! » S'emporta le jeune homme.

« Peut être, en attendant laisse moi te faire l'amour… »

« Je t'aime Tom. » Chuchota le petit brun.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-il en l'emmenant dans un baiser tendre.

Tom rompit le baiser et souleva le jeune homme. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit et admira le vue de son chaton abandonné dans ses bras. Harry attendait que son amant fasse un geste, il savait qu'il le détaillait et gravait chaque détails dans son esprits, lui faisait la même chose, à chaque fois, pour ne pas oublier.

Le Lord sembla reprendre ses esprits. Il se pencha pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de son amours puis sa bouche suivi le chemin de sa clavicule, pour venir manger le cou tout en tendresse alliant coup de langue et suçon. Les gémissements du griffondor envahirent l'espace. Harry se tortillait sous cette exquise torture. Il cru que son cœur lâchait quand il sentit les dents s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise, léchant au passage la peau redécouverte.

« Tom…humm…ne t'arrête pas… » Gémit le petit brun.

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il déboutonna le jeans lâche et posa une main sur l'érection déjà importante de son amant à travers le tissu. Le corps du petit brun s'arqua vers le haut à la recherche de plus de contact. Tom sourit et enleva rapidement la dernière barrière gênante. Le griffondor était à présent nu et plus que réceptif aux caresses. Il poussa un bref cri de surprise quand une langue taquine vint s'aventurer sur son membre. Tom entama de lent va et vient. Harry perdait peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Il ondulait des hanches frénétiquement cherchant à assouvir ce que Tom prenait un malin plaisir à lui refuser. Il finit par jouir dans l'antre chaud de son amour dans un dernier râle. Les yeux dans le vague, il vit à peine les doigts présentés devant lui. Il se mit à les sucer consciencieusement avec un plaisir d'anticipation. Quand les doigts lui furent retirés, il poussa un soupir de frustration bien vite étouffé quand un premier doigt entra en lui.

« Patience petit chat, patience… »

Un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier et Harry n'en pu plus. Il s'empala de lui-même avec force. Tom devint fou devant l'ardeur renouveler de son amant et retira ses doigts. Il pénétra le corps vibrant de désir en une seule fois, s'arrêtant pour laisser le petit brun s'habituer à sa présence. Mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment d'accord, il entama un mouvement rapide, renversant la situation. Harry se retrouva à son plus grand plaisir, au dessus de Tom et se fit monter et descendre avec une grâce toute naturelle. Tom attrapa les hanches du griffondor et accéléra le mouvement se sentant venir sous cette image de pure débauche. L'orgasme fut simultané et un aller retour plus tard dans le corps de son amant, le fit jouir. Harry se sentit entier. Empli de son amant, il ressentait une félicité jamais éprouvé.

« Je t'aime tellement. » Murmura le Lord la voix rauque.

« Tom… »

Harry retomba comme un pantin désarticulé sur le corps en sueur du seigneur noir et s'endormit immédiatement. Tom se retira et jeta un sort de nettoyage avant de sombrer à son tour, bercé par la respiration profonde de son compagnon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blaise regardait son compagnon dormir. Le blond s'était endormi à peine sorti de la douche. Confortablement installé contre le torse de son amant, il dormait paisiblement. Le brun avait eu une peur bleu quand il avait constaté la disparition du veela. Le sourire inquiétant du directeur lui avait confirmé ses dires. Ses parents l'avaient relevé de l'école et la nouvelle de l'attaque de son petit ami lui était parvenu aux oreilles. Même si le blond avait semblé en pleine forme et l'avait accueillit avec un sourire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Draco cachait quelque chose. Il refusait toujours de dire ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux soir.

« Un galion pour tes pensées. » Marmonna le blond en question.

« Je croyait que tu dormais. »

« Tu penses tellement fort que tes sentiments contradictoires. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Blaise inspira péniblement. La dernière fois qu'il avait abordé le sujet, cela c'était terminé par Draco claquant la porte et lui s'effondrant contre un mur. Le blond ne lui avait pardonné que le soir même. Trop de temps après selon lui.

« Dray, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais demain nous seront sur le champ de bataille et je ne suis pas sûr d'y survivre alors je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé le soir de ton attaque. S'il te plait mon amour… » Ajouta tendrement le brun.

Draco se renfrogna. Il ne voulait plus penser à ça. Cependant, il voyait bien que cela minait son compagnon et peut être cela lui ferait-il du bien de se confier ? Sa voix, morne et résolu retentit dans la chambre.

« J'étais convoqué dans le bureau de Dumby. Je m'y suis rendu à contre cœur mais j'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il me voulait. Mon père m'avait déjà informé que les événements se précipité. J'ai donné le mot de passe encore tout à fait ridicule et je suis monté sans trop me pressé. Quand je suis arrivé la haut, il m'a annoncé que je servirais à de grande chose dans cette guerre, je lui ai répondu je ne sais plus quoi. Ce n'était pas très poli. Je me souviens qu'au moment où je tournais le dos pour sortir, j'ai cru entendre un sort. Ne sentant rien venir, je n'ai pas bronché. Je repartais me blottir auprès de toi quand je suis tombé sur…Weasley et sa bande de griffondor. Je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir, quelqu'un m'a ceinturé et je suis tombé dans l'inconscience. Je sentais jusque les coups et les rires. Il y avait des gens que je n'avais vus avant à l'école. Il me parlait parfois tout en continuant à me taper mais je ne voyais rien et puis j'ai fini par ne plus ressentir. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais mal de partout. Je ne pouvais plus me lever et je me sentais mourir. J'ai cru voir un ange se pencher sur moi. Je me suis sentie renaître et j'ai vu Ry s'effondrer sur mon torse. Le pauvre, je l'ai vidé de sa magie. » Finit-il pensivement.

Blaise avait laissé son veela finir. Il serrait les dents et les poings de rage en pensant à ceux qui avait osé attaquer un ange aussi pur. Draco ne méritait pas ça. Dumby avait tout organisé c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Demain, il se vengerait. En attendant, le silence était devenu pesant. Son compagnon avait surement besoin de réconfort.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt ? » Fit-il en le serrant plus étroitement contre lui.

« J'avais peur…c'est à moi de te protéger et je ne suis même pas capable de me défendre contre des griffondors ! » Se lamenta t'il en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

« Dray, il t'on prit à plusieurs, par surprise, et en traître ! Comment veux-tu réussir à te défendre ! » S'écria Blaise.

« J'aurais dû… »

« Et moi je dis que tu devrais actuellement passé à autre chose. Pourquoi ne pas s'occuper de ton magnifique compagnon ? »

Draco sourit. Blaise réussissait toujours à lui remonter le moral. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne dose d'amour ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Alors comme ça on s'amuse sans moi ? » Lança Georges d'un ton faussement vexé.

En entrant dans la chambre, il eut la bonne surprise de voir ses amants endormis encore l'un dans l'autre. Théo ouvrit un œil fatigué, et se réveilla bientôt avec un regard affolé. Il voulut s'enlever mais une forte prise l'enserra. Il sentit la virilité de son amant se tendre à nouveau à l'intérieur de lui et gémit lamentablement.

« Théo, c'est indécent de pousser de tel cri ! » S'indigna faussement Georges en s'approchant.

Fred était maintenant bien réveillé et prenait soin d'arracher des cris très érotique à son amant en bougeant lentement. Ils adoraient les sons sortant de la gorge du serpentard. Il entama un mouvement très lent, sachant pertinemment qu'il rendait fou son amant. Mais il adorait ça et vu l'érection naissante de son frère, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Hum mon ange, tes cris sont tout simplement…divins. » Fit Fred en ponctuant chaque mot par un coup de rein.

« Georges… » Gémit Théo en se cambrant un maximum.

Ce dernier caressa les cheveux en désordre du jeune homme qui gémit quand Fred lui imprima un coup de rein plus puissant. Fred prit les hanches du jeune homme et le fit basculer sur lui. Sans perdre le mouvement, Fred se colla contre le dos de son amant et entama un rythme encore plus lent si c'était possible.

« Fred…va…humm…plus vite ! »

« Non mon ange, je veux faire durer le plaisir ! » Répondit malicieusement le roux.

Georges se plaça devant Théo et lui lança un regard coquin en enlevant le dernier rempart de vêtement. Le serpentard lui renvoya le même regard et pris en bouche le membre dressé. Il suçota le bout de la verge avec lenteur mais la cadence s'accéléra quand Fred augmenta ses coups de reins. Théo gémit en engloutissant la colonne de chair, provoquant d'agréables vibrations. Georges sentait ses jambes fléchir, son amant savait trop se servir de sa langue pour son propre bien. Fred saisit les hanches et s'enfonça plus profondément. Il saisit la verge du serpentard pour y imprimer une cadence égale. La jouissance vint quelques minutes plus tard. Les trois jeunes hommes s'allongèrent sur le lit et s'endormirent, serein.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kiara revêtit sa tenue de combat. L'aube s'annonçait et le combat avec elle. Pansy dormait encore d'un sommeil agité. La jeune vampire enfila la dernière barrière de vêtements, une sublime côte de maille doublé de peau de dragon bleu. Elle pourrait ainsi être protégée tout en étant fluide dans ses mouvements.

« Tu es déjà levée ? » S'enquit Pansy en baillant.

« Oui. Le soleil se lève dans une heure et je voulais le voir avec toi avant que l'armée arrive. »

Pansy eut une moue triste. Elle se leva et pris une douche rapide, une fois sortie, elle s'habilla avec la même tenue et s'approcha de sa compagne qui fixait à présent le jardin animé.

« Kia, si tu meurs, je te préviens je te suis alors fais attention. » La menaça t-elle faussement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me laisserais pas abattre ! » Fit-elle dans un éclat de rire meurtrier.

Pansy remarqua que son amante avait les yeux bleu translucide, signe que le vampire en elle avait pris le contrôle. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue et s'arma de tout son courage.

« J'ai vu quelque chose dans mes songes. Je sais que j'ai eu plein de rêve plutôt agité cette nuit mais seule cette image persiste… » Commença le calice hésitante.

« La perception de l'Unique. » Murmura Kia éberluée.

« J'ai vu, un phénix noir. »

« Un phénix noir…je ne vois pas à quoi cela pourrait se référer… »

« Harry…il a un phénix noir en guise de tatouage. » Fit-elle.

« Cela aura donc une importance capitale. Nous verrons bien. » Conclut Kiara en y pensant toujours.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un rayon de soleil éclaire les herbes folles de la colline. Devant lui, une grande étendue d'herbe se laisse peu à peu immerger. Les barrières ont été posées, aucun ne pourra fuir. Un phénix flamboyant apparut comme sorti de nulle part, il traversa la plaine en poussant une douce mélodie et se posa sur le seul arbre, un olivier, au centre de cette plaine verdoyante. Les deux armées se faisaient face, menaçante. Un silence de plomb régnait. Soudain, un cri perçant retentit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'agitait et volait en cercle au dessus de l'arbre. Son plumage devint d'un noir d'encre et l'oiseau vola sur la colline ouest, pour venir se poser sur une épaule, celle d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux émeraude.

« Fumseck ? » Fit le jeune homme surpris.

Un roucoulement lui parvint comme un hymne au courage, désarmant la confiance de l'ennemi. Une voix retentit.

« Il est encore temps de se rendre. » Fit Dumbledore un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

« Le phénix a choisit son camps, nous ne nous rendrons pas car nous croyons en ce qui est juste. La fin de ton règne est arrivée vieux fou ! » Cria Tom.

« Bien comme tu le désires. Que les masques tombent. »

Des personnes changèrent de camps. Des espions multiples aux indécis de la dernière heure. Parmi eux, beaucoup de griffondors, peu de poufsouffles, des serdaigles en masse, des serpentards, rejoignirent le camp de Voldemort. Entre autre, il y avait un trio de griffondor que l'on n'aurait pas imaginé espion : Neville Longdubat, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan. Dumbledore serra les dents puis sourit. Des mangemorts de première classe partirent pour le soi disant camp de la lumière et un qui laissa sans voix le Seigneur des ténèbres. Rockwood, traversait d'un pas fier, le terrain du futur affrontement.

« Il me trahissait. » Murmura Tom.

« N'y penses plus Tom, c'est un traître et il faut combattre. » Asséna durement le griffondor parcouru par une assurance solide.

« Tu as raison. Je le tuerais moi-même dans quelques instants.

Dumbledore lança un sectum sempra sur un jeune mangemort mais le sort fut habilement détourné. La bataille finale commença.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

J'ai peur. Je tremble. J'ai froid. Je foule cette herbe verte parsemé de rouge. Déjà, les premiers sorts sont toujours les plus violents, il faut décimer l'ennemi. Mais nous sommes nombreux et autant déterminé. Les mangemorts comme ils nous appellent sont une grande famille et la solidarité est de mise. Bizarrement, l'on voit plus d'entre-aide de notre côté que du côté soi disant bon. Cependant, l'histoire appartient au vainqueur et nous gagnerons, ainsi dans quelque centaines d'année, je verrais marqué dans les livres d'Histoire que Albus Dumbledore n'était qu'un sombre manipulateur puritain qui a voulu entraîner le peuple sorcier dans la déchéance et la misère. Lord Voldemort apparaîtra comme un héros venu défendre les sorciers contre l'oppression. L'histoire est si manipulable quand on y réfléchit.

J'évite un sort de justesse lancer par Lavande Brown, je n'ai jamais pu l'encadrer celle là. Un avada kedavra bien placé lui donne la mort. Aujourd'hui, je tue sans y penser. Il ne faut pas réfléchir quand on est en guerre, juste agir. Je ne peux prendre le temps de m'apitoyer sur les vies que je brise. Lavande Brown n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise, elle faisait tout simplement partie du mauvais camp. Je ne culpabilise pas, c'est elle ou moi après tout. La chance a voulu que se soit moi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une félicité hors du commun s'empare de moi. Le vampire à l'intérieur de mon corps est heureux de ce carnage. Je ne peux réfréner mes ardeurs alors que j'évolue dans mon élément. Tant de sang gicle autour de moi que je prendrais bien un moment pour me désaltéré. Pansy est devant moi, elle tremble, il n'y a que moi qui le remarque. Aux yeux de tous, elle semble si forte à fendre le terrain en tuant l'ennemi. Je l'aime pour elle et cette force qu'elle renferme. Dommage qu'elle ne l'utilise pas plus. Mais c'est Pansy, je sais que je devrais la réconforter à l'issue du combat pour tous ces morts. Elle sera vivante ou nous seront toute les deux mortes, je ne supporterais pas de vivre sans elle.

Un homme avec un œil magique se dresse devant moi. Il est grand et impressionnant par son charisme mais je reste de marbre. Il ne me fait pas peur.

« Sale vampire, tu mourras sous les sorts de ma baguette. »

Il ne doit pas me connaître sinon il mourrait de peur rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir proféré des insultes envers moi. Une Alarik ne se laisse jamais avoir. Je me transforme en brume et le surprend par derrière. Il me donne un coup dans le ventre mais je ne fléchis pas. J'enfonce mes dents dans la chair tendre de son cou et lui déchire la gorge. Ainsi pauvre mortel, tu ne sous estimera plus la force et la rapidité des vampires. Je n'aime pas les intolérants. Je me remets en marche et repère ma prochaine victime, c'est un homme roux. Il ressemble étrangement aux jumeaux Weasley, il est peut être de la même famille mais c'est un ennemi, lui aussi subira ma fureur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Je ne suis pas rassuré. Draco me suit comme mon ombre et j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse pas assez attention aux dangers qui le guette. Un sort fuse près de mon oreille, c'est Dubois qui le lance, j'aurais dû m'en douter, ce mec m'a toujours méprisé. Je lui lance un doloris cuisant et il s'écroule au sol, faible. Il l'a bien mérité. Je n'ais pas d'état d'âme quand il s'agit de ma vie, je suis un serpentard après tout. Le sort de la mort s'échappe de mes lèvres et les paupières du capitaine de l'équipe de griffondor se ferment, à jamais. Je ne pleurerais pas sa perte, elle m'est égale. Arthur Weasley tombe devant moi abattu par la jolie vampire. C'est la compagne de Pans', elle a très bon goût, cette créature est magnifique.

Draco échappe de justesse à un sectum sempra. Je le savais, il me prête plus attention qu'à sa vie. Je cours vers lui pour le sermonner quand j'ouvre les yeux pour voir le visage de l'attaquant. Moly Weasley se tient devant moi ou plutôt nous. Je la tuerais de mes mains, elle a essayé de tuer mon âme.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Blaise est heureusement très prudent. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de le surveiller et le sort de la mort qui me frôle me fait prendre conscience que je joue avec ma vie en ne réfrénant pas mes instincts veela. Je le vois accourir vers moi. Automatiquement, je me place devant lui. Moly Weasley nous fais face, elle a l'air d'une furie, surement a-t-elle vu son mari tombé sous les coups ennemi.

« Je vous aurais bande de vermine ! »

Que de mots grossiers. Nous sommes en guerre mais quand même. Elle commence par me lancer un sort d'explosion. Le confringo est puissant mais un fort protego suffit à nous protéger moi et mon compagnon. Je réplique par un diffindo qui lui lacère la peau. Elle tombe à genoux. Je crois avoir gagné et m'apprête à lancer la sort de la mort mais un doloris me percute de plein fouet. J'ai mal, des langues de feu parcourent mon cœur. J'aperçois la mère des belettes s'écroulé sur le sol, sans un mot de plus. Blaise l'a tué. Je me relève et lui adresse un regard reconnaissant. Il me sourit, cela me réconforte. La bataille n'est pas finie, il faut continuer à avancer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

J'ai perdu mon frère et mon amour de vue. J'ai combattu Terry Boot et quand je l'ai achevé non sans mal, ils n'étaient plus là. Je balaye les combats et les repère enfin. Fred protège Théo d'un sort. Il à l'air mal en point, faites que se ne soit pas grave. Je cours vers eux à une vitesse hallucinante. La peur donne des ailes, je ne l'ai jamais autant constaté qu'aujourd'hui. Mes amants se battent contre trois aurors en même temps. Que les gens peuvent être lâches, trois contre deux mais on ne peut guère leur en vouloir. Je viens donc rétablir le compte et là ils font déjà moins les malins. Les sorts fusent de toute part, trop nombreux pour les comptaient, trop nombreux pour les dires, trop nombreux pour tous les évités. Théo est à terre. Mon frère et moi continuons, ensemble, sans discontinuité. Mon amour tente de se relever mais s'effondre encore. C'est peut être grave. Merlin, faites que non. Un éclair vert fonce vers moi. Je suis pétrifié. Je vais mourir. Mes derniers mots sont pour mes amours. Je vous aime, vivez tous les deux, courage, je serais toujours dans vos cœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Un auror était tombé sur une jeune recrue. La pauvre tentait de s'en sortir mais avait beaucoup de mal face à un auror qualifié. Un regard de Théo me fait comprendre qu'il veut l'aider. Allons-y puisque tu y tiens. J'y tiens aussi. Nous tuons rapidement l'ennemi mais un doloris puissamment jeter touche mon amour. Théo s'écroule au sol. Il retient des larmes de douleurs je le vois mais ne peut agir. Ils sont trois et je suis seul, car il ne peut pas encore reprendre le combat. Heureusement, Georges nous rejoint, il a l'air calme mais je sais qu'une foule d'émotion le parcourent. Théo s'est relevé. A trois, les ennemis commencent à moins faire le malin. Mais un regain d'énergie les prend, et les sorts pleuvent sur nous. L'un atteint Théo. Il est au sol mais encore conscient. Ne pas paniquer. Rester froid et tuer. Le Lord nous le répète depuis notre intronisation. Il avait raison. Un éclair vert jaillit à la droite. Georges. Non.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Je suis fort. J'ai mal. A croire qu'ils se vengent sur moi car ils n'arrivent toujours pas à croire que les jumeaux sont des mangemorts. L'éclair vert me paralyse. Il fonce droit sur Georges. J'ai peur, je ne pourrais pas continuer sans lui et Fred non plus. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir son corps tombé, les yeux écarquillés. Un bruit mat retentit devant moi. Ca y est. Il est mort. J'ouvre les yeux mu par le désespoir. J'ai si mal, envie de mourir.

Mais c'est un autre corps que celui de mon amant qui est tombé. Mon père. Il murmura un pardonne moi et un vis heureux du bout des lèvres. J'ai mal. Mon père avait alors agis sans réfléchir, il m'avait pardonné. Il voulait me rendre heureux. Il est mort maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Il a pris l'avada à la place de Georges, c'est un acte héroïque. J'honorerais sa mémoire comme il se doit. Je sens mon âme gronder. Elle réclame vengeance. Ma magie crépite autour de moi, mes yeux deviennent noirs. Je sais que je suis terrifiant ainsi mais ce n'est pas fait exprès. Maazel veut du sang et je le satisferais. Je pars en chasse et la plaine est mon terrain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là. J'ai tué mes anciennes amies de dortoir. Je suis du côté d'Harry et pour cela il faut que je tue mes anciens collègues. J'ai souvent douté. Mais quand je me suis retrouvé dans les cachots, et que j'ai vu de près Lord Voldemort, j'ai su. Dumbledore est mauvais et je le sais. Voldemort doit triompher et je le sais. J'appartiens au bon camp et je le sais. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve face à lui ?

« Alors Mione, que fais tu ici ? Tu as trahi toi aussi ? Quelle déception. » Fit Ron sarcastique.

« Ron, tu es aveugle face à Dumbledore, rejoins nous et tu verras la vérité ! »

« Jamais je ne serais des votre ! Je ne suis pas un traître. » Assena t-il durement.

« Mais regarde autour de toi ! Tu sais que trois de tes frères sont du côté de Voldemort ! »

« Oui et trois pédales ! Alors autant qu'il soit de son côté ! »

« Ron, j'ai si mal de t'entendre dire des choses pareilles mais je ne me battrais pas contre toi, je t'aime. » Rétorqua Hermione en pleurant.

« Bien. Moi aussi mais c'est du passé. Maintenant lève ta baguette et bats toi jusqu'au bout. »

Un doloris m'atteint de plein fouet. J'ai mal mais je ne peux pas le faire, je ne peux pas me battre contre celui que j'ai toujours aimé. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Il a veau être odieux, méchant, imbécile…Je l'aime. Je ferme les yeux et l'entend murmurer l'incantation de mort, il veut que se soit lent et douloureux. Tant de haine. Pourquoi ?

Je crois mourir mais un sort fuse de mon dos. Je me retourne pour voir qui me défend, moi, celle que l'on nomme encore la traîtresse dans mon camp. Draco Malfoy se tient droit et fier. Il esquisse un sourire tendre envers moi puis mauvais à Ron.

« Alors Weasel, on s'en prend à sa copine maintenant ? Oups, ex copine, cela doit être dur…vieux ! »

« Toi la fouine, tu la ferme, j'aurais ta peau ! La dernière fois ne t'a pas suffit ? A moins que tu aimes te faire battre ? »

Draco ne répond pas et lance un serpentsortia. Puis c'est au tour des araignées d'envahir le terrain. Ron est terrorisé, je le sens mais il tente de se maîtriser. Le combat me semble durer des heures. Il ne se passe en réalité que quelques minutes avant que Ron tombe à terre. Il est mort et une partie de moi avec. Je pleure. Blaise m'aide à me relever. J'ai une nouvelle famille.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lily a accepté de rester en arrière. Ses dons de guérison nous aident grandement et je suis plus libre de mes mouvements. Je suis rassuré, il y a peu de chance que je la perde. Je suis Harry comme son ombre. Je le protège. Les combats autour de moi se font de plus en plus acharnés. Chacun puise ses dernières forces dans le désespoir. J'ai déjà tué nombre de mes anciens collègues, soi disant ami. Je n'éprouve aucun remords car ils nous veulent du mal. Je me refuse cependant à tuer les élèves, si jeunes, ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne peuvent pas vraiment savoir qui est réellement Dumbledore. Ils perdront mais je plaiderais leurs causes auprès du Lord. Nous gagnerons la guerre, je le sais. Depuis que le phénix est apparu noir pour se poser sur l'épaule de mon fils. C'est un signe du destin. Je sais que nous gagnerons, c'est pour cela que j'accompagne mon fils vers son destin. Dumbledore n'a pas dit son dernier mot et la bataille même si elle tourne en notre faveur, est pas terminée. Le combat sera rude.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Son heure est venue. Avec Tom, nous avançons comme un seul homme, fendant les troupes ennemi sur notre passage. Seul l'avada sort de ma baguette, je tue sans y penser, sinon je m'effondrerais. Je sais que mon amant sera là pour me soutenir mais arriverais-je à me pardonner à moi-même ?

J'aperçois le vieux fou qui se dresse devant nous. Mais une personne surgit également aux côtés de lui. Dolores Ombrage, je l'avais oublié celle là. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs et ils ont une particularité. Ils sont un mélange de couleur.

« Elle est possédé par un esprit puissant ! Fais attention. » Hurle Tom à mon intention.

J'acquiesce. Je me prépare mentalement à l'événement. Naga se serra contre mon avant bras, elle est là, je sais qu'elle me protégera jusqu'à la mort. Elle commence par lancer un sort de glace, je saute à terre et l'esquive largement. Un séisme secoue le sol et un autre saut me permet de ne pas tomber dans le gouffre qui a remplacé l'herbe ou je me trouvais quelque minute plus tôt. En vol, j'ai eu le temps de lui lancer un incendio. Le sort ne marcha pas, elle éclate de rire. C'est un esprit de feu. Très bien, je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Je lance un regard à Tom et lui transmet mon plan par télépathie. Il comprend et nous inversons. Je me retrouve face à mon mentor.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry veut que je prenne sa place pour détruire plus rapidement cette femme. En tant qu'Eirulan, je possède un élément et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, le mien est l'eau. Certain la sous estime mais l'eau est puissante, elle détruit tout sur son passage, tue d'une horrible manière mais donne la vie et la maintient. C'est un élément complexe comme moi. Je détiens les pouvoirs du vent mais je n'en n'aurais pas besoin contre elle. Je voulais la faire souffrir. Elle méprise mon âme sœur et l'a blessé. Je ne supporte pas qu'on lui face du mal.

« Alors voici le grand Lord. Tu n'es pas si impressionnant que ça finalement. »

« Tu n'arrive même pas à prononcer mon nom alors laisse moi rire ! Finissons-en ! »

Je laisse exploser ma rage et lui lance un sectum sempra puissant. Sa peau se découpe, le sang coule, j'aime les morts lente. Je me concentre sur chaque point de sa respiration et la bloque avec des boules d'eau. Son visage tourne au blanc, elle en a déjà dans les poumons mais pas assez pour qu'elle souffre vraiment. Alors je déverse sur elle une trombe d'eau saline. Les coupures en sont inondées. Je vois son sourire se fanait, elle a peur maintenant. J'arrête le sort et elle tombe à genoux. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de prendre à nouveau sa respiration, je prononce un doloris. Elle se tord, je la laisse respirer une fois puis ré invoque mon sort d'eau et elle tente de hurler à nouveau. Cette fois ci je la laisse suffoquer. Je regarde ses yeux se révulsé. J'y prends plaisir. Elle meurt, sa poitrine ne se soulève plus. J'éclate dans un rire froid, cruel mais cela me détend. C'est un peu ma manière à moi d'exorciser ma souffrance. Harry hurle. Je tourne mon regard pour le voir se tordre sous un doloris. Ma rage explose, le combat final a enfin commencé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une douleur intenable parcourt son corps. Harry avait tenu bon, mais il est fatigué à présent. Pourtant, il pense à tous les aboutissants de cette guerre et à la cruauté de son ancien mentor. Le courage refait surface, il se relève et assène un sort de magie noire complexe enseigné par Lucius. Dumbledore ne remarque rien, le sort n'ayant aucun effet visible et mental. Seul le cœur ralentit et les efforts que déploie le vieux fou le tueront. Un autre sort l'atteint, il tombe, il n'était pas assez fort.

Tom se précipita vers son compagnon oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait. Il s'agenouilla auprès du griffondor et enleva les mèches brunes et ocre collé au front en sueur.

« Chaton, répond moi ! S'il te plait. Harry ! »

« Tom…bats toi…ne pense pas à moi…sois fort ! » Murmura difficilement le petit brun.

« Comme c'est touchant ! Tom, tu as fini par trouver quelqu'un qui te supporte finalement ! C'est étonnant. Dommage que je dois te l'enlever… » S'écria Dumbledore en reprenant sa respiration.

Il était fatigué et ressentait de plus en plus un poids sur son cœur mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Aujourd'hui, la revanche avait sonné. Il tuerait de ses mains le sale morveux et Tom souffrirais le martyre. Il ne le tuerait pas lui, non, moisir dans une pièce le privant de tout. Il sourit à cette idée. Il était un homme plein de ressource.

Tom ressentit une force qu'il avait toujours contrôlée au fond de lui. L'amour. La prophétie lui revint en tête. Deux forces opposés, lui et Harry. Un lien indestructible, l'amour qui les unissait. La guerre, ils étaient en plein dedans. La paix jaillira de l'amour, c'était la seule manière. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie emplir l'espace. Au début le processus était assez plaisant puis la douleur fit place. Cependant, il n'était plus vraiment maître de son corps, seul la souffrance de son cœur comptait. Le ciel se couvrit et la pluie se mit à tomber, des éclairs apparurent et la foudre s'abattit sur des personnes.

Sirius combattait au côté de Rémus, transformé en loup. Soudain, il s'arrêta, appréciant la pluie tombant sur son visage. Les combats s'arrêtèrent. Quand la foudre tomba, tuant son ennemi, il murmura le nom de l'incantation.

« La justice divine. »

Son père lui en avait parlé étant petit. C'était un sort très complexe inventé par Merlin, le seul à pouvoir le réalisé. Il regarda les personnes se faire foudroyé. La pluie lavait les mauvaises actions des gens bons. La foudre frappait les personnes mauvaises. Dumbledore mourir ainsi.

Tom se courba sous la décharge de magie sortant de son corps. Des runes vinrent prendre possession de son corps, se marquant comme une multitude de tatouage. Les yeux vides, et écarquillé, il était conscient sans l'être. Dumbledore reçut la dernière foudre. Son corps s'affala sur l'herbe, près de son chaton. Séverus jura à voix haute avant de lever sa baguette.

« Merde ! Il n'est pas mort ! »

« Non ! » Hurla le petit brun avec ses dernières forces.

« Harry, pourquoi ? Il est à ma merci, il faut en finir ! »

« Non…il doit avoir un…jugement…il faut construire sur de bonnes…bases. » Articula le jeune homme avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Séverus se retrouva face à un dilemme de choix. Il était déchiré entre obéir à son fils qui avait raison d'ailleurs, ou assouvir sa vengeance dont il rêvait depuis des années ? Quelqu'un vint le sortir de sa torpeur.

« Laisse le Séverus. »

« Lucius, tu tiens à peine debout alors ne me donne pas d'ordre ! » Fit-il en serrant les dents.

« Séverus, Harry est le Prince et tu sais très bien qu'il a raison ! » Plaida Narcissa en aidant son mari à tenir debout.

Séverus leva sa baguette est jeta le sort.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Plus que deux ou trois chapitre…

La suite dans deux jours !!

Gros bisous

Jalana…


	36. Comdamnation

Bonsoir à toutes ! Me revoici pour un autre chapitre ! Je suis content que la chapitre vous ais plu, j'ai trop galéré à l'écrire ! Mais bon, passons. Alors voici la suite avec la grande question : Est-ce que Séverus va vraiment se venger ? Vous le saurez dans ce chapitre !

Pour les questions…Lunicorne, je n'ai pas fait mourir l'un des jumeaux, je ne me suis peut être pas exprimé clairement, Nott sénior s'est jeté devant Georges pour le protéger, c'est lui qui meurt, c'est sa manière de montrer à son fils, qu'il accepte sa relation ! Hitoni78, tu vas être ravie, je poste aujourd'hui dans la matinée !! Tempete Sanguine, je ne sais pas si tu vas aimer la mort de Dumby, disons que je l'ai changé car j'ai trouvé selon moi mieux, elle est dans ce chapitre !! Tu me diras ton avis ! Vény Rogue, je n'ai pas retranscrit dans ce chapitre la réaction d'Harry face à l'annonce d'un nouveau petit frère ou sœur mais si tu veux cette scène dis moi le et je l'intégrerais à l'épilogue ! Désolé pour mon orthographe, d'habitude je fais plus attention mais là j'ai écris tellement vite ces derniers chapitre qu'il se peut que j'en ai oublié. Sorry !

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 35…

« Incarcerem. » Fit le maître des potions d'une voix éteinte.

Tous le monde relâcha son souffle. Sur le champ de bataille, des visages hébétés, des morts, des vainqueurs. La plaine était rouge de sang mais l'éclat du soleil de midi faisait ressortir l'idée d'une nouvelle ère. Tom se releva de toute sa hauteur, encore sonné par la puissance du sort qu'il avait déclenché. Il ensorcela sa voix pour la rendre plus puissante et déclara.

« Dumbledore est prisonnier. Il aura un jugement équitable. Que tous ceux qui sont défait se rendent et ils seront jugé également. Tous résistants seront tués. L'Ordre du Phénix Noir a remporté la guerre. »

Lily arriva, les habits maculés de sang. Séverus se précipita sur elle mais elle le repoussa d'un geste de la main avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas le mien. Ou est notre fils ? »

Séverus lui montra le corps du griffondor maintenant inconscient, reposant contre le flanc de la colline. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et entreprit de lancer des sorts de vérification. Elle fronça les sourcils et Tom la sortie de ses pensées.

« Ne me dite pas qu'il… »

« Non, il est en vie mais il à vidé son capital magique, il est dans le coma. Le sort que vous avez lancé à puiser dans vos réserves à tous les deux et particulièrement dans celle d'Harry. Sinon, il n'a que des blessures superficielles. Le bébé va bien. Sév, emmène-le dans un endroit calme. »

« Bien. Je vais au manoir, il sera surement perturbé à son réveil et mieux vaut qu'il soit dans un environnement connu. »

« Je vous rejoint dès que je peux. » Conclut le Lord.

Lucius s'effondra à terre et Lily vint le secourir. Tom regarda la scène étrange qui se déroulait devant lui. Les mangemorts passaient des menottes magiques à tous les dissidents. Aucun ne se rebellait, tout était d'un calme déconcertant. Malgré son inquiétude pour son compagnon, il se força à passer dans les rangs. Il recensa les morts de son camp et ceux du camp adverse. Il leva ensuite les barrières anti transplanage et ordonna que tous les prisonniers furent déplacé dans les cellules du château sauf un : Dumbledore. Lui, il le voulait enfermer dans une boite anti-magie dans la salle du trône car dès que son chaton ouvrirait les yeux, il serait le premier jugé.

Il intima à ses troupes de ne pas utiliser la force sauf en cas de nécessité extrême. Il ne voulait pas d'un monde bâti sur la terreur. Et puis, il l'avait promis à son chaton. Il passa une main ensanglantée sur son front pour chasser la transpiration et soupira. Son rêve allait maintenant se réaliser.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Séverus nettoya le corps de son fils avec application, soignant encore les blessures éventuelles. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le petit brun était inconscient et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il aurait dû se réveiller depuis un moment déjà. Toute la demeure était triste et s'empêchait de fêter la victoire tant que le Prince n'ouvrirait pas les yeux.

Dumbledore restait dans sa cage dorée ou chaque jour, il pouvait subir la visite des mangemorts tant que ceux-ci ne le tuait pas. Il était encore vivant et s'était un miracle car après la visite des Malfoy et de lui-même et de sa femme, il aurait dû être mort, heureusement Lily était une puissante guérisseuse.

Tom s'était réfugié dans le travail et il pouvait être fier de lui. Son pouvoir était assis sur le peuple sorcier, et les moldus avait découvert son existence il y a deux jours. Une guerre avait faillit éclater mais à force de diplomatie et il faut avouer de petit moyen de pression, les moldus c'était incliné devant le Lord. Son projet de communauté avait été accepté par l'ensemble des races. Bientôt, elle prendrait forme, pour l'instant, les différentes races se concertaient pour lui proposer un représentant. Avec le temps et de la vigilance, tout irais bien.

Seul bémol, Harry toujours absent. Séverus l'avait vu plusieurs fois, venir voir son chaton comme il disait, mais la nuit quand il était sûr que personne ne les dérangerais. Tom lui chuchotait des paroles pendant des heures mais son état ne s'améliorait pas et celui du Lord non plus. Harassé par les événements et l'inquiétude, il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait presque pas. Un soir, Séverus n'y tient plus et déclara.

« Harry va être fou de rage quand il va voir votre état mon seigneur. »

Voldemort soupira. Il était las de tout ça, son compagnon lui manquait et sans lui à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de construire un monde vide. Il l'avait façonné à l'image du petit brun, comme il l'aurait voulue mais à quoi bon si celui-ci ne le voyait jamais ?

« Je sais mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai besoin d'asseoir mon autorité pour ne pas voir d'autre guerre éclatée. Mais ce n'est pas si facile et Harry me manque tellement… » Finit-il en retenant un soupir.

« Dormez avec lui pour une fois, cela l'aidera peut être de sentir votre chaleur et votre esprit sera au repos pour quelques heures.

Séverus n'attendit pas de réponse et sorti de l'appartement pour aller chercher du poulet fris à la cannelle. Demande spéciale de la future madame Rogue puisqu'il l'avait demandé en mariage suite à la bataille. Son bonheur était complet, seul leur fils faisait défaut.

Tom caressait la longue chevelure brune tendrement. Il réfléchissait aux propos de son bras droit et il devait reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa avec mille et une précautions dans le lit. Le jeune ne bougea pas. Tom le serra contre lui, s'enivrant de son odeur.

« Je me demande à quoi ressemblera le bébé ? Tu sais que ta mère peut savoir le sexe de l'enfant mais qu'elle attend ton réveil pour nous le dire à tous les deux ? Je n'ai pas de patience et elle le sait très bien mais je crois qu'elle aime me faire enrager. J'espère qu'il te ressemblera, tu es si beau mon chaton. Tu voudrais quoi toi ? Tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Moi, je préfèrerais un garçon mais une fille me ferait plaisir aussi, tant qu'elle est de toi. L'enfant sera magnifique et vivra dans un monde de paix comme je te l'avais promis. Je t'aime Harry, reviens moi vite, je me meurs sans toi… » Finit-il en s'endormant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Devant le superbe caveau familial, un jeune garçon pleurait. Derrière lui, à une distance respectable les deux jumeaux Weasley attendaient. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là et la souffrance émanant de leur amour devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

« Théo, il est temps d'y aller. » Déclara Fred d'une toute petite voix.

« Non…encore…deux minutes… » Parvint à dire le serpentard en pleurant.

« Théo… » Commença Georges.

« Ca suffit ! » Fit une voix.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent vers deux prunelles grises flamboyantes. Draco Malfoy ne semblait pas content et même furieux. Derrière lui, Blaise voulait se faire discret. Il n'approuvait pas son amant mais que peut-on faire contre un veela au bord de la crise ?

« Théo, je sais que c'est dur de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime mais ton père a choisit sa voix. Il a décidé de se sacrifié et ceux pour ton bien ! Il ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer. Un Nott ne… »

« Pleure pas. Il reste fier et souffre à l'intérieur. » Finit Théo d'une voix haché.

« Exactement. Dans ce cas, rend le fier. Il t'a toujours porté aux nues. Tu étais parfait pour lui alors ne sois pas triste, perpétue sa mémoire. » Reprit le blond avec une ébauche d'un sourire.

« D'accord. »

« Allez sèche tes larmes et vis, c'est le meilleur hommage que tu peux lui rendre. » Conclut Draco.

Théo arrêta de verser des larmes et se releva difficilement. Fred l'aida accompagnée de Georges et ils quittèrent tous les cinq le cimetière. Un merci reconnaissant retenti dans l'air quand le trio disparut. Draco sourit et enlaça son compagnon.

« Tu n'y a pas été trop fort quand même ? » Fit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut être mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Maintenant je m'occupe entièrement de toi. Je crois que nous allons faire comme Kiara et Pansy. »

« Mais, elles restent cloitrées dans leur chambre ! » S'indigna le serpentard.

« Exactement, je vais tellement de faire l'amour que tu crieras grâce. » Finit le blond un sourire lubrique plaqué aux lèvres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry ouvrit les yeux et les ferma aussitôt devant la lumière agressive baignant son visage. Il attendit deux minutes puis retenta son coup. La première chose qu'il vit fut son amant le serrant presque jusqu'à l'étouffement. Il essaya de se dégager mais sans succès. Il balaya la pièce du regard, et souffla. Ils avaient vaincu. Un soulagement indescriptible le pris et il sourit franchement. Maintenant ils pourraient vivre en sécurité. Il sentit un coup dans son ventre et posa une main dessus. Le petit semblait vouloir jouer à la baston dans son ventre et il appréciait moyennement.

Un mouvement attira son attention. Son compagnon se réveillait enfin. Il se cala plus confortablement contre le corps chaud et soupira d'aise. Il vit bientôt deux prunelles écarlates, embuées de sommeil apparaître.

« Bonjour amour ! » S'exclama t-il en embrassant chastement les lèvres offertes.

Harry ne s'attendait pourtant pas à cette réaction. Le baiser qu'il voulait tendre se mua en baiser affamé. Le Lord ne savait même pas si c'était la réalité ou encore l'un de ses rêves. Il embrassa désespérément le griffondor, passant ses mains sur tous le corps du jeune homme. Harry gémit.

« Hé bien, si j'aurais su je t'aurais levé avant ! » Fit-il en rigolant.

Les larmes perlant aux yeux carmin stoppèrent son rire.

« Harry, tu es enfin éveillé ! J'ai eu si peur. » Murmura le Lord en le prenant à nouveau dans une étreinte étouffante.

« Tom, tu vas me tuer si tu continue ! Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'arrive, j'ai beaucoup dormi ? » Demanda t-il innocemment.

« Une semaine. » Lâcha le seigneur noir.

« Ok, je comprend mais comment ça se fait ? »

« Le sort que j'ai utilisé a puisé dans nos magies et la tienne s'est vidé. Tu étais dans un coma magique… »

Harry remit les derniers événements en place dans son esprit et se souvint. Il s'affola et demanda d'un air paniqué.

« Dumbledore ! Ou est-il ? Papa l'a tué ? »

« Chut, calmes toi, il n'est pas mort. Il attend son jugement dans la salle du trône. Je ne voulais pas le faire sans toi. » Le rassura Tom immédiatement.

« Ah, bien, merci. »

Harry fit mine de se lever du lit mais fut retenu par deux bras puissants.

« Ou compte tu allé comme ça ? » Demanda malicieusement le Lord en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Prendre ma douche…mais tu peux toujours m'accompagné… » Finit-il en lançant un regard aguicheur à son amant.

« Hum…tu reprends vite du poil de la bête à ce que je vois ! »

« Après une semaine de repos, je dois dire que je suis…en pleine forme. »

« Cours ou tu ne pourras même pas atteindre la douche. » Conclut Tom en se léchant les lèvres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Dumbledore avait peur. Des mangemorts étaient présents par centaine dans la salle où il était retenu. Il avait entendu les chuchotis. Son procès allait être fait. Il pouvait voir le soleil se coucher à travers la large fenêtre en arc de cercle au dessus du trône vide. Plus pour longtemps. Le silence se fit alors que deux ombres traversaient la foule. Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort dans toutes leurs splendeurs. Harry avait revêtu une tunique verte émeraude en satin de coupe chinoise. Un pantalon ajusté noir, lui affinait la taille. L'ensemble faisait ressortir son ventre agréablement. Les cheveux noués en une tresse lui arrivant à la taille. Tom égalait sa beauté. Le jeans noir fuselait ses jambes comme ce n'était pas permis et la chemise rouge sang ouverte aux trois premiers boutons, laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Le cheveu ébouriffé savamment, lui conférait un air sérieux mais débraillé. Ils étaient magnifique et transpirait l'assurance. Dumbledore ne pouvait qu'avoir peur.

« Bien, merci d'être venu. Aujourd'hui se déroule le procès du sorcier renégat, Albus Dumbledore. Les charges retenues contre lui sont rébellion, trahison envers le peuple sorcier, manipulation grave, arnaque, meurtre au premier et au deuxième degré, tentative de meurtre sur mineur, tentative de meurtre sur la personne du Prince, abus de pouvoir, chantage sur autrui. Avez-vous un avocat ? » Finit-il dans un petit sourire.

« Je me défendrais moi-même si cela en vaut la peine. » Assena durement le vieux sorcier.

« Bien. Commençons dans ce cas. La partie plaignante est assurée par Séverus Rogue et Lucius Malfoy. »

Aucun doute il était perdu. Il avait vu le sourire sadique à l'identique sur les deux amis d'enfance. Lucius élargit son sourire en regardant son ami faire de même. Que le spectacle commence.

Après un long monologue accusateur des deux mangemorts, Dumbledore eut la parole pour se défendre. Mais il se contenta de dire que c'était pour le bien du peuple sorcier et qu'il était une victime de machination, qu'il pourrait faire beaucoup de chose encore pour la communauté. Rien de bien convainquant aux yeux du couple royale.

« Pour une fois, le règlement va changer. Le vote se passera à main levée et ce, pour l'ensemble de l'assemblée. La majorité l'emporte. » Déclara fermement Voldemort.

Un murmure parcourut la salle. C'était pour le moins inhabituelle comme méthode mais tous s-y conformèrent avec joie. Le Lord demanda le nombre de votant une sanction non coupable pour l'accusé. Aucun ne leva la main. Tom sourit et Dumbledore frémit.

« Bien. L'accusé est donc déclaré coupable de toutes les charges retenues contre lui. La sentence est immédiate et non révocable. Ce sera la torture magique jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. »

Tom allait faire un geste aux gardes pour emmener le supplicié mais Harry posa une main sur son bras. Surpris, il laissa la parole à son amant.

« Le prisonnier à le droit à une dernière volonté. Laquelle est-ce ? » Fit-il à contre cœur.

Dumbledore ne pu que louer le sens de la justice de son ancien élève. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette ultime faveur. D'une voix mal assuré, il répondit.

« Une tasse de thé et un bonbon au citron. »

« Bien que l'on lui apporte. » Conclut Harry, blasé.

Un mangemort lui apporta les choses demandées et les fit léviter à travers la cage. Dumbledore bu une gorgée, la savourant particulièrement. Il défit lentement le papier enrobant le bonbon et le mit dans sa bouche en faisant abstraction du monde l'entourant. Soudain, il devint pâle voir même livide. Il commença à déglutir comme il le pouvait. Tom croyant à une mascarade, ne fit d'abord aucun geste. Quand il constata la couleur bleu du visage du sorcier, il ne pu que paniquer.

« Il s'étouffe ! Faites lui recracher ce bonbon ! »

Rien n'y fit, le bonbon était toujours coincé au fond de la gorge le privant d'air. Le grand sorcier Albus Dumbledore était mort en s'étouffant avec l'un de ses fameux bonbons. Tom en aurait presque rit, presque. Harry, lui, avait dû mal à contenir son rire. Il en avait rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois et cela avait fini par se réaliser. Tom congédia l'assemblée avec mauvaise humeur et il ordonna que l'on brule le cadavre. Les cendres reposeront sur le lieu de sa défaite. Il se retrouva bien vite seul avec son compagnon dans l'immense salle.

« Tom, ne boude pas, il est mort, tu as eu ce que tu voulais non ? » Fit Harry ne pouvant se départir de son sourire.

« Il s'est étouffé avec son bonbon ! Harry, il a crevé en bouffant son putain de bonbon au citron ! » S'indigna Tom.

Harry pouffa de rire. Quand Tom jurait, c'était qu'il n'était vraiment pas content. Dumbledore lui avait fait un dernier pied de nez en mourant contre sa volonté. Il trouvait ça cruellement drôle.

« Mon chéri ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à le maudire à travers la mort ! » Grogna le Lord.

« J'ai une envie. Je suis désolé de te déranger mais… » Commença t-il en prenant la pose chaton perdu.

« Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter. Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ? » Fit-il finalement conciliant.

« Des bonbons au citron. » Répondit le petit brun en s'esclaffant.

« Et il trouve ça drôle. » S'exaspéra l'aîné en secouant la tête.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Voila c'est le dernier chapitre à proprement parler de cette fic. Le prochain sera un Epilogue. Et après sniff, se sera fini.

Merci de m'avoir lu et surtout donner moi votre avis…Pas trop déçu par la mort de du vieux fou ?

Bonne journée !

Bye !!!

Jalana…


	37. Epilogue

Bonjour à tous !!! Voici la fin de cette fic, je suis trop triste de la laisser mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! J'ai eu énormément de plaisir à l'écrire et à lire vos commentaires. Ils m'ont été très précieux. Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui ont lu cette histoire et espère vous divertir avec encore bien d'autre.

Epilogue…

**Quinze ans plus tard…**

« Tom ! » Hurla un jeune homme au bord de la crise.

Voldemort accourut aussitôt près de son amant. Heureusement, il avait pris une semaine de repos en vue de l'accouchement prévue pour bientôt.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe tu accouches ? » Fit-il paniqué.

Il faut dire que depuis que Cassandra et Alexandre était nés devant une assemblée de mangemort, il prenait ses précautions. Si cela avait ravi les personnes présentes de voir la naissance de la première princesse et de l'héritier, lui, non, surtout qu'un deuxième enfant n'était vraiment pas prévu. Harry pris un air boudeur à la limite des larmes et déclara d'une voix ou perçait une immense tristesse.

« J'ai plus de peinture rouge… »

Tom soupira rassuré. Ce n'était que ça. Harry avait décidé de repeindre intégralement la future chambre du bébé.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a assez de rouge dans cette pièce ? Je sais que tu es un griffondor mais quand même. » S'indigna t-il en admirant moyennement le grand lion sur les couleurs de sa maison.

« Et comment je finis l'étendard de Godric ? En vert peut être ! »

Harry n'était pas à prendre à la légère aujourd'hui. Merlin, c'était le dernier enfant qu'il engendrait et dire que son amant voulait une équipe de Quiddich entière. Il ferait une crise cardiaque avant.

« Je vais en chercher. Attend moi, je reviens dans une heure. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien mais son mécontentement était visible. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par ses enfants en personne.

« Papa ! » S'exclama Cassandra.

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son père et le câlina tendrement. Alexandre était beaucoup plus réservé et pourtant il était à griffondor contrairement à sa fille, pure serpentarde.

« Pourquoi papa a les larmes aux yeux ? Que lui as-tu encore fait ? » S'écria la princesse de serpentard, les mains sur les hanches.

Tom soupira de lassitude, si sa propre fille s'y mettait, il était perdu. Il fit un sourire contrit à sa progéniture et s'enfuit presque à la recherche des pots de peinture en question.

« Ah les serpentards pas courageux pour deux noises ! » Se lamenta théâtralement Alex.

« Répète un peu frangin ? » Le menaça sa sœur jumelle.

« Sauf toi Cassie, tu es parfaite ! » S'empressa t-il de rajouter.

« Les enfants, que pensez vous de la chambre ? » Demanda Harry en montrant son œuvre.

Les deux enfants sourirent en constatant la candeur de leur père. Il n'avait pas changé. Harry avait comme une double personnalité. Tendre, fragile, aimant en privé et fin stratège, puissant, respirant l'assurance en publique. Le peuple l'idolâtrait et pas seulement le peuple sorcier.

« Le lion est magnifique ! » S'exclama Alex.

« Le serpent est magnifique ! » S'écria en même temps sa jumelle.

« Bon, je prend ça pour une ovation ! » S'enthousiasma le jeune homme enceint.

Cassandra regarda sa montre magique et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Elle se recomposa bien vite un visage neutre puis se tourna vers son père.

« Bon, il me reste une heure avant que Vitalis passe me prendre. Je dois me hâter ou sinon il devrait poireauter deux heures ! »

« Comme si tu n'étais pas constamment en retard. » Cingla Alex.

« Toi, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que Séphora doit t'attendre en cachette dans le jardin ! Si parrain apprend ça, tu es mort ! »

« Alex ! Cassandra ! » S'indigna Harry.

« Je dois filer ! » Fit celui-ci en guise de réponse.

« Moi aussi, bisous ! » Répondit la jeune sorcière en emboitant le pas de son frère.

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je n'aurais jamais le dernier mot avec eux ! » Se lamenta t-il.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Draco était au bord de la crise de nerf. Son bébé, sa petite fille, la chair de sa chair, sa petite Séphora…

« Sort avec Alex et tu ne peux rien y faire ! » Déclara Blaise.

Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma, ne sachant quoi dire. C'était impossible.

« Mais elle est trop jeune, elle n'a même pas cinq ans ! » S'indigna t-il.

« Elle a 14 ans mon cœur et ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas comme si Alex était un mauvais garçon et ils n'ont que 15ans, il ne va pas la dévergondé ! » S'impatienta Blaise.

Draco était surprotecteur avec sa fille. Il avait ensuite eu une deuxième fille mais même si il la chérissait autant, Draco n'était pas pareil. Sa Séphora était son rayon de soleil, son ange. Un peu et il en serait jaloux.

« Si j'attrape ce petit… » Menaça le blond.

« Bien sur mon amour, tu vas trucider le fils que dis-je l'héritier du Lord. » Rationalisa le brun.

« Je vais me gêner ! Harry attend un garçon, ça remplacera ! Et où vont-ils ? Elle est où la ? Il vient la chercher ? »

« Dray, je t'enferme dans le placard si tu continue ! Elle va arriver. »

En effet, à peine eut il prononcé sa phrase, qu'une magnifique jeune fille aux yeux gris et à l'épaisse chevelure brune descendit l'escalier. Un parfum de fleur de lys envahit la pièce, charmant déjà les deux parents.

« Père, je t'arrête tout de suite, poses une question, dis le moindre mot désobligeant et tu le regretteras. »

Draco avala sa salive. Sa fille avait hérité de son foutu caractère. Serpentarde comme elle était, il aurait du mal à la retenir de partir, sans compter qu'elle savait utiliser l'arme fatale. Les yeux larmoyant. Draco s'inclina.

« Tu es très belle. »

« Magnifique ma douce, fais attention à toi. » Déclara Blaise.

« Il ne fais pas trop chaud pour ce manteau ? » S'inquiéta Dray.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Elle l'enleva et s'empressa de le lancer à son père. Draco ne pu donc voir la magnifique robe d'été de sa fille qu'une fois celle-ci dans la zone de transplanage. Il pâlit considérablement.

« Oh Merlin, une robe moulante rouge griffy, avec du maquillage et des bijoux de partout…Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien ! »

« Calme toi amour, ça va passer. » Fit Blaise en riant.

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds tira sur le pantalon de son père.

« Fanny, deux minutes, père se remet de ses émotions. » Lança Dray d'une voix blanche.

« Dis, père, je pourrais moi aussi faire comme Séphy quand j'aurais comme ça ? » Fit la petite en montrant ses dix doigts.

Draco leva un regard perdu dans ceux de son amant qui se tenait maintenant une côte pour ne pas s'écrouler.

« Je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Viens Fanny, allons regarder la Belle au bois dormant, au moins elle, elle a attendu assez de temps pour se faire embrasser. » Répliqua le blond en prenant son sosie dans ses bras.

« Mais je serais vieille à 100 ans père, je ne plairais plus à Max ! » Fit la petite outrée dans une bouille comique.

« Tu vois amour, il faut juste que tu abattes le fils du Lord et le frère de Harry pour sauver l'honneur de tes filles ! » Rigola Blaise.

« Ces petits délinquants ne perdent rien pour attendre ! » Grommela le blond.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Théo se rendit dans son hôtel. Il était maintenant ambassadeur du Lord et il devait rendre une petite visite diplomatique dans le clan des Alarik. Il avait été heureux de voir Pansy et Kiara, elle dirigeait merveilleusement bien leur royaume. Il avait même pris le fils de Lily et Séverus Rogue qui, en vacance, en avait profité pour venir voir ce qui se passait sur le terrain. La journée avait été agréable mais épuisante. Il rejoignit avec plaisir ses appartements. Une surprise l'attendait. Ses deux amours l'avaient rejoint avec Timothy, leur fils adoptif. Il sentait que la soirée serait longue.

« Timothy lâche ce tube de potion ! » Cria George.

« Mais papa, je veux voir si mes bonbons spéciale vomissement sont mieux que les votre ! »

« Tu n'y arrivera pas, cela fait cinq ans que l'on améliore la recette ! » Rigola Fred.

« Tim, soit sage ! » Le sermonna Théo.

A onze ans, leur petit griffondor, était pire que les Weasley réunis. Il faisait bêtise sur bêtise et ne se faisait que rarement prendre. Sauf, Séverus devenue directeur de Poudlard et Lily, professeur de Métamorphose réussissait parfois à le surprendre.

« Bon, Maxime m'a demandé de te dire que si tu voulais faire une partie de dame explosive, tu pouvais. » Déclara le serpentard.

Le sourire malicieux de leur fils ne les rassura guère mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à chercher pourquoi. Une fois tous les trois, Théo s'approcha de ses deux amours.

« Et si vous me faisiez un bon massage pour me détendre ? » Demanda Théo avec espoir.

« Dommage, nous qui comptions… »

« Plutôt te tendre… »

Théo sourit. La soirée allait vraiment être longue.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tom rentra enfin avec les pots de peinture demandée. Il trouva son chaton endormi. Il eut un sourire tendre devant un Harry endormi à même le tapis, la figure peinturluré de rouge, vert, bleu.

« Mon amour ? Tu devrais t'allonger dans un lit, tu auras moins mal au dos. » Fit doucement le Lord.

« Humm…je ne suis plus si fatigué que ça maintenant. » Répondit le griffondor en baillant.

« Tant mieux, tu me fais une petite place ? »

Harry se poussa un peu et se blottit dans les bras de son âme sœur. Ils étaient si bien ainsi. Il soupira d'aise. Il avait la vie qu'il avait toujours rêvée. Un mari aimant, deux enfants magnifique et bientôt trois, des amis fidèles, un boulot passionnant. Il dirigeait d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours l'Ordre du Phénix Noir.

« Tu savais que ta fille sortait avec un vampire du clan de Kia et que ton fils était follement amoureux de la fille de Draco et Blaise ? » Fit Harry sur le ton de la conversation mais sachant très bien l'impact d'une telle nouvelle.

« Quoi ? Cassie, ma princesse avec un vampire ! Et d'où il sort celui là, il n'est jamais venue au château ! »

« Si, c'est le bras droit de Kia, tu sais le jeune homme aux cheveux bleue pétrole et aux yeux océans ? »

« Il faudra que je lance une enquête sur lui, si il pose ses sales pattes sur ma petite fille, je le pulvérise… » Grogna le Lord en refermant son poing dans le vide.

« Tu ne dis rien pour Alex ? » S'enquit le petit brun curieux.

« Non, Séphora est une fille bien et Draco a le sens des valeurs, il a dû les inculquait à sa fille. Cependant, si un blond hystérique débarque au château, c'est toi qui t'en occupes ! » Le prévint-il.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'occupe de tout mais si maintenant tu t'occupais un peu de moi. Je suis énorme, je ne sens même plus mes pieds. » Se plaignit le jeune homme.

« Je sais quoi faire pour te soulager mon amour et tu resteras toujours la plus belle personne au monde. » Conclut le Lord dans un sourire tendre.

Harry renversa sa tête en arrière quand son amant lui grignota le cou. Sa vie était belle. Le monde en paix. Que rêvait de mieux ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Madame Leroux sortit de sa jolie maison en brique pour jardiner un peu au 4 privet Drive. Les anciens propriétaires avait été réduit en esclavage au service des Loup garou. Elle n'en savait pas plus si ce n'est qu'il avait été jugé car ils avaient été violent et avait fait beaucoup de mal à leur Prince. Cela devait être des monstres pour s'en prendre à un être aussi adorable et mignon que leur Prince des Ténèbres.

Le temps était magnifique en cette saison. Son jardinier sorcier étant en congé, il fallait bien s'occuper de ses parterres de fleurs. Elle repéra sa voisine, prenant une tasse de thé sur sa terrasse. Elle lui fit signe et celle-ci la rejoignit.

« Comment allez-vous Martine ? » Demanda la voisine moldue.

« Bien Sarah et vous ? Votre bru vient manger chez vous ce midi pour la fête des grandes mères ? »

« Oui. C'est une petite très bien. Mon fils a eu le coup de foudre pour cette jolie moldue et c'est le grand amour ! »

« J'en suis ravi. Ma fille vient de découvrir ses pouvoirs, c'est une sorcière ! » Annonça t-elle ravie.

« Félicitation. Si vous voulez, mon fils pourra l'aider à canaliser ses pouvoirs en attendant qu'elle entre en primaire. »

« Se serait gentils, je n'osais pas vous le demandez ! » Rétorqua la jeune moldue en riant.

« Mais il ne faut pas, d'ailleurs laissez moi coupez cette haie, vous allez vous détruire le dos avec cet outils. »

La sorcière lança un sort de découpe efficace et la haie retrouva un aspect impeccable. La voisine la remercia et l'invita à prendre le thé, ce que la sorcière accepta avec plaisir.

_**FIN**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Voila c'est fini !!! Sniff…Merci à tous…

J'espère que cet Epilogue vous a plu et que vous n'avez aucun regret !!

A bientôt !!!

Je reprends donc ma fic « L'ange de mes nuits. » La suite paraitra dans quelques minutes puisque j'ai un chapitre de prêt !

A bientôt…


End file.
